BIFURCACIÓN
by Leonor de Eboli
Summary: ¿Es posible amar a dos chicos al mismo tiempo? ¿Puedes adorar cosas de uno y detalles del otro y ser tan cobarde para quererlos a los dos? Sí, es posible...ésta es la historia de cómo llegué a la bifurcación de un camino...¿Por qué debo elegir solo a uno si me gustan los dos? ¡Maldita sea! Debería estar permitida la poliandria...
1. Chapter 1: Road to Ireland

**BIFURCACIÓN**

_Dos caminos se bifurcaban en un bosque amarillo,__  
Y apenado por no poder tomar los dos  
Siendo un viajero solo, largo tiempo estuve de pie__  
Mirando uno de ellos tan lejos como pude,__  
Hasta donde se perdía en la espesura…_

**Robert Frost**

**CAP. 1**

"**Road to Ireland"**

**Londres, Inglaterra. **

La joven rubia bajó del taxi y abrió el paraguas para evitar que la lluvia, no fuerte pero sí constante y tupida, mojara su ropa. El taxista bajó después de ella, dejando encendidas las luces del auto y corrió, cubierto con su chamarra, a abrir la cajuela y sacar la maleta. La chica recibió y pagó al hombre la cantidad estipulada sin regatear, dejándole el cambio. Después se encaminó a la puerta roja con el número 2876.

-Al fin estoy aquí…2879 de Tryon Street-dice feliz la muchacha de abrigo gris y llama a la puerta con insistencia deteniendo su paraguas en su cuello y la maleta en su mano. Luego de insistir varias veces en el timbre, la puerta roja se abre mostrando a una ancianita de cabello blanco con tubos y bata floreada, incluido un delantal manchado de harina que le sonríe afablemente-¡Buenas Noches Mrs. Armstrong!-la abraza la muchacha al tiempo que la ancianita la mira desconcertada sin responder al abrazo.

-Disculpe…¿La conozco?-duda esta. La rubia sonríe y besa la mejilla de la anciana.

-¡Claro que me conoce! Soy Serena Myles, la amiga de Rei Griffiths. ¿No me recuerda? -entra con confianza la muchacha y sacude su paraguas ante la atónita mirada de la ancianita-¿Y Mr. Armstrong?-pregunta ella.

-Louis salió a comprar comida…¿De dónde lo conoce Usted?-sigue igual de perpleja la ancianita. La rubia se quita el abrigo y un sombrero dejando caer las dos coletas de su peinado en su espalda.

-¿Está de broma, verdad?-pregunta la chica-¡Desde que Rei recibió este departamento hace cuatro años! No se pudo haber olvidado del año que vivimos aquí para terminar la carrera-la toma del brazo la muchacha caminando con todas sus cosas a su lado como quien sabe el camino hacia el apartamento de recepción-¿Hace galletas? ¡Que delicia! La receta de las de nuez que me dio cuando vivíamos aquí aun es la sensación de todos mis amigos en París.

-¿París?-duda la ancianita. Serena llega al pequeño estante de recepción y ella misma busca la llave.

-¿Solo tiene una llave? ¿Y qué hay de la de repuesto?-duda la rubia tomando la que dice "3B".

-Supongo que Louis la debe tener, señorita…señorita…

-Myles, Serena Myles. Oiga, Mrs. Armstrong de verdad creeré que no me recuerda, ¡Es excelente actriz! Bueno con su permiso, subo a dejar esto, ducharme y descansar. Me quitaré esta ropa mojada y después bajo a que me invite galletas porque supongo el refrigerador y la alacena deben estar vacíos. Nos vemos después-acabó la rubia besando la mejilla de la señora y caminando con confianza al ascensor entrando en este enseguida al tiempo que toma su móvil y marca un número pregrabado.

-_Espero lo que tengas que decir sea importante porque me hiciste salir del salón de clases justo cuando acababa de encontrar una buena justificación teórica al uso de los operadores gramaticales de relativo_-se queja la voz femenina por el teléfono.

-¡Rei! ¡No vas a creerme dónde estoy!-habla la rubia cuando el elevador llega al tercer piso y sale de este con todas sus cosas.

-_Déjame adivinar. Si la respuesta es que vas en un avión a Estados Unidos para seguir a ese maldito te adelanto que te doy cianuro en cuanto te tenga delante- _responde la voz.

-¡NO! Rei ¿Qué te pasa? Ya lo he superado-segura responde la rubia.

-_Sere…espera…acaba de entrar el Dr. __Mc Cumhaill al salón y si me ve con celular me reprueba, odia que contestemos te llamo como a las 5 ya libre…¡BYE!-_ corta la llamada la muchacha. Serena ríe y guarda su móvil.

-Bien, señorita estudiante dedicada, tú te pierdes la noticia-acaba la muchacha y con la llave abre la puerta del apartamento entrando en este. De una rápida mirada abarca el entorno y sonríe viendo que se conserva tal como ella y su amiga lo remodelaron en sus años universitarios. Limpio, ordenado, muebles impecables, cocina perfecta-Definitivo Rei hace bien en pagar a los Armstrong por mantenimiento de este lugar-feliz la chica camina hacia la habitación que solía ocupar anteriormente y la abre aspirando el aroma que ahora despide, un olor fuerte a madera y cítricos que la tranquiliza bastante.

-Genial, parece que cambiaron el aromatizante aquí. Huele delicioso-comenta la muchacha dejando su abrigo y maleta sobre la cama.

Serena mira la hora en su móvil que marca las 12:15 pm, la joven se cambia las botas por unas cómodas sandalias que saca de su maleta, se quita el pantalón que está algo mojado por la lluvia y al saberse sola se queda en ropa interior solo con su holgada blusa de tirantes y toma la pequeña bolsa gris de cierre con sus cosas de aseo personal. Con su móvil y su ipad con audífonos pone su pista de "_Europe's Skies_" de Alexander Rybak.

-¡O cierto, las toallas!-se reprende a sí misma la chica y camina hacia el cuarto del fondo, donde sabe que está la lavadora, las toallas y cosas de limpieza del apartamento tarareando la letra de la canción.

En ese momento la misma puerta del apartamento 3B se abre con unas llaves y entra en este un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos verde oliva, dejando su abrigo colgado en el perchero al lado de la puerta. El muchacho lleva bolsas de papel con la "M" de una conocida marca de hamburguesas; el joven viste pantalón de mezclilla, camiseta blanca y otra gris desabotonada encima quien también tiene sus audífonos y se encamina a la cocina sacando las cajas con hamburguesas, las sodas y las papas cantando también algo en inglés.

El recién llegado mira su reloj y sonríe. Una leve barba adorna sus atractivas facciones y la toca un poco frotando su mano.

-Hora de ponerse presentable-comenta el chico y camina hacia su habitación abriendo la puerta y entrando en esta comienza a desvestirse, quitándose la camisa gris y la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba abajo, las cuales lanza descuidado sobre una silla de la habitación para seguir con sus zapatos y pantalón y solo en bóxer camina por la habitación abriendo el armario y sacando una toalla blanca se quita también sus ropa interior enredando ésta en su cintura y caminando fuera con su ipad en la mano y los audífonos en sus oídos sale de la habitación y se encamina al baño que está al lado, entrando en este.

La joven rubia sale del cuarto de lavado con una gran toalla blanca enredada en su cuerpo a la altura de su pecho también con sus audífonos y cantando su canción, luego de haber dejado su ropa lavando en la lavadora cuyo sonido se escucha levemente por el apartamento, y con su bolsa gris en la mano se encamina al baño cantando…

_I don't know you, but I need more time__  
__Promise me you'll be mine__  
__Birds are flying over Europe skies,__  
__Tell me please why can't I?_

Serena se quita los audífonos dejándolos en una silla afuera del baño y abre la puerta de este justo para quedarse petrificada al ver como un hombre de espaldas a ella se quitaba la toalla de la cintura quedando desnudo por completo.

-¡Qué demonios!-grita la chica con voz aguda y el muchacho que ya jalaba la cortina del baño para entrar gira de frente mirando igualmente aterrado a la muchacha. Los ojos azules y los verdes se encuentran un momento incrédulos de que el otro esté allí. La rubia sin embargo no puede evitar al ver delante de ella al joven desnudo, bajar sus ojos a pesar de la vergüenza que siente.

_**-¡No mires, Serena idiota, pervert, ecchi de porquería, no mires, no tiene nada que no hayas visto antes!…¡OH MY GOD!**_**-**se repite en la cabeza la muchacha. En cuanto él nota la dirección de los ojos de la chica jala la toalla y la vuelve a enredar en su cintura.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-se excusa el chico y Serena avergonzada solo se sonroja violentamente y da dos pasos atrás, al tiempo que él intenta también salir del cuarto de baño, resbalándose con las losas de este, por no traer ya sandalias y antes de que alguno sepa lo que pasó ambos caen en el suelo, el joven encima de la muchacha, y aunque intenta detenerse con sus manos para no caerle encima no lo logra del todo.

Los dos quedan en el suelo: Serena con los ojos cerrados por el susto y aturdida por el golpe y el joven encima de ella. La muchacha abre los ojos y se encuentra con la mirada desconcertada de profundos ojos verde oliva.

"_**¡Por la Rana René!…¡Que ojos tiene este Adonis! ¿Azules? ¿Verdes? ¿Cambiantes con la luz? ¿De dónde salió?"**_-vuelve a decir en sus soliloquios mentales la muchacha rubia.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?-pregunta el joven con su brazo apoyado en el suelo, pero antes que alguna palabra se forme en los labios de la chica la puerta del departamento se abre entrando en este una mujer madura y obesa, con un niño y una niña de su mano, ambos con abrigos y la mujer obesa con un paraguas ya cerrado. La mujer deja el paraguas en el bote al lado de la puerta.

-¡Mr. De Burgh! ¡Estamos en casa!-grita la mujer pero se queda petrificada al ver tirados en el suelo a su jefe y a una mujer rubia con solo una toalla cubriendo su evidente desnudez, saliéndoles medio cuero del cuarto de baño-¡Por la Santísima Virgen!¡Que inmoralidad!-grita la mujer y tapa los ojos de los dos niños-¡No vean esto queridos! ¡Vamos afuera! -chilla la dama obesa.

-¡Miss Rumelhart! ¡No es lo que se imagina!-se alarma el muchacho levantándose como resorte del suelo y luchando por acomodar la toalla de su cintura que se resbala con facilidad. La rubia se ha quedado tirada en el suelo tratando de procesar todo.

"_**Esta es la escena más bizarra y vergonzosa de mi vida…más que la vez que dejé el vestido dentro de mis bragas en la prepa al salir del baño…¡No! ¡Más que la vez que me caí en la fiesta de graduación con la cara sobre el pastel!"**_-sigue en sus madejas mentales Serena incorporándose y acomodando la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡Miss Rumelhart!- trata de detener el joven a la mujer mayor del brazo pero ella lo empuja.

-¡Desvergonzado, inmoral, exhibicionista!-toma la dama el paraguas del bote y golpea al chico en la cabeza repetidamente; éste malamente se cubre con sus manos la cabeza ante el ataque y acaba cayendo de espaldas sobre el sillón. El niño ríe y la niña solo mira todo asombrada-¡Vaya a vestirse decentemente y hable conmigo afuera!-sale de la casa la mujer con los niños. Serena se ha levantado al fin del suelo y mira la escena preocupada, desconcertada y confundida.

"_**¡Excelente Serenita! Ahora por todo este embrollo quedaste como una cualquiera que se mete con un chico casado y con hijos**_-sigue la vocecilla interna de la muchacha. El chico se levanta del sillón y los dos se miran un momento, para después reír sin poderse contener.

-Oye…de verdad disculpa…no sé quién eres ni que haces aquí pero…¿Podemos explicarnos las cosas después? Debo vestirme a ir por mis hijos-dice el muchacho de ojos verdes a la rubia.

-Si claro…ha sido todo muy confuso y es mejor que nos vistamos antes de darnos explicaciones. Voy a mi cuarto-dice ella y camina hacia la habitación de al lado.

-Disculpa de nuevo pero ese es mi cuarto-habla el chico detrás de ella. Serena lo mira asombrada-ya veo que todo es un error yo…tomo mi ropa y me visto en el baño-abre la puerta el joven y entra recogiendo su ropa de la silla donde la dejó para después salir y cambiar una sonrisa breve con la muchacha rubia que se ha quedado esperando en la puerta. Cuando el joven se aleja y entra al baño con su ropa en la mano, Serena cierra la puerta de la habitación y suspira recargada en esta.

-No entiendo nada….¿Qué hace una familia viviendo en el apartamento de Rei? ¡Y qué hace un hombre como ese aquí! Parece salido de una revista de modelos…esos ojos, ese rostro, esos bíceps ese pecho ese…-aquí Serena se detiene y se sonroja- ¡Santo Dios!-se da aire la chica con su mano caminando hacia la cama por su ropa para vestirse-¡ha sido el episodio más penoso de mi vida…!-dice para sí misma desenrollando la toalla de su cuerpo y comenzando a ponerse su sujetador-aunque…el inquilino no estaba nada mal…-recuerda cuando toma el resto de su ropa interior-¡No! ¡Serena tonta! ¡Deja de alucinar de nuevo! ¡Cero hombres para ti luego de…"El innombrable"!-se golpea ella la cabeza y sigue vistiéndose apresurada poniéndose un short de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes. Toma su móvil de sobre el buró y lo guarda.

Una vez vestida, la chica entreabre la puerta de la habitación y mira al pasillo, donde se alcanza a escuchar la voz del muchacho y la de la mujer.

-…por favor, Miss Rumelhart, si me deja ahora con los niños ¿Dónde se supone que encuentre otra niñera?-se queja el joven.

-Ese no es mi problema, Mr. De Burgh, cuanto me contrató accedí a ayudarlo por ser un joven solo con hijos, por ser un buen padre de costumbres católicas y decentes pero ahora que he visto por mi misma sus mentiras, sus inmoralidades, me retiro de esta casa. No se preocupe por mi liquidación, hoy es día 16 y me pagó ayer-Serena se atreve a salir por el pasillo y mira al muchacho ya vestido con pantalón de mezclilla y camiseta negra sin mangas parado en la puerta intentando retener a la mujer.

-No se vaya, Miss Rumelhart, ¿Cómo voy a ir a trabajar si no tengo con quien dejar a los niños?-suplica el joven.

-Ese es su asunto. Contrate otra niñera que comulgue con sus disipadas costumbres o dígale a la mujer esa que los cuide, al fin si quiere la col, quiere las hojas de alrededor. Y si quiere un consejo, Mr. De Burgh, deje de traer mujeres a su casa si no quiere que esos niños crezcan en un ambiente disipado y le pierdan el respeto-termina la dama y se aleja de allí.

-¡Miss Rumelhart! ¡Miss Rumel…hart!-la rubia llega hasta la sala y mira al joven correr tras la señora por el pasillo dejando la puerta abierta. Se queda parada allí aun confundida y apenada hasta que siente algo que la jala de la tela de la blusa y mira a la pequeñita de dos colitas rubias que la mira con sus grandes ojos color miel muy abiertos y carga en su brazo una mantita color rosa.

-Hola…-saluda Serena al ver a la niñita que no la suelta de la blusa.

-¡No! ¡Gwen! ¡Deja a la señora!-se oye la voz de un niño y Serena mira como este sale de una de las habitaciones, pero la niñita castaña se abraza de la pierna de ella cuando ve a su hermanito, con los mismos ojos verdes que su padre pero con cabello oscuro -ven conmigo…_Athair_ dijo que nos quedáramos en el cuarto….la intenta jalar del brazo el nene pero la niñita se aferra a la pierna de Serena.

"_**Vaya, son monos los pequeños, y el caballerito con los ojos lindos de su sexy Padre…me pregunto dónde está la afortunada esposa"-**_se pregunta en mente la joven.

-¡Cerridween, Tristán! ¿No les dije que esperaran en su cuarto?-escucha Serena la voz del muchacho que regresa al apartamento solo y cierra la puerta.

-Lo siento, _Athair_, pero Gwen se salió sola y no quiere soltar a la señora-responde en nene que no debe tener más de cinco años. _**"¡Señora! ¡No soy señora niño!". **_El muchacho se acerca a ellos y se hinca frente a la niña.

-Gwen, pequeña, por favor suelta a la señorita…señorita…-el chico levanta sus ojos y mira a Serena.

-Myles…Serena Myles…-responde ella.

-Suelta a Miss Myles, por favor-pide el padre. La nena niega con la cabeza-Gwen, vamos, ven conmigo. ¿No tienes hambre? Traje hamburguesas y papitas de las que te gustan. Ven conmigo y vamos a comer-abre él los brazos y la niña se lanza en ellos. Serena se queda en silencio viendo al muchacho abrazar a la niña.

-_Athair_…¿Ya podemos comer las hamburguesas? Tengo hambre-dice el nene jalando del brazo a su padre.

-Oye…de verdad tenemos que hablar y aclarar las cosas, solo llevo a comer a los niños a la cocina y regreso. ¿Me esperas en la sala?-pregunta el chico. Serena solo asiente con una cabezada.

-Anda si,…allí te espero-responde ella y se aleja hacia la sala con cientos de cosas en la cabeza, tratando de buscar una explicación a la presencia de esa familia en el departamento de su amiga. Se sienta en uno de los sillones y ve como el muchacho sienta a la nena, que no debe tener más de dos años, en una silla alta. El niño que es el vivo retrato de su padre se sienta en la mesa de la cocina y va destapando su hamburguesa. El joven destapa la de la niña y le pone cátsup a las papas, vaciando luego la soda en un vaso especial para niños con conejitos pintados.

La muchacha saca su móvil del bolso de su short de mezclilla y manda un mensaje a su amiga, mirando de reojo a la familia escuchando al niño bendecir los alimentos en otra lengua que infiere es irlandés.

-"_¿Me quieres explicar por qué hay una familia irlandesa viviendo en tu departamento de Londres?"-_manda ella el mensaje al número de su amiga viendo al chico acercarse a la sala luego de encender la televisión con caricaturas para que miren los niños mientras comen.

-Listo. Ya están comiendo los niños-escucha ella la voz del muchacho de ojos verdes que se sienta en el sillón a su lado pero a distancia prudente.

-Eso veo. Disculpa toda esta confusión…Solo por corroborar, ¿Este es el apartamento 3B en el 2879 de Tryon Street?-interroga la rubia. El chico asiente.

-Si lo es.

-Genial…por un momento pensé que me había equivocado.

-No…estás en el luagr correcto…Creo…Nosotros llevamos viviendo aquí seis meses. ¡O claro! No te he dicho mi nombre. Owen de Burgh-le alarga él la mano que Serena toma compartiendo una sonrisa y mirando de nuevo los ojos de tonos oliva del muchacho.

"_**Tiene nombre lindo, Owen, y una mano fuerte, pero que presiona con delicadeza la mano de una chica"-**_evalúa la joven en su lenguaje mental.

-Serena Myles-responde ella y luego retira su mano-¿Seis meses dices? No tenía idea que Rei hubiera rentado, no me comentó nada y la vi en navidad en Dublín-comenta la rubia.

-Con Rei te refieres a la señora Griffiths, ¿Verdad?-pregunta el muchacho.

-Si claro, Reindert Griffiths mi amiga de toda la vida y dueña de este lugar, pero no es señora, tiene 27. ¿Ella se los rentó?-sigue interrogando Serena.

-Sí. Tengo el contrato en algún lugar del estudio…-comenta el muchacho. En ese instante se oye el sonido del móvil de la rubia y mira la respuesta de su amiga.

_-"¿De qué demonios hablas? Jamás he rentado en departamento…¿Estás bebida? ¡Y tú que haces en Londres!"?-_es la respuesta de Rei. Serena la lee.

-Lo que pensé. Mira-le muestra la pantalla al muchacho que lee el texto-¿La viste en persona al firmar el contrato?

-No. Leí el aviso en un periódico y me contacté con ella por teléfono. Solo escuché su voz, vine a ver el lugar, me lo mostró Mr. Armstrong, con él me dejó en contrato y lo firmé, deposité todo a la cuenta de banco que me indicó y así fue como mi familia y yo empezamos a vivir aquí-responde Owen.

-Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto. Si Rei no te rentó nada y sin embargo vives aquí…tendría que ver el contrato para cotejar las firmas y esperar a que sean las cinco para que ella salga de sus clases y poder hablarle directo al móvil sin que la reprueben. Estudia Lingüística Irlandesa con especialidad en Estudios Celtas en el University College-informa la joven-somos amigas desde niñas, nuestras familias viven en Nottingham, al Este de aquí. Rei heredó este departamento de una tía paterna que murió y cuando vinimos a estudiar a Londres vivimos aquí, lo remodelamos a nuestro gusto.

-Ya veo. Sinceramente me preocupé con tus palabras ¿Crees que me han estado robando?-pregunta Owen a la chica.

-Es posible que sí, tendremos que investigar ese número de cuenta y ver bien el contrato porque puede que tanto a ti como a mi amiga los estén timando-asegura la muchacha. El joven suspira preocupado.

-Buscaré el contrato-responde el chico.

-Owen…¿puedo llamarte así, verdad?-pregunta Serena cautelosa. Una amplia sonrisa del muchacho es la respuesta a la pregunta _**-"AWWWW el sexy inquilino no solo es joven y muy guapo, sino además tiene una sonrisa franca y bella. No le veo anillo ¿Será divorciado?"-**_insiste en su mente Serena sin atreverse a externar sus pensamientos.

-Creo que con la forma como nos conocimos hoy puede haber algo de confianza, Serena-responde Owen y ella se sonroja un poco recordando a su pesar lo que vio en el baño y aclara su garganta.

-Acepto que fue extraño. Una de esas escenas que no olvidaré en mi vida-asegura Serena. _**"Imposible olvidar semejante cuerpo de Dios Griego"**_ añade en su mente ella.

-Y yo menos-afirma el joven irlandés.

-Volviendo a mi pregunta anterior, yo no tengo otro lugar al cual llegar en Londres. Vengo de Lyon y con planes de quedarme aquí y buscar trabajo, como es el apartamento de mi amiga pensé usarlo y pagarle algún tipo de renta al menos mientras se acaba su beca en Dublín y regresa aquí-comenta ella. El muchacho rasca su cabeza.

-Eso sí que es un problema, Serena, porque mis hijos y yo ya estamos instalados. Yo en el cuarto que dices que es tuyo y ellos en el de enfrente; tampoco podemos irnos porque tú llegaste, si solo fuera por mí no habría problema, pero con los niños, ellos van a la escuela yo trabajo no podemos solamente dejar que…

-Tranquilo, espera, estoy pensando-lo calla ella poniendo su índice sobre los labios del joven que sonríe ante ese acto de ella-yo no los estoy corriendo, Owen, si eso supones; al menos no hasta que se aclare qué pasa con esta confusión. Ya que yo no tengo a donde ir, este lugar tiene cuatro recámaras y un estudio supongo que puedo instalarme en otra si no te molesta-sugiere Serena. Owen toma su mano de nuevo y la mira sonriendo con esa sonrisa atractiva que hipnotiza a la chica.

-_**"¡Por la Rana René! Otra vez la sonrisa, los ojos, me toma de la mano, el calor…¡Qué demonios!"**_-se dice en pensamientos Serena.

-Si a ti no te molesta convivir conmigo y sobretodo con mis hijos…hay gente que no le gustan los niños-indica él.

-Creo que no tenemos otra opción, Owen, yo no tengo a donde ir y tú tampoco tienes otro sitio a donde irte con tu familia. Y bueno, los niños no me desagradan, me llevo bien con mis sobrinos hijos de mis primas y primos. Mis hermanos aún no tienen hijos a Dios gracias pero tampoco soy un ogro.

-Imposible que los ogros sean tan bellos-comenta Owen de forma casual y sin embargo la rubia se sonroja ante ese comentario.

_**-"¿Me ha dicho un cumplido? ¿El inquilino sexy me ha dicho un cumplido?"-**_se cuestiona en mente ella.

-Owen. De verdad lamento esa confusión y que tu niñera se fuera creyendo…lo que creyó de nosotros-retira la mirada azul la rubia pero siente una mano que la toma de la barbilla y la hace mirar de nuevo al joven de ojos verdes.

-No importa lo que haya creído. Por más rara que sea la historia nosotros sabemos qué pasó. Además me di cuenta que es una mujer de criterios muy estrechos y con prejuicios y finalmente no es lo que quiero para que me ayude a educar a mis hijos. Ya encontraré reemplazo-habla Owen mirando a la muchacha rubia frente a él con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces aceptas el acuerdo? Quedarme yo aquí hasta resolver lo del contrato-intenta aclarar las cosas ella. _**"Confiésalo, Serena, quieres quedarte…finalmente puedes tomar el tren a Nottingham y llegar a casa con tus Padres pero no quieres, ahora menos que antes"-**_se repite la muchacha en sus pensamientos.

-Aceptado-Owen le alarga de nuevo la mano que ella toma sonriente.

-Perfecto. De igual manera no creas que me quedaré sin hacer nada. Vamos a acordar cómo compartir gastos, quehaceres y demás.

-Ya veremos eso. Ahora, nueva compañera de apartamento, te invito unas hamburguesas. Había traído una ración para Miss Rumelhart pero ya que se ha ido-le levanta Owen aún con la mano de ella en la suya haciéndola levantarse y colocando caballeroso la mano de Serena en su brazo camina con ella a la cocina. Serena sonríe al notar que el muchacho tenía ese tipo de gestos cuando los dos llegan a la cocina.

"_**Así que además de sexy, ojos lindos, mirada matadora y modales impecables es un perfecto caballero. ¿Será que existen hombres así?...Debe tener defectos, debe tenerlos. ¿Divorciado?...¿Infiel?...¿Miembro camuflado de la IRA?...¡NO! Ya estoy alucinando, regresa al mundo real, Serena, regresa…"**_-la voz infantil del niño la hace regresar a la realidad.

-_Athair_ terminamos de comer-explica el niño cuando los ve llegar-Ya tiré la basura al bote. El joven apaga la televisión.

-Perfecto Tristán-Owen llega al lado de su hija que termina de comer sus papitas fritas y besa su cabeza -Esta nena preciosa acabó todo. ¡Muy bien Gwen!-la niña lo mira y le sonríe mostrando el papel de envoltura de la hamburguesa-entonces creo que los dos merecen el premio de la cajita feliz-Owen saca a la nena de la silla alta y la baja en el suelo, luego camina hacia el refrigerador y busca algo arriba de este. Serena mira la escena en silencio hasta que siente que la niña rubia se acerca a ella y la toma de nuevo de la tela de su short. Serena le sonríe a la niña y toca su cabeza ganando una sonrisa compartida de la pequeñita, quien no suelta para nada su manta.

-¿Qué había esta vez, _Athair_?-pregunta el inquieto Tristán.

-Algo que les gustará mucho, de los "Angry Birds" Tengo uno en cada mano así que elijan-les dice Owen a los chicos. El niño salta emocionado.

-¡Yo la derecha Athair!-Owen abre la mano y le muestra unos muñecos de armar color azul-¡Fabuloso! ¡Los Blue!-se emociona el niño.

-Y para ti, este rojo. ¿Te gusta?-le dice Owen a su hijita dándole el juguete, ella asiente y lo toma.

-Athair…¿Podemos ir a la habitación a jugar?-pregunta el niño.

-Primero a lavarse las manos y la boca, después juegan un momento mientras Serena y yo comemos porque hay que bañarse. Hoy no saldremos al parque por la lluvia así que nos quedamos en casa y jugamos a lo que quieran o vemos una película juntos.

-Vamos Gwen-le da la mano el niño a su hermanita y la jala un poco; la niña suelta la ropa de Serena y camina con su hermano por el pasillo a su habitación. Owen termina de recoger las cosas de la mesa y calienta en el microondas las hamburguesas y papas.

"_**¿Qué será de su mujer? Porque los nenes no surgen de la tierra como margaritas; debió haber una afortunada ELLA. ¿Divorcio? Es lo más posible porque no usa anillo…se lo preguntaré pero con sutileza, sutileza, que no note que te mueres por saber"**_

-Tus hijos son lindos. ¿Qué edad tienen?-inicia Serena.

-Tristán tiene cinco entrados a seis. Cerridween dos para tres, casi lista para iniciar el preescolar. De momento va a maternal-responde el chico y acerca las sodas con unas servilletas y sobres de cátsup.

-¿Siempre es así de tímida la pequeña?-pregunta Serena acercándose a la llave de agua de la cocina y lavando sus manos.

-Suele ser muy retraída. Ahora la maestra de la guardería y unas especialistas le hacen estudios porque no quiere hablar. No ha dicho su primera palabra aun a esta edad. Parece que no es hipo acústica, escucha bien, tampoco tiene nada que le impida hablar en su boquita, laringe o algo de eso.

-¿No dice ni una palabra?-pregunta la chica rubia. El muchacho niega con la cabeza.

-En la guardería en Irlanda me dijeron que puede ser psicológico, por la pérdida de su Mamá-comenta Owen y camina por las hamburguesas que ya están calientes sacando estas y las papas.

_**-"Dijo Pérdida. Por mi bien espero sea divorcio y no funeral, porque de ser así mi sutileza da asco"-**_se repite en mente Serena.

-Lo siento…te recordé la muerte de tu esposa-se excusa Serena-es comprensible, para una niña de esa edad debe ser doloroso no tener a su madre-opina ella. Owen le da su hamburguesa y papas y se sienta a su lado en la mesa de la cocina.

-La madre de mis hijos no murió. Debe estar viva y conociéndola seguramente pasándola muy bien en algún lugar de América. Ella nos dejó hace un año-explica el muchacho con tono llano y serio pero tranquilo, comenzando a desenvolver la hamburguesa._** "Así que ni una cosa ni otra. Divorciado no está, muerta la susodicha tampoco, solo lo abandonó…¡Pero mira que hay mujeres imbéciles! ¿Quién en su sano juicio abandona a este hombre?"**_

-Igual disculpa yo no quise…ser entrometida…

-Está bien, Serena, de alguna manera algunos días o semanas vamos a convivir, es mejor comenzar a conocernos-él come unas papas y la chica, reprendiéndose por su torpeza, destapa su hamburguesa-ese es el motivo por el que estoy solo con mis hijos. Luego de que mi esposa se fuera también tuve problemas económicos y por salir de eso se terminaron mis ahorros. Una mala inversión. Me ofrecieron un trabajo aquí en Londres, un amigo mío que tiene un club nocturno y ya que la paga es buena y es un trabajo de noche, me da posibilidad de estar con mis hijos casi toda la tarde.

-¿Qué haces en el club?-pregunta la joven rubia.

-Me encargo del sonido, podríamos decir que soy algo así como Fedde Le Grand, pero sin fama y sin millones-comenta él haciendo reír a la chica-es en el _Aquarium Night Club_ ¿Lo conoces?

-¡Desde luego! Un lugar muy exclusivo, alguna vez en la carrera fui con mis amigos... ¡Oye eso es genial!-responde Serena.

-Soy un amante frustrado de la música. Comencé estudiando violín en la Escuela de Artes del Trinity, pero luego con unos amigos comenzamos a experimentar con mezclas electrónicas, amplificadores y las cosas interesantes que da la tecnología. Después hice una ingeniería en Producción Musical Digital y así comencé en este mundo. _**"Sabe música y toca el violín como mi Alexander Rybak…¡Que bombón de azúcar! ¿Qué le falta para ser mi sueño hecho realidad?"**_

-¡Qué maravilla! En verdad a mí me encanta la música. No sé tocar nada bien, malamente el piano de pequeña, pero escucharla es perfecto. Vivaldi, Debussy, Chopin…-enumera ella mientras come.

-Yo adoro la música. Escribo y compongo también, sé leer notas y también toco otros instrumentos, al menos teclado, piano, guitarra acústica y un poco de eléctrica-enumera él.

-Todo un prodigio-emocionada la rubia.

-Comencé en Dublín con un estudio para gradación musical, pero fue mala inversión y quebré.

-Cuanto lo siento-responde Serena.

-Por eso ahora soy un refugiado más en esta ciudad. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu historia?-pregunta Owen bebiendo su soda.

-Pues…no muy interesante. Estudié Administración Hotelera en la _University College of London_ …¡Error! Me dejé llevar por el furor turístico de las Olimpiadas 2012 y la gente que me prometía que esa era la carrera del futuro-observa la rubia ganando una risa del muchacho de ojos verdes.

-¿Y no fue la mina de oro que te prometieron?-inquiere él y le ofrece una papa frita a Serena acercándola a su boca, ella sonríe y la come. _**"WOW pero que sexy es este irlandés, dándome papas en la boca…¡Algo anda mal contigo Serena en modo ecchi! Debe ser por el tiempo que tienes sin…nada de…¡Hey céntrate! Ya volviste a quemar"**_

-Pues…en el tiempo previo a los Olímpicos sí había trabajo, pero después nos dimos cuenta que había exceso de gente de Turismo y poco trabajo real en UK.

-¿Y qué hiciste?-pregunta Owen interesado en la plática de la muchacha.

-Buscar una salida y emigrar a donde hubiera trabajo. Francia para ser precisos, y después de empezar de recepcionista en el "_Villa Florentine_" de Lyon y terminar como Gerente Administrativo del mismo…renuncié.

-¿Gerente administrativo? ¿Y por qué la renuncia? Supongo ganabas bien.

-Sí, ganaba bien, pero no renuncié por estar mal en el trabajo, renuncié porque me hacía falta un cambio de aires-comenta la joven sin ser específica y bebe su soda fría. _**"No menciones al INOMBRABLE, no hables de ese motivo o el sexy inquilino pensará desde ya que eres patética, fracasada y boba. Mantén la sensación de misterio, eso les atrae a los hombres"**_

Owen la mira con sus ojos verdes profundos y cuando ella se da cuenta, se siente extraña con esa mirada. No de forma negativa, más bien desarmada, como si pudiera ver más allá de lo que compartía y su seguridad anterior por mantener EL MISTERIO se esfuma.

-Siempre hace falta cambiar de ambiente. Vine aquí por lo mismo, además del trabajo. Aún nos estamos adaptando. Tristán y yo ya tenemos más arraigo en Londres, él hace amigos con facilidad. Mi pequeña es otra cosa-sonríe el muchacho acabando su hamburguesa.

-Eso veo. ¿A qué hora entras a trabajar?-pregunta la muchacha.

-A las diez.

-¿Y quién se queda con los niños?-pregunta Serena.

-Por lo general a esa hora duermen. La niñera llegaba por la mañana y me ayudaba a darles desayuno y levantarlos para la escuela porque yo llego como a las cuatro de la madrugada y duermo hasta casi medio día, cuando llegan de clases estoy con ellos y procuro darles de comer, estar con Tristán en sus tareas y sacarlos a pasar tiempo juntos-"_**Y por si no fuera bastante, es buen papá. Definitivo no puedo desaprovechar las casualidades del destino…Bueno…después de todo si EL INOMBRABLE fue capaz, yo también puedo…"**_

-Si quieres, mientras encuentras otra niñera y resolvemos lo de tu contrato puedo ayudarte con eso. De igual modo soy desempleada-ofrece la rubia con tono amable.

-No te preocupes, hoy llamaré a Mandler y le diré que no puedo asistir. Tú estás aquí porque es apartamento de tu amiga, yo quizá por engaño de alguien así que no debes hacer cosas que no te corresponden, siéntete libre de hacer tu vida normal, procuraremos no molestarte-asegura el joven de cabello oscuro levantando de la mesa las cosas de la comida. _**"¿Y eso? ¿Ahora se pone como témpano de hielo y quiere distancia cuando evidentemente me están coqueteando?"**_

-En serio no me molesta ayudarte, Owen. Estoy en periodo de reelaboración de mi vida y me lo tomaré con calma, o sea que no haré nada remunerado hasta nuevo aviso-le ayuda Serena a recoger las cosas y tirarlas en el bote de basura, quedando recargada en el refrigerador mirando a Owen que de espaldas a ella lava el vasito de su hija._** "¡Que trasero tiene este hombre!…¿Se puede ser tan sexy lavando un vaso?"**_

-Si de verdad lo necesito te lo diré. Apenas nos conocimos hoy, en circunstancias un tanto raras, en serio me apené bastante_**-"Pues yo no, es el mejor espectáculo que han visto mis ojos"-**_dice en su mente la chica-… y para los dos creo que es mejor respetar el espacio del otro ¿No te parece?-pregunta el muchacho. Serena lo mira a los ojos.

"_**¡NO! No me parece…¿En dónde quedan las miraditas, la sonrisas y esos comentarios de que soy linda? ¡Quiero acción, quiero coqueteo! ¡Ahora me cumples, cariño!"**_

-Sí, claro, me parece lo mejor, justo estaba por pedirte lo mismo-sonríe ella-me alegra que la persona con quien debo convivir estos días es alguien maduro, racional, ecuánime…-enumera la rubia.

-Entonces, Serena, creo que es mejor que mientras baño a los niños hagas tú lo mismo y aproveches para cambiar tus cosas a la otra habitación. Prometo que no te molestaremos, debes venir fatigada del viaje.

-Si un poco. Con tu permiso entonces, Owen y de nuevo un gusto…-**"Cobarde, debiste decir UN PLACER pero no lo dijiste…¡Bestia!"**-…haberte conocido.

-Dejando de lado las circunstancias, también es un gusto para mí. Menos mal que fuste tú, que eres razonable y buena persona y no alguien más que con este enredo pudo haber reaccionado mal-habla Owen caminando con ella por el pasillo, hacia las habitaciones.

-No tengo por qué, como dices somos adultos, personas razonables, creo que es la mejor solución para todos-asegura llegando a la habitación ella. Owen se queda a su lado y Serena recargada en la puerta.

-Gracias por entender. Pocas chicas lo habrían tomado así.

-No te…preocupes…anda con tus hijos voy a_**…-"¡Dios! ¿lo acabas de conocer y ya te hace temblar la voz y que se te olvide lo que tienes que decir? ¡Serena idiota! ¡Te dejó claro que su relación va a ser de dos inquilinos y ya!"**_-…llevar mis cosas a la habitación del fondo-responde ella, dándose cuenta de pronto de lo cerca que están uno de otro; también nota que la mano de Owen toca su mejilla y su pulgar la comisura de sus labios haciéndola sentir una sensación extrañamente cómoda y a la vez un leve calor que nace de su estómago y la recorre por completo.

-Tenías un poco de cátsup en tu mejilla-dice el chico y retira su mano pero no se aleja mucho de Serena sonriéndole siempre. _**"¡Qué demonios! ¿No que íbamos a ser personas maduras y ecuánimes que mantienen la distancia, Señor Inquilino Sexy? ¿A qué quiere jugar?"**_ -Si necesitas algo…lo que sea…sabes dónde encontrarme-habla el chico prácticamente con su cuerpo junto al de la chica que de espaldas a la puerta lo mira embobada.

-Voy…a tenerlo en cuenta-la voz de ella se corta un poco al sentir que la mano de Owen no se ha retirado de su mejilla-…Ya debo irme…-añade la chica con sus ojos repentinamente clavados en los firmes y apetecibles labios del inquilino.

-Y yo …-responde Owen con la misma sonrisa franca y ese brillo en sus ojos verde oliva-**"Ya deja de jugar y Bésame…¡Bésame o te beso yo!"-**grita el subconsciente de Serena, hasta que la puerta frente a ellos se abre de golpe azotándose en la pared, y ese ruido los saca a ambos de su abstracción. Owen se retira de frente a ella y Serena deja salir el aire contenido.

-¡Athair! ¡Ya sacamos nuestra ropa y preparamos todo para la ducha como niños grandes!-sale gritando emocionado el niño de ojos como su papá. _**"¡Maldita sea! De verdad son inoportunos los niños"**_-se queja la muchacha en su mente.

-¡Excelente, campeón! vamos a que tomen su baño-Owen toma de la mano a su hijo-nos vemos después, Serena.

-Si Owen, nos vemos-responde la chica y casi huyendo entra en la habitación que ahora sabe es del muchacho, recogiendo algo apresurada su ropa, metiéndola en la maleta.

-¡Por la rana René! ¿Qué me pasa con este hombre? Lo acabo de conocer, lo vi desnudo, está estorbando a mis planes de vida nueva en Londres con sus hijos y sin embargo…sin embargo…-se dice la rubia al tiempo que guarda sus cosas en la maleta-sin embargo me gusta…¡Mierda Serena! ¡Ya estás volviendo a las andadas!...pero sí, me gusta…-Serena se sienta en el borde de la cama de esa habitación que huele a cítricos y madera, un aroma que recuerda de cuando estuvo cerca de Owen de Burgh.

-¿Y aun gustándome Owen como me gusta me quedaré? En peligro de verlo siempre, que la atracción que hay desemboque en un hoguera incontrolable y que pase "ALGO MAS"…-se pregunta la chica. **"Pero eso deseas…te acabas de dar cuenta y estás algo asustada por lo repentino de todo, pero en el fondo por eso le pediste quedarte, quieres saber qué pasa, quieres jugar un papel en esta historia"-**responde su vocecita interior.

-¡AAAAA! ¡Ya volví con mis intensidades y toasted!-se reprende la chica dándose pequeñas cachetadas en sus mejillas alternadamente-¡Vamos Serena! Toma un baño, céntrate en tu realidad, recuerda tu desgastante historia con "El Inombrable" y ponte seria. No vas a derretirte por el primer hombre sexy desnudo que te caiga enci…¡AAAAAAAAAA!-vuelve a gritar la chica con sus manos en su cabeza sacudiéndose esta-¡A bañar! ¡Y con agua fría!-decide la rubia saliendo de la habitación de Owen y corriendo al baño al lado de esta toma su ducha fría tratando de calmarse.

Luego de un largo baño, la chica entró a su habitación y sin importarle mucho que aún fueran las 4:30, mientras secaba su cabello en la cama de la habitación del fondo, la que era de su amiga, marcó el número pregrabado de su móvil.

-_Ya sabía que me llamarías, lo iba a hacer yo. Pedí permiso de salir antes inventando que me dolía la cabeza_-se oye la voz femenina por el móvil.

-No vas a creerme lo que pasó…es…es…¡Es de esas cosas que jamás me pasan a mí, Serena Myles la de la vida aburrida!-responde la rubia.

-_Vamos por partes. ¿Te dio derrame cerebral o qué diablos? ¿En Londres? ¿Qué pasó con tu gerencia en el "Villa Florentine"?-_pregunta la voz del teléfono.

-Pasó que, con todo lo de "El innombrable" me di cuenta que no era precisamente el turismo lo mío. Eso ya lo sabías. Simplemente hice un recuento de los daños y decidí comenzar de cero, venir a Londres, tomarme un tiempo y sobretodo comenzar a estudiar lo que toda la vida he querido…

-¿_Mecatrónica aplicada a las telecomunicaciones?-_cuestiona Rei.

-¡NO! ¡Reindert tonta no! ¡Letras! Voy a postular para la carrera de letras-asegura Serena.

-_Ya lo sabía, Serena cara de panqueque, ¡Era broma! Ahora que ya sé cuál es tu plan para "Retomar tu vida" cuéntame cómo es que en el departamento de tía Mary hay una familia….¡Yo no lo he rentado!_

-Ya sé que no lo has rentado, pero el hecho es que a Owen alguien con tu nombre se lo rentó. Anunciaron el departamento en un diario, él habló por teléfono con una mujer que dijo ser tú, le dejaron el contrato con…¡Cierto! ¡Mr. Armstrong! Voy a hablar con él, debe saber todo lo que pasó y puede que…

_-¡Hey! Sere, estás otra vez divagando. Primero, ¿Quién es Owen?_

-Owen es el chico que está en tu Departamento. Él vino aquí de Irlanda con sus hijos y paga la renta depositando en una cuenta de banco desde hace seis meses, así que voy a ayudarlo a investigar qué pasa porque evidentemente tú no has rentado este lugar.

_-¿Y qué vas a hacer mientras tanto? _

-Quedarme aquí. No quiero por ningún motivo regresar a casa porque mi madre me va a decir la vida con mi decisión en cuanto sepa que dejé un empleo como en de Lyon para venirme a intentar estudiar letras.

_-¿Y esa familia irlandesa? ¿Los vas a correr?_

-¡NO! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Owen y sus hijos no tienen a dónde ir, no los puedo correr. Vamos a vivir aquí como compañeros de departamento hasta que se aclare la situación.

-_Oye, Serena, ¿Es imaginación mía o ya hiciste amistad con ese señor?-_pregunta Rei por el teléfono.

-No es un señor. Es un muchacho, debe tener como…mmm veintitantos, menos de treinta.

_-¿Con hijos?_

-Si dos, un nene de cinco que se llama ¡Tristán! Con unos ojos verde oliva preciosos, igual a Owen, y una preciosidad de niñita que se llama Gwen, de tres. No sé si haya internet, tengo la tablet, porque te tengo que contar cómo conocí a Owen es como una cosa del destino, algo bochornoso pero increíblemente…

_-¡Espera, espera! Conociéndote esto va para novela y de verdad ahora no tengo tiempo, debo tomar el bus para llegar a mi departamento y me toca cocinar la cena porque Beni tiene clases hasta tarde. Dificultades de compartir departamento. Me conecto como a las ocho y media a ver si consigues señal o en el móvil y me cuentas bien_.

-Vale, señorita lingüista, a esa hora te cuento qué pasó porque es algo que juro te hará reír mucho.

-_Sere, ten mucho cuidado con todo este lío, no conoces a ese muchacho y sueles ser tan confiada con la gente que después por eso te llevas sorpresas desagradables, por pensar que todo mundo es bueno-_la reprende levemente su amiga.

-Sí, acepto que me he equivocado antes pero ahora no. ¿Qué de malo puede tener un muchacho como Owen y sus lindos hijitos?

-_Bueno ya te advertí, anda con cuidado y mantenme informada de todo lo que te enteres de ese fraude de la renta, habla si puedes con Mr. Armstrong._

-Eso pensé. Te cuento por mensaje lo que sea. ¡Nos vemos!

-_Adiós, porque ya viene mi bus_-cuelga Rei el teléfono. Serena también cuelga y ya vestida con su ropa deportiva color gris y con sus pantuflas puestas se atreve a salir por el pasillo hacia la sala. En la habitación de los niños se escucha algo de bullicio y la voz del pequeño Tristán que explica algo a su hermanita. Por el pasillo se oye la voz del muchacho que habla por celular. Serena pasa por fuera de la puerta del cuarto de los niños y pegada a la pared escucha lo que habla Owen.

-…Por favor entiende esto, Albert, de verdad no tengo con quien dejarlos…sí, sí, ya sé que es viernes, que hay mucha gente pero puedes suplirme con música grabada. No. A estas alturas no puedo encontrar una niñera y mañana es sábado, no van a clases así que**…-"Vamos Serena, hazlo, dile que tú le ayudas o al pobre le quitarán el trabajo…¡Si claro a quien quieres engañar! Por más que te caigan bien los nenes el que quieres que te agradezca es el padre"-**se confiesa en mente Serena, pero obedeciendo a su impulso se acerca al joven que está de espaldas y le quita el teléfono.

-¿Albert? Hola, no me conoces pero soy la nueva niñera de los hijos de tu DJ, acabo de aceptar el trabajo así que lo tendrás a las diez en la disco…¿De acuerdo?...¡BYE!-cuelga ella el teléfono y descubre al joven mirándola desconcertado-Lo siento pero no me dejaste otro camino.

-¿Siempre eres así de…

-¿Entrometida?-pregunta Serena atenta a la expresión del rostro del muchacho.

-Iba a decir decidida. Cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza-le sonríe Owen.

-Sí, la mayoría de las veces, y peor-advierte la rubia-oye, si no confías en mí, si crees que soy una asaltante roba niños o algo semejante.

-No es eso-Owen se sienta en el descansabrazos del sillón y mira a la muchacha con esos ojos verde oliva que tanto la habían impresionado-solo no quiero darte molestias, es todo, ya de por si es delicada nuestra situación para que encima cargues con responsabilidades.

-Escucha Owen-la rubia da dos pasos hacia el joven y toca su brazo con su mano-esta situación será tan desastrosas, difícil o tranquila como queramos hacerla. Si no pudiera o quisiera ayudar no te habría dicho nada. Para que no te sientas tan en deuda conmigo, podemos comenzar por ser amigos. Nos presentamos hace un momento pero no hablamos nada sobre ser amigos. Creo que todo será mejor así ¿No te parece?-le alarga la mano la rubia al muchacho.

-Entonces…amigos-él la toma y los dos se miran un instante _**"Bien hecho, Serenita, con eso le quitas al inquilino sexy esa absurda idea de mantener distancias, ya son amigos, y con un poco de convivencia, quien sabe qué pueda pasar…"**_

-¿Qué pueda pasar con qué?-pregunta intrigado Owen. Serena se sonroja y retira su mano.

-¡JAAA!…ya vas conociendo uno de mis mayores defectos y causa de vergüenzas. A veces hablo en voz alta cosas que se deben quedar en mi cabezota-se rasca ella la nuca.

-De verdad te agradezco lo que haces. Voy a bañarme y luego les diré a los niños que te quedarás con ellos. Gwen es muy tranquila, pero a veces Tristán…-Owen rasca su cabeza.

-Ve a bañarte y yo mientras los conozco mejor- _**"O también podría tallarte la espalda".**_

-Gracias de nuevo Serena-respondió el muchacho y se alejó de prisa a su habitación. La rubia sonrió al verlo alejarse y se encaminó a la habitación de los niños en la que Tristán jugaba con una carretera de alfombra y autos.

-Hola. ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunta la rubia. Al escuchar su voz la pequeña Gwen sale de detrás de las cortinas y corre a abrazarse a sus piernas.

-Si quieres. ¿Vas a cuidarnos tu ahora que se fue Miss Rumelhart?-pregunta el niño de ojos oliva jugando con su carrito rojo. Serena sonríe y carga a la niña que aunque no suelta su mantita le lanza las manos al cuello enseguida.

-Mientras su papá encuentra a alguien mejor, algunos días los cuidaré-responde la muchacha y se sienta en la alfombra con la pequeña Gwen en brazos-¿Les gusta la idea?-pregunta ella. La niñita rubia asiente.

-¿Eres amiga de Athair?-pregunta el niño. _**"Para mi desgracia si, solo amigos, pero ya veremos si logro ser algo más"**_

-Nos acabamos de conocer pero sí, se puede decir que somos amigos. Espero que nosotros también lo seamos-sonríe la rubia. El niño también le sonríe y toma otro carro azul.

-¿Por qué tú y papá se estaban bañando juntos? ¿Por qué se enojó Miss Rumelhart? ¿Qué significa inmoral? ¿Por qué estás en la casa? -lanza el nene todas esas preguntas de golpe moviendo su carrito azul sobre la carretera de plástico del suelo. Serena se sonroja y se confunde un poco. "**¡Demonios con el niño!"**

-Pues…estoy aquí porque voy a vivir aquí con Ustedes. Un tiempo solamente mientras…-**"¿Qué mierda le digo a este niño?"-**…mientras encuentro un lugar mejor-habla como puede la muchacha-Y sobre lo demás de su otra niñera y esa palabra pregúntale a tu papá.

-Bien. Eres graciosa. Tienes cara de conejito-comenta Tristán ganando una mirada molesta de su hermanita y una risa de Serena.

-Ya me lo habían dicho antes-pero la pequeña Gwen niega con la cabeza-¿Qué pasa, Gwen?-le pregunta Serena pero la niña toca el rostro de la joven con sus manitas en sus mejillas y le sonríe.

-Mi hermanita cree que eres linda, no cree que tengas cara de conejo-interpreta Tristán.

-Gracias Gwen, de verdad gracias por pensar que soy bonita, también creo que eres la cosita más adorable del mundo-la joven rubia besa a la bebé-Oigan…¿Les gustan los panqueques?

-¡SII!-salta emocionado Tristán y la niña solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Pues vamos a prepararlos juntos, para cenar muy rico los tres con su papá…-"**Bueno Serena Idiota, lo has mencionado, en el fondo es el que más te interesa"**-piensa la muchacha cuando sale de la habitación de los niños con Tristán de la mano y la niña abrazada hablando con el pequeño y respondiendo sus incesantes preguntas pero por dentro en sus conversaciones mentales…

"**Espero que valga la pena esto que estoy haciendo, porque de verdad Owen de Burgh es muy guapo y hacía mucho que no sentía lo que sentí con él…si de igual forma pensaba hacer un cambio de vida…¿Por qué no uno completo? Y con un guapo y sexy inquilino como regalo del destino. ¡Definitivo Serena Myles! ¡Esta es una señal muy fuerte de la vida y no la puedes desaprovechar!"**

…**.0…**

_**NOTAS FINALES: Primer fic con Sere como protagonista mayoritaria y es en homenaje al cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga Genbu Marple quien gracias a las horas de charla y debate me ha ayudado a ver este personaje desde otra perspectiva. ¡TQM AMIX! Ya me dirás qué opinas. **_

_**Aunque la idea aquí es analizar los intrincados sentimientos de una chica que se enamora al mismo tiempo de dos galanes, me propongo cumplir uno de los sueños de mi amiga quien me sugirió una situación semejante. También creo que este tipo de cosas pasan y que no es justo juzgar a la chica como malvada o coqueta o ligera y otros menos pronunciables…**_

_**¿Qué pasa si auténticamente la chica se encuentra en esta encrucijada porque así pasaron las cosas? Vamos a manejar a Serena desde esta óptica y sus nudos mentales…(me está gustando poner sus pensamientos en negritas) con un montón de situaciones divertidas que espero poder plasmar adecuadamente…y sí…Rei será la voz de su conciencia pero por vía telefónica, la rubia se hace cargo del peso de la trama.**_

_**No prometo subir rápido pero sí subiré cuando llegue la inspiración y claro…en el chap que viene conocemos al otro galán…¿O por qué creen que esto se llama BIFURCACIÓN? ¡CON TODO MI CARIÑO AMIX! Feliz Cumpleaños! **_

_**ATTE: Lady Phoenix.**_

"_**Cuando más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello". **_


	2. Chapter 2: Road to Belgium

**BIFURCACIÓN**

_Entonces tomé el otro, imparcialmente,__  
Y habiendo tenido quizás la elección acertada,__  
Pues era tupido y requería uso;__  
Aunque en cuanto a lo que vi allí__  
Hubiera elegido cualquiera de los dos._

**Robert Frost**

**CAP. 2**

"**Road to Belgium "**

**Departamento 3B, Chelsea, Londres Inglaterra. **

La joven rubia iba entrando a la mañana siguiente en el edificio, con su ropa deportiva y a su lado lleva a los dos niños con globos en sus muñecas. El pequeño Tristán, con su vocecita infantil y curiosa, pregunta a Serena muchas cosas sobre el gas que hace subir a los globos al cielo y si este puede levantar globos más grandes para ir a América.

-Con un globo como este claro que no puedes, Tris, pero con uno más grande que se llama Aerostático, claro que sí-responde la joven rubia de coletas abriendo la puerta del departamento con su llave.

-¿Me los puedes mostrar en tu tablet?-pregunta el nene de ojos verde oliva.

-Aja, después de comer te los mostraré, prometido. Ahora hay que bañarnos todos porque al salir prepararemos algo rico de comer-explica la joven a los dos nenes. La niña en sus brazos niega con la cabeza y la abraza con fuerza-¿Qué te pasa Gwen?...

-Ella no quiere bañarse conmigo, quiere que la bañes tú-responde su hermanito traduciendo como siempre las frases de la pequeña que ahora asiente y llena de besos la mejilla de la muchacha.

-Muy bien señorita bella, entonces nosotras nos bañamos juntas. Tris…¿Puedes ayudar a tu hermana quitarse el globo y a buscar su ropita?...luego voy por ella a su habitación-pide Serena a los niños que corren hacia su cuarto. La chica camina rumbo a su cuarto pero al pasar por el pasillo, nota entreabierta la puerta del estudio y se detiene al escuchar hablar por teléfono a Owen.

-…te digo que no, hermano, aún no estoy seguro que haya sido fraude de Miss Griffiths, no quiero que muevas nada hasta que estemos seguros y encuentre el contrato. Claro que te informaré, sé que es algo serio pero no hasta que Sere y yo encontremos algo concreto-**"vaya, me llama SERE, eso es buena señal, le soy simpática"**-…no insinúes nada, Robert, sólo por favor investiga lo que te pedí y no te muevas legalmente hasta que yo te indique. Los niños están bien, claro que le mandan saludos al tío Robbie. No…no creo, hermano, en verdad quiero que empecemos una nueva vida en Londres y quizá solo vaya en vacaciones. Gracias por todo, saludos a mamá-cuelga el joven el teléfono. **"Así que tiene un hermano…¿Será tan guapo como él? ¿Soltero?"**

-Hola, Serena. Pasa-escucha la chica la voz del atractivo chico de ojos verdes que la mira con una sonrisa. Ella se acerca al escritorio donde está sentado y lo saluda besando su mejilla.

-Hola Owen, buen día. Pensé que estarías durmiendo-comenta la rubia, sin alterarse porque la haya descubierto en la puerta.

-Me levanté temprano a buscar niñera-explica el muchacho señalando sobre el escritorio los diarios y la guía amarilla con algunos puntos resaltados con marcador rosa-leí la nota de que estarías en el parque con los niños, de verdad te agradezco lo que haces-comenta el chico.

-No es nada. De igual forma te dije que vengo en plan de total relajación y me tomaré mi nueva vida con calma…¡Por cierto! Acabo de llegar a la portería con los Armstrong y hablé con Mr. Louis…¿Quieres saber que dijo?-le pregunta Serena al chico irlandés y se sienta en el escritorio a su lado.

-Por favor.-sonriente Owen. **"¡OH POR DIOS! Creo que miró mis piernas…excelente, Serena, buena idea ponerte short este día"**

-El hombre asegura que mi amiga Rei llamó por teléfono a su casa y le dijo que pusiera el anuncio en el diario de la renta del departamento, dice que el contrato le llegó por correo con todas las especificaciones que te dio y que solo cumplió órdenes de Reindert-explica la muchacha. Owen niega con la cabeza.

-Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Pero sabes cuál es el verdadero problema? No encuentro el contrato. Y en verdad no sé dónde tengo la cabeza porque lo guardé en algún lugar de este despacho. Hablé por teléfono con mi hermano.

-Te escuché. No sabía que tuvieras un hermano-pregunta Serena.

-Es mayor que yo dos años, se llama Robert, es abogado y trabaja en un bufete en Galway, que es la zona de Irlanda donde vive mi familia. Le expuse el caso para que nos oriente pero definitivo debo enviar el contrato por mail para que lo lea y cotejar las firmas-explica el muchacho.

-Ya veo que comenzaste a buscarlo-observa Serena todos los documentos afuera y los cajones abiertos-por cierto, ¿Remodelaste el estudio?-pregunta curiosa la rubia levantándose del escritorio y caminando hacia el fondo de la estancia donde puede verse una consola conectada a una computadora con muchos botones y dispositivos. Una guitarra y violín eléctrico a un lado.

-Solo lo adapté para hacer mis mezclas y poder trabajar, pero no moví nada de lo que tenía tu amiga-comenta Owen levantándose del escritorio y caminando hacia la muchacha que con curiosidad mira todo.

-¿Puedes tocar algo, así sea poquito, para mí?-pregunta Serena con ojos brillantes al muchacho.

-Luego de lo que hiciste por mí y por mis hijos, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer…solo espero no se quejen los vecinos. Puse ventanas especiales para aislar ruido y también la puerta, pero Mrs. Tallerman del 5° piso suele quejarse a veces-explica el joven de cabello oscuro extendiendo su mano hacia el violín eléctrico. **"Increíble que con camisa y pantalón deportivo se siga viendo taaaan sexy este hombre. Creo que si toca el violín como mi Alexander Rybak voy a lanzarme sobre él, ¡Por la Rana René!"**

-¿Conoces a Alexander Rybak? Un violinista Sueco muy talentoso y guapo. Ganó el Festival de Eurovisión…

-2009. Sí, con "_Fairytale_". Es uno de mis favoritos. Yo ni remotamente soy tan bueno como él, pero sí podemos decir que me influencia un poco al componer-mientras enciende su mezclador y la laptop explica Owen bajo la mirada atenta de la muchacha rubia.

-¿Vas a tocar para mí algo que tu compusiste?

-Ajá. Se llama "_Howl_" y es de mi autoría. No te dejes engañar por el nombre, es una mezcla de clásico con electrónico que fue de lo primero que compuse, como a los 16, pero la he ido puliendo-explica el muchacho conectando el violín a sus aparatos.

-¡Que emoción! Ya quiero escuchar-se emociona la rubia y jala una de las sillas del despacho al lado de la consola cuando Owen comienza a probar el sonido del violín colocándolo en su cuello y dando con su arco algunos acordes que se mezclan con el sonido de la consola-Suena raro…

-Es porque solo estoy probándolo…espera…-advierte el joven de ojos verde oliva y sigue frotando el arco. Pronto, el sonido que Serena escuchara "raro" va combinándose con sonidos electrónicos de la consola y en un punto ya se han vuelto los dos una cadenciosa melodía rapidísima e imperceptible, casi como "El vuelo del abejorro" pero mucho más agudo.

En un momento la mezcla electrónica y el violín se vuelven uno. Owen, con su rostro totalmente transformado, sonriente, concentrado, toca el violín y a la vez baja a ajustar algunos botones del sonido eléctrico hasta que encuentra el acompañamiento correcto y se concentra solo en tocar.

Serena fascinada por la mezcla música que el joven le estaba regalando no aparta sus ojos del muchacho, que disfruta su música como pocas veces ella había visto. La expresión de total felicidad de su rostro. **"¿Y dice que no es igual de bueno que Rybak? ¡Es un Dios de la música! Se ve tan sexy tocando que casi me da un orgasmo musical…no…¡Ya me dio!…" **habla consigo misma la muchacha fascinada de la maestría y arte de Owen al tocar el violín eléctrico pareciendo que sus dedos danzan sobre las cuerdas hasta que termina con sus brazos extendidos.

-¡BRAVO! ¡BRAVISIMO!-se levanta aplaudiendo entusiasmada la rubia de coletas y sin que Owen se lo espere corre hacia él y lo abraza pasando sus manos por el cuello del muchacho que ríe un poco al verla tan efusiva **"¡Serena idiota! ¿Qué haces? ¡Owen va a pensar lo peor de ti si no lo piensa ya con el incidente del baño!"-**Disculpa…Owen disculpa…soy una tonta, no debí abrazarte así es que…no sé…tocaste tan precioso que me entusiasmé, amo la buena música y verte interpretarla fue…¡WOW!-sonrojada la muchacha.

-Tranquila, Sere, no me molesta. Por lo general no suelo tener admiradores de mi música. Toco en el bar solo electrónica porque si toco el violín los jóvenes entusiastas de las fiestas salen corriendo y me despiden-se excusa Owen.

-¡Pero si es bellísimo!

-A ti te gusta, pero no a toda la gente. En la academia de música, mis profesores decían que lo electrónico no es verdadera música, verdadero arte, ¡Aburrían con lo clásico! y en el mundo de los DJ si alguien osa meter un poco de clásico está condenado al fracaso-explica el muchacho desconectando sus aparatos mezcladores-¿Comprendes por qué es que siempre he sido una especie de renegado musical?

-Ahora sí-responde Serena sonriendo y se recarga en la consola de Owen. El muchacho se recarga a su lado y la mira sonriendo.

-Gracias por los aplausos; fuera de mi familia eres la primera persona que escucha mis composiciones. No tengo fans…

-Ahora ya tienes una-le dice Serena tomando su mano. Un instante de nuevo se cruzan sus miradas. **"Y ahora que está feliz sus ojos parecen casi color miel…y en otros momentos más verdes y hasta azulosos…"**

-Oye, Sere…si tienes pensado salir o ir a hacer algo por tu cuenta, me quedaré con los niños hasta que se duerman. Tú tienes tu llave y puedes entrar y salir a la hora que quieras. Creo que haremos "Tarde de teatro de sombras" aquí mismo para que me dejen seguir buscando el contrato.

-No había pensado salir pero ahora que lo mencionas, quizá sí. Sería buena idea ir a la Universidad a ver al menos cuándo son las inscripciones y qué necesito para postular.

-Buena idea. Ve con toda libertad, me ocuparé de seguir buscando niñera, de los niños y de encontrar ese contrato-responde Owen aun recargados ambos en la consola, sonriéndose uno a otro y con los ojos en los ojos. De repente el muchacho alarga su mano y ante el asombro de la chica toca su cabello y rosa su mejilla. Serena se queda muda al sentir ese roce-Tenías…una hoja seca en el cabello…-dice el muchacho con voz queda pero no retira su mano de la de la rubia.

"**¡Mi corazón! ¡Dejó su mano en mi mejilla! ¡No la retira! ¡Aunque puede no la retira! ¡Al fin…al fin ve a besarme!-**habla en su mente Serena temblando por completo al ver acercarse al atractivo muchacho a su rostro despacio.

-¡ATHAIR! ¡SERENA! ¡El agua de la tina se está tirando!-entran corriendo los dos niños solo con ropita interior, y sin zapatos, pero es solo Tristán el que grita. Tanto Owen como Serena se separan enseguida, sonrojados los dos. La niña se abraza de las piernas de la muchacha y el nene jala a su papá de la mano-¡vamos Athair que nos inundamos!

-¡Por qué se está tirando!...-se deja conducir Owen.

-Abrí mucho la llave…lo siento…-se excusa Tristán.

-Ve a atender eso. Gwen y yo nos daremos un baño en regadera-le responde Serena abrazando a la niñita que carga aun su manta y quien se cuelga de su cuello. Owen solo le sonríe cuando sale del despacho jalado por su hijo y Serena suspira caminando con la pequeña hacia su habitación-Tu papito es muy lindo: guapo, talentoso, decente…creo que me gusta muchísimo-confiesa Serena a la niña que le sonríe con sus ojos color miel destellantes y llena de besos las mejillas de la chica-si fuera tan decidido para besar como tú, creo que ya estaría viendo corazones, cariño-acaba Serena charlando con la niña y entra en su habitación por sus cosas para la ducha.

**University College London, Escuela de Letras y Literatura Inglesa. **

La chica de coletas rubias iba saliendo con una enorme sonrisa del Departamento de Inglés con una carpeta color beige y con el escudo morado de las palmas doradas. Serena iba mirando los documentos con la información y documentación que pedían para la carrera de Letras, caminando por los pasillos de la universidad hasta llegar al vestíbulo con una estatua clásica de San Miguel venciendo al demonio en una rotonda. Serena busca su móvil en su bolso y manda un mensaje a su amiga.

"_Reindert: estoy en la UCL preguntando por la carrera de Letr…-"-_escribe en su móvil pero no logra terminar porque choca con alguien violentamente y cae al suelo esparciendo por los aires sus papeles y carpeta al tiempo que suena el timbre de salida de clases.

-¡OUCH!-se queja la muchacha cuando cae hacia atrás y luego de recuperarse ve volar sus hojas-¡Mis papeles! ¡Mis papeles! ¡No los pisen!-grita la muchacha al ver a los estudiantes pasar por allí al momento de salida en desenfrenado tropel.

-¡Cuánto lo lamento! Señorita, disculpe, no presté atención por dónde pasaba-se excusa el hombre que chocó con ella tratando de ayudarla a recoger sus papeles.

-¡Si claro! ¡Una disculpa! ¡Cómo cree que haré ahora si ya me pisaron todo! ¡POR DIOS NOOO!-le arrebata de las manos Serena al desconocido una hoja-¡Mi solicitud de inscripción tiene una huella de Converse!-se queja la rubia en tono fatalista y se levanta del suelo sacudiendo el papel.

-Le presento mis excusas, señorita, si pudiera hacer algo por Usted-escucha ella la voz detrás de ella y furiosa gira para reclamarle al hombre que así la ha chocado.

-¡Mire, en vez de disculparse mejor debería…!-pero las palabras en los labios de Serena mueren por completo, delante de ella se encuentra un joven alto y atractivo, de cabello castaño claro, levemente rizado y peinado impecable, rostro apuesto, ojos verde claro y traje gris de corte y marca seguramente muy costosa que la observa con evidente gesto de preocupación en sus atractivas facciones que rápidamente cambia por uno de enorme sorpresa.

-¿Serena Myles? ¿Eres Serena?-pregunta el atractivo y elegante joven de cabello castaño en correcto inglés con acento francés. **"¡Por todas las dimensiones desconocidas! ¿Este James Bond sabe mi nombre?"**

-¿Dis…culpa? ¿Me conoces?-inquiere la rubia de coletas al muchacho.

-¡Pero desde luego! Soy Friederich Nemadcky…¿No me recuerdas? Clase "F" del 2004, preparatoria de Nottingham, el chico de intercambio de Bélgica, tres semestres…-explica el muchacho.

"**¡Serena cabeza de piedra! ¡James Bond te conoce y tú no recuerdas para nada a semejante hombre de sueño!"**

-Yo…en efecto…estuve en esa escuela y en ese año pero…sinceramente no te recuerdo-le responde la muchacha al joven que algo nervioso pasa su mano por sus rizados cabellos castaños y sonríe.

-Ya veo. Quizá no te acuerdas de Friederich Nemadcky porque nadie me llamaba así, sino…-el atractivo joven duda un poco-"PRALINE"-confiesa sonrojado el chico. Serena abre los ojos desmesurados.

-¡Pero claro! ¡Praline!-**"¡Un momento, tiempo, tiempo! ¡Praline era un pretendiente mío de la preparatoria gordito, de anteojos y tartamudo! ¡De ninguna manera, ni con varita mágica, ese atolondrado **_**Praline**_** que me dejaba corazones de papel en el casillero podía ser esta belleza de hombre!"**-es que…disculpa pero luces tan diferente… ¿Qué te hiciste?

-Ha pasado el tiempo. La gente cambia-responde el muchacho de acento francés.

-Pues sí pero de peinado o de auto… ¡Estás tan diferente!-aun incrédula la chica.

-Supongo que sí. Tu enamorado obeso, con miopía y con un tic nervioso de repetir palabras parece que es otra persona muy diferente a quien te habla…Serena…-dice el nombre de la chica con especial entonación.

-No sé qué decir, realmente, Pra…¡Digo! Friederich-se corrige de nuevo la rubia. Los dos se miran y ríen-discúlpame, en serio, soy una tonta boquifloja de lo peor.

-No lo eres. Nos acabamos de reencontrar y de una forma nada ortodoxa-responde el joven extranjero-¿Puedo invitarte a comer? Así tenemos tiempo de charlar mejor, ponernos al día-pide el joven castaño-claro, si no tienes algo más importante que hacer.

-¡No nada! ¡Acepto!-**"¡Por la rana René, Serena idiota! ¡Si le quedaba duda se acaba de dar cuenta que estás desesperada!**

**-**Perfecto. Creo que ya salieron todos los estudiantes. En serio disculpa por el choque, no quería arruinarte tus documentos… ¿Eran muy importantes?-apenado el muchacho se agacha a recoger los que quedaban.

-No en verdad no lo eran. Puedo pedir otros-responde la chica levantando su móvil. El atractivo joven castaño se acerca a ella y le da las dos hojas que le faltaba levantar-¿Está bien tu móvil?

-No…creo que murió-lo muestra ella descorazonada.

-No te preocupes, voy a reparar el daño, por lo pronto vamos a comer y de camino pasamos por algún lugar de reparación de celulares-pide el joven de acento francés y le ofrece el brazo a la chica-¿Puedo escoltarle, _Mademoiselle_?-pregunta el muchacho. **"¡WOW! **_**Praline**_** es además de guapísimo un caballero andante…"**

-Desde luego-responde Serena tomando el brazo del muchacho y saliendo con él por los pasillos de la Universidad.

-Aun con temor de ser indiscreto, me atreveré a preguntar qué hacías en la Universidad. ¿Trabajas aquí?

-¡No que va! Ya quisiera. De hecho vengo a preguntar sobre la carrera de Letras y Literatura Inglesa porque pienso postular este ciclo-explica la joven rubia tomada del brazo del apuesto joven belga y caminando ambos hacia el estacionamiento.

-¡Qué maravilla! Aún recuerdo que en la preparatoria siempre respondían tú y tu amiga Reindert todas las preguntas de historia o de literatura. Una vez hiciste un análisis del personaje de Catherine Earnshaw, de "Cumbres Borrascosas" en la clase de Miss Allerton, en quinto semestre y fue…¡Fenomenal! Nos dejaste a todos impresionados-recuerda el muchacho castaño sacando de su bolso del pantalón unas llaves.

-¡De verdad! Ya no recordaba eso. Exenté Literatura con ese análisis-completa Serena justo cuando el chico belga quita la alarma de un Acura TSX color plata. **"¿En que trabajará? Seguro en algo muy bien pagado. Traje Gucci, rolex, un Acura del año"**

-Siempre te gustó leer y eras muy buena en exposiciones orales y expresión escrita. Compusiste un poema precioso cuando se jubiló el Dr. Albioni, el ancianito de Física, ¿Te acuerdas? Nos hiciste llorar a varios-le comenta Friederich a la joven rubia abriendo la puerta caballerosamente para que pase primero ella y ofreciéndole galantemente la mano para que entre.

-Gracias, Friederich-sonríe la muchacha de coletas entrando en el auto. Él cierra la puerta y rodea el Acura para entrar en el asiento del conductor. **"Imposible que Friederich se acuerde de tantas cosas de mi vida, unas que yo ni siquiera tenía frescas…¿Será que sigue enamorado de mí? ¿Tendría yo la suerte de que este hombre sacado de una pasarela europea aun tenga ese "**_**crush**_**" adolescente por mí?" **Friederich entra en el asiento del conductor y enciende el auto para salir del estacionamiento. Pone el aire acondicionado y un poco de música de jazz.

-Recuerdas muchas cosas sobre la preparatoria…-**"Así, Serena, habla en general, no especifiques hasta que estés segura si aún le interesas"**.

-Fue una buena época. A Pesar de ser el chico feo de intercambio de quien todos se burlaban, era feliz yendo a clases solo por verte y jamás me olvidaría de ningún detalle. Creo que fuiste mi primer amor-explica con naturalidad en castaño sonriendo a la muchacha a su lado mientras conduce. Serena se sonroja vivamente ante esa sonrisa y esa mirada-¿Te incomoda que lo diga?-pregunta Friederich y aprovechando el alto toma la mano de ella con suavidad infinita que no deja lugar a dudas de ninguna segunda intensión.

-¡NO! Es solo que…se puede decir que me apena un poco. Nunca te hice caso en la preparatoria, ni siquiera recordaba tu nombre completo, solo tu apodo-explica la chica mirándolo apenada.

-Tranquila. No te culpo por no hacerme caso antes. No era yo muy seguro de mí mismo ni muy agradable compañía, menos para una chica tan encantadora e inteligente como tú, de excelentes notas, directora del periódico escolar y que salía con alguien como Stephen Haspelmath, presidente de la clase-comenta el muchacho.

-Si bueno. Stephen y yo éramos novios desde segundo semestre-explica como excusándose ella-cuando tu llegaste aún lo éramos-Friederich conduce el auto luego del alto.

-No te estoy culpando de nada, Sere. Sé que tenías novio, además mis recuerdos tuyos son todos positivos. Nunca fuiste mala conmigo, me hablabas y charlábamos con naturalidad en francés, no huías de mí ni te burlabas como el resto. Eras amable conmigo. Una vez me ayudaste a llegar a la enfermería cuando me lastimaron en la práctica de Rugby y al día siguiente me preguntaste como seguía y me obsequiaste una pomada de árnica para el dolor-recuerda el muchacho mientras conducen. **"Si...este muchacho estaba enamoradísimo de mí hasta las orejas…¿Por qué no me di cuenta entonces?"**

-Ya recuerdo…-son las palabras apenadas de ella-pero igual recuerdo que no acepté ir al baile de graduación contigo y te fuiste a Bélgica sin asistir.

-Se terminó el periodo de papá como agregado a la embajada Belga y tuvimos que volver a Bruselas. Igual de haber estado en Nottingham no hubiera asistido solo para verte con alguien más.

-¿Te rompí el corazón, verdad?-apenada la rubia pregunta al joven. Él sonríe.

-Sí. Fue mi primera decepción amorosa-Friederich estaciona el auto en una zona de Kensington-pero no te digo esto para que te sientas mal. Son cosas que nos pasan a todos tarde o temprano. Antes quizá no pudimos, pero ahora, aprovechando las vueltas del destino, podemos ser amigos. ¿No crees?-pregunta el muchacho tomando de nuevo la mano de Serena y besando su dorso. **"Amigos…¡Solo amigos! ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! ¡Conozco dos bombones con chocolate uno irlandés y otro belga y los dos me quieren solo de amiga!"**

-Me encantaría, Friederich. De verdad me encantaría-responde sonriente la rubia.

-Excelente, a mi igual. Vamos a celebrar esa amistad con una comida que espero te guste mucho-feliz el elegante joven belga baja del auto para abrirle la puerta a la muchacha y darle galantemente la mano que coloca en su brazo.

-Seguramente me encantará, se nota que tienes muy buen gusto-feliz la muchacha rubia camina del brazo del chico por las calles de la ciudad. Él se detiene afuera de una tienda de electrónica.

-Dejaremos reparando tu móvil mientras comemos, porque supongo que tenías cosas importantes en él-explica Friederich abriendo la puerta para que pase la muchacha.

-Los números de mi familia y amigos, sí, y algo de música-responde Serena cuando los dos entran. El muchacho de cabello castaño se detiene delante del mostrador y llama al joven empleado y Serena se desconcierta un poco cuando el apuesto muchacho belga pasa su brazo por la cintura de ella.

-Buenas tardes, joven. Traemos un equipo a reparación. Sufrió una caída y ya no responde. ¿Podría checarlo mientras la señorita y yo comemos y regresamos para saber su diagnóstico?-preguntó Friderich aun con su brazo en la cintura de Serena y muy cerca de ella.

-Claro, caballero. ¿Me permite el móvil, señorita?-pregunta el muchacho del lugar. Serena saca de su bolso el aparato-ya veo…Un Motorola RAZR D1. Creo que sí puedo revisarlo-asegura el muchacho.

-Entonces regresamos en dos horas-termina Friederich y sale de la tienda junto con la chica rubia sin quitar su mano de la cintura de ella caminando a su lado por la calle-Vamos a un restaurante que en lo personal me encanta. No sé si lo conoces, se llama "_Aubaine_".

-Un nombre muy francés. No lo conozco-responde Serena **"Se siente bien ir a su lado. Su loción es deliciosa, y la sensación de protección y seguridad que emana es asombrosa. Me podría acostumbrar a caminar con él a mi lado…quizá para siempre".**

-¡_Trés bien_! Justo Aubaine es un lugar de cocina francesa en espíritu pero inglesa en la puesta en escena por la simplicidad de sus platos. La génesis de este lugar, o al menos como lo pensaron sus creadores, a quienes conozco, era crear un lugar en Londres que ofreciera al visitante la calidad de repostería y pan que hay del otro lado del canal de la Mancha-explica con su voz varonil y de leve acento francés el joven castaño, llegando al pequeño local con la muchacha rubia.

-Es hermoso…pequeño pero elegante y huele delicioso. Se nota que la carta fuerte es la repostería, de verdad se siente uno en _de Champs Elysées_-asegura Serena sonriendo. Friederich, sin retirar su mano de la cintura de ella asiente y busca una mesa para los dos, al lado del ventanal. Recorre la silla para Serena y con una galantería delicada y gentil, le retira el saco. Ella se lo permite sonriendo siempre. **"Que atento y caballeroso es Friederich, cada acto, cada gesto, cada palabra suya me hace sentir especial"**

-Es así. Aunque sea muy poco ortodoxo comenzar una comida con el pan dulce, vamos a comenzar probando todo: Baguette, _Pain de Mie_, Fougasse, _Pain au Levain_, Croissant, _Pain au Chocolat_, _Brioche_…verás que es delicioso, hacen dudar a uno de si se encuentra en Londres o en París-comenta el joven belga sentándose frente a Serena.

-Me encanta como hablas en francés es…- **"sexy…anda, díselo, es muy sexy…"**-agradable…yo hablo fluidamente, estuve varios años allá y llevé francés en la carrera pero el acento francés, en definitiva solo los nativos.

-_Merci Mademoiselle_, sabiendo eso hablaré en francés más seguido para ti-responde el muchacho castaño en ese idioma tomando la mano de la rubia y besándola en el dorso de nuevo ganando un nuevo sonrojo de parte de ella-como lo único malo de _Aubaine_ es el servicio, algo lento, pediré chocolate y pan dulce para comenzar mientras no traen la carta ¿te parece?

-Como tú digas-asegura la muchacha con una sonrisa escuchándolo hablar en francés con la mesera que toma su orden y la chica se aleja-hay muchas personas…se ve que es un lugar de calidad y muy concurrido.

-Es uno de mis destinos favoritos cuando vengo a Londres.

-¿Vives aquí?-pregunta curiosa la rubia. El chico belga asiente-en teoría sí. Papá es embajador de Bélgica en Londres desde hace dos años pero yo por mi especial labor actual no me quedo mucho tiempo en casa.

-¿Especial labor?-duda Serena justo cuando la mesera llega con un canasto de deliciosos pan dulce y dos tazas de espumoso chocolate.

-Estoy haciendo una investigación en los archivos de varias universidades y dependencias de gobierno de Europa. Escribo un libro sobre la familia real Belga. No es una novela propiamente sino una especie de rescate de aspectos ocultos de la realeza de mi país-explica el muchacho esperando que la joven de coletas se sirva primero el pan que más le agrade. Ella toma un trozo de un pan relleno de fresas.

-¡WOW! Adoro las historias de las familias reales. Los Tudor, los Borbón, los Habsburgo-comenta Serena. Friederich sonríe.

-No es muy común que a las chicas de este tiempo les interesen ese tipo de temas. En mi caso por mi carrera me encantan. Soy historiador y realicé una maestría en Bruselas sobre historia de Europa occidental. Por eso estaba en la escuela de letras, tengo permiso para escudriñar su biblioteca a cambio de dar algunas conferencias a los alumnos el siguiente ciclo.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Y de qué serían tus conferencias? Quizá cuando esté ya estudiando me toque estar en alguna-emocionada la joven.

-Parte de mi tesis fue una extensa investigación sobre el Ducado de Sajonia-Coburgo Gotha que ahora, si todo sale como mi editor desea, puede convertirse en un libro de cierto interés literario y científico.

-¡Que fascinante, Friededrich! Así que historiador. A mí me encanta la historia de la Reina Victoria y el príncipe Alberto, que por cierto era parte de la familia real de tu país. Amé la película _"La joven Victoria_".

-Buena película, con pocas inconsistencias históricas disculpables por el buen guión-responde el joven.

-Creo que me enamoré de Rupert Friend como el príncipe Alberto-explica la muchacha.

-Qué suerte tiene Rupert Friend-responde Friederich sonriéndole a la muchacha que se sonroja con fuerza ante aquel claro comentario.

-¡Está delicioso este pan…!-comenta Serena por desviar el tema.

-Se llama _Fougasse_. Te dije que todo el pan aquí era delicioso-hasta ese momento les llevan las cartas y Friederich agradece a la mesera-pero como bien comenté, el servicio es lento.

-No te preocupes-responde sonriente la rubia mirando la carta ya más recuperada de las emociones que sintió hace un momento -Así que historiador y con un libro en puerta que seguro será exitoso. ¿Qué más me dices sobre ti?-pregunta la muchacha. **"Ahora sí quiero saberlo todo de ti, lindo Praline Bond".**

-No mucho. Luego de irme de Inglaterra entré a la universidad, me dediqué a mis estudios y comencé a entrenar en un equipo de equitación. Papá insistía en que debía elegir algún deporte para bajar de peso y tenía razón. Me traté nutricionalmente, practiqué equitación y polo con constancia…una operación oportuna hizo que desaparecieran los anteojos y lo del tic esa solo inseguridad, nada grave-comenta el muchacho bebiendo su chocolate-cuando comencé a hacer amigos, a ganar autoconfianza, todo cambió y ahora no tengo el menos problema para relacionarme con la gente…

-Menos con las mujeres supongo, con lo guapo que eres-comenta Serena de forma impulsiva pero luego se atraganta con el pan ante la risa sincera y divertida del muchacho-¡Disculpa! ¡Disculpa! Te he dicho algo…-ella se aclara la garganta-algo tonto e impropio, es que tengo el grandísimo defecto de que a veces pienso en voz alta-sonrojada Serena.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. De hecho prefiero a la gente honesta-la calma Friederich tomando su mano y sonriéndole-además no te negaré que el hecho de parecerle guapo a mi antiguo amor de preparatoria me ilusiona un poco-Serena levanta sus ojos avergonzados y mira los verdes del chico delante de ella sonriéndole más relajada-bueno ahora cuéntame de ti. ¿Qué hiciste luego de la preparatoria?

-Reindert y yo vinimos a Londres a estudiar en el _University College_. Ella Lingüística Aplicada y yo…Administración Hotelera-Friederich la mira extrañado.

-¿Pero que no te gusta la literatura?-pregunta él.

-AJA. Mucho. Un error que en su momento no me lo pareció. Pensé que podía ganar muy buen dinero, independizarme, irme de casa…muchas cosas que luego no resultaron. Fue difícil encontrar empleo y acabé trabajando en un hotel en Lyon…-**"No hables del INOMBRABLE, solo di lo demás"-**pero me di cuentaque en verdad esa carrera no me hacía feliz, así que decidí volver, enfrentar mi error y estudiar lo que de verdad quise siempre.

-Felicidades por eso, se necesita mucho valor para reconocerlo y enfrentarlo-responde el muchacho. La empleada se acerca a tomar su orden. Un _Feuilleté of Goat's Cheese_ que pide con correctísima pronunciación Serena y unos _Scallops_ para Friederich, con vino tinto y ensalada Roquefort-mientras traen la orden dime…¿Qué ha sido de tu familia? Tenías un hermano menor ¿Verdad?

-Dos. Andrew que ya se graduó de dentista y Ace que estudia aún Comunicaciones.

-¿Casados?-pregunta el muchacho y sirve el vino que es lo primero que les llevan.

-¡No que va! Andrew tiene una novia eterna, Lita, desde la escuela pero aunque mi madre los insta al matrimonio aún nada. Ace trae ahora una novia más parlanchina que yo que trabaja en una estación de radio local, se llama Mina.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novio?-pregunta al tiempo que le da la copa el atractivo muchacho de ojos verdes.

-No para nada. Tuve uno en Lyon pero no funcionó-**"¡Serena idiota! ¡¿Qué no quedaste en no mentar al INOMBRABLE?!"**-así que estoy en Londres dispuesta a tener una nueva vida en todo. Nueva carrera, nueva residencia…

-¿Nuevo amor?-pregunta sonriente Friderich. La chica le regresa la sonrisa.

-No estaría mal-responde Serena.

-Brindamos por eso. Por tu nueva vida y mi futuro libro-alza su copa el castaño.

-Y por este reencuentro y una amistad que espero se renueve desde hoy-levanta también la suya la rubia-Salud-responde Serena chocando sus copas y bebe el vino.

-¿Y qué me cuentas de tu amiga Reindert? La reina de la preparatoria. ¿Sigue haciendo que los chicos peleen por ella?-pregunta el joven belga. Serena ríe-Aún recuerdo al capitán de Rugby y al de Americano peleando por llevarla al baile.

-Reindert es así. Destaca en todos lados a donde va.

-Sí, aun lo recuerdo, era la estrella de la escuela y medio público masculino moría por ella…aunque a mí siempre me gustabas más tú-responde Friederich con una sonrisa. **"¡Por la Rana René! ¿Ya estamos coqueteando, **_**Monsieur**_** Nemadcky?"**

-Gracias por el cumplido…Ignoro si en Dublín los compañeros de lingüística se sigan peleando por ella, lo que sí sé es que aunque ha tenido muchísimos pretendientes no ha tenido novio formal hasta ahora. Dice que es muy complicada para elegir pareja y que de momento solo está casada con sus estudios.

-¿Rei vive en Dublín?

-No. Tiene una beca para hacer una maestría en Lingüística. Se ha dedicado en serio a comprender el idioma gaélico y el protocelta irlandés. Ya la han invitado a publicar algunos artículos y a dar conferencias en Escocia, Estados Unidos y en Irlanda.

-¡Toda una dama de ciencia entonces! Salúdala de mi parte si la llamas, parece que siguen siendo inseparables.

-Para mi fortuna sí. Desde pequeñas y hasta ahora nos queremos como hermanas. Aunque ella está en Irlanda nos seguimos comunicando por móvil o por internet. De hecho cuando…chocamos…estaba por mandarle un mensaje para avisarle que ya tenía los datos para la carrera de Letras-le explica Serena al chico y en ese instante les llevan sus platillos.

-¿Y vives ya en algún lugar fijo? O vas a volver con tus padres-pregunta él.

-¡Dios me libre! ¡No! De hecho aún no saben que volví de Lyon. Quiero mi nueva vida en total independencia-responde la muchacha-Me estoy quedando con…-**"Dile, no tiene nada de malo…¡No! ¡Espera! ¿Y si quiere ir a visitarte y ve a Owen y los niños? ¡Que va a pensar de ti si le acabas de decir que estás soltera!"-**…unas amigas cerca de Chelsea que me dan asilo mientras consigo empleo y algo mejor-asegura Serena con naturalidad comiendo después, más que nada para calmar su leve nerviosismo por la mentira.

-Pero esperas quedarte en Londres supongo-pregunta el muchacho.

-Es la idea. Postularé en el ciclo entrante a Letras y veremos qué pasa.

-Entonces puede ser que cuando regrese aquí luego de alguno de mis viajes pueda invitarte de nuevo a comer, o a bailar o a…-pide el muchacho con naturalidad. **"¡Genial! No eran solo tus paranoias o imaginaciones, Serenita, un hombre guapo, con clase, inteligente y soltero está genuinamente interesado en ti"**

-¿A?-pregunta la rubia sonriendo.

-Estoy pensando. A veces me invitar a algunos eventos. Presentaciones de libros, cocteles, cosas del hipódromo y casi nunca acepto porque no tengo con quién asistir. Quizá te gustaría este tiempo que aún no entras a la carrera, acompañarme. De todas formas no sería diario, estaré viajando mucho a Francia, Holanda, Alemania y España pero te avisaría con tiempo cuando esté en la ciudad. ¿Qué te parece?-pregunta visiblemente emocionado Friederich y de nuevo toma la mano de Serena por encima de la mesa.

-Me parece maravilloso, Friederich…

-Dime Frich. Así me dicen mis amigos y dijiste que lo éramos-pide él.

-Entonces, Frich…me encantará acompañarte siempre que solicites mi presencia.

-Que será muy seguido, tenlo por seguro-feliz el muchacho. Serena sonríe encantada y después los dos comienzan a hablar de nuevo sobre monarquías europeas lo que queda de la comida.

**Kensington Gardens, 7:30 pm. **

Por los bellos jardines de las "_fontanas italianas_" de aquel parque londinense caminan aquella noche los dos jóvenes. Serena va tomada del brazo del chico belga y los dos conversan en fluido francés y ríen de vez en vez de sus comentarios caminando sin prisa por el parque.

-…¡Ya no recordaba nada de eso! ¡Fue graciosísimo!-entre risas dice Serena.

-No puedo creer que hayas olvidado esos detalles de la preparatoria, fueron geniales…y eso que yo no era precisamente popular ni me invitaban a las reuniones -comenta el muchacho castaño sentándose en la banca del parque junto con la rubia.

-¿Sabes qué cosa sí recuerdo? Tus cartas y poemas que dejabas pegados en mi casillero. Las flores o chocolates y esos detalles que en verdad me hacían sonreír cada mañana-explica la muchacha. Friederich sonríe.

-Y yo agradecía entonces que no me los lanzaras a la cara y al menos los aceptaras, a veces…-el chico alarga su mano y acaricia la mejilla de Serena que al contacto con la delicada caricia del muchacho siente que la sangre se agolpa en sus mejillas y una emoción intensa en su estómago-a veces me ocultaba tras el pasillo para mirarte cuando llegabas y notar la sonrisa de tu rostro al ver el poema, era mi mejor regalo del día-responde el joven mirándola fascinado.

-¿Por qué a inicios de sexto semestre dejaste de enviarme detallitos como esos? ¿Te gustó alguien más?-cuestiona la muchacha. Friederich niega con la cabeza y toma las manos de Serena.

-Tu…novio… me vio un día que dejaba un clavel en tu casillero y me advirtió de forma no muy amable que te dejara en paz. Me costó un ojo morado…Lo dejé de hacer no por cobardía, sino porque en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón y tampoco quería causarte un problema con él-acepta el joven. Serena lo mira apenada y molesta.

-¿Stephen hizo eso? ¡Pero como pudo!-ofendida la rubia.

-Ya no tiene importancia. De igual modo no había logrado nada contigo. Ya de por si mi actitud era algo extraña, podías pensar que te acosaba.

-No era así, Frich, para nada. Era lindo lo que hacías, tener esos detalles-acepta ella presionando las manos del joven delante de ella.

-Quizá vuelva a hacerlo-le sonríe el joven castaño besando sus dorsos.

-Me gustaría mucho-responde la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa -De verdad ha sido una tarde encantadora, Frich. Hablamos de tantas cosas: Dinastías reales de Europa, lugares de Francia, arte, música, Byron…-enumera ella.

-Y peripecias de la preparatoria.

-Sí, ese tema fue particularmente divertido. Aunque la parte de mi vergüenza con la falda creo que la excluimos de lo divertido y la pasamos al grueso volumen de "_Episodios vergonzosos de Serena Myles_"-explica ella ganando una risa del joven de ojos verdes que libera sus manos y con delicadeza acomoda un mechón de cabello rubio tras la oreja de Serena.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-pregunta el joven belga. **"¡Por la Rana René! Otra vez mi corazón…y solo con su toque…me pregunto qué pasaría si me…"**

-Aunque me gustaría mucho, es mejor que no Frich. Estoy viviendo aún en casa de una amiga con su familia y creo que no se vería bien que llegara a casa con un chico…ya sabes…¡No estoy diciendo que tengas otras intensiones ni nada!-**"¡Excelente Serena otra vez metiste la pata!"**

-Comprendo, no te preocupes. Quizá la familia de tu amiga tenga razón y vean con desconfianza que llegues en la noche acompañada de un chico interesado en ti-responde Friederich. **"¿Qué dijo? ¡Regresen la película! ¿Dijo que le intereso?"**

-Frich…yo…

-Shhh…no digas nada, Sere. Ya sé lo que me dirás: es muy rápido, apenas nos reencontramos, casi no me conoces. Pero es así, quiero volver a verte, estoy interesado en ti de verdad, me gustas…no has dejado de gustarme desde hace años-dice con decisión el muchacho acariciando con sumo cuidado y ternura los labios de la muchacha delante de él. Serena cierra los ojos al sentir la caricia y antes de que pueda recuperarse de todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo los abre solo para ver acercarse al joven castaño quien toca sus labios con los suyos solo en un toque leve, como esperando a ver la reacción de la chica.

Serena sin embargo lleva sus manos al cuello de Friederich y enseguida responde a su beso, abriendo sus labios a su caricia y besándolo igual, lento, reconociendo sus labios y disfrutando de las sensaciones que el beso del chico belga despertaba en ella: una calidez y una emoción que había francamente olvidado con su historia pasada…cuando se separan de ese beso los dos abren sus ojos y se miran uno al otro, azul perdido en verde, él con una sonrisa por completo ilusionada y ella con la misma sonrisa que sin embargo tiene un rictus de alegría.

-Siento lo del beso pero no quería que te quedara dudas de mis intenciones. Mañana salgo para Alemania y tardaré una semanas en volver a verte-habla muy cerca de sus labios Friederich colocando su mano en la mejilla de ella, acariciándola con lentitud. Serena posa su mano sobre la de él.

-No me molestó fue un beso perfecto…hacía mucho que nadie me besaba con esa ternura-responde la rubia y sonríe.

-Disculpa si voy de prisa pero llevo años enamorado de ti y de verdad ni en mi más extraños sueños esperaba encontrarte en la inmensidad del mundo otra vez, verte, que me recordaras, que me…correspondieras un beso-confiesa el joven y gana una sonrisa de Serena.

-¿Años enamorado de mí, _Monsieur Nemadcky_?-pregunta la joven divertida poniendo su mano libre sobre el pecho del joven cuyo corazón late acelerado y ella lo puede sentir perfecto.

-Años. Desde que te vi por primera vez en el aula de la preparatoria y Miss Allerton me envió a sentarme en la banca a tu lado. Cuando se me cayó al suelo la goma de borrar, la levantaste y me dijiste en correctísimo francés: _Bienvenue à Nottingham_-recuerda el muchacho uniendo sus frentes. **"Increíble que esto me esté pasando, y en la primera salida que ni siquiera es una cita…¡Esta belleza de hombre dice que está enamorado de mí!"**

**-**Lo recuerdas bien-habla en un hilo de voz la rubia de coletas.

-Nada relativo a ti puedo olvidarlo-le responde el joven castaño y se acerca de nuevo para besarla.

-Caballero…¿Compra flores para su novia?-interrumpe un hombre a los jóvenes que en la banca del parque estaban por besarse. El anciano de abrigo café ofrece un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas atadas con un hilo rosa-por favor, cómprelas, son las últimas que me quedan para poder ir a casa-pide el vendedor. Friederich sonríe, busca un billete de 10 libras y se lo da al anciano.

-Tome. Quédese con el cambio-explica el joven y el agradecido anciano se deshace en palabras de gratutud mientras se alejan. De nuevo solos en la quietud del parque, alumbrados por las luces de las farolas del lugar, el joven belga mira a la muchacha rubia y le alarga las flores-no es mucho, pero al menos tendrás un recuerdo mío estos días que esté lejos-dice él. Serena toma el ramo de rosas blancas.

-_Merci Monsieur Nemadcky_. Las pondré en un florero en mi habitación.

-Entonces les tendré una envidia indescriptible a las rosas, porque estarán contigo y velarán tu sueño-responde con voz acariciante el joven de ojos verdes **"¡AWWWW! ¡Eso es lo más romántico que me han dicho en la vida!".**

**-**Creo que ya…es hora de irme. Tampoco debo volver tarde-explica Serena y se levanta de la banca. El joven se levanta también y besa su mano.

-Te llamaré y te enviaré mensajes y fotografías de mi viaje. Cuando regrese lo primero que haré será verte-Friederich tomando la mano de la muchacha.

-También quiero verte cuando regreses. Ya tenemos nuestros números y por cierto, gracias por la reparación del móvil.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer. Fue mi culpa-se resiste él a soltar la mano de la rubia. Serena sonríe, se acerca a Friederich y parándose de puntitas besa sus labios por encima.

-Buen viaje, Frich-le dice ella para después separarse del muchacho y alejarse corriendo por el parque. Una vez lejos voltea a mirarlo y le lanza un beso con su mano. Friederich finge que atrapa en beso en su mano y lo pone en su mejilla. Serena riendo y algo sonrojada, corre por las callejuelas del parque con una sonrisa en sus labios y una emoción en su estómago como jamás, ni con su novio de Lyon, había experimentado antes.

-Friederich Nemadcky…Me encantas…¡Eres maravilloso!-escapa de sus labios aquella frase que resumía en un solo nombre todo lo que le había pasado ese día casi mágico.

**Departamento 3B, Chelsea, Londres Inglaterra.**

Serena sale del ascensor tarareando una canción y caminando por el pasillo hacia el departamento oliendo de vez en vez su ramo de flores y sonriendo con una sonrisa emocionada al recordar los momentos vividos en esa tarde con el joven belga. Finalmente llega a la puerta, busca su llave en el bolso y la abre con cuidado.

Dentro de departamento todo es silencio. Ella mira su móvil y ve la hora: 8:30 pm. Camina hacia su habitación y al pasar por el cuarto de los niños, entreabre la puerta mirándolos plácidamente dormidos. Sonríe, la cierra con cuidado y sigue hacia su cuarto, pero al hacerlo casi choca con Owen que va saliendo de la habitación de enfrente, ya cambiado para ir a su trabajo.

-¡Owen!-dice ella asombrada.

-Serena. Volviste-sonríe el muchacho de cabello oscuro. **"¡Pero que guapo se ve Owen con saco negro! A pesar de traer mezclilla y camiseta no formal abajo, se le ve tan bien así, con su cabello correctamente peinado, afeitado y esos ojazos que derriten mi…¡Hey! ¡Detén tus marañas mentales! ¿Qué no te gusta Friederich?"**

**-**Si ya regresé-responde la chica sonriendo. Un momento los dos se quedan en el pasillo, uno frente a otro mirándose con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Conseguiste la información para la Universidad?-pregunta el chico irlandés.

-¡Claro! Tengo ya todos los datos, requisitos y solicitud-responde ella.

-Que bien. Me alegra por ti…tardaste un poco…-se atreve el muchacho mirándola y con leve tono de ansiedad que no oculta.

-Es que saliendo de la escuela me encontré a…-**"Sí, díselo, a un amigo, ex pretendiente de la preparatoria que es guapísimo, lindo y sexy y me acaba de dar un beso de ensueño"-**…a unas amigas de la universidad que hace años no veía y nos fuimos a comer. Platicando se nos hizo tarde, ya sabes cómo es eso-**"Idiota…¡IDIOTA! ¿Por qué me mentiste a Owen? ¿Por qué no le hablaste de Friederich?**

-Que bien por ti, me alegro. Al menos recuperas amistades en Londres y no te sientes tan sola-explica el chico y la observa un momento.

-No dije que me sintiera sola aquí-responde ella. Owen toma la mano de Serena.

-Me alegra que volvieras antes de irme al trabajo-dice el chico y sus ojos oliva se clavan en el ramo de rosas blancas que ella tiene en su mano, mirándola extrañado-¿Flores?-pregunta con mirada inquisitiva. **"Excelente…¡Ya lo arruinaste!"**

-Sí. Flores. Un hombre las vendía en la calle y las compré. ¿Te gustan?-pregunta ella con la mayor naturalidad.

-Desde luego, son lindas…es que pensé…bueno…-Owen se rasca la cabeza confundido y un poco sonrojado y Serena siente una emoción extraña en su pecho.

-¿Pensaste que eran de algún pretendiente?-lanza ella-¡Claro que no! A mí me encantan las flores. Las pondré en la sala pero antes…-dice ella y con cuidado corta uno de los botones y lo pone en el ojal del saco de Owen. Cuando termina deja su mano sobre el pecho del joven irlandés-¡Ya está! El toque que faltaba para que acabarás de verte guapísimo.

-Gracias. Es un lindo detalle. No me quitaré la flor mientras trabajo, así me acordaré de ti…bueno…no es que necesite una flor para recordarte-asegura Owen y deja su mano sobre la de ella en su pecho. La chica rubia enseguida se sonroja intensamente y siente su corazón acelerado. **"Pero Serena…¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿La misma sensación en el mismo día pero con un chico diferente? ¡Que me pasa! ¡Yo no soy una vampiresa atrapa hombres a la que le gustan todos!"**

-¿Encontraste el contrato?-pregunta la muchacha retirando su mano de la de Owen ansiosa de romper esa atmósfera que la perturbaba.

-No. Por desgracia no tuve éxito en la búsqueda. Mañana seguiré-responde el chico recobrando también la compostura.

-Anda sin cuidado al trabajo que yo me quedo con los nenes-le dice ella y tomándolo del brazo camina con él a la sala.

-Gracias de nuevo. Están dormidos y cansados, espero no te den problemas. Voy a poner anuncio en los diarios el Lunes para la niñera, de verdad no quiero parecer aprovechado contigo-explica Owen y toma su mochila de uno de los sillones. Serena deja sobre este el ramo de rosas blancas.

-No lo eres, ya te dije que es un favor mutuo. Además me encantan tus hijos…-**"Pero más tú"** añade la voz en la cabeza de la rubia.

-No tengo como pagarte esto-sigue Owen caminando hacia la puerta seguido de la chica rubia de coletas.

-No dije que me debas pagar. Basta con tu amistad y que sigamos investigando qué pasó con este asunto del departamento hasta aclararlo.

-Lo sé, pero igual creo que tuve mucha suerte en que hubieras sido tú la que…ya sabes…la que vino aquí-explica el atractivo hombre irlandés abriendo la puerta y quedándose allí un poco.

-También creo haber tenido suerte en que fueras tú el Inquilino Se…-se detiene ella abriendo los ojos aterrada de lo que iba a decir **"No digas SEXY"-**se…se…seguro de haber sido otra persona me bota-sale del problema Serena improvisando. Owen sonríe y sale al pasillo. Ella sale con él aún muy confundida por casi decir lo que pensaba.

-No creo que nadie en su sano juicio fuera capaz de botar a una muchacha tan bella y encantadora como tú, Serena-responde Owen y ella lo mira asombrada.

-¿Eso crees que soy?-pregunta la rubia.

-Eso eres…y muchas cosas más que un día te diré-responde el chico. De nuevo los dos se miran a los ojos y sonríen-bueno…me voy ya o llegaré tarde.

-Suerte en el trabajo-responde Serena y se acerca al muchacho acomodando el cuello de su saco que estaba mal doblado-listo-dice ella. Owen sonríe ante ese gesto y se acerca a ella para besarla en la mejilla, aunque al acercarse duda un momento, como si la cercanía del rostro de Serena lo hiciera dudar si besarla en la mejilla o…

Finalmente vence a medias su vacilación y acaba por darle el beso de despedida entre la mejilla y la comisura de sus labios haciendo que la muchacha se estremezca por completo con ese toque.

-Nos vemos mañana Sere…¡Adiós!-confundido Owen se aleja corriendo hacia el ascensor presionando el botón de este con insistencia y sin mirar a la muchacha que lo observa desde la entrada del departamento, con una mano en su mejilla. Cuando Serena lo ve irse entra de nuevo en el departamento y cierra la puerta tras de ella, suspirando hondo.

-¡Pero qué demonios me pasa! ¡Acabo de volar al cielo con un beso maravilloso de Friederich y ahora me estremezco como hoja seca al viento con un NO BESO de Owen!-se recrimina la muchacha al tiempo que toma las llaves de su bolso y cierra la puerta por dentro-¡Serena qué se supone que te está pasando! ¿Qué juego estúpido del destino es este?...-se sigue recriminando ella y recoge el ramo de rosas blancas yendo a la cocina por un vaso con agua donde los pone y regresa a su habitación.

Cuando camina hacia esta, toma el móvil y marca el conocido número de su amiga. El teléfono tarda en contestar al tiempo que ella entra en su cuarto y se sienta en la cama dejando las flores sobre el buró y lanzando los tacones lejos.

-Contesta…vamos Reindert contesta…-apremia Serena y se sienta sobre la cama con sus piernas dobladas.

-_¿Me tienes noticias sobre ese fraude con mi departamento?-_se oye la voz femenina cuando al fin responden.

-¡NO! ¿Por qué debes preguntar primero por eso? ¡Mala amiga! Conéctate a internet, pondré la tablet para videollamada.

-_Estoy en internet quebrándome la cabeza con dos hojas de traducción del libro de Kells, así que solo entra y dame una explicación a tu alterado estado emocional-_responde la voz. Serena cuelga el móvil, abre el cajón del buró, saca su funda con la tablet y la enciende para entra de prisa en la página de correo electrónico con la conexión wifi del edificio. Ve en "disponible" a su amiga y enseguida le envía la solicitud de videollamada. Luego de unos momentos la cámara le muestra a la joven pelinegra de ojos amatista que tecleaba a velocidad considerable en la laptop

-¡Rei! ¡Hola!-saluda Serena por la cámara.

-_Hola extraña impredecible. ¿Qué me cuentas del caos de tu vida?-_pregunta la muchacha de cabello negro.

-¡Miles de cosas!...fui a la universidad y me pasó algo fenomenal, increíble, único, excepcional…

-_Bájale dos rayitas a la intensidad, Serena. Respira hondo…ordena tus emociones, tus pensamientos…ahora sí, cuéntame ordenadamente y mira que recalco ORDENADAMENTE qué pasó en la Universidad_-le responde la joven por la pantalla de video.

-Ya…-Serena suspira-hoy por la tarde fui al UCL a preguntar por la carrera de Letras y Literatura Inglesa. Me dieron los datos y papeles para llenar y cuando iba saliendo un hombre chocó conmigo y no solo me tiró los papeles como confeti festivo sino que también me hizo soltar el móvil en el que te estaba poniendo mensaje y este se mal logró-narra la rubia.

-¡_Que fiasco! ¿Y el pelmazo ese te pidió disculpas al menos? Porque pagarte el móvil me imagino que no_-responde la muchacha de ojos amatista sin que el incesante sonido del teclado y sus ágiles dedos deje de oírse como fondo de la videocharla.

-Rei…¿Estás bien sentada? Porque creo que vas a caerte en cuanto te diga QUIEN era el hombre con el que choqué. ¿Preparada para el ataque al corazón?-inquiere la rubia.

_-¡Ya dilo! ¿James Franco?-_cuestiona Rei.

-¡Casi!...¡Friederich Nemadcky!-grita con emoción la chica de coletas. El más completo asombro se plasma en las facciones de la joven de cabello negro y deja de escribir un momento.

_-¿Y ese quién es? ¿Eres fan de un nuevo actor o cantante o músico? No me suena a tus amores platónicos_-pregunta Rei.

-¡No te acuerdas de Friederich Nemadcky! ¡Nuestro compañero de la preparatoria, el chico belga de intercambio!-explica Serena.

-_AAAAA….ya…¿Praline?_-ríe aun contra su voluntad la de ojos amatista recordando el gracioso apodo del dulce de chocolate belga.

-¡No le digas así! Su nombre es Friederich.

-_No te sulfures. La verdad ni recordaba su nombre real, pero claro que lo recuerdo. ¿Y qué tal? ¿Subió más de peso? ¿Te pudo decir al menos dos palabras fluidas? …¡No me digas que el poco agraciado "Praliné" sigue enamorado de ti!_-suelta la carcajada Rei por la videocharla.

-¡Reindert Bridget Eleanor Griffiths! ¡Te exijo que dejes de burlarte de mí Frich ahora mismo!-amenaza por la pantalla Serena diciendo el nombre completo de su amiga, lo cual a ella le desagradaba bastante.

_-¡Oye! Sin golpes bajos. Espera. ¿Acabas de decir MI FRICH?-_pregunta la pelinegra acercando el incrédulo rostro a la cámara. Una sonrisa satisfecha y orgullosa de Serena es la respuesta.

-Eso dije. Verás, amiga mía, mi poco agraciado pretendiente de preparatoria ha cambiado mucho y ya no es el "Praline" de antes, sino un hombre guapísimo, interesante, seguro de sí mismo, con maestría en Historia de Europa, encanto, galanura y un Acura TSX del año-presume la rubia.

-_Serena…¿Segura que estás en tu sano juicio?-_duda la pelinegra.

-Espera. Tiene que estar en internet-Serena teclea en la tablet moviendo con sus dedos la pantalla.

-_Eso sí, debes mostrarme porque en verdad no creo que un hada madrina haya transformado al sapo en príncipe encantador_-asegura Rei por la pantalla regresando a teclear en su laptop.

-¡Sí! Lo encontré. ¡Por la Rana René! ¡Qué guapísimo que se ve de traje!

-_Serena, actualiza tus interjecciones. ¿Cómo puede ser que jures POR LA RANA RENÉ? Al menos como Jo March que lo hace por Cristóbal Colón_-la reprende la de ojos amatista sin dejar de teclear en su laptop.

-A ver…pegando el link por la ventana del chat. Está en una página de sociales llegando a un evento en el palacio de Laeken con la familia Real belga…-mueve sus dedos en la pantalla de su tablet la rubia.

-_Veamos…_-responde la pelinegra mirando el enlace de internet-_¡POR LA RANA RENÉ! _

-¡Oye! ¿No me acabas de regañar por decir eso?

-_Serena. ¿Estás segura que este hombre tan guapo es "Praline"? ¡Es un bombón!_-pregunta Rei por la pantalla.

-Tan segura como que pasé la tarde más increíble de mi vida en compañía de este sueño de hombre. ¡No sabes qué maravilla! Charlamos, comimos en un lugar delicioso, coqueteamos…

_-¿Conquetearon? ¿El chico sigue enamorado de ti?-_inquiere dejando de escribir Rei.

-Igual o más que antes. Primero pensé que eran solo alucinaciones mías, lo confieso, pero luego pasó la raya del coqueteo y de regreso en el parque me confesó que aún le gusto, que quiere seguirme viendo y…¡Me besó!

_-¡¿Te qué?!-_azoradísima Rei.

-¡Me besó! Y no un beso simple y tierno, un beso de verdad, de esos que te quitan el aliento y te hacen ver estrellas.

-_¡WOW! ¿Lo ves? Siempre que te quejabas de tu vida amorosa y la mala suerte con el platelminto con poliomielitis de tu ex y ahora como en una auténtica película de Hollywood, chocas con quien podría ser el amor de tu vida-_responde la chica de cabello negro por la pantalla sonriendo a su amiga.

-¡Lo sé! Debería estar feliz. ¿Verdad?-le responde la rubia a su amiga.

-_Saltando en un pie, como dices tú, porque por lo que leo el ex "Praline" es todo un prospecto. Guapo, rico, inteligente, reconocido como historiador. Si tu mamá se entera que te pretende le da un aneurisma de la felicidad. Con eso que ya quiere que te cases y le des nietos._

-¡Ni lo digas! Ella menos que nadie quiero que se entere. Ni siquiera saben en casa que estoy en Londres.

-_Pues ve pensando en avisarles, más vale que lo sepan por ti y no que alguno de tus hermanos te encuentre alguno de estos días, sabes que van con frecuencia-_aconseja Rei.

-Ya sé…ahora déjame contarte mi angustia…-responde con cara compungida la rubia.

_-¿Angustia? ¡Pero qué no estabas feliz! Veamos, ¿Angustia por qué? ¿Por lo del apartamento?...calma, se solucionará, eso y lo de tu familia, ahora dedícate a disfrutar de tu nueva vida una que parece que te sonríe bastante regalándote ex pretendientes atractivos_-opina la muchacha de ojos amatista.

-No es por el apartamento, ni por mi familia es…es…¡Es por Owen!-confiesa la chica de coletas que se había tendido en la cama con su tablet delante de ella.

_-¿Owen? ¿El tipo que está en mi apartamento? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Te corrió? ¡Mira que si es eso no tiene derecho a correrte más bien tu a él y a su familia de advenedizos irlandeses_!-se exalta la pelinegra por la pantalla de la videollamada.

-¡NO! ¡Rei! ¡Déjame hablar!...a veces te adelantas mucho a las cosas ¿Sabías? En serio estoy angustiadísima y solo puedo confiar en ti-insiste la rubia.

_-Bien. Te escucho atentamente. ¿A qué viene esa angustia?-_ya preocupada Rei.

-A que estoy enamorándome de Friederich…-responde la rubia.

_-¡Serena boba! ¿Y eso qué? Al parecer él lo está de ti también, no veo la angustia_-responde ella.

-Es que…también estoy enamorándome de Owen-confiesa Serena tapando su cara con uno de los cojines de la cama.

_-¡QUE QUE!-_se exalta gritando por la cámara Rei.

-¡SHHHH! No grites así porque vas a despertar a los niños…-la regaña la rubia. Rei mueve la pantalla de la lap y se acerca a esta para mirar a su amiga.

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Enamorándote del tipo que está ve tú a saber por qué medios viviendo en mi departamento de forma ilegal? ¡Casado y con dos hijos!_

-Separado…pero es que…¡Es tan lindo! Sexy, con esos ojos acariciantes, su voz, su forma de ser que me hace babear, buen padre, ¡Toca el violín como los ángeles!...-se emociona Serena.

-_Serena…¿Te estás escuchando? Es materialmente imposible que estés enamorada de dos hombres que apenas conoces. Creo que como siempre estas sobredimensionando las cosas y haciéndote tormentas en vasos de agua. Si el ex "Praline" te besó y te dijo de frente que está interesado en ti, que bien…pero…¿El inquilino incómodo te ha dicho algo que aliente tus fantasías?_

-No directamente…claro…pero a veces me mira de una forma que ¡UFF! Y hemos estado a punto de besarnos tres veces. Hace un momento antes de irse a su trabajo lo despedí en la puerta y estoy segura que iba a besarme pero se arrepintió y fue aquí…-la rubia toca su mejilla junto a la comisura de sus labios y suspira.

_-¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya te perdimos…quemaste…estás loca!_-replica la joven de cabello negro por la pantalla haciendo una elocuente seña con su dedo índice en su sien.

-¿Qué hago, Rei? ¡Me gustan los dos!-confiesa Serena abatida.

-_Primero, calmar tus imaginaciones y tus hormonas. Después dejar que las cosas pasen y concentrarte en elegir…¡Pero solo a uno!-_exige la muchacha por la pantalla del chat-_Con la desproporción de hombres y mujeres que hay en el mundo no es justo que vayas a acaparar a dos._

-¡Reindert! ¡Esto es el serio! Te lanzaría una almohada si te tuviera presente-se queja la chica de coletas amenazándola con esta y haciendo reír a su amiga-de verdad es un lío emocional horrible…¿Qué hago?

_-Ya te dije. Friederich solo te ha dado un beso y el inquilino ese…_

-Owen-la corrige Serena.

-_Bien, Owen, con él no te ha pasado nada concreto. Quizá después de todo nada pase entre él y tú, se solucione lo del departamento y no lo veas más. Mi consejo es que te concentres en encontrar trabajo, estudiar para tu examen en letras y solo dejes que las cosas pasen ¡Sin intensidades!-_exige de nuevo Rei a su amiga.

-Ya…dejar que las cosas pasen-repite la rubia.

_-…y elegir solo a uno…-_continúa la joven pelinegra.

-…y elegir…¡AGGGHH! ¡No puedo!-confiesa Serena-Amiga, esto no es broma…no es intensidad o desvarío como dices tú, ¡Me estoy enamorando de los dos al mismo tiempo!...

**NOTAS FINALES: Increíblemente se me ha facilitado escribir este fic y además me estoy divirtiendo muchísimo. Siempre he pensado que escribir es mágico, y agradezco a los kamis que pueda tener acceso a esa magia, porque es lo que más me gusta hacer. ¡Gracias a quienes se asoman un poco a mi imaginación!**

**Ha salido el otro galán y ahora comienzan los verdaderos problemas; a mí no me parece que sea tan descabellado que alguien se enamore de dos chicos o comience a enamorarse más bien.**

**Vamos a seguir cada que escriba un nuevo chap y llegue la inspiración a mí, que supongo será con frecuencia porque me está relajando mucho escribir esto, que espero a Genbu san le guste y esté gritando de la indecisión con la aparición del galán belga, ¡Con todo cariño amix! por lo pronto creo que nos seguiremos divirtiendo con los nudos mentales de la rubia protagonista ¡NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE!**

**ATTE: Lady Phoenix.**

"_**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello" **_


	3. Chapter 3: Scramble

**BIFURCACIÓN**

**CAP. 3**

"**Scramble "**

_Me gustan los dos__  
__Odio pasar por cobarde__  
__Y no hay quien me salve__  
__Hoy por hoy_

_Me gustan los dos__  
__Un sobre salto constante__  
__Revuelve mi sangre señor_

_Me gustan los dos__  
__Y con los dos ando…_

_**OV7**_

**Kensington Gardens. Londres, Inglaterra. Dos semanas después. **

La chica rubia esperaba por el bello parque londinense, caminando en círculos alrededor de una de las fuentes, vistiendo una falda corta azul marino, tacones del mismo tono y una blusa blanca de encaje con un saco encima, con su cabello rubio sujeto en una sola coleta. La muchacha de vez en vez mira la hora en el móvil que saca de su bolso del mismo tono de su falda y no es muy consciente de que es observada, no solo por los caballeros o muchachos que la miran al pasar sino por alguien en específico; un hombre enfundado en traje gris de elegantísimo corto que se esconde entre los árboles de flores blancas.

El hombre de traje gris sonríe mirando a la rubia y bella joven y con su móvil le toma algunas fotografías, para después cortar una flor y acercarse a la chica caminando a su espalda y, sin que ella lo espere, colocar delante de ella la acacia.

-Una flor blanca que se tornará roja de rubor ante la su belleza, Mlle. Myles-habla con su voz grave de acento francés el joven castaño en el oído de la muchacha. Una amplia sonrisa se dibuja en las facciones de la muchacha rubia al escuchar esa voz, toma la flor y gira el rostro mirando al atractivo chico frente a ella que enseguida la toma de la cintura.

-¡Frich!-dice ella el apodo cariñoso del muchacho lanzando sus brazos al cuello de él en un abrazo cariñoso.

-Así es, yo…¿Me extrañaste esta semana? Porque yo a ti si…a pesar de los mensajes en el móvil-responde el muchacho de ojos esmeralda con una sonrisa sincera. **"¡Por la Rana René! Había olvidado lo guapo que es Friederich! Bueno no, porque me la pasé mirando cosas suyas en internet pero no es igual que verlo aquí".**

-¿Dudas que te extrañé?-responde la rubia.

-Un poco. He estado pensando muchos días si el beso en el parque fue real o solo una de mis muchas fantasías contigo-responde el elegante joven belga.

-¿Tiene fantasías conmigo, _Monsieur _Nemadcky?-pregunta la chica sonriente.

-Mejor no toques ese tema, si quieres seguir conservando la imagen de caballero que tienes de mí, Serena-responde el muchacho. Ella sonríe y Friederich besa su mano-al fin en Londres…

-¿Cuántos días?-pregunta la rubia.

-Solo este fin de semana. Viajo en domingo en la noche a Praga-responde el joven y tomando la mano de la muchacha camina con ella por el parque. **"Muy bien, aprovecharé los dos días, veamos si por fin me pides ser tu novia…¡Cállate Serena! Si te lo pidiera seguro le saldrías con que necesitas tiempo para pensarlo, y sí lo necesitas aunque te encante Frich"**

-Muy poco tiempo-se queja la chica y suelta la mano del joven de cabello castaño tomándolo del brazo.

-Lo sé. Este proceso de investigación previo a la escritura de un libro es sumamente cansado. Muchos viajes que hacer, muchas bibliotecas que visitar-comenta el chico llegando por los senderos del parque londinense a la acera en que dejó estacionado su Acura.

-No es queja, tampoco quiero que creas que soy pesada o te quiero controlar solo que me parece poco tiempo porque me gusta salir contigo y estar a tu lado-responde Serena. Friederich sonríe y besa la frente de ella.

-También me gusta estar a tu lado. Antes mis regresos a Londres eran tediosos y aburridos, solo una especie de "Estación de Paso" en mis investigaciones pero ahora hay un nuevo aliciente que hace que pensar en Londres y pensar en ti sea igualmente dulce-comenta el muchacho belga. Serena se sonroja un poco. **"Qué sencillas palabras y logra hacerme sentir ridículamente sonrojada… ¿Será porque me mira y me trata como si fuera lo más precioso de su vida? ¡Si eso debe ser! Ya que "El Innombrable" me trataba los últimos tiempos como trapo, me gusta que Friederich me trate así"-**¿Te incomoda que diga esas cosas?-le pregunta Friederich a Serena.

-¡No! No creas eso solo, me apreció lindo lo que dijiste-responde sincera la chica. Friederich toca con su índice la nariz de Serena.

-Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas…bueno…te ves linda siempre, pero más sonrojada-asegura y quita la alarma para abrir la puerta y galantemente ayudarla a entrar. Ella al subir al auto ríe.

-Seguramente siempre eres así de galante con todas las chicas que conoces. ¿Verdad? Ventajas de ser escritor, nunca te faltan palabras-comenta la rubia cuando el chico castaño entra en el lado del piloto.

-Te parecerá raro, Sere, pero aunque suelo ser por regla general educado y galante con todas las damas, nunca le había dicho este tipo de cosas a ninguna mujer. Podemos decir que tu beso de hace unas semanas me inspiró-comenta Friederich conduciendo el auto por las calles de la ciudad.

-Me parece bien. Nunca me había pasado eso de ser la inspiración de un hombre ¿Sabes?-explica Serena.** "Tonta y boba Serena…¡Ahora él pensará que has andado solo con patanes! ¡Espera! Si has andado solo con patanes…"**

-¿Con qué tipo de chicos has salido hasta ahora?-pregunta el joven de rizos castaños-de verdad se necesita ser idiota o ser de piedra para salir con una mujer tan hermosa, interesante y exquisita como tú y no decirle palabras bellas-manejando Friederich externa su opinión.

-Mejor no preguntes, Frich. Ahora no quiero acordarme de nadie más, solo disfrutar de este tiempo a tu lado. Me gustó que me llamaras para acompañarte a comer-responde la rubia. Friederich toma la mano de Serena, que descansaba sobre su falda y besa su dorso de nuevo.

-No podía desperdiciar el tiempo en Londres sin verte. Ya verás lo que te tengo preparado…por cierto, mañana a las diez juego polo en el "_Hurlingham Park_" para una institución de caridad que ayuda a niños con Autismo. Me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras-pide el castaño.

-¿Ayudas a esa asociación?-pregunta la rubia.

-El equipo de polo al que me uní aquí en Londres, se llama "The Knights" y aunque he dejado las prácticas regulares por mis viajes y mi proyecto del libro, de vez en vez practico con ellos y esto estaba agendado desde hace tiempo-explica el muchacho. **"No solo es inteligente y muy guapo, además ayuda a los demás. Que bombón de chocolate belga es Friderich".**

-No supe si me vestí de acuerdo a la ocasión-explica la muchacha.

-Estás preciosa así. Solo vamos a comer juntos y a pasear hasta antes de mi reunión con mi editor. Quiere leer el capítulo 12 y ver las notas que traje de Alemania, aunque me habría encantado cenar contigo-se excusa el joven belga.

-Para mí está bien con verte ahora para comer. Y por cierto, acepto ir al partido de polo-comenta la muchacha rubia cuando el auto se estaciona a las afueras de una zona de restaurantes en Heddon Street.

-Nos ponemos de acuerdo mientras comemos-asegura Friederich y baja del auto rodeando este para abrir la puerta a Serena. Ambos caminan juntos esperando el verde para cruzar-¿Y cómo vas con lo de departamento?

-¡Puf! Es un lío conseguir uno en alquiler en buena zona en Londres, aún con mi amiga…pero ya conseguí trabajo.

-¿A sí? ¿Y de qué?

-De niñera. Cuido a dos nenes encantadores en el mismo edificio en que vivo, y eso me ayuda un poco, aunque tengo bastante con lo que ahorré en mi trabajo y lo de la liquidación pero me ayuda trabajar-asegura ella.

-Me alegro, poco a poco vas adaptándote a tu vida aquí-dice él y antes de cruzar la acera hacia el restaurante, el castaño le ofrece el brazo el cual ella acepta, ambos esperan a que un auto negro se estacione y les permita cruzar la calle.

-¡Friederich!-dice una voz masculina que viene de la ventanilla del auto. Serena mira como la persona que conduce el auto es un caballero castaño, de barba y bigote correctamente recortado con ojos cafés, elegante, atractivo y sumamente parecido a Frich.

-¿Padre? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunta el muchacho.

-Hijo, ¿No recuerdas que es día que tu Padre y yo salimos a comer juntos? ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?-replica otra voz femenina y una dama se asoma del lado del copiloto. Sus ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de Friederich se detienen en la rubia jovencita que va del brazo de él y ambas intercambian una sonrisa de súbita simpatía. **"Ellos deben ser sus Padres…¡Qué guapo es el señor Nemadcky y que bella la señora! Por algo el hijo es un bombón. Si no fuera casado me encantaría conquistar al hombre ¡Maduro y tan guapo!"**

-Ahora recuerdo que me lo dijeron ayer que llegué, cierto-responde el joven belga.

-Friederich…¿No nos vas a presentar a la señorita?-anima su madre.

-Claro. Padre, Madre, Serena Myles, una amiga mía-indica el muchacho. **"AMIGA. De momento está bien así".**-Sere, mis padres, Sergei y Rose Nemadcky-presenta el chico.

-Un gusto, señores Nemadcky-responde ella.

-El gusto es nuestro-asegura el señor.

-Totalmente nuestro-afirma sonriente Mrs. Nemadcky, ambos con su acento francés igual que su hijo.

-Bueno, papá, mamá, fue genial vernos pero Sere y yo vamos a comer al "Tibits" así que…

-¡Qué casualidad! Nosotros también vamos al "Tibits" ¿Verdad, _Mon cher_?-comenta la dama, y antes que su esposo pueda decir algo continúa-¿No sería maravilloso comer juntos?

-Mujer, tú no sabes si Friederich y Mlle. Myles quieran comer solos. Nosotros podemos ir a otro lugar-comenta el caballero. **"Valora posibilidades, Serena: Comer con prospecto de suegros te daría puntos, vas conociendo a su familia mejor, pero comer sola con Frich sería genial, no lo has visto en dos semanas…¡Malditas decisiones!"**

-Por mí sería maravilloso poder comer con Ustedes, Mr. Nemadcky-comenta la muchacha y Friederich la mira asombrado, porque le ganó la frase en la que iba a apoyar la idea de su padre.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué encanto de chica! Entonces no se diga más, comemos los cuatro-afirma la dama y baja del auto. Friederich presiona la mano de la rubia en su brazo y se inclina un poco hacia ella.

-Sere, de verdad no es necesario, mi mamá suele ser excelente para convencer a la gente con diplomacia, a veces creo que la embajadora debía ser ella y no papá, pero si te es incómodo yo…

-Frich…¿Por qué crees que me sería incómodo comer con tus papás?-Serena besa su mejilla-no te preocupes, pareces tú más nervioso que yo. Solo es una comida, y quiero conocer mejor a los responsables de la educación de tan perfecto caballero-responde la chica. El muchacho asiente.

-Como quieras, es que soy algo egoísta y quería pasar mi tarde solo contigo-asegura el muchacho.

-Frich, hijo, vamos ya-lo llama su madre que del brazo del caballero belga cruza ya la acerca. Friederich y Serena hacen lo mismo y se acercan al cómodo y acogedor lugar de comida vegetariana pidiendo una mesa para cuatro. Una vez en su mesa, cuando les dan la carta con el menú y luego de pedir sus platillos, la señora Nemadcky es la primera en iniciar la charla.

-Serena…¿Puedo llamarte así, verdad?-pregunta la dama.

-Me encantaría, Mrs. Nemadcky-asegura ella.

-Rose, solo Rose. Después de todo no soy tan vieja-responde la bella mujer. **"Serena tonta y mil veces tonta, ya le dijiste VIEJA a tu futura suegra"**

**-**Me encantaría que nos tratáramos sin formalidades, Rose-corrige la muchacha.

-Te decía, Serena, que me pareces extrañamente familiar…como si ya te conociera desde antes-sigue la dama belga.

-Es posible, mamá. Sere era mi compañera en la preparatoria de Nottingham-responde Friederich.

-¡Pero claro! Serena, esa Serena de tus fotografías, la chica de la que…-insiste Rose Nemadcky, pero una tos discreta de Friederich la detiene antes de hablar. La muchacha rubia ríe divertida.

-No te preocupes, Rose, Frich ya me lo confesó y estoy bien con ese tema. Sé que en la preparatoria en estuvo enamorado de mí y no me molesta-calma Serena la situación.

-Miss Myles, disculpe Usted a mi mujer. Me parece que el entusiasmo de ver salir a nuestro hijo con una chica linda la trastorna un poco.

-¡Sergei! No digas eso. Serena pensará que nuestro Frich no sale con nadie y es una especie de fraile casto o algo así-se queja la señora. **"Eso no, suegrita, porque besa bastante bien para fraile casto". **

-Lo que Serena pensará, Mamá y Papá, es que ninguno de los dos parece un embajador y su esposa, se están comportando de una manera vergonzosa-corta sonrojado el muchacho castaño.

-¡_Mon Dieu_!-exclama a la vez el matrimonio. Finalmente los cuatro ríen al tiempo que el mesero llega con sus platillos vegetarianos y sus bebidas. Serena y Rose van primero a la barra de ensaladas dejando al muchacho y al embajador belga en la mesa.

-Serena, hija, disculpa la mala impresión que te causé. Sergei tenía razón, creo que me emociona que mi Frich esté saliendo con alguien en serio, porque Ustedes están saliendo ¿Verdad?-pregunta en francés la elegante mujer.

-Nos volvimos a encontrar hace unas semanas en la Universidad, Rose, así que solo hemos salido a comer una vez y esta es la segunda ocasión-responde la muchacha con una seriedad y naturalidad que agrada a la dama.

-Pero a ti te gusta mi Frich-insiste al tiempo que se sirve un poco de col morado, Rose Nemadcky. Serena la mira asombrada-¡Vamos, _Ma Chérie_! Estamos en confianza, yo no diré nada y no debes apenarte. Sé que mi Frich es muy guapo, siempre las chicas de las reuniones sociales a las que asiste se lo comen con los ojos- **"pues que se alejen, porque Friederich es mío"**

-Claro que es muy guapo, además muy galante, educado y atento. Es natural que tenga éxito con las mujeres-asegura Serena.

-El problema, Serena, es que a pesar de que mi Frich tiene amigos, sale con ellos y algunas veces con algunas chicas, jamás muestra interés serio en ninguna más allá de la primera cita; como madre comprenderás que quiero lo mejor para él y espero que se decida a tener al fin una novia formal con miras a sentar cabeza y comprometerse.

-No lo dudo, es el deseo de toda madre. La mía sin ir más lejos- **"Aunque seguro Rose Nemadcky no llega a los vergonzosos niveles de tu madre, Serenita, así que mejor no las compares, esta señora si tiene materia gris"-**sin duda, Rose, a mí me gusta mucho Friederich, pero sobre ser novios creo que es demasiado rápido cuando solo hace dos semanas nos reencontramos. De momento quedamos en salir cuando él esté en Londres y veremos qué pasa-asegura la rubia.

-Si, claro, claro, eso está bien, maravilloso, disculpa si mi prisa o mis comentarios te hacen sentir incómoda, pero tratándose de mi hijo…

-No te excuses, Rose, comprendo. Si como parece seremos buenas amigas en cuanto pase algo más en mi relación con Friederich serás la primera en saberlo- **"Así es, Serena, gánate a la suegra".**

-Es un trato-sonríe la bella mujer de ojos verdes y regresa a la mesa con la joven rubia, para que ahora sean los caballeros los que vayan a la barra de ensaladas, algo en lo que Friederich y el embajador no tardan tanto.

-Este "_Gnocchetti alla Mediterrana_" es una delicia-comenta Serena comiendo su platillo.

-Lo es, por algo a los tres nos gusta venir a comer a este lugar en cuanto tenemos oportunidad o coincide mi día libre con que Friederich esté en la ciudad-segura el embajador Nemadcky-¿Te dijo que escribe un libro?-con orgullo el diplomático.

-Me lo dijo, sin duda, Mr. Nemadcky. Hace unas semanas que nos encontramos en la Universidad me invitó a comer y estuvimos charlando de sobremesa bastante sobre su libro. Aunque pedimos casi cinco tazas de café creo que ya nos querían correr del restaurante-opina la muchacha.

-¿Tu a qué te dedicas, Serena?-pregunta Rose Nemadcky enseguida. **"¡Diablos! Todo iba tan bien hasta que a la suegra se le ocurre preguntar mi profesión…"**

**-**Estudié Administración Hotelera y trabajaba hasta hace tres semanas y media en un hotel de Lyon, el "_Villa Florentine_".

-Lo conocemos ampliamente, nos gusta hospedarnos allí cuando vamos a Francia. ¿Verdad, _Ma Chérie_?-comenta el elegante caballero.

-_Oui._ Así que administración hotelera. ¡Qué interesante!

-Lo es, pero no era la carrera que me gustaba; la elegí sin pensar mucho y aunque era buena en mi trabajo, me decidí a dejar el empleo y volver a Londres para intentar postular en la carrera de Letras Inglesas, que es lo que en verdad me apasiona-explica la muchacha rubia.

-Ahora me explico muchas cosas. Así que te interesa la literatura-sonriente la madre de Friederich mirando a su hijo con un gesto de complicidad. Serena mira sonrojarse al muchacho y sonríe. **"Insisto, ¡Qué adorable cuando se sonroja!".**

-Bastante, Rose. Espero poder comenzar a estudiar este ciclo en la Universidad y quedarme ya en Londres-responde Serena.

-Esperemos que así sea, Miss Myles, porque sin duda nos encantaría poder invitarla a algunas de las reuniones en nuestra casa o la embajada, aunque mi muchacho esté de viaje, Rose y yo esperamos que haya una amistad entre Usted y nosotros-galante y amable el embajador belga-así que deje a mi esposa su teléfono y dirección para comunicarnos y enviarle un transporte de la embajada

-Sería un placer, Mr. Nemadcky-responde la chica-aunque deberá ser solo el número del móvil porque dirección fija aún no tengo, estoy en casa de una amiga hasta que consiga departamento-responde ella.

-Perfectamente, _Ma Chérie_, terminando la comida y el postre nos pasamos nuestros números-responde la señora-¿Tú y Frich tienen pensado salir a bailar o a algún lugar solos?-cuestiona aún muy emocionada la elegante dama de ojos verdes.

-Por desgracia no, madre, tengo cita con Higgings para revisión de mi capítulo y no sé a qué hora de la noche terminaré, por eso quería comer con Sere-recalca el muchacho la última parte y su Padre, que se da cuenta perfectamente, tose un poco.

-Lamentamos haber arruinado su cita entonces-comenta el señor Nemadcky.

-No diga eso, Mr. Nemadcky, no fue así. Me ha encantado conocerlos. Además Friederich me invitó mañana a su partido de Polo y allí tendremos oportunidad de vernos antes que se vaya a Praga-responde la rubia.

-Me alegra que la invitaras, cariño, nunca llevas a nadie a los partidos de Polo y tus amigos siempre llevan a sus novias-comenta bebiendo su jugo verde Rose Nemadcky.

-Mamá, por favor, sin comentarios de ese tipo. Sere va a pensar que la quieres comprometer a algo-se queja Friederich. Su madre sonríe y palmea la mejilla de su hijo.

-Frich, tranquilo. Sere es una muchacha inteligente y sabe que mis comentarios son como madre interesada en el bien de su hijo-asegura la señora.

-Claro que si Frich, no lo tomaría jamás a mal-responde la chica. **"Además no me desagrada eso de tener de aliada a mi suegra"**

-Aunque no es costumbre brindar con jugos de frutas propongo un brindis por el gusto de haber conocido a Miss Myles-propone el embajador y todos chocan sus vasos de jugo brindando con un _"__À votre santé"_.

Una hora más tarde, el Acura color plata se detiene en la acerca al lado del parque Kensington y el joven de rizos castaños mira a la rubia y toma sus manos entre las suyas.

-Parece que se acabó la magia por hoy y te tengo que dejar-entristecido el muchacho de ojos esmeralda besando los dorsos de la rubia.

-No digas eso, más bien acaba de empezar. Mañana también te veré-sonríe Serena.

-Siento lo de mis Padres, no sabía que estarían allí y a veces suelen ser algo impertinentes. Más mi madre-se queja el joven belga.

-Tu mamá es adorable, se nota que te quiere muchísimo y tu papá es guapísimo, te pareces a él- dice la chica y al momento se sonroja. **"¡Serena más que idiota! Lo acabas de llamar guapo indirectamente…¡Me quiero morir!**

-Vaya…es bueno saber que te parezco guapo pero me darán algo de celos de mi Padre-sonríe feliz Friederich.

-¡Disculpa, disculpa!…No era esa la idea solo que tengo una extraña obsesión con los hombres maduros apuestos como tu padre y…¡AAGHH! Ya me enredé-se golpea la frente la rubia.

-Tranquila, igual era broma. En el fondo me alegra saber que te parezco guapo, aunque me fijaré que veas menos a papá-bromea el chico y los dos ríen.

-La pasé muy bien con tu familia, Frich, me encantó conocerlos. Espero mañana en el partido de Polo animarte mucho y tener tiempo para charlar-comenta ella. Friederich acaricia su mejilla.

-También lo espero….-el chico se inclina hacia ella y besa suavemente sus labios, con calma, como una caricia suave y lenta a la que la chica responde. Se separa después de ella y le sonríe-¿Y si te pido que seamos novios ahora? ¿Qué me respondes?-pregunta Friederich. **"¡POR LA RANA RENÉ! ¡Al fin me lo pidió! ¡Friederich me pidió ser su novia! ¡Mi corazón…! ¡Me da un aneurisma Santo Dios! ¡ACEPTAAAA! ¡IDIOTA NO TE QUEDES PASMADA! ¡Dile que sí y bésalo!**

-Te respondería…qué aún es muy rápido para los dos. Para ser novios debemos estar muy seguros de amar a la persona que nos lo pide, y a pesar de pasar maravillosos momentos a tu lado y de lo guapo que me parezcas, en dos salidas no podemos estar seguros de amarnos. ¿Podemos esperar un poco?-pide Serena. Friederich asiente y besa la frente de la chica.

-Sé que es muy de prisa, disculpa, es solo que…siento tantas cosas cuando estoy contigo que creo que me muero de ganas de poderte presentar como mi novia-asegura el castaño.

-Escucha, Frich, yo siento lo mismo sin duda pero sinceramente vengo de una relación algo difícil. No te digo esto porque aún me importe o me duela, sabes que vine aquí a empezar de nuevo y sin duda eres parte de ese inicio pero sí quiero tomar las cosas con calma, disfrutar esto que estoy sintiendo contigo y solo aceptar tu propuesta cuando sienta que es el momento adecuado-pide ella. **"El momento adecuado…¡Eres una cabeza de panqueque como te dice Rei! a ver si por esperar el tiempo adecuado no se aburre de esperarte semejante buen partido…Sí, sí, ya me imagino a mi madre en miniatura en mi hombro a punto de cortarme la cabeza en una guillotina"**

-Lo comprendo, Sere, de verdad. Fue un impulso. Voy a esperar que sientas que es el momento correcto, pero mientras tanto espero que me dejes estar cerca como hasta ahora-sonríe el joven belga.

-No me molesta, todo lo contrario-Serena se inclina y besa por encima los labios de Friederich-En un tiempo más vuelve a preguntarme a ver qué respuesta te tengo-asegura y abre la puerta del auto saliendo de este y cerrando la puerta-¿A las nueve aquí mismo?-pregunta ella la hora de la cita del Domingo.

-A las nueve, Mlle. Myles, y por favor sueñe conmigo hoy-se despide el.

-Prometido-asegura ella y se despide con la mano corriendo luego entre los caminos del parque e internándose en este para cruzarlo corriendo hasta la calle de su edificio-¡Habrase visto semejante idiota que soy! ¡Acabo de pedirle tiempo al hombre de mis sueños cuando me pide ser mi novio! ¡AGHHHH!-se queja la rubia cuando corre hacia su edificio-¡Animal, tarada, bestia, estúpida, ilusa!-se va diciendo ella toda la lista de insultos hasta que se detiene respirando algo agitada en la puerta del 2879 de Tryon Street y la abre pasa pasar.

-Buenas tardes, Miss Myles-saluda el anciano portero.

-Buenas, Mr. Armstrong.

-Viene muy acalorada ¿Corrió?-pregunta el hombre de uniforme tras el mostrador.

-Un poco, necesitaba pensar y despejarme-asegura ella-ya subo… ¿Está Owen en casa?

-Supongo que sí, Miss Myles, no he visto salir a Mr. De Burgh. Por cierto ¿Ya encontraron el contrato?-inquiere este.

-No aún, Mr. Armstrong, Owen cree que lo traspapeló por estar moviendo muebles y cosas para acondicionar su estudio. Si sabemos algo le informo-se despide la rubia caminando hacia el ascensor.

-Por favor, Miss Myles, me encantará saber del asunto. Y por cierto, Priscilla dice que baje Usted con los niños más tarde por galletas de chocolate, está horneándolas ahora.

-¡Delo por hecho! Al fin una buena noticia entre tanta mala-se despide la chica-¡Dígale que bajamos como a las ocho!-acaba Serena cuando se cierran las puertas del ascensor.

Una vez sola, se recarga en la fría pared de metal de este presionando el número 3 y frota su cabeza.

-Serena, Serena, Serena…vamos a ver…aquí a solas confiésate a ti y a ese "OTRO TU" que te hace pensar idioteces por qué demonios le dijiste que no a Friederich…será por…por…-duda la muchacha y al abrirse la puerta camina por el pasillo buscando su llave en el bolso-vamos, dilo antes de que abras la puerta y tengas que volver a la compostura de siempre: no aceptaste a Frich a pesar de que te encanta y es el hombre perfecto para ti por…

La rubia abre la puerta y se encuentra con el joven irlandés de cabello oscuro, que de espaldas a ella asea la casa con una aspiradora, usando una camiseta blanca muy vieja y un gastado y roto pantalón de mezclilla que deja ver sus bóxer grises en un conveniente hueco; el muchacho tiene puestos sus audífonos y canta ignorante de la presencia de la recién llegada.

-Owen…-deja salir la chica aún en la puerta el nombre del muchacho y a su pesar sonríe al verlo cantar y bailar cuando hace el aseo… **"Así es, Serena, no nos hagamos tontas tú y yo…-**insiste la voz en su cabeza- **…no aceptaste a Friederich porque te parecía MUY RÁPIDO, habrías dicho un enorme **_**SI**_**, pero pediste pensarlo porque no te gustaría tener novio formal ya que eso te impediría los coqueteos con este babeable y sexy hombre de pantalones rotos y músculos de dios griego…Owen de Burgh…" **

Ella cierra la puerta, deja su bolso sobre el sillón y se acerca a Owen jalando los audífonos que tenía conectados en el bolsillo de su pantalón haciendo que la música que escuchaba en su celular suene con volumen moderado en la estancia. El jalón del cable de los audífonos hace que el muchacho de ojos oliva voltee a ver a la rubia que le sonríe y sigue la canción donde esta iba…

_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake__  
__Luck ain't even lucky__  
__Got to make your own breaks…_

Serena jala el manubrio de la aspiradora como si fuera un micrófono y se quita su saco lanzándolo al sillón. Owen sonríe al verla cantar y jugar de esa manera y gira con un movimiento de sus pies que demuestran que es un excelente bailarín jalando un trapeador con la que finge tocar la guitarra y se acerca a la muchacha rubia cantando los dos…

_It's my life__  
__And it's now or never__  
__I ain't gonna live forever__  
__I just want to live while I'm alive__  
__It's my life_

El joven de cabello oscuro se acerca a Serena un poco más y los dos cantan la canción con sus rostros un poco juntos con la aspiradora, tan juntas que la rubia puede mirar de reojo la sonrisa atractiva del muchacho y oler su loción y sin darse cuenta se sonroja un poco.

_My heart is like an open highway__  
__Like Frankie said__  
__I did it my way__  
__I just want to live while I'm alive__  
__'Cause it's my life_

En ese momento de la canción Owen gira el rostro y ambos chicos se miran uno al otro sonriendo y cantando juntos.

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out__  
__Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down_

Serena baila y canta junto con Owen y se quita la liga que mantenía su cabello recogido, dejándolo caer y moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de "_It's my life". _El muchacho irlandés, contagiado de la misma alegría canta con Serena y los dos actúan creando todo el ambiente de estar en un concierto de Bon Jovi. Cuando acaba la canción Owen deja caer el trapeador y toma de la cintura a Serena inclinándose con ella como en el final de un baile.

Tomada por sorpresa la rubia se detiene del cuello del muchacho y los dos ríen divertidos, quedándose un poco en esa posición aunque en el móvil de Owen suenen ya los violines de las chicas de BOND con la "Cuatro Estaciones" de Vivaldi. Ambos chicos respiran algo agitados por el baile y la canción y no dejan de sonreír mirándose a los ojos. **"Eres sencillamente sexy y maravilloso, Owen de Burgh, y me encantas"** Owen se incorpora y deja a Serena de pie delante de él pero no quita su brazo de la cintura de ella.

-Hola. Bienvenida a casa-le saluda él. **"Eso sonó muy bien, definitivo podría acostumbrarme a que me lo dijeras siempre cuando llegue de la escuela si te veré haciendo el aseo de la casa así como ahora"**

-¿Disfrutando del quehacer doméstico?-pregunta la rubia poniendo sus manos en el pecho del muchacho que sube y baja tratando de calmar su respiración envolviéndolos a los dos en un ligero calor que pronto se hace más intenso y ya no solo por el baile.

-Tratando de hacerlo divertido. Cantas muy bien-habla Owen cerca del rostro de la rubia sin alejarse para nada de esa posición.

-Y tú mucho más. Fue divertido. Podemos hacerlo más seguido-sonriente la muchacha. Owen sonríe y se acerca a ella despacio.

-¿Cantar juntos?...O…-deja en el aire el muchacho la frase. Serena lo mira a los ojos.

-¿O?-insiste la rubia. **"Si, sí…al fin va a besarte y podrás comparar quién te gusta más". **Se dice en su voz interna Serena al ver acercarse los labios del chico irlandés a los suyos y cierra los ojos cuando su móvil suena indicando una llamada y hace que los dos se separen.

-Creo que es tu teléfono-dice Owen señalando el bolso del sillón y el mismo apaga la música de su celular.

-Sí, si…ya contesto- corre la rubia a buscar el teléfono en el bolso y mira el nombre del identificador en que lee "_Mr. Nemadcky_" Serena contesta y mira a Owen que recoge las cosas de la limpieza-¿Diga?

-_¿Serena? Soy Friederich. Solo llamaba para saber si llegaste bien a casa-_se oye la voz del chico.

-Si muy bien, gracias por llamar-responde ella.

-_Estoy en la recepción de la oficina de mi editor y quería saber que llegaste bien a casa. También decirte que espero no te olvides de mañana porque me emociona mucho que vayas a verme._

-No lo olvidaría. A las nueve-sonríe la rubia.

_-A las nueve. También quería pedirte disculpas por la pregunta de hace rato y decirte que analizando tus palabras tienes toda la razón. Soy un tonto por pedirte ser mi novia en la segunda cita, pero para mi fortuna eres una chica con cerebro y autocontrol y me que por eso estoy enamorándome de ti- _**"¡Lo dijo! ¡Frich dijo que se está enamorando de mí!".**

-Gracias por eso. Sabía que entenderías. Mañana a las nueve y seguimos hablando. Cuídate-responde ella.

-_Y tú. Recuerda que prometiste soñar conmigo. Adiós. _

-No lo olvidaré. Adiós-cuelga ella. Owen se acerca.

-¿Algo importante?- **"Claro que sí, el hombre de mi vida diciendo que se está enamorando de mí ¿Qué te parece? ¿Vas a hacer algo para evitar que acepte a semejante belleza de hombre, Owencito, o solo seguiremos coqueteando?"**

-Sí. Mr. Nemadcky, mi asesor para el examen de revalidación en la Universidad, parece que mañana debo ir a una sesión de estudio-responde la rubia.

-Entonces ve, no te preocupes por nada. No voy a trabajar este sábado y domingo. Parece que Albert contrató a un grupo de rock muy famoso para que toque dos días en el bar, así que me mandaron a descanso obligatorio y me puedo quedar con los niños-asegura él.

-Gracias, Owen. Por cierto…¿Y los niños?-cuestiona ella tomando su saco del sillón.

-Limpiando su habitación. Es sábado de limpieza en esta casa y prefiero enseñarlos a ser responsables. Recoge y ordenan sus juguetes, cambian ropa de cama, todo eso. Ya están acostumbrados- asegura él.

-¡Vaya! Bueno saberlo, yo no limpie hoy mi habitación por salir con…-se detiene ella-…Mr. Nemadcky-**"bien, Serenita, así no dices mentiras, técnicamente hablando".**

-No te preocupes, Sere. Yo limpié tu habitación-responde el chico. **"Espera…¿Tú hiciste qué cosa? ¡Con el tiradero que tenía! ¡Y la ropa en el suelo! ¡Me muero!".**

-¡Hay Owen, que vergüenza contigo!-se queja la muchacha rubia.

-¿Vergüenza por qué? Tú me ayudas muchísimo y no has querido recibir el pago en efectivo. Cuidas a los niños y eso me da mucha tranquilidad para ir a trabajar, cocinas delicioso y todos estamos encantados con tenerte en casa. Asear tu habitación no tiene nada de extraordinario-responde el chico de ojos oliva.

-Es que…me acuerdo que también estaba tirada mi ropa y debiste…-preocupada ella. Owen ríe divertido y pone su mano en el hombro de Serena.

-¿Dudas que sea un caballero? Me ofenderé. Toda tu ropa la dejé en un canasto en tu habitación y juro que no toqué nada y cerré los ojos, solo la levanté para aspirar-asegura Owen.

-No dudo de ti, Owen, solo me apena. Igual gracias por limpiar mi habitación, lo valoro mucho-asegura ella y se inclina a besar la mejilla del muchacho quien se sonroja un poco ante este acto.

-De…nada…si vas a agradecerme así creo que lo asearé a diario-le sonríe Owen. **"Awww…se sonrojó, ¡Qué dulce!"**

-No me molestaría…¿Qué te parece si para compensarte ayudo a los niños y luego de tomar todos un baño preparo algo rico de cenar? Para celebrar que te quedas con nosotros el fin de semana-pide ella.

-Me parece maravilloso. Termino lo de la limpieza y voy por Tristán para darnos una ducha-asegura Owen **"o podemos omitir a los nenes y tomar la ducha nosotros"**

-Excelente, Mr. De Burgh, entonces iré con los niños-se despide Serena y corre por el pasillo hasta la habitación de los niños, más que nada por alejarse un poco de la atrayente presencia de Owen. Llega y abre la puerta tocando con los nudillos-Buenas tardes chicos, ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunta la muchacha entrando en la habitación donde el niño de ojos oliva y la pequeña guardan sus juguetes en cajitas de plástico.

-Hola Serena. Es día de limpieza-comenta lago fastidiado el pequeño Tristán. La pequeña de dos colitas corre a abrazarse de las piernas de Serena y ella la carga. Como siempre, Cerridween la llena de besos.

-Si me dijo su papito-responde la rubia caminando con la nena en sus brazos-también me alegra mucho verte, Gwen-le dice Serena a la niña y se acerca al lugar donde su hermanito guarda sus muñecos de acción en una caja-vengo a ayudarles un poco y después nos damos una rica ducha y les preparo algo rico de cenar. ¿Qué le gustaría?-pregunta ella h se hinca bajando a la niña.

-Sopa de esa larga que hiciste el otro día-responde el pequeño Tristán.

-¿Espagueti a la bolgnesa?-inquiere la muchacha ayudando al nene a acomodar sus Superman y Batman en la cajita.

-¡Eso! Es delicioso-la niña asiente sin decir nada más y jala a Serena de la mano-hecho, hacemos rico espagueti para cenar todos. ¿Qué quieres, princesita?-la pregunta la chica a la nena que insiste en jalarla hacia su camita.

-Te quiere enseñar algo-asegura Tristán. La niña asiente y se agacha sacando de debajo de la cama una cajita envuelta para regalo con papel de Hello Kitty la cual abre delante de Serena, quien se ha hincado en el suelo a su lado.

-¿Qué me quiere mostrar, linda?-pregunta la rubia. Cerridwen de Burgh comienza a sacar algunos objetos que ha ido guardando en la cajita: recortes de revistas de las princesa de Disney, unos collares y pulseras de cuentas, dibujos hechos por ellas, una medalla de Santa Brígida y algunos papeles-¡Qué lindo todo! ¿Es tu tesoro?-pregunta Serena a la niñita que asiente-Yo de pequeña también guardaba cosas en una cajita, cosas importantes para mí-le cuenta la muchacha.

La pequeña Gwen toma la mano de Serena y pone en su palma la medallita de Santa Brígida haciéndola que cierre su puño.

-¿Es para mí?-le pregunta la chica. La niña asiente sonriente.

-Gracias, Gwen, te prometo que la llevaré siempre y me acordaré de ti-Serena besa la cabecita rubia de la niña que sonríe muy satisfecha. Luego guarda la medalla en su bolso-Veamos qué más hay en tu tesoro-añade y toma con cuidado una fotografía pequeña, como para credencial, de Owen de Burgh, sonriendo al ver el atractivo rostro del chico -¿Una foto de papá?-le pregunta Sere a la niña que asiente-muy bien, es lindo que sea parte de tu tesoro. ¿Qué es esto?-duda la rubia al notar un papel con letras impresas de computadora. Lo saca de la cajita y lo desdobla con cuidado-¡POR LA RANA RENÉ!-exclama cuando sus ojos leen el documento que la niña había guardado en aquella caja. Serena se levanta del suelo y sale corriendo por el pasillo con el papel en su mano dando grandes voces-¡Owen! ¡Owen!

El muchacho, que estaba limpiando las ventanas del balconcito del comedor, voltea al escuchar gritar así a su inquilina y entra en la casa.

-¿Qué pasa, Sere?-pregunta saliendo a su encuentro.

-¡Lo encontré! ¡Mira tú mismo! ¡Es el contrato de arrendamiento!-le muestra Serena el papel llegando delante. Owen deja sobre la mesa del comedor el trapo con el que limpiaba, toma el papel y lo mira asombrado leyendo el documento y viendo la fecha y las firmas.

-Sí, este es el contrato que firmé para rentar este lugar por dos años…¿Cómo fue que diste con él si llevo una semana buscándolo sin éxito?-pregunta el guapo chico de ojos oliva.

-No vas a creerlo, pero Gwen lo tenía guardado en su cajita de tesoros debajo de la cama.

-¿Mi hija? ¿Pero ella para qué lo quiere?-duda Owen. Serena lo toma del brazo.

-Oye, Owen, por favor no vayas a reñirle a la niña. Seguro a ella le gustó guardarlo, los niños son así, coleccionan cosas que les llaman la atención. Lo importante es que ya lo encontramos.

-Tienes razón. Tampoco pensaba regañar a mi hija, tranquila. Creo que al fin avanzamos un poco en semejante embrollo, porque en el banco no quieren dar información del dueño de la cuenta a la que deposito el dinero por políticas de privacidad de datos-asegura el muchacho-¿Qué dices de la firma?-le pregunta él a Serena alargándole el papel.

-A simple vista sí parece la de Rei. La conozco bien, pero te digo que es imposible que sea suya porque mi amiga no ha venido en dos años a Londres más que en vacaciones a Nottingham y se acordaría de haber rentado el depa-responde Serena.

-Entonces seguimos igual. Creo que enviaré el papel escaneado a mi hermano para que nos aconseje qué se puede hacer-opina Owen. Serena asiente.

-Sí, hazlo, escanéalo de una vez y ahora sí guárdalo bien. Le diré a Rei que lo encontramos y que la mantendremos informada de cualquier cosa-asegura la chica rubia.

-Sí, hazlo por favor, Sere. Tampoco quiero que tu amiga me crea un aprovechado ni nada de eso-afirma el chico irlandés.

-Tranquilo, Rei no es así. Yo me hago cargo. Te dejo el papel y me voy con los niños porque Tris y Gwen quieren espagueti a la bolognesa. ¡A por cierto! Mrs. Armstrong hornea galletas con chispas de chocolate y quiere que bajemos por algunas a las ocho así que tendremos delicioso postre-Owen la toma de la mano y le sonríe.

-Gracias por todo lo que haces por nosotros, Sere…hace mucho que mis hijos no comían comida de casa. Me esfuerzo pero creo que no soy muy buen padre.

-No digas eso, Owen, sí lo eres. Tus niños te adoran y a pesar de lo que pasó con su mami lo están llevando bien. ¿Sabes que Gwen tiene una foto tuya en su cajita de tesoros?-le cuenta la rubia. Owen sonríe-eso es porque te quiere muchísimo.

-Siempre me animan mucho tus palabras. A veces hace falta que alguien nos apoye, por más fuertes que creamos ser-confiesa Owen.

-Pues si es por apoyo, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre-promete la rubia mirando los ojos verdes del chico que le sonríe y besa su mano. **"¡Pero qué diablos! Solo besó mi mano y me sacude por completo toda la piel…¿Cómo será cuando…?"**

-Vamos a festejar por encontrar el contrato ¿Te parece?-pregunta Serena quitando su mano de entre la de Owen y vivamente sonrojada-¡Ya regreso a cocinar! Revisa por favor si hay todos los ingredientes-asegura corriendo por el pasillo y dejando sentado en el comedor al muchacho que solo sonríe y cuando la rubia se aleja, frota su cabello.

-Owen, Owen…creo que ya no puedes controlarte mucho. Tienes que hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas o harás una tontería-habla para sí mismo el muchacho y suspira para levantarse después y seguir limpiando los vidrios.

**4 horas después…**

Después de la cena, los niños, Owen y Serena se habían sentado en el sillón de la sala que se convertía en cama para ver "MI VILLANO FAVORITO" comiendo las deliciosas galletas de la esposa del portero del edificio, pero luego de un momento y varias risas, los dos niños se habían quedado dormidos. Tristán en medio de Owen y Serena y la pequeña en brazos de la muchacha rubia.

-Owen…Gwen ya está muy dormidita. Creo que hay que llevarlos a su habitación. ¿No te parece?-pregunta Serena.

-Si eso mismo pensé. Este diablillo cayó primero, pero la princesita tardó más-asegura el muchacho y tomando el control remoto quita la película y apaga la tele. Serena se levanta cargando a la niña.

-Yo llevo a Gwen y tú a Tris-opina ella. Owen asiente y carga al niño que hace sonidos incoherentes con su voz pero sigue muy dormido. Los dos caminan por el pasillo al cuarto de los niños entrando y dejando a cada uno en su camita. Como ya se habían puesto sus pijamas luego de la ducha solo los arropan y Serena cierra las ventanas. Una vez que los dos salen, Owen toma del brazo con suavidad a la rubia.

-Sere…¿Estás muy cansada?-pregunta.

-No, de hecho iba a entrar a leer la novela de Agatha que me regalaste. No te agradecí antes pero noté que dejaste en mi cuarto "_Misterio en el_ _Caribe_" y un CD de Lindsey Stirling que pensaba disfrutar ahora mismo.

-Recordé que hablamos de nuestros extraños y opuestos gustos literarios y quería agradecerte de algún modo todo lo que haces por nosotros…pero si aún no vas a dormir…¿Podemos hablar? Hay algo importante que quiero decirte-asegura Owen.

-Me parece muy bien. Solo déjame ir a ponerme la pijama y te espero en el balcón ¿te parece bien?

-Me parece excelente, te veo allí en diez minutos-sonríe Owen y corre hacia la sala.

Luego de quince minutos, aparece la chica rubia con pijama de estrellitas, con pantalón corto y blusa sin manga. **"bien, allí está Owen, recargado en el balcón…¡Pero que guapo se ve con la luz de la noche! Es la perfecta escena romántica, a pesar de que no encontré mi pijama sexy y tuve que ponerme esta cosa, espero que al fin se decida a decir algo porque me muero por saber si lo quiero a él o a Frich".**

El muchacho irlandés estaba recargado en el balcón con las puertas corredizas de cristal del comedor corridas y las cortinas al viento, mirando la noche, cuando la chica rubia llegó y se aclaró la garganta.

-Ya estoy aquí-sonríe la rubia. Owen la mira y le sonríe con sus ojos oliva brillantes y le alarga la mano. Serena la toma y él la acerca a su lado en el balcón.

-Gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo, Sere.

-¿Todo bien con el contrato?-pregunta ella. Owen asiente.

-Lo escané cuando tú y los niños salieron por las galletas y ya le mandé a Robert. Me mantendrá informado de lo que averigue. También te envié a tu mail para que le reenvíes a tu amiga a ver qué te dice.

-Gracias Owen, sí lo haré, Rei está preocupada por eso. También Mr. Armstrong, le acabo de decir que ya encontraste el contrato y espera que se aclare todo-comenta la muchacha.

-Esperemos que sí. En verdad no te hice venir para hablar del contrato, sino para otra cosa. Llevo toda la semana pensando cómo decirte esto…y no encontraba el momento-Owen no suelta la mano de la rubia entre la suya.

-¿Qué pasa, Owen? ¿Algo malo?-inquiere la muchacha. **"Si me sale con que quiere que le cuide a los nenes o que cambiemos de día de uso de la lavadora lo pateo" **se dice en mente la muchacha. El chico irlandés toma las dos manos de Serena y suspira.

-Es un poco difícil para mí, porque ahora que reflexiono no me había pasado algo como esto antes pero ya me di cuenta que es más fuerte que yo y antes de hacer algo que arruine la buena imagen que tienes de mí tengo que decírtelo…Me gustas Serena-confiesa al fin el atractivo joven. Serena parpadea un par de veces y su corazón comienza a latir con fuerza.

-¿Yo te…gusto?-pregunta la muchacha. Owen asiente.

-Creo que es más que eso. Desde que te conocí me pareciste muy guapa, claro está, porque lo eres, pero no es solo gusto físico. Creo que primero me asombró la forma tan natural como tomaste el incidente del baño y el del departamento, tu forma de ser tan honesta y natural, la manera tan sencilla como me abría contigo y te contaba cosas de mi vida que siempre mantengo herméticas para todo mundo que no sea mi familia. Tienes algo especial, Sere…y bueno…con el paso de los días me he dado cuenta que estoy sintiendo algo muy especial por ti, algo que no quiero nombrar aún por temor a asustarte.

"**Maravilloso, Serena, es ahora o nunca, ya confesó que le gustas ahora hay que hacer que te bese y salgas de la duda sobre él y Frich de una vez"**

-¿Asustarme? Por qué crees que me asustaría de que un chico como tú, bueno, guapo y tierno me diga esas cosas lindas?-pregunta Serena.

-Porque disto mucho de ser un buen partido para una muchacha tan hermosa y exitosa como tú. Tengo una vida muy complicada y cientos de motivos por los cuales nadie querría intentar algo conmigo. Tú sin duda mereces a un buen chico sin tantas cargas como yo y…-Serena pone su índice sobre los labios del muchacho.

-¿Quieres dejarme a mí decidir? Finalmente no nos estamos casando ni nada, solo me confesaste que te gusto y eso es un alivio porque tú a mí me encantas y me sentía algo loca y pervert a veces por esos momentos de coqueteo y casi besos que había entre los dos-confiesa ella. Owen sonríe.

-Por eso me urgía hablar contigo, Sere, porque de verdad desde el primer día me di cuenta de la química especial que había contigo pero me asusté un poco. Jamás me había pasado y no quería que me creyeras aprovechado o algo semejante, también era algo rápido y por eso propuse lo de tomar distancia-comenta Owen y se atreve a tocar el cabello rubio de la joven que tiene delante, acomodando un mechón rizado tras la oreja de Serena que cierra los ojos.

-Pues sí que era confuso, a veces se creaba el ambiente perfecto, me emocionaba y…nada…-asegura ella con su voz algo entrecortada al notar que el joven irlandés ha dejado su mano sobre su mejilla y no la retira.

-Lo siento. Es mi culpa. A pesar de sentir lo mismo que tú me daba temor intentar algo más por todo lo que ya te dije. Nunca me había pasado algo así. Desde lo de Karen, yo me prometí ser solo Padre de mis hijos y no pensar más en mujeres; tampoco me volví ermitaño, no era la idea, y por mi trabajo trato con chicas todo el tiempo, aunque a la primer señal de algo más profundo de su parte suelo aclararles todo y decirles que soy casado.

-¿Y sí lo eres?-duda Serena. **"Buen punto, más vale asegurarme, porque si es casado mejor ni me emociono" **

-No. Hace más de un año que ella se fue, y según las leyes irlandesas ese es el plazo para que el Abandono de Hogar se considere causal de divorcio. Recuerda que mi hermano mayor es abogado, así que él se hizo cargo. Hace dos meses recibí los papeles legales y la patria potestad de mis hijos-asegura Owen.

-¿Entonces solo lo dices para que las chicas no te molesten?-pregunta Serena dejando su mano sobre el pecho de Owen que asiente.

-Nunca pensé que alguna vez sentiría algo así de intenso por alguien. Te parecerá algo rápido decirlo, pero creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

-Si es algo rápido- **"¡Y muy rápido! El mismo día me lo dicen los dos bombones"-** pero tampoco te voy a negar que me gustas mucho, Owen, y bueno…sin ponerle nombre podemos intentar ver qué pasa, con calma, y sin malos entendidos y sin que tengas que contenerte de besarme-propone Serena.

-Me parece bien…-Owen se acerca y trata de besar a Serena pero ella pone su mano entre sus labios.

-Antes, hay algo importante-pide la rubia. El muchacho de cabello oscuro la mira asombrado.

-Dime.

-No quiero confundir a los niños, Owen. No luego de lo que han pasado. Si vamos a intentar algo tú y yo debe ser solo cuando ellos no estén presentes o no nos vean porque en verdad no quiero lastimarlos ni confundirlos. ¿Comprendes?-pregunta la muchacha. Él sonríe feliz y besa los dos dorsos de la muchacha.

-Te lo prometo, y gracias por pensar en mis hijos. Voy a respetar el trato aunque me cueste y solo te besaré cuando ellos no estén…por ejemplo…-Owen de forma impulsiva toma a la muchacha de la cintura y la acerca a él, tomándola por sorpresa. Serena asombrada deja sus manos sobre el pecho de Owen-Ahora no están cerca los niños-asegura él y se inclina para atrapar los labios de Serena en un beso ardiente y apasionado, reclamando sus labios como suyos desde el primer contacto.

"**¡Santo Cielo! ¿Así se siente un beso de Owen? ¡Por la Rana René! No me equivoqué para nada en esperarlo es maravilloso, me hace sentir por completo suya, la forma como me besa es fascinante, estoy con el corazón al mil y toda mi piel reacciona a la forma como posee mi boca…"**

Luego de un momento los dos se separan y el joven de ojos oliva le sonríe a la muchacha rubia delineando con su pulgar sus labios.

-Creo que moría por besarte así desde…hace días…-confiesa Owen. Serena sonríe sonrojada y feliz y acaricia la mejilla del joven irlandés.

-Y yo moría porque lo hicieras. Desde ese día que te despediste de mí y besaste la comisura de mis labios fue tan…intenso que me quedé con ganas de más-asegura ella. Owen la mira y pasa su mano por su brazo.

-Estás fría-comenta y se quita el suéter que tenía sobre su espalda para ponérselo a Serena. Ella sonríe al sentir el suéter con el aroma de la loción de Owen.

-Es lindo que me cuides así-asegura ella y se abraza del muchacho que la recibe en sus brazos.

-Es lindo que me dejes hacerlo y ya sin malos entendidos ni nada semejante-responde Owen-los niños quieren ir mañana a la playa. Un amigo me prestará su camioneta.

-¡Excelente! Vamos, sería genial pasar así un domingo. Prepararé bagetes deliciosos y cosas para que coman los niños y…

-¿A qué hora regreses de tu asesoría para el examen?-pregunta Owen acariciando la mejilla de la rubia. **"¡DIABLOS! Me olvidé de mi Frich"**

-Cierto, ahora que pienso…supongo que regreso como a las 11 o 12. Igual yo te aviso y quedamos de vernos en algún lugar en que me recojan y después ¡A la playa!-se emociona ella.

-Excelente plan, Sere. Entonces, ahora si a dormir-asegura él-aunque te confieso que luego de lo que pasó no podré dormir pensando en el beso-confiesa el.

-Yo no podré dormir pensando en el que me besó-asegura ella. Owen sonríe y de nuevo la acerca a él besándola de esa manera intensa, profunda y posesiva pero ahora la chica responde del mismo modo colgándose del cuello del chico que la abraza por la espalda acercándola a él.

Después de algunos besos más, Owen acompañó a Serena hasta la puerta de su habitación y se despidieron. La rubia corrió feliz a su cama dejándose caer en ella y tomando el teléfono marcó el número de su amiga sin importarle que fueran las once de la noche.

-Contesta Reindert…contesta vamos…-apremia Serena abriendo las sábanas para entrar en la cama.

_-¿Al fin noticias sobre el contrato?-_escucha ella la voz.

-¡Oye! Hola al menos ¿No?-se queja la rubia entrando en la cama.

_-Dime las razones para llamarme a esta hora e interrumpir la redacción de mi tesis y más vale que sea algo bueno y no tus indecisiones de novela coreana-_escucha ella la voz de su amiga.

-¡Reindert malvada! ¿Así tratas a tu mejor amiga? Creo que por mala amiga no te diré nada sobre el contrato.

_-¡Lo encontraron!-_grita por el móvil la muchacha.

-Pues sí, lo encontramos al fin. Parece que lo tomó la pequeña Gwen y lo tenía en su cajita de los tesoros. Se lo di a Owen y él lo escaneó, te mandaré por mail para que cotejes la firma.

_-¡Al fin! No sabes lo preocupada que estaba. Con la titulación y la tesis encima no quiero ningún lio legal o de otra índole. ¡Qué alivio! Mañana mismo envíame o si puedes ahora con la tablet_.

-Te enviaré solo si me escuchas. Tengo que contarte algo importantísimo.

-_Eso se llama chantaje, Miss Myles, y es horrible que condiciones algo como eso a oír tus embrollos toasted-_asegura Rei por el teléfono.

-Como sea, te lo diré. Hoy salí con Frich. Me citó en el parque porque regresó de Alemania. Fuimos a comer y conocí a sus padres. ¡El embajador Nemadcky es un cuero de hombre! No sabes que guapo.

_-¡Hay Serenita! ¿Sigues enamorándote de ancianos? No me digas que le harás el intentó al padre de Friederich._

-No me desagradaría pero el hombre es casado y su mujer además de una dama con clase es bellísima. Lo bueno es que me hago idea de cómo se verá mi Frich a los cincuenta y babeo.

-_Te emociona cada cosa tonta que mejor no entramos en dicho tema o te ofendes. ¿Qué tal los suegros entonces?_

-¡Encantadores! La señora me deja que la llame Rose, congeniamos y parece que se muere porque sea novia de su hijo. ¡Son adorables!

_-¡Qué bien! Le caíste en gracia a tu suegra lo cual es casi imposible, ojalá nunca te vea en tu lado demente como yo o te aleja del hijo para siempre_-ríe de nuevo la chica por el móvil.

-¡Reindert! ¿Estás en tu día de molestar a tu mejor amiga o qué? ¡Déjame decirte qué pasó!

-_Ya, dime o estallarás_-asegura ella.

-Friederich me pidió que fuera su novia-confiesa Serena.

_-¡Qué maravilla! Felicidades. Era lo que querías ¿No?_

-Sí, si claro, casi muero cuando me lo dijo en su auto y cuando me besó…pero hay algo más. ¡Le dije que era muy rápido para aceptarlo como novio y que esperáramos un poco!-grita la rubia girando en la cama.

-¿_Qué hiciste qué? ¡Pero serás idiota! ¡Tienes dos semanas quejándote conmigo por todo medio de comunicación posible de que Friederich no regresaba y no te pedía ser novios y ahora lo mandas al diablo!_

-¡Oye! No lo mandé al diablo, solo le pedí tiempo para pensarlo.

_-¡Pensar qué, cabeza de mazamorra! ¡Si te mueres por el hombre!-_reclama Rei por el teléfono.

-¡Ya sé, Rei, ya sé! Pero le dije eso porque quería estar segura de algo.

_-¿De qué?-_duda por el móvil la muchacha.

-De si de verdad quiero a Friederich Nemadcky o si me gusta más Owen de Burgh-confiesa Serena.

-¡_Y vuelve la misma cantaleta! ¿Aún no superas el desorden hormonal por el inquilino?_

-¡No es desorden hormonal! Claro que me encanta Owen y es sexy y todo eso, pero es algo más profundo. Estos días hemos convivido más y él es sencillamente maravilloso. Nos llevamos súper bien, él es muy divertido hemos leído los mismos libros aunque nos gustan personaje diferentes, charlamos de música, bailamos, coqueteamos y… y…

_-¿Y?-_pregunta Rei.

-Y hace unos momentos acaba de hablar conmigo, me confesó que le gusto mucho y que quiere que intentemos algo-asegura ella.

-_¿Eso pasó? ¿No lo soñaste?_

-¡NO! Pasó, me lo confesó y además me ha dado los dos besos más alucinantes y apasionados de toda mi vida, unos besos que ¡UFF!

-_¿Entonces no eran imaginaciones tuyas eso de que coqueteaba contigo el inquilino?_

-¡NO! Era real. Me dijo que se contenía porque el siente que es mal partido para mí y que merezco algo mejor.

-_Coincido con el hombre. Con dos niños y una mujer que no sabes cuándo puede volver._

-¡Nunca! Owen ya está legalmente divorciado porque hace más de un año que los abandonó. Su hermano abogado llevó los trámites y en Irlanda un año es el límite. Así que mi Owen sexy es libre ¡Libre!

-¿_Sabes qué? Estás legalmente loca. Directo a un psiquiátrico. ¿No te parece una desvergüenza total estar jugando con los dos hombres?_

-No es desvergüenza porque técnicamente no soy novia de ninguno. Malo si los hubiera aceptado formalmente. ¡Es que quiero saber, Rei! ¡Quiero estar segura de a quien amo o quien me gusta más antes de tomas una decisión! Y no voy a saberlo si no experimento.

-_"Experimento" ¡Demente estás que es otra cosa!_

-No lo sé…pero mi corazón es un "Corazón de condomino" que me hace blanco fácil para enamorarme de los dos-asegura Serena.

_-¿Sabes qué? Estás jugando algo muy peligroso y espero por tu bien y el de ellos que no acabes como el perro de las dos tortas, que por querer ambas se le cayeron al río y se quedó sin nada._

-¡Cállate! Eso no pasará. Me decidiré antes que uno de ellos se entere de la existencia del otro y cortaré con el que no sea elegido para ser feliz con el amado de mi corazón-asegura la rubia.

-_Si claro. Serena, tú no eres capaz de decidir si quieres moka o capuchino, si te gusta la pizza de peperoni o de champiñones, ni siquiera qué color ponerte de ropa en la mañana ¡Siempre has tenido problemas para decidirte! ¿Qué te hace pensar que no será lo mismo con Friederich y Owen?_

-Confía en mí. Te estaré informando cada detalle de la evolución de mis sentimientos y por quién me decida y verás que lo hago antes de que regreses a Londres.

_-Eso es en tres meses. ¿Estás segura?_

-¡Muy segura! En tres meses sabrás por cuál de los dos bombones de chocolate se decide esta amiga tuya.

-_Ya. Mira que te lo recordaré, cara de panqueque, y si no te has decidido te obligaré a hacerlo porque una cosa son tus nudos mentales y otra que vayas a lastimar a esos chicos._

-Lo sé, Rei y yo misma quiero evitar eso pero no hay otra forma de decidirme que comparando lo que siento con uno y con otro así que ¡Está decidido! Saldré con ambos y a ver qué pasa.

-¿_Sabes qué? Ya me voy a dormir. Entre la tesis y tus líos emocionales voy a ir a dar al psiquiátrico mañana. Aprovecha la noche para despejar tu mente y luego me cuentas qué has decidido._

-Bien, anda a descansar, gracias por escucharme y te mando el contrato enseguida. ¡Abrazo, Rei! ¡Te quiero mucho!

-_Y yo a ti aunque estés loca de atar, ya sabes que te quiero. Buenas noches_.

-Buenas noches hermana-cuelga Serena el móvil y lo deja sobre su mesa de noche suspirando hondo y cubriéndose con la manta para dormir, pero antes de hacerlo toca sus labios y sonríe-muy bien, comencemos el gran concurso por el corazón de Serena Myles, caballeros-dice ella antes de apagar la luz de su lamparita y caer en un profundo sueño…

**NOTAS FINALES: ¡Tarán! Dije que la inspiración con esto marchaba y bastante bien, así que aquí queda el siguiente chap y como podemos ver cada vez Serenita enreda más y más la madeja…¿Quién le gustará de verdad? ¿El bombón de chocolate belga o el irlandés? ¡Qué difícil decisión! Y ya puso plazo para decidirse así que ahora sí inician los juegos y las situaciones chuscas para poder salir con los dos. Espero que te guste mucho, amix, porque es totalmente para ti, ya me dirás. ¡Gracias a todos los que leen y opinan por echar un vistazo a mi imaginación! ¡Bendiciones!**

**ATTE: LADY PHOENIX.**

"**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello".**


	4. Chapter 4: The game starts

**BIFURCACIÓN**

**CAP. 4**

"**The game starts "**

_Si fuse la historia típica_

_Que vemos en los triángulos_

_Por mucho que hubiera química_

_Sería un amor relámpago_

_Pero es todo tan complicado_

_Que si no me salva un milagro_

_Acabaré mordiendo el fango_

_Yo también…_

_**OV7**_

**Hurlingham Park, Fulham, Londres. **

La joven rubia caminaba aquella mañana del brazo del muchacho de rizos castaños y ojos esmeralda por el camino de pasto verde que conducía hacia las caballerizas del afamado campo de polo. Serena viste in pantalón gris, una blusa color palo de rosa sin mangas y un saco del mismo tono y Friederich su pantalón blanco, botas altas y camisa azul marino con los emblemas de su equipo de polo delante y el número 17 en la espalda con el apellido "Nemadcky" en letras blancas.

Los dos chicos caminan por las caballerizas charlando sobre algún tema interesante, pues aunque ahora tiene la palabra el joven belga, la rubia lo mira con sus ojos azules brillantes y una enorme sonrisa.

-…y es de considerar que la tribu Belgae, que se sabe fundó mi país, eran celtas de pura cepa. Puede notarlo en nuestras tradiciones más fuertes como la música o los santos que veneramos. ¿Sabes qué es esto?-pregunta Friederih deteniendo su camino y buscando en su pecho un colgante dorado que muestra a la muchacha.

-¡Una cruz de Santa Brígida! Claro que lo sé, el emblema de Santa Brígida de Kildare…aguarda, tengo una de esas en el anverso de mi medalla-Serena busca ahora entre su blusa y saca la medalla que le dio la pequeña Cerridween mostrándola a Friederich.

-Ya veo. No sabía que eras devota de la Santa.

-Me la obsequió la pequeña que cuido. Su familia es irlandesa-Serena guarda su medalla y vuelve a tomar del brazo al guapo joven castaño-ahora comprendo las conexiones, Frich y el hecho de que en Bélgica le tengan devoción a Santa Brígida casi como en Irlanda.

-Hay un texto en irlandés antiguo, "_Annala Rioghachta Éireann_" del 550 A.C. que recopila anales de antiguos textos y documenta la llegada de celtas belgae a la zona de Leinster. La tribu Uí Dúnchada que posteriormente dio lugar al clan Fitzgearld de Leinster es de fuertes raíces belgae- **"Y yo mirándolo casi babeo de escucharlo hablar de historia. No solo por lo guapísimo que se ve sino porque su voz varonil y su charla inteligente me hipnotizan".**

-Y Leinster es el condado en que se encuentra Kildare, lo sé. He leído bastante sobre Santa Brígida y las hijas de la flama porque Rei hace su tesis sobre eso y me ha dado fascinante bibliografía-Friederich se detiene en la entrada de uno de los compartimentos de las caballerías y toma las manos de Serena.

-Me encanta poder hablar así contigo. No siempre conozco chicas tan inteligentes y con quienes se pueda establecer una conversación interesante más de dos minutos-comenta el muchacho belga.

-A mí siempre me ha gustado mucho la historia. Leer e investigar cosas como esa que llaman mi atención o despiertan mi curiosidad es uno de mis hobbies, pero por desgracia es poca la gente con quien puedo compartirlo, fuera de Reindert-explica ella. Friederich acaricia su mejilla con dulzura y le sonríe.

-Y ahora conmigo-promete el chico. **"Pero desde luego, guapo e interesante Friederich, toda la vida si quieres"**

-Ahora contigo-responde Serena y pasa sus dedos por el filo de la botonadura de la camisa de polo del muchacho-¿ya te dije que te ves muy guapo con uniforme de polo?

-No lo habías dicho, pero me gusta que lo hagas ahora-responde el chico y tomando a Serena de la cintura con suavidad la acerca a él y la besa en los labios despacio y tomándose su tiempo en disfrutar el contacto de sus labios. La muchacha rubia pone sus manos en el cuello de Friederich y responde al beso de el de la misma manera.

"**Eso es, Frich, justamente quiero que me beses para saber decidir cuáles besos me gustan más, de momento lo vas haciendo muy bien, cariño"**

Después de un momento los dos chicos se separan y Friederich le sonríe encantado a la rubia, bajando su mano de su mejilla hacia su cuello en una caricia suave que Serena disfruta cerrando los ojos.

-Creo que mejor vemos a _"Jefe_" o si no voy a demorarme en salir-explica el muchacho-creo que es su culpa total, Mlle Myles, por ser tan terriblemente bella.

-¿Así le parezco, Monsieur Nemadcky?-juguetona Serena. El chico asiente mirándola a los ojos fascinado sin alejar su mano del cuello de la rubia-…creo que sí, mejor me muestras tu caballo y salimos de aquí o me culpará tu equipo por desconcentrarte-responde la chica rubia. Friederich toca con su índice la nariz de ella sonriendo juguetón.

-Vamos a que conozcas a "_Jefe_"-explica el muchacho tomando la mano de Serena y entrelazando sus dedos avanza con ella abriendo la puerta de la caballeriza y entrando en el lugar con olor a alfalfa pisada, al fondo del cual un magnífico caballo negro espera con su silla al punto y todos sus aditamentos listos para la competencia de polo.

-¡Es precioso!-se emociona Serena acercándose al animal que deja oír algunos bufidos pero no se aleja, reconociendo a su jinete. Friederich se acerca con Serena y acaricia la cabeza del caballo.

-_Bonjour Jefe_…-lo saluda en francés-¿has visto la bella dama que me acompaña? ¿Verdad que es preciosa?-pregunta el joven belga al caballo que en respuesta solo levanta una pata y golpea el suelo de aserrín de la caballeriza.

-Espero que eso signifique que sí-sonríe la chica rubia y se atreve a tocar la cara del animal que no la rechaza.

-De hecho quiere decir que le gustas a "_Jefe_"- **"…y espero que al jinete de "**_**Jefe**_**" le guste mucho más".**

-Es precioso. Un tiempo mis padres tuvieron suscripción a un club campestre en Nottingham y comencé clases de equitación. Adoraba los caballos, su sensibilidad, la forma de acercarse a este y de comprenderlo, de ser uno con su jinete-explica la muchacha besando al animal.

-¿Y no seguiste con tus lecciones?-cuestiona el muchacho al lado de Serena.

-No. Mi padre dejó de pagar la membresía cuando todos mis hermanos y yo comenzamos con carreras profesionales, así que fue el fin de mi ilusión hípica-asegura la muchacha. **"Eso es todo, Serenita, bonita manera de decir que tu familia no tiene muchas posibilidades…pero bueno, Frich es un chico encantador y eso no le interesa".**

De repente y sin que Serena se lo espere, mientras estaba con sus nudos mentales y pensamientos, el castaño vestido de polo sube a la silla de "Jefe" y le alarga la mano a la muchacha.

-¿Quieres da un pequeño paseo? Al menos de las caballerizas al campo, todo lo que caminamos para llegar, y te dejo en la carpa de desayuno con mamá-propone el muchacho con una sonrisa encantadora. **"Pero que propuesta tan linda, ¿cabalgar con él? ¡Al fin del mundo si quieres llevarme, guapo!"**

**-**¿De verdad?-cuestiona la muchacha pero aun preguntando le alarga las manos al joven belga que la sostiene con firmeza y la sube delante de el en el caballo, colocando sus brazos a los lados de la chica.

-No tiene nada de malo, de igual forma íbamos a volver jalando a "Jefe" así que para mí es mucho mejor llevarte conmigo. ¿No te parece?-cuestiona Friederich. **"Claro que me parece, mi encantador chico belga, ir en tus brazos en un caballo es casi surrealista, la forma como me envuelve tu aroma, la calidez de tu pecho en mi espalda y tus brazos sujetando las riendas…¡POR LA RANA RENÉ! Y luego le salen a uno en el Facebook con que no existen los príncipe azules".**

-A mí me encanta ir así contigo…solo que…no sé si sea conveniente que tus amistades nos vean llegar así. A algunas de las chicas que me presentó tu madre creo que no les caí muy bien, seguro más de alguna se hacía ilusiones contigo.

-Las damas suelen ser siempre algo hostiles cuando una nueva mujer, que además es sumamente guapa, llega a sus dominios. No les hagas mucho caso-asegura el muchacho cabalgando con Serena por las caballerizas.

-¿Que no les haga caso? Ni a esa tal Lissa Ritherford ni a esa Eleine de Beaugrande…-insinúa la chica en el caballo. **"si crees que no noté a las tipejas que fruncieron la nariz cuando te vieron llegar conmigo, te equivocas, lindo, porque sí las noté y ese par en específico es obvio que se estaban apuntando para nueras de Rose pero ¡NO SEÑOR! Que se alejen".**

-De ellas menos que de nadie, Sere-asegura el muchacho y cariñosamente besa la mejilla de la chica, quien se sonroja de nuevo- son unas conocidas del medio; el padre de Lissa tiene negocios de una emisión de bonos con papá y el Padre de Elaine es el dueño de la editorial que me publicará, es todo- asegura el chico. **"Y seguro saliste con las dos alguna vez, porque los ojos con que me miraban lo dejaban clarísimo"**

-Disculpa, no quise sonar celosa, Frich…

-No importa, me gusta si lo estás, eso significa que te importo un poquito, y que vamos por buen camino en esta relación, aunque aún no me aceptes como tu novio-comenta el joven castaño cabalgando ahora por la parte trasera del campo de polo en dirección a las carpas en que esperan los invitados a la gala de caridad.

-La verdad sí me sentí un poquito celosa. Son muy guapas esas chicas-se atreve la rubia. Una risa clara y alegre del joven belga es la respuesta.

-No importa que lo sean, a mí no me gustan ellas-afirma Friederich. Serena gira un poco su rostro para mirar al guapo chico que la lleva en el caballo.

-¿Y hay alguien que le guste ahora, _Monsieur_ Nemadcky?-pregunta la joven **"Así es, Serena, aprovecha ahora antes de que haya público, porque en cuanto se vaya a jugar polo no lo tendrás a tu lado y eso significa cero coqueteos y cero besos"**

-Puede haber alguien-asegura el chico con sus ojos verde esmeralda mirando atentos el rostro de la rubia sin soltar las riendas del caballo-¿Y a Usted, Mlle. Myles? ¿Le gusta alguien?

"**Siendo sinceros, cariño, me gustas tú a morir, pero también me fascina mi inquilino sexy y estoy jugando un juego interesante tipo REALITY SHOW para ver cuál de los dos me gusta más y elegirlo"**

-Puede haber alguien-responde Serena luego del monólogo mental. **"Así es mejor, técnicamente no dije mentiras…¡bendita sea la vaguedad lingüística!" **pero los pensamientos de la muchacha son interrumpidos por un nuevo beso de Friederich que atrapa sus labios en un beso profundo y amoroso al mismo tiempo y la joven solo deja sus manos sobre el pecho del chico disfrutando de su beso.

"**Excelente, Friederich EX PRALINE Nemadcky, también sabes besar de esta forma tan intensa…¡Demonios! ahora estoy peor de confundida en vez de que se me aclare la vida"**

Frich se separa de Serena solo un poco, sonriendo feliz y ella le regresa la sonrisa dándose cuenta que se había detenido el caballo antes de entrar a la zona del campo para jinetes y cerca ya de las carpas donde los invitados departen.

-Aquí baja Usted, bella princesa-asegura el muchacho bajando del caballo y cargando de la cintura a la rubia chica hasta dejarla de nuevo en el suelo, sin apartar sus manos de su cintura.

-Voy a estar animándote desde la tribuna-asegura Serena aún con sus manos en el pecho de Friederich.

-Hay algo que me animaría más…¿Sabes qué?-sonríe juguetón el castaño muy cerca del rostro de la muchacha.

-Me hago idea-responde ella y los dos se acercan despacio para un beso más, cuando…

-Está sonando tu móvil-comenta el joven a centímetros de los labios de Serena que hace un gesto de contrariedad evidente **"¡Con cien mil demonios, y justo ahora interrumpen! ¡A quien quiera que sea le enviré la maldición gitana por satélite!**

**-**Si eso parece…-fastidiada la chica lleva su mano a la bolsa de su saco y toma el móvil en donde puede leer el nombre "Mr. De Burgh". Los ojos azules de la muchacha se abren desmesurados al ver de quién se trata. **"¡Adgshkajhsgh!…¡En qué momento me llamas, Owen…¡Ya no me acordaba de ti!**

-¿Algo malo?-pregunta Friederich acomodando un rizo rubio de Serena tras su oreja. Instintivamente ella presiona el móvil contra su pecho.

-No nada…es el hombre a quien le cuido a sus hijos, Mr. De Burgh…es que me había olvidado que me pidió ayuda hoy por la tarde porque tendrá una salida y ya le había dicho que sí antes de saber lo de tu partido de polo entonces yo…-lanza toda la perorata de golpe la rubia.

-Sere, Sere…tranquila. No estoy pidiéndote explicaciones. Sé que tienes un trabajo con el cual cumplir, además mi invitación fue imprevista así que no te preocupes. ¿Hasta qué hora puedes quedarte?-inquiere el joven y el móvil de Serena al fin deja de sonar. **¡Benditos sean todos los santos ya dejó de timbrar!**

-Debo regresar cerca de la una, más o menos-asegura ella-¿Alcanzo a verte?-cuestiona Serena.

-Desde luego que sí. Haremos algo, juego medio tiempo para que me veas, salgo y te llevo. ¿Ya me dirás en qué edificio vives? O aún es con tu amiga-inquiere el muchacho. **"Ya te lo diré, vivo en el departamento de Rei compartiéndolo con un Inquilino sexy con cuerpo de dios griego que me vuelve loca cuando me besa…¡Claro que no lo te lo diré!…"**

-Aún con mi amiga. Y no quiero que pienses que me apena o vergüenza que sepan de ti, solo que su familia es algo conservadora y preferiría que no se hicieran ideas o se molestaran. Además conocen a mi madre y como te conté no quisiera que de momento se enteraran en casa que estoy aquí-asegura la rubia.

-Como te parezca mejor. ¿Entonces en el parque?-inquiere el muchacho.

-¿Conoces la Estación Waterloo? -asegura ella. El joven asiente-Me queda mejor allí porque tomo el tren a donde estará mi jefe.

-Entonces te dejó en Watterloo- **"¡PUF! Menos mal que mi Frich no me cuestiona eso. Y por otro lado. como mentirosa ya me estoy estrenando y de qué manera…¡Demonios!"**

**-**Discúlpame, Frich, en verdad no es necesario que me lleves puedo ir sola y…-un dedo del muchacho castaño se posa sobre los labios de Serena.

-Dije que quiero llevarte yo porque así podemos tener más tiempo para nosotros dos. Salgo a Praga en el vuelo de las seis de la tarde así que seguramente ya no te veré, aunque te llamaré y te pondré mensajes o te enviaré fotos-promete el muchacho.

-Bien, si es por pasar tiempo contigo acepto que me lleves. Verás que en cuanto consiga departamento dejaremos estos problemas, te lo prometo-comenta la chica.

-También te prometo que cuando termine el libro ya no habrá más viajes y me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo, todos los días-asegura el chico belga tomando la mano de la muchacha. **"AWWWW que lindo, tener a Frich todos los días conmigo, que me bese, me diga cosas bellas, me haga flotar y me lleve a pasear…¡Espera! ¡no no no! ¿Y qué va a pasar cuando esté en Londres a diario y no puedas seguirlo ocultando de Owen? ¡Un desastre! ¡Se acabaría mi experimento! ¡Sería el fin de todo!**

-¿El fin de qué?-pregunta Friederich curioso al oírla decir en voz alta eso último. **"¡AGHH! Que imbécil soy, ¡otra vez pensando en voz alta!"**

-El fin de todos nuestros problemas, claro, ya podría verte diario-arregla su pequeña equivocación la rubia. El joven asiente y besa su mano.

- Me voy a preparar para el partido, espero verte en tribuna para dedicarte mis anotaciones-explica el joven y se suelta de la mano de la rubia despacio y como si le costara.

-Ánimo Frich te estaré apoyando-acaba la muchacha mirando al castaño subir a su caballo negro y alejarse en un elegante galope que la hace mirarlo embobada un momento hasta que suena de nuevo el móvil en su mano pero ahora con tono de mensaje de texto. **"Mr. De Burgh, otra vez, por quedarme babeando por Frich ya no supe que quería Owen…veamos…" **la chica rubia abre le mensaje y lee "_Sere, quería confirmar que te recogemos a la 1:30 en la estación Watterloo. Ponme mensaje si te parece bien o si necesitas que pasemos por ti a algún otro lugar TQM_"

Serena sonrió al leer la última abreviatura y respondió al mensaje al tiempo que caminaba hacia las carpas blancas en que tomaban un coctel los invitados al partido de polo.

"_Me parece bien, Owen, los veo allí. TQM. Besos"_

**-"Y más besos como los tuyos, inquilino sexy" –** añade en mente la muchacha mandando el mensaje.

-¡Serena! ¡Por aquí!-la llama cuando llega al lugar del coctel Rose Nemadcky, caminando hacia ella, con su elegante figura envuelta en vestido color salmón y sombrero beige. La señora llega al lado de la chica rubia y la toma del brazo-¿Te mostró Frich a su caballo?

-Claro, Rose, ya lo conocí. "Jefe" es increíble-responde Serena.

-Me alegra. Supongo que ya se fue él al campo, casi inicia el partido, está programado a las once y media, así que mejor vamos a ocupar nuestros lugares para tener una excelente vista-propone la dama y camina con la joven rubia del brazo hacia las tribunas para el público.

-Gracias por invitarme, Rose, de verdad estoy feliz de poder ver a Frich en su partido de polo, me doy cuenta que sus amigos lo aprecían bastante…y sus amigas…-insinúa Serena.

-Ya sé por qué lo dices, Sere, pero no te preocupes de esas muchachas envidiosas. Como a tantas otras claro que les gusta Frich pero mi hijo tiene buen gusto y nunca andaría con niñas de plástico como esas por más que ellas lo quieran-categórica la dama. Serena suspira.

-No te negaré que si noté algo raro en el ambiente con esas dos señoritas, pero ahora estoy más tranquila-responde la muchacha sentándose en una butaca de la tribuna al lado de la madre de Friederich. Abajo los jinetes comienzan a cabalgar con sus monturas y a hacer algunos ejercicios de calentamiento.

-Tranquila, Serena, si mi Frich ya te eligió a ti es por algo- **"Genial que mi suegra me apruebe"**

**-**Aún estamos saliendo, Rose, conociéndonos y viendo si es posible intentar algo. Él tiene mucho trabajo con su libro y yo con mi revalidación de materias, terminando eso vamos a ver qué pasa-confirma la chica rubia. Rose le sonríe y palmea su mejilla.

-Disculpa mi emoción, Serena, es que en verdad veo tan feliz a mi Frich que no puedo evitar desear que rápido me den la buena noticia- **"¡Por la Rana René! ¿Y si no elijó a Frich y resulta que estoy enamorada de Owen? Creo que eso no le agradaría mucho a mi suegra…**

-Verás que así será, Rose-concluye Serena y la charla de las dos mujeres se interrumpe con la presentación del locutor que anuncia el inicio del partido de polo entre los "Knights" y los "Barons" cuya recaudación en entradas será donada a la asociación en pro de niños con autismo. Serena guarda silencio y aplaude emocionada cuando presentan por el micrófono a Friederich como el jugador Número 17 de los "Knights" y enseguida comienza a animarlo con aplausos y gritos, apoyada por Rose Nemadcky en cuanto inicia el partido y Frich golpea con su bastón la pelota hacia la meta contraria…

**Estación Waterloo, Lamberth. 1:45 pm. **

Friederich detuvo su auto en una zona de estacionamiento a las afueras del bello edificio de la antigua estación londinense del metro, justo cuando el reloj de la entrada marcaba 15 minutos para las dos de la tarde. El chico no apagó el motor y solo miró a la muchacha rubia, sentada a su lado, con una sonrisa. Él aún llevaba el uniforme de polo.

-Bien, Mlle. Myles, llegamos a su destino. Suerte en su trabajo y saludos a los bellos nenes que tienen la suerte de que dama tan bella los cuide-asegura el castaño tomando la mano de ella y besando su dorso.

-Nos vemos a tu regreso, Frich, y de nuevo gracias por entender. Siento que hayas salido en el medio tiempo solo por traerme. Ya me excusé con Rose igual-apenada la rubia.

-No tiene importancia. En verdad preferí salir y tener este tiempo contigo que dejarte venir sola-coloca él su mano en la mejilla de la chica.

-Jugaste muy bien, me encantó verte en el caballo y anotando tantas veces, eres genial-comenta la muchacha perdida en el suave toque de las manos del escritor.

-Es porque tú estabas en la tribuna, pensaba en ti y jugaba mejor. Eres mi ángel de la suerte-aclara Friederich mirando a los ojos a la chica que sonríe feliz **"De verdad podría pasar horas mirando a esta belleza de hombre, ¡Y las cosas dulces que me dice!"**

-¿Cuánto tardas en volver esta vez?-inquiere la muchacha.

-Una semana o quizá diez días, te aviso si es antes, porque además, quiero hacerte una petición…-**"Diablos…¿De nuevo que si somos novios?...y tenerle que decir que no a semejante bombón belga…¡Y SI ES PETICIÓN DE MATRIMONIO! ¡Oficialmente me muero aquí mismo!...No, un segundo, ya alucino otra vez"**

-¿Petición?-asombrada la muchacha. Una risa de Friederich es la respuesta.

-No pongas esa cara. No es de matrimonio-responde divertido ganándose un sonrojo de la muchacha.

-¡No pensé eso, Frich, de verdad no! ¡Es solo que! ¡AAAAGHHH! Soy una tonta-se queja Serena golpeando ella misma su frente.

-No lo eres. Tuve algo de culpa por no ser específico. Verás, es sobre mi libro. Aunque tengo un editor que me asesoría y asiste, me gustaría saber si te gustaría leer lo que llevo escrito hasta ahora y que como futura licenciada en letras me des tu opinión sincera y honesta de mi estilo narrativo –comenta el joven de ojos esmeralda.

-¿Yo? ¿Quieres que yo lea tu libro?-duda asombrada Serena.

-Solo si deseas hacerlo y sin compromiso alguno. No sé cómo estés de tiempo con el estudio de tus temas para revalidación y ahora con el trabajo con tus pequeños y si no quieres…

-¡SI!-salta la muchacha enseguida con ímpetu-¡Si quiero!-grita emocionada. Friederich sonríe y toma sus manos.

-Ya me di cuenta. Lo dijiste con mucho entusiasmo-sonríe él. "**¡Pero si serás imbécil, Serenita! ¡Le gritaste al muchacho en el oído! Casi lo dejas sin tímpanos"**

-Lo lamento mucho, Frich, creo que grité horrible, pero es por la emoción. Me encantará leer lo que llevas escrito-se disculpa ella.

-Entonces es un trato. Te mandaré mis capítulos por mail y sin compromiso alguno vas leyendo y me dices con confianza en lo que creas que puedo mejorar. ¿Quedamos en eso?-pregunta el chico.

-Perfectamente-sonríe la joven

-A mi regreso coordinamos para vernos y conversar sobre el tema. ¿Te parece?-inquiere él.

-Me parece perfecto, Frich, y mil gracias por confiar así en mí-emocionada la rubia.

-No podía ser diferente. Por lo que hemos platicado me doy cuenta que en verdad te apasiona la literatura, estoy seguro que entrarás a la carrera de letras y serás una excelente escritora, incluso mejor que yo, te volverás famosa, darás firmas de libros y entrevistas-asegura Frich.

-Pues dobles gracias entonces, Monsieur, porque esas palabras venidas de alguien como Usted me alientan mucho en mis metas. De verdad siento que contigo puedo compartir todo eso porque somos muy afines-asegura Serena ganando otra sonrisa del muchacho que besa su frente con dulzura.

-Siento lo mismo, jamás me había pasado algo así con nadie-asegura el joven belga. Serna suspira. **"Decídete a irte ya por más que andes en la nube con Frich o jamás vas a salir de este auto".**

-Bueno, Frich, cuídate mucho en Praga y mándame mensajes y fotos-pide la chica. El muchacho asiente y se inclina a besar suavemente los labios de la rubia que responden a su beso para después alejarse y abrir la puerta.

-Pensaré mucho en ti. Suerte con el trabajo-se despide Friederich.

-Buen viaje, Frich-acaba la rubia y camina diciéndole adiós con sus dos manos, hasta dar media vuelta y suspirar feliz con ambas manos en sus mejillas-¡Friederich Nemadcky te adoro! Eres tan maravilloso, tan lindo, tan encantador…siempre que nos separamos me dejas flotando-comenta Serena al tiempo que sube las escaleras de la estación para mirar desde alto y localizar a Owen. Busca su móvil en el bolso de su pantalón y busca el número del muchacho-Y ahora vamos con el inquilino sexy. La mañana con Frich y sus besos fueron inmejorables…¿Podrá Usted, Mr. De Burgh, superar eso?...ya lo veremos-comenta ella al tiempo que marca el número.

_-¿Sere?-_se oye la voz varonil del chico irlandés_-¿Dónde estás?_

-En las escaleras de la estación, Owen, llegué algo retrasada. ¿Dónde están Ustedes?-pregunta la chica.

-_Te esperábamos pero como demorabas crucé la calle con los niños y entramos al super por papas fritas y refrescos fríos. Solo que me terminen de cobrar vamos por ti._

-¡Genial! Creo que ya sé dónde están, desde aquí veo el "_Sainsbury's y Asda_" –responde la muchacha rubia localizando el letrero del minisúper de la esquina.

-_Exactamente. Vamos para allá, ya me dieron las bolsas, espera_-responde Owen y cuelga. Serena sonríe pero antes de que pueda guardar su móvil ve delante de ella una mano con su saco delante. Asombrada gira la cabeza y se encuentra al chico belga vestido de uniforme de polo que le sonríe.

-¡¿FRICH?!-asustada y preocupada la muchacha.

-Siento si te asusté, Serena, pero olvidaste tu saco en el auto y pensé en volver a traerlo. Lo puedes necesitar-comenta el joven castaño. Serena mira a Friederich algo asustada y por la espalda del muchacho alcanza a mirar la acera de enfrente en la puerta del minisúper que se abre y aparecen en este Owen y los dos niños, quienes se entretienen un poco cuando su Padre los toma de la mano para cruzar la calle en donde aún no se pone el alto **"¡POR LA MADRE DE LA RANA RENÉ! ¡ME QUIERO MORIR!"-**¿Te asusté mucho? Porque tienes una cara de espanto que…

-Si si…un poco…no te esperaba Frich, muchas gracias por el saco, regresa ya porque no quiero que se te haga tarde por mi culpa y debes volver al evento-comenta la chica sumamente alterada tomando el saco. **"¡Y ahora qué hago y ahora qué hago! ¡Ya se me cayó el teatro y todo por idiota! ¡Por qué me pasa esto a mí! ¡Fuerzas cósmicas ayúdenme!"**

-No tengo prisa. Solo quería venir a darte el saco y de paso a robarte un último beso, ya que no te veré en dos semanas-responde el castaño sonriendo encantado y tomando de la cintura a Serena la acerca a él-a no ser que no quieras el beso…te noto distraída…-comenta el chico notando que la rubia mira por encima de su hombro. Una risa nerviosa de ella es la respuesta.

-No, no, no…¿Nerviosa yo? ¡De donde sacas eso!- **"¡A punto del colapso de hecho porque ya se quitó el #%&*# alto y vienen para acá! ¡ME MUEROOOOO!-**mira la chica como el joven irlandés y sus hijos cruzan ya la calle y caminan hacia la estación Waterloo.

-La expresión de tu cara, no es la de siempre…-**"¡Piensa rápido, Serena, piensa rápido!" **aterrada la rubia al ver que Owen y sus hijos ya llegan y van a subir las escaleras, y sin pensarlo mucho jala la Friederich del cuello de la camisa de Polo y estrella furiosa sus labios con los de él jalándolo hasta quedar ella de espaldas hacia la pared de la estación. Friederich tarda un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hace, abraza a la muchacha y responde a su beso. Serena por su parte abre los ojos y mira como el chico irlandés y sus hijos suben las escaleras sin verla hasta entrar en la estación.

"**¡Gracias a todos los muppetts! ¡No me vieron! ¡Vaya que encontraste una buena solución, Serena! "**

La rubia se aleja de los labios de Friederich respirando agitada y el muchacho la mira con ojos brillantes igualmente agitado.

-¡Vaya!...ese beso fue…fue…bueno…ahora sí creo que me bastará hasta que vuelva-sonríe el castaño y acaricia la mejilla de Serena.

-Disculpa, Frich, solo fue…fue…-**"Una treta que se me ocurrió para que mi otro prospecto no me viera contigo"-…**un impulso. Cuando te oí decir que venías a robarme un beso me pareció tan dulce que pensé en robártelo yo primero.

-No me quejo para nada-responde el muchacho-bien, ahora si me voy o me arrepentiré de ir a Praga para quedarme contigo. Nos vemos después. Te pongo mensaje cuando vaya en el avión-besa Frich su mejilla.

-Ten cuidado y mucha suerte en Praga-se despide ella con la mano diciéndole adiós hasta verlo bajar corriendo las escaleras hasta su auto color plata. Serena espera a que el carro se vaya y responde a la despedida de Friederich cuando por la ventanilla agita su mano. En cuanto el Acura dobla la esquina, Serena se recarga en la pared de la estación suspirando con alivio-¡Por la Rana René! Casi me muero del infarto, es el susto más grande de mi vida…-exclama la muchacha dándose aire con la mano y sube las escaleras de la estación para buscar a Owen y sus hijos, con su saco en el brazo.

Dentro de la estación, Owen está agachado atando la cinta del zapato de Tristán y la primera que ve a Serena es la pequeña de coletas que se suelta de la camisa de su papá, donde estaba agarrada, y corre hacia la muchacha que la recibe en sus brazos.

-¡Hola Gwen linda! ¿Me extrañaste?-pregunta Serena a la nena que besa sus mejillas y asiente con la cabeza. Serena camina hacia Owen y Tristán, y el muchacho al escuchar su voz se levanta del suelo y la mira con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos oliva brillantes de una felicidad que no oculta.

-Bienvenida…Sere…-dice Owen al tenerla delante. **"Pero claro que bienvenida, guapo, si te ves sexy a morir con esa camisa azul marino que marca tan bien tu cuerpo de dios griego y pantalón de mezclilla…¡Me muero por verte en traje de baño!"**

-Hola Owen, chicos…disculpen la tardanza se me hizo tarde porque…- **"…estaba besando desenfrenadamente a Friederich para esconderme de Ustedes…¡NO! ¡Más vale que no se te salga semejante idiotez! ¡Candado chino! ¡Candado chino en la boca!-**…se me hizo tarde estudiando.

-Algo así pensé cuando no me respondiste, y como no quise molestarte en tu sesión de estudio preferí poner el mensaje. Lo importante es que ya estás aquí….-comenta el joven de cabello oscuro.

-¡Sere! ¿Sabes que papá nos compró paletas heladas?-le presume el niño sacando de la bolsa de plástico del minisúper-Te vamos a compartir una.

-Gracias Tris, me encantan las paletas…pero… ¿tenemos hielera?-pregunta Serena a Owen que toma las bolsas en su mano derecha y a su hijo con la izquierda y comienza a caminar al lado de la chica.

-Leonard, un compañero del trabajo, me prestó su camioneta porque iba a salir de viaje con su familia a Berlín, así que compré una hielera para los refrescos y las paletas-responde el joven saliendo con Serena y sus hijos y bajando los escalones de la estación hacia una camioneta Chevrolet negra, con una armazón arriba en que hay atada una tabla de surf negra con verde.

-¿Esa es la camioneta de tu amigo?-pregunta Serena, Owen sonríe y saca unas llaves del bolso de su pantalón quitando la alarma de esta.

-Así es, la tendré por una semana, mientras regresa de su viaje con la condición de regresarla con el tanque lleno, así que ¡Arriba pasajeros!-divertido Owen abre la puerta de atrás para que suban los niños, Tristán sube primero y Serena deja en el asiento a Gwen poniéndole el cinturón.

-Listo, pequeña…¿Vas seguro, Tris?-pregunta la rubia al niño.

-¡Claro que sí! Ya soy mayor-orgulloso el nene. Serena lo despeina a modo de juego y ríe cerrando la puerta. Owen a su lado la mira sonriente y abre la puerta para que entre.

-Adelante, hermosa dama-ofrece el joven irlandés.

-Gracias galante caballero-responde Serena y entra en la camioneta en el asiento de adelante, esperando que Owen entre del lado del piloto. **"Increíble lo bien que me siento a su lado, es como si fuera ya parte de la fam…¡Hey un momento! Quedamos de no empezar con pensamientos inclusivos y dejar fuera del juego a los nenes por más lindos que sean". **Owen conduce ya por las calles de la ciudad tomando una avenida que lo llevará hacia carretera.

-Athair…¿Podemos ver una película?-pregunta el niño desde el asiento de atrás.

-Bien. bien, la pondré porque tardaremos un poco en llegar para que no se aburran. ¿De acuerdo?-comenta el chico y manipula el panel del tablero de la camioneta-Sere…¿me haces favor de elegir alguna para niños?-le pide Owen y la rubia asiente.

-¡Una divertida, Sere por favor! ¡Iron man!-pide el nene. La rubia mira a la niña de colitas que niega con la cabeza abrazando su mantita rosada.

-Una que les guste a los dos, Tris, esa no le agrada mucho a Gwen…que tal…¿Sherk 3?-pregunta la joven.

-Está bien…igual es divertido con los hijos de burro-asegura el nene y su hermanita asiente. Serena ríe y manipula el panel para elegir la película que comienza a volumen moderado en la pantalla detrás de los asientos principales.

-Estas camionetas modernas tienen de todo-comenta Serena al chico que conduce-por cierto, Owen…¿Empacaste lo que dejé para comer?

-Tranquila, todo viene. Como saliste temprano y aun dormíamos no te pude agradecer por preparar los baguete, la fruta y las botanas de carnes frías-comenta el chico de cabello oscuro tomando la mano de la muchacha rubia que descansaba sobre su falda, presionándola un poco. **"¡Diablos! Ya me sonrojé segurito, siento calientes las mejillas…y otras partes que mejor no menciono…y solo con su toque, ¡Santos muppets! ¿Qué tiene este hombre?".**

-No…no es nada, de verdad. ¿A qué playa vamos a ir?-pregunta por cambiar el tema Serena.

-A Bournemouth. Me dijo Leonard que es la mejor de entre las cercanas…¿Qué dices tú?-pregunta Owen.

-Es verdad, porque lo que es Brighton Beach está llenísimo, hay muchas piedras y luego con nenes no es recomendable, se ponen nudistas a veces…-comenta Serena bajando la voz para que no la oigan los pequeños. **"Aunque viéndolo desde cierto ángulo, ir contigo a una playa nudista…mmmm…¡AAGHHH! Ya empecé otra vez en modo ecchi" **Owen ríe divertido.

-Sí, algo así me comentaron. En verdad he sacado a los niños a parques y al cine y la feria, pero no habíamos ido a nadar ni a la playa con tanto como les gusta-responde el joven conduciendo la camioneta.

-Y a ti parece que igual, ¿verdad? Vi la tabla de Surf-comenta Serena.

-Tengo especial predilección por los deportes acuáticos. Surf, buceo, natación-explica Owen-Tris ya sabe nadar solo e incluso en mar, pero Gwen aún necesita salvavidas. ¿Y tú?

-Yo nado bastante y me gusta, pero más en alberca. Como odio sudar la natación es el único deporte que practicaba más o menos constante-explica Serena.

-Entonces creo que será divertido lo que queda de este domingo-comenta Owen.

"**Ya lo creo que sí, Owencito, verte en traje de baño debe ser glorioso…y además yo empaqué mi bikini azul que compré en París cuando aún era solvente, así que, vamos a ver qué pasa…"**

-Muy divertido-sonríe la rubia mirando la carretera con los señalamientos que conducen hacia la playa.

**Bournemouth**** Beach. 4:00 pm. **

Serena terminaba de recoger en la canasta las cosas que habían sobrado de la comida que habían compartido los cuatro sobre una manta de cuadritos rojos y blancos. Usaba solo su bikini azul y un short blanco, con su cabello sujeto en sus típicas coletas y un sombrero también blanco protegiéndola del sol. Los dos niños jugaban a hacer castillos de arena con cubetitas y palas de plástico esperando que diera la hora justa de haber comido y poder entrar al agua y Owen había ido a surfear un poco.

-Sere…¿Ya puedo?-preguntaba constantemente el nene de ojos oliva que lleva su traje de baño gris con logos de batman.

-No aun, Tris, quedamos en que va a sonar el celular-le insiste la rubia señalado su móvil-le puse alarma.

-Es que ya quiero nadar-se queja el niño haciendo un gesto de fastidio-¿Por qué Athair sí se fue en la tabla y yo no?

-Porque él es mayor, pero tu pequeño y puede ser peligroso. Espera que pasen los treinta minutos y después vas todo lo que quieras al agua.

-Bien…¡pero no me regañarán por montar olas!-advierte el pequeño. Serena ríe.

-¿Sabes hacerlo?-duda la rubia.

-¡Claro que se! Me enseñó Athair, soy un pez en el agua-orgulloso el niño.

-Es verdad, lo enseñé yo, además a esta hora no hay tantas olas ni muy grandes-asegura Owen. Serena al oír su voz lo observa y se queda en silencio cuando casi se le resbala el molde de plástico con salchichas que debe atrapar en el aire con rápidos reflejos. **"¡POR LA RANA RENÉ! ¿y cómo se supone que no me ponga ecchi con este hombre? Se ve increíblemente sexy sin camisa y solo con su short playero, todo mojado, con las gotas resbalando por su pecho y…¡YA! ¡BASTANTE CALOR!"**

El joven irlandés recién salido del agua clava la tabla en la arena, hace atrás su cabello peinándolo un poco y se acerca a la chica rubia con una sonrisa brillante en sus atractivas facciones. Serena se levanta de la manta del suelo y toma una toalla acercándose al muchacho.

-¿Rica el agua, verdad?-pregunta cuando se la alarga. Owen se pone la toalla en la espalda y seca sus manos y rostro.

-Deliciosa, aunque las olas no estaban como me gustan, algo pude divertirme-asegura el joven.

-Estás….¡ERES! ¡Eres muy bueno!-se corrige la muchacha enseguida. **"¡Pero qué demonios! ¡SE LO DIJE! ¡Trágame tierra**!"-¡Lo siento Owen! Soy una tonta…debes estar pensando horrible de mí–Sonrojada ella. Owen la mira, parpadea un poco y luego ríe de buena gana.

-No te apenes, no pasa nada. Sería muy tonto de mi parte molestarme si una chica tan bella me dice que le parezco guapo-él toma su mano y se inclina a su oído-menos si esa chica que lo dice también me parece a mí la más hermosa del mundo-responde él. Serena sonríe ya más calmada y camina junto a Owen que se sigue secando.

"**Bueno, a pesar de mi imbecilidad y de seguir pensando en voz alta, puntos buenos para Owencito por no enojarse. Además eso que me dijo fue dulce"**

-Gracias por pensar así-comenta Serena y se sienta al lado del muchacho en la manta bajo una sombrilla roja con blanco. Mientras Owen se sigue secando, Serena termina de guardar todo en la canasta. El muchacho deja la toalla a un lado y los dos se quedan en silencio viendo jugar a los niños, quienes se habían alejado un poco para ir por más arena en sus cubetitas pero siempre a la vista de Owen.

-La comida estaba deliciosa, Sere, muchas gracias-dice el joven mirando a la muchacha a su lado.

-No agradezcas. Ha sido una linda tarde-sonríe ella. El muchacho a su lado sonríe igual y tomando las mejillas de la rubia la acerca a él y le da un beso lento en los labios, saboreando estos momentos sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

-Lo siento…-se excusa Owen separándose un poco-me moría por saludarte así desde que te vi en la estación.

-Ya se…creo que yo igual pero…recuerda tener cuidado con los niños-pide ella pero sus ojos brillan y su sonrisa es radiante.

-Lo sé. Te besé porque no aguantaba más y porque se alejaron por arena. No olvido la promesa-responde el chico irlandés tomando la mano de Serena entre la suya y entrelazando sus dedos-ya sé que estabas estudiando y no te dejé de ver tanto tiempo, pero te extrañé.

-Y yo…- **"Si claro, ni te acordabas de él cuando andabas en las caballerizas con Frich…¡Mentirosa!"**

-Desde ayer no puedo dejar de sonreír ¿Sabes?-comenta Owen a su lado jugando con sus dedos y los de ella-a veces me asombro a mí mismo de lo que siento por ti, de lo maravilloso que parece todo lo que antes era ordinario, hasta desayunar, cuando estás conmigo. Es lindo estar enamorado-concluye el chico.

-Sí es lindo-responde Serena-pensé que ya te habías enamorado antes, de la mamá de tus hijos.

-No. Nunca estuve enamorado de Karen. Lo nuestro fue una de esas relaciones rápidas que derivan en boda. No fuimos novios más que un mes, o no sé si eso sea noviazgo, ahora que lo veo de lejos no me lo parece-responde el chico con una sonrisa triste. **"Excelente, Serena boba, si dieran premio por arruinar momentos lindos te lo ganabas"**

-Disculpa, no quise tocar temas desagradables, podemos hablar de otra cosa, lo que sea-comenta la muchacha de coletas.

-Está bien. Te parecerá extraño, pero contigo no me incomoda hablar de Karen. Hace mucho que no me duele pero desde que pasó yo me prometí no tocar el tema jamás de nuevo, hacer como que nunca pasó. Solo departe de Karen hacia mí, con mis hijos no, ellos no tienen la culpa ni se les debe mentir o negar a su mamá-asegura el joven de ojos oliva presionando la mano de Serena. **"Perfecto. Momento vulnerable. Aprovechemos para enterarnos de la ex"**

-Ya veo. Si quieres hablar…-insinúa ella-…Rei dice que soy buena oreja-le sonríe Serena al muchacho y alarga su mano hacia la hielera, sacando dos cervezas, una de las cuales alarga a Owen.

-Conocí a Karen en una fiesta en la que contrataron al grupo musical que tenía con amigos de la universidad. Tocábamos en fiestas música clásica y esa vez nos contrataron para amenizar una fiesta de cumpleaños de un duque con una residencia maravillosa en Dublín, fuimos allí, tocamos, nos invitaron algo de comer y unas chicas se acercaron a hacernos plática. Karen empezó a coquetear conmigo, intercambiamos números, salimos al cine la semana siguiente, nos besamos y empezamos a salir. A la tercera cita me pidió que nos casáramos, y como estábamos algo tomados, saliendo del bar fuimos a un registro civil, pagué testigos y nos casamos.

-Suena romántico, dejando de lado lo del alcohol. ¿Seguro que no estabas enamorado de ella?-cuestiona la chica rubia abriendo su lata y bebiendo un trago.

-Pensaba que sí, pero solo habíamos salido cuatro veces. Yo aún no terminaba la carrera de música y a la mañana siguiente junto con la resaca me di cuenta que tenía esposa. Y eso no fue todo, sino que además me enteré que era la hija del Duque Brian McWhinney, única heredera de una de las fortunas más grandes de Europa, que se había peleado con su padre y se había ido de la casa.-explica el muchacho abriendo su lata-Karen vivía desde el día de la fiesta a nuestra boda en un hotel carísimo del centro de Dublín, quería darle una "lección" a su padre por negarle dinero para poner una cadena de tiendas de ropa, quería vengarse y yo era parte de la venganza…

-¿Tú? ¿Se casó contigo por venganza?-duda Serena.

-Sí. Parece que amenazó a su padre con casarse con el primero que se encontrara, y ese fui yo-**"nada tonta la heredera esa, ¡Ya quisiera yo una venganza así! ¿Cómo no se casó con el gordo del autolavado? A no, con MI OWEN…"-**bebe el muchacho un trago grande de cerveza-entonces no me di cuenta de lo que significaba, creo que estaba encandilado o confundido porque una chica como Karen me prefería. Hablé con mi mamá y le expliqué que estaba casado, enamorado y que Karen y yo nos íbamos a vivir juntos así que dejaba la residencia estudiantil. Mamá y Robert, mi hermano, me dijeron la vida. Yo nunca fui un chico que actuara por impulso antes.

-¿Y tu padre?-cuestiona Serena.

-Papá murió en un accidente de auto cuando volvía del trabajo; yo tenía doce y Robert catorce- contesta él. **"¡Mierda! Dos metidas de pata, Serenita linda"**

-Lo siento-contesta la chica-parece que en vez de servirte de oreja tengo especial tino para traerte a la mente malos y dolorosos recuerdos-se excusa Serena.

-No es tu culpa. No habíamos hablado de eso. Papá era dentista, y mamá directora artística. Desde que murió, ella trabajó para sacarnos adelante a Robert y a mí. Ella estaba feliz de que me hubiera interesado la música porque era algo de arte, y muy orgullosa de que acabara la carrera, me había encontrado trabajo con algunos de sus clientes para ir a Viena pero…con mi boda todo se fue al demonio. No pude ir a Viena, desde luego.

-Me imagino. Debió ser difícil para un chico que no tiene trabajo fijo y aun estudia pagar departamento y todos los gastos de una casa-opina la rubia.

-Fue muy difícil. Mamá intentó ayudarme con dinero pero no quise recibir nada. Robert por su parte me dijo una y cien veces que Karen no era para mí, y que algún día se le pasaría el capricho y me iba a dejar botado para entretenerse con algo más. Nos peleamos fuerte y hasta lo golpee por eso. Luego dejó de ir a mi casa y solo apareció cuando nació Tristán-afirma Owen bebiendo su cerveza.

-¿Y no mejoraron las cosas con el niño?-cuestiona la muchacha. Owen niega con la cabeza.

- Para entonces mi vida con Karen ya era muy pesada. Ella era muy exigente por la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada. Yo trabajaba todo el día y también por la noche, casi no dormía para ahorrar para los gastos del niño, intentaba que ella se cuidara el embarazo pero no quería. Le fastidiaba mucho la vida que llevábamos, era desperdiciada, gastaba muchísimo, no cuidaba ni atendía la casa…pero cuando mamá nos visitaba o hablaba conmigo, yo fingía una felicidad que no existía.

-¿Te daba vergüenza aceptar que tu familia tenía razón?-pregunta Serena poniendo suavemente su mano sobre el brazo de Owen que asiente.

-Mucha. Para entonces ya estaba seguro que ni ella ni yo nos amábamos, pero quería intentarlo por el niño y también porque no quería que tuvieran razón mamá y Robert. Tampoco funcionó. Su padre seguía molesto con ella por casarse con un don nadie y siendo madre tampoco atendía ni cuidaba al niño. Le pagué niñera pero eso fue malo porque se salía todo el día con sus amigas y no volvía hasta tarde, y después incluso tomada. De verdad era terrible.

-Ya veo. Me imagino que con el embarazo de Gwen no les fue mejor-opina ella. Owen niega con la cabeza.

-Karen estaba muy molesta por el embarazo de Gwen, no se cuidaba, se cayó de las escaleras y casi la perdemos por sus descuidos. Nació de siete meses y estuvo en incubadora muy grave. Cuando la niña se recuperó, Karen no quería darle de comer, se quejaba de que por culpa de la nena perdió su figura y se empezó a obsesionar con el gimnasio.

-Que horrible. ¿Y quién cuidaba a Gwen?-pregunta Serena.

-Cuando nos la entregaron contraté una enfermera, y cuando no había enfermera, yo. Mamá me quiso ayudar pero me negué. No quería que estando en casa se enterara de los pleitos y problemas que había con Karen. Por entonces mi situación económica era muy pesada, con el gasto del hospital de la niña, la enfermera, Tristán y las exigencias de Karen…así que comencé un negocio con un amigo estadounidense que conocí en uno de mis trabajos. Se interesó por mi idea del estudio de grabación y se volvió mi socio. William Fletcher. Mamá y Robert me prestaron sus ahorros para iniciar el negocio.

-Ya veo. Parece que tienes una familia muy unida, Owen. A pesar de estar distanciados te apoyaron.

-Así es. Por desgracia el negocio no prosperó. Karen me engañaba con mi socio y no me enteré hasta que los dos se largaron juntos, con todo el dinero de la inversión y solo con una nota en mi cama donde ella decía que no aguantaba más esa vida y que se iba- narra el chico con voz tranquila bebiendo el resto de su cerveza. **"¡Habrase visto tipa maldita! ¿Cómo se atreve a abandonar a mi Owen? con lo escasos que están en el mundo los hombres guapos, decentes y lindos…¿Qué más quería?" **

-Ya veo. Debió ser difícil para ti.

-Lo fue, pero más por mis hijos. Analizando las cosas hacía mucho que Karen y yo no éramos pareja, quizá jamás lo fuimos. Me dolió por fallarle a mi familia, porque en ese proyecto estaban sus ahorros y por mis hijos. No sabía cómo tratar el tema. Tuve que salir de los gastos como pude y con consejo de mamá decirles la verdad a los niños. Que su mamá se había ido de viaje por un tiempo largo. Para mi fortuna aún son muy pequeños para más preguntas y no estaban muy acostumbrados a ella. Siempre conmigo y con nanas, aún con su madre en casa.

-¿Y a ti? ¿No te dolió su engaño o su abandono? Digo, después de todo era tu esposa-pregunta la rubia. Owen se encoge de hombros.

-Supongo que no tuve tiempo de que me doliera mi orgullo masculino porque mi mujer me abandonó por un millonario estadounidense de 50 años. Estaba más preocupado por mi papel de padre, por cómo abordarlo para que a mis hijos les afectara lo menos posible-acepta el muchacho tomando de nuevo la mano de Serena-luego de eso y de salir más o menos de deudas decidí venir a Londres porque me ofrecieron este trabajo y la paga era buena. Una parte de mi sueldo la destino a nuestros gastos y otra más a pagar mi deuda con mamá y Robert, aunque ellos no quieren cobrarme no me parece justo.

-Es verdad, haces bien-acepta la muchacha.

-¿Ves por qué no soy buen partido? Soy un patético fracasado-comenta el joven.

-¡Oye!-Serena lo empuja con su cuerpo de lado a modo de juego. El muchacho sonríe-no vuelvas a decir semejante cosas, Owen. Ni eres patético ni nada por el estilo. ¿Sabes lo que veo yo cuando te miro?-pregunta la muchacha.

-No lo sé-acepta el joven irlandés.

-Un hombre maravilloso, talentoso, decente y valiente, por no decir muy guapo, que ya sabes que me lo pareces. Un buen padre que lucha por sus hijos, los ama y los educa muy bien, un violinista maravilloso y un ser humano excelente, inteligente y de buenos sentimientos. Me siento orgullosa y afortunada de que te hayas fijado en mí-asegura Serena. Owen lleva su mano a la mejilla de la chica y la caricia suavemente con el dorso de sus dedos.

-¿De verdad eso crees?-cuestiona el muchacho. Un nuevo sonrojo de la rubia.

-Cada palabra, Owen. De verdad. No eres un fracasado ni patético ni nada semejante. Prométeme que no vas a volver a decirte algo así jamás.

-Si tú me lo pides, lo prometo. ¿Te digo algo?-cuestiona el joven. Ella asiente mirando sus hipnotizantes ojos oliva-desde que llegaste a mi vida es más fácil hablar de esto. Me había prometido a mí mismo ser solo papá de mis hijos y dejar de lado cualquier intento o posibilidad de rehacer mi vida, no tenía ánimos, o más bien, no había llegado la chica que me hiciera creer en el amor- concluye Owen acercándose poco a poco a ella **"¡WOW! ¿Y yo soy esa chica? ¡Y dijo AMOR!"**

-Owen…los niños…-con un hilo de voz ella. El muchacho asiente y se aleja del rostro de la rubia.

-Si claro. A veces es difícil ¿Sabes? Cuando dices ese tipo de cosas me dan ganas de besarte-confiesa Owen. Serena deja su mano en la rodilla del chico.

-Espera a casa. Es por el bien de ellos, aunque también yo me muero de ganas de que me beses-acepta la rubia. En ese momento el ruido de la alarma del móvil de Serena suena y se oye el grito de felicidad de Tristán, que dejando abandonado su castillo de arena corre al agua con ímpetu, entrando en las olas como auténtico pez.

-¡Vaya con Tristán! De verdad es un pequeño tritón-ríe la rubia.

-Mejor voy al agua con él, es bueno nadando pero más vale cuidarlo-asegura Owen, se levanta de la manta y corre hacia el agua del mar con su hijito. Serena sonríe, toma su móvil y saca algunas fotos de Owen corriendo por la playa y entrando al agua, otras con el niño. Guarda su móvil y se quita el short, acercándose a la arena con la niña.

-¿Tú no quieres nadar un poco, Gwen?-pregunta Sere a la niñita que niega con la cabeza-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Le temes al mar?-le pregunta la chica. La niñita asiente -no te pasa nada. Mira a papito y a Tristán como se divierten. ¿Quieres ir con ellos? Te puedo abrazar y cuidar para que podamos nadar juntas ¡Es divertidísimo!-propone Serena a la niña que la mira con sus grandes ojos color miel sonriendo-¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos juntas al agua?-Cerridwen asiente y salta al cuello de Serena que sonríe, le pone sus flotadores a la niña y se quita sus sandalias caminando con ella abrazada hacia el mar.

Luego de entrar un poco en este y ayudar a la niña a acostumbrarse al agua, se acerca nadando con ella abrazada a donde Owen y Tristán nadan, el niño subido en los hombros de su papá salta y se tira clavados con habilidad envidiable para sus cinco años y una vez los cuatro juntos comienza a jugar y a festejar que la pequeña le hubiera perdido el miedo al agua, comenzando una guerra acuática lanzándose agua con las manos entre risas y gritos.

A las seis de la tarde, Owen termina de meter las cosas a la cajuela y atar la tabla de surf a la camioneta, mientras Serena recuesta a Gwen en uno de los asientos. Los dos niños habían caído rendidos de cansancio de tanto correr y nadar. Ambos estaban dormidos en los dos asientos de atrás de la camioneta. Serena, usando su short y una camiseta de Hello Kitty mira a Owen que se acerca a su lado.

-¿Ya se agotó la batería?-pregunta el muchacho viendo a sus hijos profundamente dormidos.

-Totalmente-responde ella. Owen sonríe y cierra la camioneta. Luego toma de la mano a la rubia y se aleja solo unos pasos con ella, hasta donde el agua del mar moja un poco sus pies. Al llegar allí, el joven irlandés pasa sus brazos por la cintura de Serena y la abraza de ese modo, ambos de pie mirando el atardecer. La chica deja sus manos sobre las de Owen y suspira. **"Que increíble sentimiento cuando me abraza así, y cuando siento que está a mi lado. No solo me enloquecen sus besos o me parece muy sexy, aunque lo sea, también es lindo y tierno y amoroso y protector y…"**

-Fue el mejor día que he pasado en toda mi vida…¿Sabes?-dice el muchacho de cabello oscuro recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

-También uno de los mejores de la mía, Owen. Me divertí mucho con los niños, pero más con el encantador, dulce y guapo papá de los niños-acepta Serena y besa la mejilla del chico.

-No sé cómo haces para ser tan bella, linda y encantadora, Sere. Eres maravillosa-acepta el muchacho. Serena ríe con una risa cristalina y honesta.

-Gracias por el cumplido, Owen, pero en verdad no soy tan maravillosa. No todos valoran mi forma de ser, para muchos soy fastidiosa, sosa y aburrida-confiesa ella. Owen la gira para mirarla de frente.

-Quien haya dicho eso de ti no te conoce ni te valora, ni siquiera ha mirado tu alma-contesta el chico.

-Pues así es. Mi ex…-**"Hey, hey hey…quedamos en que no se mienta al INNOMBRABLE".**

**-**Si no quieres hablar de eso, está bien. No me interesa saber de un tipo que no valoró el tesoro de novia que tuvo-afirma el muchacho. Serena mira sus ojos y sonríe.

-No es una gran historia como la tuya. Un novio que me hice en la carrera, seguimos siendo novios luego de graduarnos y cuando me fui a Lyon a trabajar él se fue conmigo; vivíamos juntos, entramos a trabajar al mismo lugar y cuando me ascendieron a la gerencia a mí y no a él comenzaron los líos. Al gran señor no la pareció que a la novia la ascendieran y tuviera mejor sueldo que él.

-Que idiota-comenta Owen tomando las manos de la chica.

-A mi familia él le parecía bien y a mí igual, solo Rei me decía que no era para mí, yo lo quería mucho y no notaba que de los dos era yo la que más se esforzaba en la relación. Yo pagaba más cosas, yo ahorraba para una boda que nunca llegaba, yo me esforzaba por tenerle todo a él como le gustaba en el departamento y de su parte iba habiendo menos y menos muestras de afecto. Finalmente me enteré que me engañaba con una chica de recepción. Los descubrí, nos peleamos, lo eché del departamento y él se fue a Estados Unidos con su conquista. Eso no me habría afectado tanto, pero antes de irse se casaron e hicieron su recepción en el mismo hotel en que trabajábamos.

-Eso es una canallada horrible. Parecía que fue a propósito-opina el chico.

-Lo fue, sin duda. Yo no soy tan fuerte como tú, que afrontas todo con estoicismo y como si no hubiera pasado. Yo sí me deprimí y me sentí basura, no lograba entender por qué con esa mujer sí y conmigo no ¿Me entiendes?-Owen asiente- Seguí trabajando pero estando sola si lloraba-confiesa Serena.

-Y sin razón, porque seguro ese tipo no merecía ni una de tus lágrimas-confirma Owen besando sus dorsos.

-Ahora sé que no. Por eso me decidí luego de cuatro meses a dejar todo en Lyon y venir a cambiar de vida, a perseguir mi sueño y a comenzar de nuevo. ¡Y aquí estoy! ¿Sabes algo? Aunque definitivo lo tuyo es más pesado, creo que tenemos historias parecidas.

-Un poco. Ambas personas que nos lastimaron no merecían nuestro amor-sonríe el muchacho.

-Y los dos estamos aquí empezando de nuevo. Agradezco que seas tú quien está aquí, Owen, de verdad-afirma Serena acariciando el rostro del chico irlandés.

-Y yo agradezco mil veces más que hayas sido tú y ahora pueda estar aprendiendo lo que es una relación de verdad, con sentimientos nuevos, intensos y sobretodo una amistad honesta que se va convirtiendo en algo más-comenta el chico. **"¿Honesta?...¡Demonios, Owen! ¿Tenías que decir esa palabra? Y tú, Serenita…¿Vas a dejarlo seguir enamorándose de ti cuando tu aun no decides y te mueres por Friederich?" **pero los pensamientos de Serena son interrumpidos cuando Owen la abraza por la cintura y la acerca a él besándola de nuevo en los labios, de forma profunda, intensa y arrebatadora, como no había podido hacerlo antes.

La muchacha enseguida lleva sus manos al cuello del joven y responde al beso del mismo modo.

-Owen…creo que hay que regresar a casa ya…casi oscurece y debes conducir en carretera un poco…-se separa de su beso ella dejando sus frentes juntas y mirando embobada el atractivo rostro del muchacho.

-Si ya sé, solo quería disfrutar unos momentos más contigo, porque en casa, con el acuerdo, no será posible-confiesa el chico. Serena sonríe y lo toma de la mano caminando de regreso a la camioneta. Owen se deja conducir sonriendo radiante. **"Pues vaya que soy cínica, sé que estoy jugando con fuego con estos dos chicos lindos y aun así no los quiero dejar…¡Santos muppets! Esto va a acabar muy mal para mí, lo sé…"** se confiesa Serena cuando sube a la camioneta y espera a que Owen conduzca de regreso a casa, pero confina sus pensamientos cuando él toma su mano y en el estéreo de auto suena "As Time Goes By" de Carly Simon, la cual los dos cantan en tono discreto para no despertar a los niños…

**Dos días después…**

Eran las nueve y media de la noche de ese martes; Serena iba saliendo de la ducha secando su cabello luego de haber despedido a Owen y dormido a los dos pequeños. La chica se tiró en la cama y se dispuso a retomar la lectura del libro de Friederich que el muchacho le había mandado en PDF. Tomó su tablet y abrió este para seguir con su lectura, pero cuando estaba adentrándose de nuevo en la interesante narración de la familia real belga, el sonido del chat la hizo darse cuenta que su amiga Rei estaba conectada. Una sonrisa de Serena antes de tocar la pantalla de la tablet y abrir el programa para solicitar la videollamada.

-¡Hola Rei! No esperaba verte, con eso de que ibas a estar hasta tarde con tesis, pensé no molestar-saluda la rubia en cuanto aparece el rostro serio de la pelinegra en la pantalla.

-_Era el plan, pero tengo un horrible dolor de estómago a causa de la bilis derramada hoy y no puedo escribir nada, además hay una serie de cosas que debes aclararme_-con tono serio la de ojos amatista.

-Amiga…¿Estás enojada?-cuestiona la rubia al ver el ceño fruncido de la muchacha.

_-¿Enojada? ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? Si soy un monje budista que practica la paciencia beatífica…¡Si Serena estoy enojadísima! ¡No! ¡Lo que le sigue! ¿Sabes lo que pasó hoy al salir de clases?-_inquiere la pelinegra. Serena niega con la cabeza-_cuando salí a almorzar con Beni y Gabrielle a medio día me abordó afuera del campus un tipo grosero y prepotente que me pidió explicaciones de forma no muy adecuada sobre un fraude que cometí con su hermano._

-¿¡Que qué!?-duda la rubia. Rei por la cámara frota sus sienes.

_-¡Eso mismo! El muy imbécil dijo llamarse Robert de Quien sabe qué y me pedía explicaciones por el robo que le estaba haciendo a su hermano, timándolo con la renta de un departamento con un contrato falso._

-¡Por la Rana René! ¡El hermano de Owen!-se alarma la rubia-¿Es de Burgh? Su apellido.

-_No sé ni me importa. El punto es que no son formas de decir las cosas. Me salió con que a su hermano ya lo han robado bastante para que ahora yo también lo desfalque…¡Eso qué!-_se queja la muchacha de cabello negro.

-Hay una explicación, verás, al pobre de Owen en el pasado…

-¡_SHHH! No quiero historias tistes de novela. Tengo jaqueca. Mira, Serena, quizá sea verdad eso de que al pobre de tu inquilino lo ha robado medio maldito mundo…¡Pero no yo!_

-Si claro, tú no, a pesar de las apariencias…¿Y qué pasó?-pregunta la chica rubia interesada.

-_Pues me molesté, le pedí respeto, porque estaba delante de mis amigas, le supliqué que tratáramos eso en privado y me respondió que "El no trata asuntos privados con estafadoras ignorantes, que ni siquiera un fraude saben cometer adecuadamente"-_imita Rei una voz ronca.

-¡WOW! ¿Eso te dijo?

-_Eso y además que iba a proceder legalmente y que si no le regreso el dinero a su hermano me iba a meter a la cárcel_.

-¡Debe ser un error! A mi Owen nunca me contó que pensara proceder, solo me dijo que iba a enviarle el scan del contrato para pedirle consejo, solo eso.

-_Pues el idiota ese ahora quiere meterme a la cárcel, Serena, así que por favor habla con tu inquilino y dile que controle a su hermanito grosero o lo haré yo y después que no se queje. No niego que pudo ser un malentendido pero no era la manera. Espero le haya quedado claro que nadie amenaza a Reindert Bridget Eleanor Griffiths_-molesta la muchacha.

-Rei…¿Qué le hiciste al hermano de Owen?-duda la rubia. Su amiga se encoge de hombros-¡REINDERT! vamos, si voy a hablar con Owen debo saberlo todo, además te conozco. ¿Qué le hiciste?-mira la pantalla de modo inquisitivo Serena.

-_Mira, antes que me regañes tienes que considerar que tengo encima la tesis, el fin de semestre, los exámenes, los trabajos finales y el final de mi beca…¿Estamos? De modo que no iba a aguantar mucho a un idiota prepotente amenazándome con la cárcel_-enumera con sus dedos Rei por la pantalla.

-¡Ya dime qué le hiciste! ¿Cachetada?-duda la rubia.

-_No exactamente…como me di media vuelta y me jaló para que no me fuera me dio mucha rabia así que lo patee y lo empujé en la fuente_ -confiesa la pelinegra.

-¡REI! ¡Pateaste y mojaste a mi próximo cuñado!-alarmada Serena.

_-¡SI! Y se lo merecía mucho y…¡Hey hey hey! Tiempo. ¿Próximo cuñado? ¡Mira que se necesita ser desvergonzada! ¡Cuñado mis narices! Tu no me puedes reclamar semejante cosa porque aún no te decides entre Owen y Friederich ¿Estamos?-_molesta Rei.

-¡OYE! No me regañes, esta sesión era para que yo te regañara a ti, no tú a mí-frunce el ceño la rubia con su típica cara de conejito regañado.

-_Bueno, dejando de lado que golpee al abogaducho ese, por favor habla con el inquilino sexy y dile que calme a su hermanito idiota porque no estoy para soportar mucho y si no me manda a prisión por fraude me mandará por golpearlo_.

-Descuida, hablaré con Owen y verás como todo se arregla. No hagas bilis y concéntrate en lo tuyo, porque ya quiero que termines esa tesis y regreses aquí, te extraño mucho.

-_Claro, cabeza de panqueque, ya quieres que regrese ¿Y te has puesto a pensar que cuando regrese vas a decidir entre los dos chicos? Porque pediste tres meses de plazo. _

-¡Mierda! Se me había olvidado ese detalle-se queja la rubia golpeando su frente-Y cada vez me es más difícil. ¡Owen es tan lindo! y nuestra relación va super bien, pero mi Frich es genial, y cuando leo su libro es como una ventana a su alma, es tan inteligente, tan sensible, tan babeable…

-_Estás realmente loca, Serena, creo que ya te dejaré con tus sinvergüenzadas porque hoy no quiero oír nudos mentales. Fue un día nefasto. Habla con el inquilino y dile que controle a su estúpido pariente._

-Lo haré amiga. Toma un té de lavanda como los que yo te preparaba, duerme rico y deja todo en mis manos-promete la rubia.

-_Eso no me da mucha confianza ¿Sabes? Tienes el don de enredarlo todo-_asegura Rei y Serena le saca la lengua-_Descansa, cabeza de panqueque, te quiero mucho_.

-Adiós amiga-cuelga Serena la videollamada y suspira, luego abre el cajón de su buró y saca un pequeño calendario en el que tacha un día más-Otro día y no me decido por ninguno de los dos…Creo que jamás lo haré, me gustan ambos-termina la muchacha suspirando y regresando a su cama continúa la lectura del libro de Friederich suspirando de vez en vez.

**NOTAS FINALES: Uno más y ahora sí espero haber cumplido. ¿Se le complica la vida a Serenita o ella se la complica sola? Me encanta ponerla en líos lo confieso, ya me dirá la indicada quién le gusta más de los dos galanes porque poco a poco se le irá poniendo más difícil salir de asuntos complicados para que uno no se entere de la existencia del otro. Y en atención a Mr. Charles lo de la Rana René si es por Muppets, una forma decente de maldecir que tiene Serena para no decir palabras altisonantes..:XD… ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Tortuga espero tus coments! ¡TQM!**

**ATTE: LADY PHOENIX**


	5. Chapter 5: First problems

**BIFURCACIÓN**

**CAP. 5**

"**First Problems"**

_El uno, la historia lúdica,__  
El otro fuego volcánico,__  
Los dos firman con su rúbrica__  
Ojeras y cambios de ánimo._

_Si la vista no ve lo que pasa__  
Malamente se entera de nada el corazón__  
Me gustan los dos__  
Un sobresalto constante__  
Estoy en una olla a presión…_

_**OV7**_

**Departamento 3B, Chelsea, Londres Inglaterra. **

Serena iba saliendo del ascensor aquella mañana en el piso 3 del edificio de departamentos. Después de haber llevado a los pequeños a la escuela había pasado a hacer algunas compras al centro comercial y se había encontrado con un excedente de dinero en su bolso que no esperaba.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento y se encontró al joven de cabello oscuro y ojos oliva que estaba cocinando, usando su mandil color negro, al tiempo que cantaba "_I want hold your hand"_de los Beatles. La rubia aspiró el delicioso aroma a carne sazonada que llenaba todo el apartamento. "¡Que escena tan perfecta! Llegar a casa y que esté semejante hermosura de hombre cocinando para ti!…¡AGGHH! Concéntrate Serena, dos cosas importantes: el dinero de tu bolso y que calme al hermano abogado antes que metan a tu amiga a la cárcel".

-¡Tadaima!- grita Serena dejando su bolso y libro en la mesa del comedor, donde hay además unas bolsas de súper.

-¡Okaeri!-responde el joven irlandés y sonríe girando su rostro hacia la recién llegada"Hay Owen, ¿Por qué demonios eres tan condenadamente sexy y lindo cuando debo decirte algo importante?" se pregunta en mente la chica cuando lo ve acercarse a ella, terriblemente apuesto a pesar de lo sencillo de su ropa, camiseta gris sin mangas, mezclilla y el mandil para cocinar-¿Cómo voy con mis lecciones de japonés?-pregunta el chico.

-Mejorando bastante Mr. De Burgh…¿Qué cocinas?- Pregunta ella la verlo meter un refractario al horno.

-Comida irlandesa. Se llama "Boxty" y te encantará. Pastel de papa relleno de estofado.

-Suena genial y huele delicioso.

-¿Sabes qué dicen en Irlanda sobre el Boxty?-pregunta el muchacho quitándose las manoplas de cocina y apagando la música con el control remoto que descansaba en el desayunador.

-No lo sé-sonríe Serena embobada mirándolo acercarse, sin apartar los ojos uno de otro.

-"_Boxty on the griddle, Boxty in the pan, If you can't make boxty, You'll never get a man"- _recita Owen el dicho irlandés hacienda reír a la muchacha y llegando a su lado toma de la cintura a Serena acercándola a él y uniendo sus frentes. Serena sonríe y deja sus manos en el pecho del muchacho sobre su mandil.

-Me queda clarísimo que tú si lo eres…- usando sus dedos índice y medio para "caminar" sobre el pecho de Owen.** "De hecho me encantaría comprobar que tan hombre eres, inquilino babas, pero esperaré…¡HEY! ¿Hentai esta mañana? ¡Cambia de tema antes que se dé cuenta que lo miras como si fuera un pedazo de jamón! **- ¿No me diga que se levantó más temprano solo porque quiere ver el siguiente capítulo de nuestro anime Shojo?-burlona Serena.

-Es posible…si es posible que le dé oportunidad a los chicos esos de la escuela de música y al hada que hace magia musical en la academia-asegura el joven de cabello oscuro.

-¿Entonces estás aceptando que gané la apuesta?-emocionada la rubia-¿El señor anime Shōnen va a cambiar Naruto y Blade por la La Corda d´oro?-pregunta la muchacha muy divertida.

-No del todo, pero debo reconocer que no es tan malo. Además la chica es linda. Kahoko, y pelirroja, como me gustan-asegura Owen. Serena hace un puchero y lo empuja un poco del pecho alejándolo de ella ante la risa divertida del muchacho.

-¡A vaya! Con que te gustan pelirrojas-se ofende la chica. Owen se inclina hacia ella y la besa por encima.

-A veces…pero ahora una rubia despampanante me tiene loco-le dice él y comienza a hacerle cosquillas, ganando una risa instantánea de Serena.

-¡No, no! ¡Owen cosquillas no! ¡Sabes que soy muy…AAAA!-ríe sin control la muchacha ante el ataque.

-¡Si lo sé por eso es mi venganza por la burla de mis animes!-asegura el joven de ojos oliva y sigue su ataque de cosquillas en el abdomen de Serena quien acaba por recargarse en la mesa del comedor y después recostarse en está riendo sin mucho control, cuando de repente las cosquillas cesan y puede abrir los ojos, con algunas lágrimas por tanta risa, se da cuenta que el atractivo joven irlandés se ha reclinado casi sobre ella en la mesa del comedor, apoyado en uno de sus brazos y mirándola con esos ojos verde oliva que le quitan por completo la voluntad.

-O…Owen…-el nombre sale con dificultad de los labios de Serena que asustada un poco por la cercanía del muchacho o por lo que lee en sus pupilas pone sus manos en su pecho como si eso fuera lo único que la puede detener a ella misma de lo que sabe que pasará…** "¡Por la Rana René! ¿Cómo terminamos así? Mi corazón está latiendo como loco y si me besa ahora voy a perder el control y no quiero…¡No sin haberme decidido solo por uno!..."**

Sin embargo los pensamientos de Serena son interrumpidos cuando el joven irlandés se inclina y atrapa sus labios de esa forma total e intensa que la desarma. La chica rubia recibe ese beso y cede de inmediato a la fuerza del mismo abriendo sus labios para él…** "¡Y ahora como se supone que me detenga si me fascina como me besa! ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Algo de dinero y de Rei?...Ya no me acuerdo…¡A sí! ¡Rei, cárcel, hermano!"**

Owen se separa del beso mirando extrañado a la joven rubia que sigue sobe la mesa del comedor.

-¿Rei, cárcel, hermano? ¿Qué significa eso, Sere?-pregunta el muchacho de cabello oscuro dándose cuenta que Serena ha hablado durante su beso. La rubia, respirando agitada lo mira un momento y se sienta sobre la mesa. Owen hace lo mismo y baja de ésta quedándose de pie delante de la muchacha.

-Lo siento, Owen, no quise romper la magia del beso, disculpa, pero tengo eso en la cabeza y es urgente sacarlo. ¿Me perdonas? Yo y mi manía de pensar en voz alta-ríe apenada Serena. Owen toma sus manos y se inclina para besar su frente.

-No hay nada que perdonar, más bien discúlpame tu por lo que hice es solo que…bueno…no tenemos muchos momentos juntos y sin los niños. Además estás preciosa. Tenía muchas ganas de besarte-asegura el chico acariciando la mejilla de Serena. Ella sonríe algo sonrojada. **"¡vaya" voy descubriendo que las palabras de Owen me hacen sonrojar pero ya no tanto por vergüenza, más bien me gustan y me hacen sentir bien"**

-Lo sé, hay días que casi no nos vemos solo cuando sales a tu trabajo…pero antes que otra cosa pase hay algo importante que tienes que saber. Dos cosa de hecho-categórica la rubia. Owen asiente y la ayuda a bajar de la mesa del comedor, cargándola un momento de la cintura.

-Todo suyo, Miss Myles-asegura el chico y comienza a sacar los comestibles que había traído del súper mercado, ayudado por Serena.

-Como ya sabes salí a comprar mi libro de análisis literario luego de dejar a los niños en el colegio-indica la chica tomando algunas latas de conservas de las bolsas-pero cuando iba a pagar en la librería en que al fin encontré el que señala la guía de estudio, me encontré con novecientas libras en mi bolso. ¿Sabes de dónde vinieron?

-Si claro. Yo los dejé allí. Son casi tres semanas en que cuidas a mis hijos, solo es lo justo, lo que pagaba a una niñera por semana eran 300 libras, y solo llegaba cuando despertaban los niños, tú haces mucho más que eso. Cocinas, juegas con ellos y eres su amiga, hacen la tarea con más gusto y mil cosas más que no podría jamás mencionar o enlistar. Espero que no te ofenda que te lo de, sé que tienes tu dinero pero seguramente no está de más contar con eso-asegura el joven irlandés caminando con algunas bolsas de fruta y botes de jugo al refrigerador.

-No me ofende, Owen, pero en serio lo hago con gusto y no pensé en un pago. ¿Seguro que puedes con esto? Que no afecta tus gastos…-se acerca Serena a la cocina a guardar en la alacena las latas y los cereales.

-Estoy ganando bien, Sere, tranquila. Además el sueldo de la niñera es algo que ya tenía en mis gastos y te suplico que lo aceptes. Tú fuiste la primera en decir que por el bien de lo que estamos comenzando juntos era mejor dejar a los niños fuera, así que es una buena manera que aceptes el dinero-asegura Owen y sigue acomodando jugos en el refrigerador. **"En eso Owen te demuestra que tiene más cordura que tú, Serenita, al menos es cierto, así si te decides por Frich no habrá lazos de compromiso emocional, es un trabajo y punto…"**

-Bien, si tú crees que es correcto voy a aceptarlo y…¡Owen! ¿Compraste _"Minute Maid"_?-lo que Serena iba a decir queda en el aire cuando se acerca y quita el frasco de vidrio de manos del muchacho.

-Si claro que lo compré, a los niños les gusta de naranja y de manzana; hacía tiempo que no les traía-la muchacha le quita la etiqueta desprendiendo esta con la uña-¿Qué haces?-divertido Owen.

-¡Esto!-muestra ella orgullosa un holograma que veía dentro de la etiqueta-si juntas 20 te canjean por una taza de "Hello Kitty" por el 50 aniversario en algunos supermercados. Ya las he visto en internet por la promoción y no me puedo decidir si me gusta más la azul con nubes o la moradita con flores- Owen ríe divertido y ve como la rubia corre hacia la mesa del comedor y busca en la contraportada de su cuaderno de notas pegando el holograma del rostro del popular gato. El muchacho la sigue.

-Siempre tienes problemas para decidirte ¿Verdad?-comenta Owen viendo que Serena tiene tres hologramas en ese cuaderno.

-¡Muchísimos! No sabes cuánto...

-Sí lo sé, por eso no eliges sabor de helado, aderezo en las ensaladas, ingredientes de pizza o la blusa que te vas a poner y siempre me pides opinión-responde Owen- **"Y si supieras, lindo, que tampoco me decido entre tú y Friederich creo que acababas de creer que estoy demente".**

-Sí, así es. Es uno de mis más horribles defectos, son una indecisa…por eso te agradezco que siempre me ayudes y no me cuestiones ni me regañes. Cuando junte todos los hologramas te llevaré conmigo para que elijamos la taza porque de otra forma tardaré siglos, tomaré una y me arrepentiré de no haber traído la otra-confiesa Serena tomando la mano del chico irlandés que ríe divertido.

-¿Y por qué mejor no te consigo ambas? Puedo comprarte una taza de "Hello Kitty" original en la tienda que está en Picadilly…

-¡NO! Así no es divertido, Owen-le advierte la rubia-le quitas la emoción del juego, los coleccionistas sabemos eso. Quiero juntar mis hologramas y canjear mi taza.

-Bien, si eso quieres te ayudaremos los niños y yo. Me gusta mucho tu sonrisa cuando al fin te decides por algo…es…mejor que el brillo del sol que despunta por la mañana-dice Owen en tono poético dejando sus manos en la cintura de la muchacha que ríe divertida.

-¿Amaneció poético, Mr. De Burgh?-pregunta la rubia.

-Tengo un par de semanas así. ¿Puedes creer que tenía mucha música escrita sin letra? Pero desde que una personita especial llegó a mi vida creo que la inspiración regresó. Te enseñaré un par de canciones terminadas alguno de estos días. Ya le mandé unas grabaciones a Robert para que me dé su opinión-explica Owen.

-¡Robert! ¡Cierto! Owen había una cosa urgente e importante que quería decirte antes de que me distrajeras con comida, cosquillas, besos, poesía y coqueteos-asegura Serena y el muchacho sonríe inclinándose a besar su frente.

-¿Y qué era eso tan importante?-sin quitar sus manos de la cintura de Serena pregunta el muchacho.

-Hablé con Rei ayer en la noche luego que se durmieron los niños y me contó algo terrible. Tu hermano la fue a buscar a la universidad y le dijo muchas cosas feas por lo del contrato. En pocas palabras la llamó estafadora y le exigió que te regrese el dinero que has pagado por el departamento o si no la meterá a la cárcel.

-¿Robert? ¡Pero si le pedí que no hiciera nada hasta que averiguáramos más! solo se lo mandé para que lo leyera…-alarmado el muchacho.

-Pues eso pasó, y creo que las cosas entre ellos dos no acabaron muy bien. Mi amiga está bajo mucho estrés con lo de la tesis y siendo honestos se portó algo agresiva con tu hermano, pero él la provocó amenazándola así…¿Sería posible que hables con él para tranquilizarlo? Decirle que deje en paz a Rei y espere a que averigüemos un poco más sobre esto-pide la chica rubia.

-Déjalo de mi cuenta, yo me hago cargo de hablar con Robert y pedirle que deje en paz a Rei. En verdad que vergüenza contigo y con ella, si habla dale mis excusas-pide el muchacho tomando la mano de Serena visiblemente preocupado. **"AWWWW ojos de cachorrito…hace ojos de cachorrito…¡Adorable! Casi le veo orejitas…¡NO! ¡YA! Mucho anime Shojo, Serenita"-**mi hermano es muy impulsivo y como ya te he contado, siempre ha estado al pendiente de mí. Desde que papá murió él ha tomado muy en serio el papel de hermano mayor y con todo lo que me ha pasado creo que no reflexiona mucho en su intento de protegerme a mí y a los niños.

-Lo sé, Owen, ya me contaste eso y entiendo, pero si tu hermano es impulsivo y temperamental mejor no te cuento cómo se pone Reindert, y más vale evitar incendios ¿No?...yo ya hablé con ella y le pedí calmarse y no reaccionar violenta, ahora con que tú se lo digas a Robert bastaría para evitar problemas-pide la chica. Owen asiente y sonríe acariciando el cabello de Serena quien cierra sus ojos al sentir el toque suave de la mano del muchacho hasta que su reloj de pulsera suena.

-Hora de ir por los niños al colegio-responde Serena rompiendo un poco el encanto del momento.

-Bien, voy contigo-Owen se quita el mandil de cocina y se pone su camisa, que estaba sobre una silla del comedor, sin abrocharla, tomando luego las llaves y esperando a Serena que toma su bolso y sale. Cuando cierran la puerta, el muchacho toma la mano de ella con naturalidad hasta entrar en el elevador. **"Esto se siente, bien, muy natural y lindo, compartir con él todos estos momentos entre besos, coqueteos y cosas divertidas. Supongo que si lo elijo a él no me quejaría de mi vida a su lado. Sabe hacer especial hasta una sesión de cosquillas"**

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti-comenta el joven de ojos oliva dentro del elevador pasando su brazo por la espalda de la rubia.

-¡Sorpresa! Amo las sorpresas…¿Qué es?-feliz Serena.

-Ayer en el bar conocí a un chico que es chef en el Nozomi, se llama Aoi. Llevó a su novia inglesa al bar porque era su aniversario y me pidió una mezcla especia de Coldplay para ella, como le gustó mucho lo que hice me regaló dos cortesías para que lleve a mi novia…

-¡Al Nozomi! ¡Owen es genial! Además de lo caro, está de moda entre las celebridades. Rihhana y Jay-Z van con frecuencia y creo que leí en internet que el guapísimo Henry Cavill celebró su cumpleaños allí hace meses ¡Por la Rama René!-se emociona Serena. **"¡PAUSEEEEE! Regresamos la cinta…dijo NOVIA…¡Y yo por idiota y emocionarme no lo corregí! ¿Qué hago, qué hago?" **Owen ajeno a los pensamientos de la muchacha sonríe y sale con ella de la mano en la recepción.

-¿Entonces aceptas acompañarme?

-¡Pero desde luego que sí! ¿Cuándo vamos? Tengo que comprarme ropa linda para la ocasión-emocionada ella saliendo del edificio con Owen. **"Parece que no regresó al tema, mejor lo dejo así". **

-¿Te parece el Domingo? Pediré el día porque además descanso el Lunes, así no importa si llegamos tarde. Además hablé con Mrs. Tallerman, la del piso 4, para que nos haga favor de cuidar a los niños. Sé que por mil cosas no hemos tenido una cita decente y quiero consentir a mi chica-comenta Owen jalando a Serena del brazo y acercándola a un lado suyo. Ella pasa su brazo por la cintura de Owen y sonríe. **"¡Que pedazo de hombre babeable eres, Owen de Burgh, adoro como dices "MI CHICA" aunque técnicamente no soy pero mejor así que NOVIA"**

-Gracias por eso, Mr. De Burgh, se agradece bastante y le prometo que vamos a divertirnos-asegura Serena caminando con el joven y atravesando con él el parque-por cierto, iba a preguntarte sobre tu música. He estado viendo en internet a algunos artistas independientes que tienen un canal con videos de sus interpretaciones en Youtube. ¿Por qué no haces uno?

-Bueno, Sere, en verdad…en verdad…-sonrojado Owen-el internet y eso de redes sociales no es lo mío. Sé de computación y tecnología por mi trabajo y las mezclas pero sobre Facebook y esas cosas sinceramente no.

-¡Pues que mal, Owen! ¿Sabes que grandes estrellas como David Garrett y Lindsey Stirling empezaron en redes sociales? Allí los conocieron sus productores-explica Serena al muchacho-¿Te imaginas que algún productor escuche tu maravillosa música y te vuelvas famoso?

-Eso suena bien…pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

-Puedo ser tu asesora, ¿Sabes? Podemos filmar tus interpretaciones, creamos el canal, tu face y ya verás-Serena se detiene en medio del parque al lado de una fuente tomando ambas manos de Owen.

-¿Y es válido enamorarse de mi manager? Porque algo me dice que acabaré haciéndolo-asegura el chico presionando las manos de Serena. **"Pues desde luego que es válido, cariño, enamorarse, besarlo y tener un romance apasionado entre el artista y su mánager como en una película…¡Hay no! Creo que hoy es uno de esos días en que mi imaginación me va a traer el jaque"**

-Ya veremos…-sin comprometerse responde la rubia-¿Entonces aceptas?

-Acepto, hermosa representante-bromea Owen y frota su nariz con la de Serena quien sonríe, el atractivo joven irlandés se acerca a ella para darle un beso en medio del ambiente idílico del parque y la emocionada muchacha cierra los ojos esperando el beso … **"Sonido de agua cayendo, sol que se cuela por las hojas de los árboles, brisa que nos baña suavemente y un hombre de ensueño que me va a besar…¿Qué falta para que sea mi escena perfecta?...**

-¡CUIDADO CON LA PELOTA!-escucha ella lejanamente el sonido de una voz como en eco y lo siguiente que recuerda es estar tirada en el suelo con un horrible dolor en la cara.

-¡Lo sentimos señora lo sentimos!-cuando abre los ojos ve delante de ella a tres niños como de 12 años dos de los cuales ríen y otro se disculpa. Owen se inclina y la ayuda a levantarse.

-Tengan más cuidado…¿te lastimaron?-pregunta el muchacho.

-¡Niños malcriados! ¡No soy señora!-se exalta la rubia corriendo un poco tras los niños que gritan y huyen entre las áreas verdes del pasto. Serena enfurruñada y molesta escucha a Owen reír divertido a sus espaldas y poniendo sus manos en la cintura lo enfrenta molesta-¿Te estas burlando de mí, Owencito?

-Me río de que te haya molestado más…-entre risas Owen-que te llamaran "señora" y no…el golpe que te dieron…¡Tienes la cara roja y te ves graciosísima!-ríe con fuerza el muchacho irlandés. Serena hace un puchero y corre a su lado, tomando con su mano agua de la fuente, lo moja.

-¡Y así es como dices que me quieres! ¡Malo!-le saca ella la lengua.

-¡Es que te pasan cosas muy graciosas!-asegura Owen y también le lanza agua de la fuente con su mano a Serena haciéndola gritar y reírse, comenzando los dos a correr y perseguirse entre los senderos del parque, hasta que a medio camino él la vuelve a tomar de la mano y acercarla a el abrazándola por la espalda y besando su cabeza, caminando los dos en armonía hasta Epsom Road.

_**Notting Hill**__**, **_**Portobello Road,** **tres días después.**

La joven rubia de coletas caminaba esa mañana entre los anaqueles adornados con viejas máquinas de coser de la tienda de ropa "Allsaints Spitalfields" mirando los precios y tomando algunos vestidos probándoselos por encima. Eran apenas las 10 de la mañana y Serena recorría la famosa tienda muy animada escuchando música en su ipad y revolviendo estantes.

De repente su móvil sonó y ella lo tomó enseguida mirando divertida y sonriente el nombre que mostraba este.

-¡Hola Rei! ¿Qué cuentas?-responde ella en tono jovial sacando un lindo vestido color perla que se pone encima de su ropa.

-_Hola, cabeza de panqueque. Siento no haber llamado estos días pero las correcciones de la tesis me tienen loca. ¿Cómo va lo del abogado prepotente? ¿Hablaste con Owen?_

-Si claro que lo hice, él te manda pedir disculpas y prometió arreglar todo con su hermano. Supongo que ya no te ha molestado.

-_Afortunadamente no, y si intentó de igual modo no estoy en la universidad, llevo tres días encerrada en mi apartamento y corrigiendo tres capítulos de esto. Gracias por hablar con Owen en verdad no quería más problemas. Y dejando de lado al idiota hermano de tu inquilino…¿Qué tal las cosas en tu rocambolesca vida? _

-Todo genial. Frich sigue en Praga pero me escribe siempre por el móvil y me manda fotos lindas y frases preciosas de pensamientos poéticos que me derriten. Siempre dice que quisiera que estuviera con él porque sin mí los paisajes lindos de la ciudad no se lo parecen tanto…¡Lo amo!-comenta la muchacha y sigue mirando estantes de ropa tomando ahora otro vestido gris.

-_Perfecto, entonces ya te vas decidiendo por él ¿No?_

-SHHH…Reindert, yo no dije tal cosa, porque si Frich es así de bello, dulce y poético, mi Owen no se queda atrás. ¿Sabes que me ha invitado a cenar a Nozomi? Y es cena formal y romántica…¡Lo veré en traje! Ahora solo me faltará hacer que Frich se vista con ropa informal y tendré un parámetro bastante interesante para comparar quien me gusta más.

_-¡Que impresionante! Justo cuando creo que no puedes estar más demente das por tierra con todas mis expectativas y superas tu nivel de demencia…¡No eres juez de concurso de perros, Serena! –_se oye la voz molesta de Rei por el móvil, tanto que la rubia retira un poco el auricular-_¿De donde sacas eso de compararlos vestidos de diferente forma? En serio no sé dónde quedó mi amiga inteligente y centrada a quien lo físico no le interesaba mucho sino el interior de la gente. _

-¡YA! No me regañes. Claro que me sigue interesando su interior, por eso estoy enamorada de los dos, pero Rei, te he mandado las fotos de Owen y tú misma dijiste que era guapísimo, que hasta se parecía a un modelo árabe Omar no sé qué cosa…¡Con dos chicos como esos no me puedes pedir que sea muy espiritual! ¡Están babeables!

-_"Babeable" Ya que usas ese adjetivo reservado solo a Josh Groban y James Franco entonces si quemaste. Ya te colgaré, solo era para saber del tema y despreocuparme por ir a prisión. Suerte con tus embrollos emocionales…Por cierto…¿Por qué no estas cuidando niños el sábado por la mañana?_

-Porque están preparando un festival en su escuela en honor a James Matthew Barrie con temática de Peter Pan así que las educadoras nos pidieron llevarlos el sábado para los ensayos. Tristán será Peter Pan, Owen le comprará su traje y mi linda pequeñita solo es una florecita del conjunto y le da mucha vergüenza actuar. Le haré su mascarita de flor con papel para animarla, pero bueno…aproveché que los dejé en la escuela en su ensayo para venir a comprarme algo lindo a nuestra tienda favorita de Notting Hill para mi cena con Owen. Rei…¿Te puedo mandar foto de dos vestidos y me ayudas a elegir uno? Ya sabes que todo en "Allsaints Spitalfields" es genial.

_-¡Claro que no! Yo jamás me meto en tus decisiones porque siempre que lo hago acabas enojada por no haber elegido el otro y sí el que yo te dije así que ¡CERO! Eres la peor indecisa del mundo, Serena, así que elige tú sola vestido y novio, yo no opinaré. _

-¡Reindert mala! Owen siempre me dice su opinión sin regañarme.

-_Pues pregúntale a él que finalmente es el más interesado en que te veas guapa en la cena ¿O no? _

-No se puede, está dormido, además quiero que sea sorpresa…mmm…no me decido…-se queja la rubia mirando el vestido perla y el gris.

-_Bueno amiga, suerte en tu elección, te dejo y me sumerjo en el universo de la lingüística. Gracias por quitarme de encima al bruto ese y saludos a Owen a los niños y a Praline…_

-¡Friderich! ¡Se llama Friederich! No le digas así-Rei ríe por el teléfono- Ya, anda a trabajar, te quiero mucho. Llámame en la noche si puedes.

_-También te quiero, espera mi llamada en la noche_-cuelga el teléfono Rei y Serena sigue abstraída en su decisión mirando las dos prendas.

-¡Por la Rana René! No logro decidirme…¿Y si llevo los dos?...No, mucho gasto, aunque tengo el extra de lo que me dio Owen tampoco es cosa de derrochar porque ocuparé ahorrar para cuando entre a clases. Gris o Perla, Gris o Perla…-camina ella hacia la caja y mira a la cajera-¿Usted cual me aconseja llevarme, señorita?

-A mí me parece que los dos se le verían maravillosos, señorita-responde la empleada.

-Pero eso no ayuda. Uno solo uno…-pide Serena con ambas manos juntas. La muchacha parece pensarlo un poco.

-Perla-dice la cajera al fin. Serena asiente.

-Perla será-asegura y comienza a sacar el dinero de su bolso para el pago, al tiempo que le envuelven el vestido perla para ponerlo en la bolsa con el logotipo de la marca. Serena observa como otra de las empleadas recoge el vestido gris y lo devuelve, con ojos tristes y un puchero.

-36 libras…-pide la cajera.

-Oiga, señorita, si por algún motivo mejor quisiera el gris…¿Puedo cambiarlo?-pregunta indecisa la rubia.

-Claro que puede, señorita, solo no retire la etiqueta y que sea antes de 15 días conservando su ticket.-responde la empleada.

-¡Hecho! Porque creo que mañana en la mañana me tendrá aquí. Soy muy indecisa, ¿Sabe?-responde la muchacha pagando al fin.

-No se preocupe, es normal, creo que todas las mujeres lo somos-acaba la transacción la empleada dando su ticket a la muchacha.

-Gracias señorita-acaba la rubia y sale de la tienda muy feliz, hasta que su móvil suena de nuevo, y ella se encamina a la estación del metro para volver al departamento, toma el teléfono de su bolso y grita emocionada al leer en el identificador "Mr. Nemadcky" causando que la gente que va por la calle la mira de modo extraño.

-¡FRICH!-saluda ella por el móvil.

-_Buenos días, bella dama…¿Cómo amaneció este día la chica más encantadora del Reino Unido?_

-Feliz por escucharte. Ayer nos quedamos charlando en el chat hasta tarde sobre Jean Austen y creo que me dormí y no me di cuenta. Disculpa.

-_Lo noté, imagino que cuidar niños en cansado, cuando no me respondiste me despedí y te dejé dormir._

-Desperté con la tablet sin pila, Frich, cuanto lo siento-sigue caminando la muchacha.

-_Tranquila, no te disculpes. Llamaba para dos cosas. Primero para tener el placer enorme de oírte, porque siempre te extraño…-_se oye la voz del joven belga por el teléfono. **"Y yo te extraño a ti, precioso y guapo Frich, muchísimo"**

-¡Qué lindo, Frich! sabes que yo a ti igual…- **"Excepto cuando coqueteo con Owen porque allí si casi no pienso en ti…pero es por motivos de conciencia que mejor no tocamos"**

_-…y segundo, volví esta mañana a Londres, vengo llegando del aeropuerto y pasé a una tienda de Covent Garden por algo de queso, jamón, pan recién hecho y una buena botella de merlot "Saint Emilion". ¿Quisieras ir a mi departamento a almorzar conmigo? Paso y te recojo…_

-¡SIII! Claro que quiero Frich- salta de gusto Serena. **"Un belga atractivo más departamento más vino igual a perfecta tarde de roman…¡HEY! ¿Y los niños?...¡Demonios!- **...solo que hay un pequeñísimo problema, Frich, a las tres debo recoger a los niños del colegio, están en ensayo de su obra de teatro.

-_Pero es excelente hora, apenas van a dar las diez y media. Dime dónde estás, paso por ti y vamos al departamento. Prometo que antes de las tres estarás en el colegio de tus pequeños_.

-Bien, si es así entonces acepto, con tal de pasar tiempo contigo luego de extrañarte tanto-asegura la rubia.

-¡_Maravilloso! entonces paso por ti ahora mismo. ¿Dónde estás?_

-En la estación de metro de Barons Court.

-_La conozco, llego en quince minutos. Espérame-_cuelga el muchacho y Serena, abrazando la bolsa y el móvil vuelve a gritar sin importarle que la escuche la gente y la vea de forma extraña.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Mi Frich está en Londres, mi Frich está en Londres!-baila emocionada la muchacha ante la risa de algunos muchachos con uniforme de secundaria que van saliendo del metro…

**Walpole Apartments, Mayfair, Londres. Una hora después.**

El joven belga sube las escaleras de la residencia en el 3-4 de Arllington Street, con la muchacha rubia de su mano y la bolsa con sus compras en la otra. Serena mira fascinada la placa azul de la entrada de los lujosos apartamentos.

-¿Lo que dice aquí es verdad?-pregunta asombrada la muchacha. Friederich asiente abriendo con sus llaves.

-Totalmente. Este lugar en el siglo XVIII fue residencia oficial del primer ministro Sir Robert Walpole y su hijo Horacio Walpole. Es un edificio auténtico de ese tiempo restaurado por un famoso arquitecto británico, Oliver Burns, que es amigo de papá. Hace años que comenzó este proyecto, son solo cinco apartamentos que conservan el sabor de la era victoriana, aunque con todas las comodidades de la modernidad-explica el muchacho con su voz de acento francés a una muy emocionada Serena que entra con él en la recepción del lugar.

-¿Y tú compraste uno?-pregunta ella asombrada. Frich asiente caminando con ella.

-Mi padre me prestó el dinero que me hacía falta y usé los ahorros que tenía de mi trabajo en la Universidad Libre de Bruselas, antes de empezar con este proyecto del libro. Quería un lugar propio y a mi entero gusto aquí en Londres pero pienso pagarle a papá cuando reciba las regalías del libro-comenta el joven castaño, correctamente vestido de traje gris, impecable, elegante, atractivo y sonriente. Un empleado correctamente uniformado saluda al recién llegado.

-Monsieur Nemadcky, bienvenido-saluda este con un exagerado acento francés muy poco natural en el "Monsieur".

-Leroy, buenos días. ¿Todo bien?-pregunta el muchacho.

-Perfectamente, Monsieur, tal como le gusta y preparado para su llegada.

-Merci, Leroy-se despide el muchacho caminando con Serena hacia el elevador y deteniéndose delante de la pintura de un caballero victoriano de peluca blanca y uniforme militar.

-¿Sir Robert Walpole?-pregunta la muchacha. Frich asiente.

-El mismo. Ahora vamos arriba, el mío es el número 3-asegura el joven Nemadcky pasando con Serena al elevador-como podrás ver, aún al elegir un lugar para vivir me gana el amor a la historia. ¿Sabías que esta calle se llama así porque en 1681 el rey Carlos III le compró el terreno al conde de Arlington? Su idea era hacer de esta zona de Mayfair un lugar de residencia de gente noble y rica, aprovechando la cercanía con el palacio de St. James que como sabes fue la residencia de la familia real antes de Buckingham y…- **"¡Por todos los muppets! Es una delicia oír a mi bello Friederich hablando de historia, babeo…muero…desfallezco…"-**¿Estoy hablando mucho?

-¡No, no! Al contrario Friederich es que…me encanta oír tu voz cuando hablas de historia y te apasionas de ese modo y…ya extrañaba oírte-asegura deslumbrada la rubia. Él se inclina y besa sus labios por encima pasando su brazo por su espalda al tiempo que se abre la puerta del ascensor directo en la sala de estar del bello apartamento.

-También te extrañé…adelante-indica el muchacho pasando con una deslumbrada Serena hacia la sala. **"¡Me quiero morir! ¡Me quiero morir! ¡ESTO ES PRECIOSO! Justamente el lugar que mejor concuerda con mi elegante y lindo Friederich"-**bienvenida a mi apartamento, Sere, espero que te guste.

-Es precioso, Frich, todo elegante y excelentemente decorado…¿Lo decoraste tú?-pregunta ella permitiendo que el chico, galante y amable le retire la chaqueta dejándola en el guardarropa.

-No, claro que no. Oliver tenía ya decorados los cinco, yo elegí este porque me encantó el contraste entre modernidad…-dice él y toma un control remoto encendiendo las luces, programando que las persianas eléctricas se abran dejando ver la panorámica de la ciudad y accionando un reproductor de música que comienza a tocar música de orquesta-y estilo clásico.

-¿Concierto para dos violines?-pregunta Serena entrando con el muchacho.

-Adoro a Vivaldi cuando estoy en casa. Siento que le da toque de hogar-camina Friederich con ella pasando por la elegantísima sala de estar hacia la cocina que deja maravillada a Serena.

-Ponte cómoda, voy a preparar algo para poder comer-asegura Friederich y se quita su saco gris dejándolo en el respaldo de una de las sillas altas del desayunador. **"Por mí me ponía cómoda para siempre…este apartamento es un sueño, tanto como su dueño, si elijo a Friederich seguro viviríamos los dos aquí".**

-Prefiero ayudarte, si no te molesta-lo sigue la muchacha cortando sus pensamientos y caminando hacia la elegante y moderna cocina.

-Todo lo contrario, solo que hablaría pésimamente mal de mí como anfitrión poner a la bella invitada a ayudar en la cocina-comenta el muchacho besando la mano de Serena. **"Y otra vez sonrojada. Este hombre encantador y galante me enloquece"**

-A la invitada no le molesta ayudar al guapo anfitrión-divertida Serena.

-Entonces bienvenida a mi cocina-asegura el chico belga inclinándose con una reverencia casi principesca que hace sonreír a Serena.

-Merci, Monsieur Nemadcky-asegura ella y se acerca a lavarse las manos en el lavabo de la cocina. Friederich la espera desabrochando los puños de su camisa y arremangándola un poco se inclina y besa la mejilla de Serena.

-Tenía muchas ganas de que conocieras mi apartamento, pero no se había podido por una y otra cosa así que, encantado de que estés aquí-comenta el joven de ojos esmeralda quien lava ahora sus manos. Serena camina y saca las cosas de la bolsa, la botella de Merlot, el jamón serrano, el pan, algunos vegetales, mantequilla y el queso.

-Gracias por invitarme, aunque disponga de poco tiempo me fascina pasar mi tiempo contigo-comenta la muchacha rubia tomando un plato y un cuchillo. Friederich busca algo en su alacena-¿Te quedas más esta vez?

-Hasta mañana todo el día. El Lunes comienzo a viajar a zonas no tan lejanas de Londres, tengo una serie de conferencias en varias universidades del exterior de la capital pero serán viajes intermitentes así que seguro nos veremos-responde el chico belga llegando al lado de la muchacha y dejando sobre el desayunador el aceite de oliva y unos ajos, pasa sus manos por la cintura de ella besando su mejilla. **"¡Babas santas! ¡Que belleza de hombre espontáneo y maravilloso!".**

-Eso suena maravilloso. Entonces nos veremos más estas semanas. ¿Verdad?-Serena suelta el pan que estaba cortando y pone sus manos sobre las del muchacho que la abrazaba por la espalda. Friederich recarga su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha.

-Esa es la idea. No sabes la falta que me hace verte cuando estoy lejos, sé que es pronto, que hace algunas semanas apenas que salimos pero…de verdad te extraño. Creo que estoy muy enamorado de ti, Sere-confiesa el joven belga. **"¡Por la Rana René! ¡También tú lo dijiste! ¿Los dos están enamorados de mí? ¿Y yo?…¡YO DE QUIEN! ¡Maldita mi indecisión jodida!…**-¿Y tu Sere?-pregunta Friederich girando a la rubia para mirarla de frente, con sus manos en sus hombros-¿puedo esperar que estés así sea un poquito enamorada de mí?

"**Si me estoy enamorando de ti no un poco sino muchísimo, pero también estoy hasta las orejas de enamorada de mi Owen…¡#&$#**! ¡Ni se te ocurra idiota Serena! Haz algo, haz algo antes que te traicionen los nervios"**

Serena sin responder nada pone su mano en la nuca de Friederich y lo acerca a ella para besarlo en los labios de una forma algo intempestiva y fuerte, pero después el muchacho la toma de la cintura y hace el beso más lento y tranquilo. **"Sí que me gusta mucho la forma que elegí para no responderle de frente. Ser cobarde tiene sus ventajas a veces…o si señor…sí que las tiene…". **Los dos muchachos se separan del beso y sonríen.

-Me gustó tu respuesta de esta forma-confiesa Frich-disculpa por presionar con el tema, sé que quedamos en ir despacio pero a veces…a veces…siento que algún chico mejor que yo va a llegar a tu vida y me vas a dejar-confiesa él. La muchacha abre desmesurada sus ojos azules ante esa confesión-ya sé que no es así, que no pasará pero supongo son rescoldos de la inseguridad de "Praline" que aún vive en mi…-una risa nerviosa de Serena es la respuesta.

-¡Pero como se te ocurren disparates, Frich! Vamos a ver, dime en dónde podía encontrar un chico que fuera como tú, bueno, inteligente, interesante, guapísimo y que me haga sentir en las nubes cada que me besa…- **"En el departamento de Rei, por ejemplo, allí tienes otro exacto a como lo has descrito…¡SHHH! ¡Maldita conciencia metiche! ¿Quién demonios te preguntó? ¡ERA RETÓRICA LA COSA!". **Friederich sonríe y besa la frente de la muchacha.

-¿Seguimos preparando nuestro almuerzo?-pregunta el joven. Serena asiente.

-Tu dime en qué ayudo, me encanta cocinar-responde ella.

-A mi sinceramente no. Tampoco es que sea un inútil total en la cocina-comenta el chico tomando una tabla de picar y comenzando a quitar las capas exteriores de un diente de ajo. Serena sigue cortando los panes-sé lo básico para vivir solo, pero grandes platillos para nada, aún le pido a mamá cuando cocina que me guarde para llevar-asegura el chico ahora picando finamente el ajo.

-A mi además de llevar cocina en la carrera de administración hotelera, siempre me ha encantado. Confieso que más la repostería pero también hago deliciosas pastas y experimentos culinarios interesantes.

-¡Adoro la pasta!-comenta Frich poniendo los pedacitos de ajo en un plato hondo con la mantequilla y revolviendo todo.

-Alguno de estos días que estés por aquí, me invitas y te cocino alguna de mis especialidades en pasta-ofrece ella. **"Y si es de noche, solos, con vino y velas, no me quejaría".**

**-**Eso suena maravilloso. Te avisaré en cuanto esté en Londres ¿De acuerdo?-comenta el muchacho y toma los panes que ha cortado Serena, untando la mezcla a estos.

-Perfecto-responde la rubia ahora cortando el queso y poniéndolo sobre los panes ya untados. Friederich corta ruedas de jitomate y algo de albahaca fresca-eso luce interesante…¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Unos "Caprese Garlic Bread" estilo Nemadcky. Una de mis pocas especialidades, como el pan francés y los sándwich. Como vez no es que sea precisamente un gran chef-asegura el muchacho.

-Con eso es bastante. Sabes lo básico-asegura Serena mirando como Friederich pone jamón a cada pan, y sobre este las ruedas de jitomate y la hierba verde, para después colocarles algo de aceite de oliva-además luce sensacional…infiero va caliente.

-Así es. Al lado del refrigerador tengo un horno eléctrico. Con cinco minutos tendrán-responde Frich. Serena abre la puertecita del horno blanco y el chico mete los panes, poniendo el tiempo con la manija del mismo-Ahora sí, solo a esperar. Vamos a abrir el vino en la sala, allí tengo las copas para festejar que estás conmigo-propone él tomando la mano de Serena y caminando con ella hacia la sala.

-Excelente idea, Monsieur-responde la muchacha y al pasar se lleva la botella de Merlot. Los dos llegan a la sala del apartamento y Friederich se acerca a la cantina, tomando las copas y el sacacorcho. Serena se sienta en uno de los sillones y quita las etiquetas al vino.

-Bien, dejemos a la experta. Seguro llevaste algo de coctelería en tu carrera-le alarga el sacacorcho Frich sentándose a su lado.

-¡Claro que sí! Era uno de los talleres que más me gustaron-Serena toma el instrumento y saca con maestría de quien conoce lo que hace, el corcho del vino tinto, oliendo después este-mmm…delicioso…encontraste el vino perfecto para los "Caprese Garlic Bread"-asegura ella y sirve las copas conforme Friederich se las acerca.

-¿Te parece?...de verdad quería que este improvisado almuerzo saliera lo mejor posible, para poderlo compartir contigo.

-Entonces brindamos por eso-Serena deja la botella y toma la copa que estaba sobre la mesa-porque al fin estás conmigo y yo contigo.

-Porque al fin estás en este lugar, que tanto quería que conocieras…Salud.

-Salud-responde la rubia y choca su copa con la del joven de ojos esmeralda bebiendo un trago de su vino-delicioso el vino, Friederich-comenta Serena, pero en cuanto ella quita la copa de sus labios se inclina y besa sus labios succionando un poco el labio inferior de la muchacha.

-Cierto…delicioso…-responde el muchacho sonriendo a Serena, pero justo en ese instante suena la campana del horno indicando que está listo el pan-iré por los panes…-se aleja de allí el muchacho dejando aun desconcertada a la rubia.

"**¡POR TODOS LOS MUPPETS! ¡Me besó! Bueno ya sé que me ha besado muchas veces pero fue…fue…**-ella toca sus labios y enseguida se da cuenta que ha derramado algo de vino que caer en su pantalón y en la alfombra.

-¡AAAAAA!-grita ella levantándose como resorte.

-¡Serena! ¡Qué pasó!-alarmado Friederich regresa corriendo a su lado.

-¡Soy una idiota de lo peor!...acabo de tirar el vino tinto-se queja la rubia y frota con su mano la mancha de su pantalón-y para colmo arruiné tu alfombra…¡Lo siento tanto!-se excusa ella. Friederich ríe divertido.

-¿Solo por eso gritaste de esa manera?-cuestiona el muchacho llegando al lado de Serena y tomando sus manos-no tiene importancia. Creí que te habías golpeado o algo así.

-No…no fue golpe pero…¡Qué vergüenza! Soy una torpe-se queja ella. Frich besa su frente.

-Deja de decirte así. Fue un accidente que le pasa a cualquiera. Ya se quitará. De igual modo la iba a mandar a lavar. Tranquila. Iré por los panes y vamos a tener un delicioso almuerzo-pide el chico y Serena, haciendo ojos acongojados, asiente.

"**Pero si a idiota y estúpida torpe nadie te gana, Serenita, primera vez que vienes a su departamento y le arruinas la alfombra que ve a saber cuántos cientos de libras valga. Ya no va a querer nada contigo, metiendo la pata cada segundo".**

-Frich, yo puedo pagar la lavada de alfombra, es que me siento terrible por mi torpeza- indica ell cuando lo ve regresar con los dos platos sobre los que descansan los panes. **"¡Pero que delicioso huele eso!...¡AAAA! ¡Concéntrate! ¡No pienses con el estómago!".**

-Para nada pienso permitirlo. Ya te dije que fue un accidente, Olvídalo y almorcemos. De donde no sé si se quite es de tu pantalón-asegura el sentándose en el sillón al lado de la chica, dejando uno de los platos con dos panes en la mesita de la sala junto con una servilleta de tela.

-No importa mi pantalón, a mí me preocupa haberte estropeado la alfombra-baja la vista y juega con sus dedos de forma nerviosa la rubia. Friederich la hace levantar la barbilla y mirarlo.

-Tranquila con eso, Sere, ya te dije que no pasa nada. Vamos a olvidarlo. ¿Te parece?-pide el chico belga sonriendo radiante. **"¨¡AWWW! ¡Veo flores y destellos de fondo con esa sonrisa!...¡NO! ¡Otra vez alucines de anime Shojo!...¡Vuelve, Serena! ¡Vuelve!"-**¿Sere? ¿Por qué te golpeaste tú misma la mejilla?

-AAAA…eso…es…es…¡Para castigarme por torpe!-se excusa ella. **"¡Mentira! Fue para obligarme a salir del mundo en que te veo rostro de galán de "La Corda d´Oro"…pero eso jamás te diré o pensarás que estoy loquita perdida".**

-Ya deja el tema. Mejor vamos a almorzar juntos, disfrutando de nuestros momentos antes que vuelvas al trabajo. Vamos, prueba los "Caprese Garlic Bread"-ofrece el castaño acercando uno de los panes a Serena, quien sonríe y muerde un poco del pan que él le ofrece, comiéndolo con deleite-¿y?.

-¡Es delicioso, Frich!-se emociona Serena.

-Todo para alagarla, Mademoiselle Myles-asegura el muchacho-entonces a almorzar…-propone él y toma su plato-Ahora sí diga usted qué más ha hecho además de leer un proyecto de libro de un autor primerizo y no muy bueno, sobre la familia real belga.

-¡No digas eso! Nada de primerizo y no muy bueno…¡Eres genial! ¿Sabes que para ser historiador y no escritor tienes una narrativa ágil, elegante, maravillosa y con estilo propio?-comenta la muchacha rubia mientras comen.

-¿En serio? Venido de una futura escritora famosa, eso es un alago digno de considerarse-responde el castaño.

-Es la verdad, me tienen fascinada los seis capítulos que leí. Incluso me da envidia que un académico dedicado a la investigación tenga tan buen estilo. Creo que eres genial, Friederich, ese libro a pesar de tener datos históricos precisos es contado de una forma maravillosa y te envuelve por completo en las historias ocultas de los Coburgo Gotha de la rama belga-asegura Serena.

-Merci por su valiosísima opinión, Mlle-sonriente Friederich-¿sabes que eres la primera persona que elogia mi libro? Porque mi editor es un Hittler-asegura él.

-¿De verdad? Eso es maravilloso, me gusta ser la primera en elogiarte, porque seguro cuando lo publiquen tendrás miles de admiradores. Pero me quedo con el orgullo de haber sido la primera-asegura ella. Frich besa la mejilla de la rubia.

-¿Te parece si lo festejamos?-pregunta el joven.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El hecho de que seas mi primera admiradora y la más importante. Te invito mañana en la noche a cenar. Una cena exclusiva para nosotros dos. ¿Te gusta la idea?

-¡Me encanta! Claro que quiero ir contigo-responde la rubia emocionada.

-Entonces mañana te paso a recoger. Espero que ya me digas tu dirección. Prometo no entrar, solo me quedo afuera con el auto y te espero. Y viste formal, porque ahora sí te llevaré a un lugar digno del festejo que tendremos-asegura él besando la mano de Serena.

-Excelente idea, Monsieur Nemadcky, vamos a tener una velada maravillosa-sonríe la rubia.

-Y es una suerte que sea Domingo. Los mejores restaurantes de Londres tienen excelente ambiente en Domingo, además estaré ocupado con mi editor todo el día pero tendré la noche libre antes de viajar a la Universidad de Bristol el Lunes-comenta el joven. **"Domingo…Domingo…¿Por qué tengo la ligera sensación de que tenía que hacer algo en Domingo? ¿Qué era?..."**

-Es una suerte que estés en Londres, Frich, y me encanta poder cenar contigo.

-Le corresponderá elegir el lugar, hermosa dama-sonríe el chico belga sirviendo más vino en la copa de Serena.

-¿Yo?-duda ella y bebe un poco más de vino.

-Claro, tú. Estoy seguro que conoces varios lugares bellos e interesantes para cenar, considerado tu carrera y que has vivido en Londres más que yo. A no ser claro que tenga Usted otro compromiso, Mlle. Myles-bromista Friederich. En ese momento la rubia se atraganta y tose con el vino.

"**¡OMFG! ¡OMFG! ¡Eso era! ¡Serena imbécil! ¡Claro que tienes otro compromiso el Domingo! ¡Vas a cenar con Owen en el **_**Nozomi!**_

-¿Serena? ¿Estás bien?-alarmado Friederich quien golpea levemente la espalda de la rubia al verla casi ahogarse. Ella levanta la vista y asiente aun atragantada, enrojecida de la cara y con lágrimas en los ojos por el esfuerzo.

-Si…bien…-**"¡Mentira! ¡Me muero! ¿Ahora cómo le cancelo? ¿Cómo le digo que tengo otro compromiso si acabo de aceptar? ¡Y peor porque él solo puede a esa hora! ¿Qué hago?...¡Santos Espíritus del anime Shojo iluminen a su fiel seguidora!".**

-Me asustaste un poco. Casi te ahogas con el vino. ¿De verdad estás bien?-cuestiona Frich.

-Sí, ya bien…-suspira hondo la rubia. El muchacho le alarga la servilleta de tela con la que ella limpia su boca y sus ojos llorosos.

-Menos mal. Entonces…¿A dónde te gustaría ir a cenar mañana?-pregunta el chico belga emocionado tomando la mano de la muchacha-**"¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Seré capaz de cancelarle a esta belleza de hombre que me mira con esos ojitos esmeralda brillantes de emoción? ¡Claro que no! ¿Entonces a mi sexy Owen? ¡Tampoco!...¡AGHHHH! ¡Qué dilema!..."**

-¿Conoces el Nozomi?-pregunta Serena sin saber muy bien de qué parte de su confundido subconsciente salió esa pregunta.

-¿El restaurante japonés de Knightsbridge? ¡Desde luego! He ido allí con algunos de mis patrocinadores y gente de la editorial. Excelente elección, será en _Nozomi_-asegura el chico. **"¡PERO EN QUE RAYOS ESTABA PENSANDO AL DECIRLE EL MISMO LUGAR!"**-¿Te parece si te recojo a las nueve?

-Si si…a las nueve es buena hora…me permite arreglarme como corresponde…-hablando algo nerviosa la rubia.

-Entonces es un hecho. Tenemos una cita mañana en el _Nozomi_ a las nueve, solos tú y yo…-**"Y Owen de Burgh, cariño, porque creo que sin duda seremos tres" –**Salud por eso…-pide Friederich levantando su copa para brindar con ella.

-Salud-responde con sonrisa forzada la rubia y choca sus copas bebiendo de golpe lo que le quedaba de vino. **"Buena la hiciste, Serena imbécil, ahora…¿Cómo se supone que tengas una cita con los dos?...¡AGHHHH! ¡Odio ser yo!...**

**Mismo día, ocho horas después…**

Serena entró en su habitación, luego de haber dormido a los pequeños hijos de Owen, y en lugar de ir directo a la ducha, se sentó en silencio sobre la cama y miró la bolsa con el vestido color perla que había comprado en la mañana. Suspiró y lo sacó de la bolsa, poniéndoselo encima y caminando para mirarse en el espejo grande de esa habitación.

-Debí traer mejor el gris…-se dice al verse en el espejo-mañana mismo iré de prisa a cambiarlo…¡Diablos! Ojalá lo de Owen y Frich se arreglara igual que un cambio de vestido-se queja ella, pero en ese momento suena su móvil. La rubia corre hacia la cama y se lanza en esta para alcanzar su bolso, que descansaba en el buró. Buscó entre todas las cosas que tenía dentro y al fin sacó el celular que seguía sonando, con una imagen de Sailor Mars molesta y el nombre "REINDERT" en el identificador-¡Rei!

-_Que tal, Sere. Fiel a mi promesa te estoy llamando. ¿Ya libre de tus adorables tormentos?-_pregunta con un tono de voz calmado y juguetón, algo extraño en ella, la chica tras la línea.

-No les digas así. Gwen y Tris son lindos nenes, casi no dan trabajo y sí, ya se durmieron. Cenamos viendo "La bella y la bestia" y enseguida a la cama ya bañaditos.

_-¿Y el hermano gemelo de Omar Borkan al Gala? _

-¡Oye! No le digas así, mi Owen es más guapo-se queja la rubia recostada en su cama.

-_¡Tu Owen! ¿Ahora lleva más puntos él o qué pasa?_

-No es juego de puntos, pero bueno, dejando de lado tus burlas, porque lo son aunque no lo digas y ya las detecté…-Rei ríe de nuevo-¡TENGO ALGO TERRIBLE QUE CONFESARTE!-grita Serena.

-_¡Serena boba! ¡Me vas a dejar sorda!-_responde por el móvil la muchacha.

-¡Es que es horrible! ¡La peor metida de pata de toda mi vida!-se queja ella.

-_No lo creo, tu siempre te superas. Si hubiera record Guinness por la mujer que más tonterías comete al día seguro lo ostentarías con orgullo. _

-¡Reindert! ¿Quieres dejar de burlarte de mi lastimosa situación sentimental y oírme como toda buena amiga normal?-se queja la rubia.

-_Ya me decía a mí una corazonada que se trataba de tus jueguitos esos de tener dos novios._

-¡No son mis novios! Prospectos de pareja, solamente-corrige Serena-estoy en el peor de los dilemas, Rei, no sé por qué me pasa esto a mí.

_-Mira, Serena, en verdad todos los líos que lleguen a tu vida a causa de tus indecisiones y tus sinvergüenzadas con esos chicos, son única y exclusivamente culpa tuya. _

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero es que ahora sí creo que se me va a acabar el mundo. No sabes que acabo de hacer…ya te había contado que Owen me invitó a cenar mañana en el _Nozomi_ ¿Verdad?

-_Si, me contaste en la mañana…por cierto ¿Cuál elegiste?_

-Aún a ninguno, Owen es precioso y lindo y babeable pero Frich que ya está en Londres me invitó a almorzar en su departamento que esta de ¡WOW! Y preparó unos panes de ajo y me besó y no se enojó porque manché su alfombra y…

_-¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¡Ya bájale a la intensidad! ¡No te pregunté cuál chico elegiste pedazo de tonta! ¡Te pregunté cual maldito vestido elegiste!-_le grita por el móvil su amiga. Serena lo aleja un poco.

-Oye, para haberme regañado hace unos momentos por dejarte sorda tu a mi casi me haces lo mismo…

-_Es que eres a veces francamente desesperante, Serena. _

-Ya sé, ya sé. Estoy aún algo trastornada por la metida de pata que acabo de hacer. Y como dato cultural, elegí el perla pero ya me arrepentí y mañana voy a cambiarlo por el gris.

_-Típico de ti. Solo espero que no sigas creyendo que Owen y Friederich son como los vestidos porque si no estás frita._

-Justo me estaba quejando de eso cuando llamaste, ¡Qué bien conoces a tu mejor amiga!.

_-Bueno…Owen te invitó a salir y almorzaste con Friederich. No veo la metida de pata._

-Ya va. Cuando estaba almorzando con Frich, en el momento más perfecto y romántico de nuestra comida, se le ocurrió preguntarme si quería salir a cenar con él el Domingo y le dije que sí…¡Lo oyes, Reindert! ¡Le dije que sí y se me olvidó que también le había dicho a Owen que sí!

_-¿Te confieso algo? Sí te superas a ti misma. Esta tontería sube al primer puesto de todas las que has hecho en tu vida. Mira que se necesita no tener material gris para estar jugando a esto con dos chicos y olvidarse de semejante dato…¡Serena boba! ¡Te daría un golpe en la cabeza de panqueque que tienes si pudiera!_

-No hace falta, me lo doy por ti-asegura la rubia y se golpea con el puño cerrado en la cabeza-¡AUCH!...creo que me lo di muy fuerte…

_-Lo mereces. Muchos como ese. Ahora sí dime qué piensas hacer, porque a mí lo único que se me ocurre es que tendrás que cancelarle a uno._

-¡NO! Rei no digas eso. No le puedo cancelar a Frich porque solo tiene tiempo de estar conmigo en la noche y mañana viaja a Bristol a una conferencia.

_-Entonces cancélale a Owen, finalmente a ese lo tienes allí toda la semana, ya se lo recuperas después._

-¡Tampoco! Owen está muy emocionado y entusiasmado con esta cena, se esforzó mucho y me dijo que se compró con sus ahorros un traje. No puedo salirle con que ahora le cancelaré.

-_¿Entonces qué vas a hacer, Serena? Porque no puedes ir a cenar con los dos al mismo tiem…¡Hay no! ¡Hay no! ¡Dime por favor que no se te ha ocurrido esa tonta idea!_

-¡Sí! Si se me ocurrió, Rei, definitivo me conoces muy bien-con orgullo la rubia-Le dije a Frich que quería cenar en el _Nozomi _y le pareció perfecto, dice que va a reservar una sala privada para los dos, mientras que el pase de Owen es en el restaurante con el público en general, así que voy a tener una cita doble…

_-Triple…_

-Como sea, pero voy a cenar con los dos. Un momento con uno y otro con otro para no romper el corazón de ninguno de los dos y así no tengo que elegir. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Verdad que soy un genio?

_-Lo que eres es una chica inmadura e idiota que está jugando un juego muy peligroso y tarde o temprano se va a dar con la pared, y un golpe peor que los cientos que te has dado contra paredes. Serena, de verdad, ¿No crees que ya se te está saliendo de las manos esta situación?_

-¡Claro que no! Yo le voy a poner fin cuando crea que ya me decidí por uno de ellos. Por eso no soy novia de ninguno, hasta estar segura. Así que, mañana, Serena Myles tiene una cita con los dos hombres más sexys, interesantes, bellos y perfectos de todo el mundo en el _Nozomi._

-_Realmente hay gente que le gusta complicarse la vida gratis. ¿Sabes qué? Ve a dormir. Si solo me pides que te llame para contarme tus absurdos planes…_

-No te quejes, amiga, sabes que te adoro y que eres la única a quien le cuento todo. Anda a descansar, y aunque me regañes y te rías de mi así de feo, ya sé que es puro cariño.

_-Oye, fuera de bromas, te vaya bien o mal mañana, tienes que ir pensando en elegir, Serena, porque esto se ha salido ya de toda proporción de tus metidas de pata pasadas. Y eso te lo digo de verdad. Valora lo que sientes y trata de escoger solo a uno._

-¿Sabes que leí en internet que en Mahabharata, en la India, está permitida la poliandria?.

_-No lo dudo, pero no creo que Owen y Friederich quieran irse a vivir contigo a la India como una familia feliz, así que saca esas ideas absurdas de tu cabezota dura y ve pensando en portarte como persona civilizada y madura y escoger a uno…¡A UNO!._

-Ya, entendido. A uno…pero no aún.

_-Ya ve a dormir, estas quemando._

-Adiós amiga, descansa también. Mañana te contaré el final de mi aventura pero ¿Qué puedo hacer si me gustan los dos?

_-Buenas noches, indecisa._

-Buenas noches amiga-cuelga Serena el teléfono y se levanta de nuevo para mirar su vestido perla en el espejo-sí, definitivo debí haber traído el gris…

**NOTAS FINALES: Algo tarde pero seguro, aquí llega el siguiente. Gracias a todas las personas que leen y comentan apoyando esta historia que tanto me gusta escribir, en primera porque es el regalo para mi mejor amiga y me fascina hacerla sonreír aunque se desespere con esta Serena indecisa (ya sabes que es para ti amix, TQM) y en segunda porque francamente la historia me ha atrapado, me divierto mucho escribiendo y eso es lo importante.**

**Agradezco mucho las opiniones de todos que me motiva por diversas causas a seguir escribiendo. Al lector que preguntaba sobre los temas en común de Sere y Frich, sí los investigo y me baso en lo que sé que le gusta a la amiga a quien le hice el fic que es la inspiración para esta Serena. ¡Gracias por tus opiniones y apoyo! **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente y a ver cómo le va a nuestra amiga Serena indecisa en la cita doble. ¡AU REVOIR! **

**ATTE: LADY PHOENIX. **


	6. Chapter 6: Double Date

**BIFURCACIÓN**

**CAP. 6**

"**Double Date"**

_Debe ser que los planes que hago_

_Me los debe dictar el Diablo_

_Porque sigo jugando a diario_

_Y sin error._

_Me gustan los dos__  
__Para cambiar nunca es tarde__  
__¿Quién quiere que cambie? ¡Yo no!__  
__Me gustan los dos__  
__Aunque me cuesta bastante__  
__Disfruto con la situación__**…**_

_**OV7**_

**Departamento 3B, Chelsea, Londres Inglaterra. **

La chica de cabello rubio termina de arreglarse en el tocador de su habitación, dando los últimos toques a sus cabellos rubios, ahora recogidos detrás de su nuca, y mirándose en el espejo dedica una mirada de satisfacción a su figura enfundada en el bello vestido gris y sonríe encantada. Camina después para ponerse sus zapatos de tacón y tomar su bolso y móvil. Al tomar el celular puede leer los mensajes que le envía el chico belga pues en el identificador dice: MR NEMADCKY.

"_Ya yendo al Nozomi. ¿Segura que no quieres que pase por ti?-_Serena sonríe y responde.

-Prefiero ir yo, pregunto por ti para que me lleven al privado, además aún tardaré en arreglarme- responde ella escribiendo en el móvil y enviando el mensaje. **"Mentira, ya estoy lista pero me iré con Owen, mejor así y evito que sepas donde vivo…o con quién vivo".**

-_Seguramente estarás bellísima como siempre, te veo allá. Te quiero…-_Serena sonríe al leer eso último y responde.

-También te quiero, no tardo- y cuando estaba terminando de escribir y enviar el mensaje, esuchó que llamaron a la puerta. Aún con el móvil en su mano se acercó a abrir y al hacerlo casi pierde este de las manos.

-O…Owen…-el nombre se atoró en su garganta…**"!POR LA MADRE DE TODOS LOS MUPETTS! ¿Es este mi chico irlandés de mezclilla y camisetas? ¡Está precioso en traje! ¡Babeo!" **se dijo en mente la asombrada muchacha al ver al atractivo chico irlandés enfundado en su traje gris oscuro, con camisa de vestir del mismo tono y un pañuelo de tonos color ladrillo en el bolso del saco, correctamente peinado, impecable y con la leve barba que adornaba su mentón perfectamente recortada.

-Sere, soy yo. Estoy listo para irnos. ¡Vaya! Te ves preciosa de gris. Creo que nos coordinamos-dijo Owen al ver a la muchacha.

-Y tu guapísimo de traje. Realmente deberías usarlo más seguido- **"Guapísimo es poco, te ves babeable a morir, sexy inquilino mío".**

-Pues me alegra que te guste, lo compré pensando en salir contigo más seguido…a veces por el trabajo no tenemos tiempo, pero ahora será diferente- asegura Owen y le alarga las manos que ella toma enseguida para acercarla a él y tomarla de la cintura. Serena deja sus manos en el pecho del hombre de cabello oscuro y se pierde un poco en los ojos verde oliva que la miraban de una forma profunda.

-No me quejo de nuestros momentos juntos. Los sabes hacer aprovechables…como ayer en el cuarto de lavado-asegura ella. **"Y vaya que esa escena no será sencilla de borrar de mi mente". **Owen sonríe.

-¿Vamos ya?...abajo está el taxi, está mirando TV en el cuarto de al lado y los niños ya dormidos-pide el chico de cabello oscuro y le ofrece su brazo a Serena, quien sonríe y colgando su bolso en su hombro sale con el chico por el pasillo hacia la salida-creo que pasaremos una noche encantadora los dos…-murmura Owen y besa la mejilla de Serena. **"Los tres de hecho pero mejor no pensar ahora en eso, ya veré como me arreglo".**

-Seguramente sí, seré la envidia de toda mujer en el "Nozomi" por ir del brazo de un hombre tan guapo-asegura la rubia. Owen sonríe y al llegar a la salida, toma de sobre el respaldo del sillón una azucena.

-Casi lo olvido. Iba a hacerte un lindo regalo pero finalmente no ajustó el dinero porque casi es fin de mes y en una florería de regreso del trabajo vi esta flor. Es pequeña y no muy cara pero no pude evitar pensar en ti. Creo que se parecen mucho una azucena y tú. Bellas, naturales, honestas y fragantes-asegura Owen acercando la flor a las manos de la muchacha. **"AWWWW ¡Que bellas palabras me ha dicho mi Owen!".**

-Es increíble, ¿Sabes?...pero mi flor favorita es la Azucena y nunca te lo dije-comenta Serena y se coloca la flor en el hombro de su vestido gris cortando el largo tallo y dejando solo ésta por todo adorno. Owen sonríe y besa por encima los labios de la chica.

-Entonces fue intuición de enamorado-sonriente el chico irlandés. Serena parpadea un par de veces pero termina por sonreír y tomarse del brazo de Owen saliendo con él por el pasillo al ascensor.

-¿Sabes qué? Te quiero con traje para las grabaciones que haremos de tu música para el canal de youtube. ¡Vas a tener cientos de seguidores por tu talento pero otras tantas y tantos por lo guapísimo que eres!-asegura ella. Owen sonríe algo sonrojado y frota su cabello con su mano libre mientras bajan en el ascensor.

-Ya no sé si sea buena idea ese detalle. En verdad a mí la única que me interesa que me vea guapo eres tú-dice el pasando su brazo por los hombros de la rubia y acercándola a él besa su cabeza.

"**Hay Owen…de verdad eres una delicia de hombre…¿Por qué no te conocí antes y sí ahora que también me derrito por Frich?".**

-A mí ya me pareces muy guapo-asegura la rubia en esa posición sonriendo al sentirse tan cómoda en esa posición con Owen y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. El ascensor se abre y ambos salen de allí de la mano despidiéndose de Mr. Armstrong y saliendo a donde los aguarda el taxi, y mientras habla con Owen sobre las piezas de su autoría que subirían al canal, Serena se comienza a hacer algunas preguntas…**"¿Por qué te sonrojaste así cuando te abrazó Owen, Serena grandísima boba? Ya le has dicho de otras formas no muy decentes lo guapo que es y ahora…**

La rubia opta por no darle más explicaciones al asunto y, con su espontaneidad y alegría acostumbradas sigue la charla con Owen en el taxi hasta que llegan al restaurante de comida japonesa…

**Restaurante "Nozomi" South Kensington, Londres, veinte minutos después.**

Serena y Owen llegan al elegante restaurante japonés y luego de dar al hosttes los pases que Owen llevaba son conducidos a una mesa para dos en un extremo del lugar. Serena observa fascinada la elegancia del restaurante, a la gente que come en él y la música de jazz que suena en ese momento.

-Bienvenidos a Nozomi, esta es la carta, mi nombre es Lucy y los atenderé esta noche-saluda la mesera castaña sonriendo especialmente a Owen -¿Puedo sugerirle al señor el platillo del día?

-Adelante, parece buena idea…¿No Sere?-comenta Owen a una distraída rubia que mira en torno del restaurante y especialmente a la puerta.

-Si..si…me parece bien, Owen-asegura ella.

-Hay un descuento especial del 20% en la elección del "_Classic Bento Box_" que consta de Sopa Miso, un sushi de su elección, un Mako de su elección, Un Sashimi de salmón, una pieza de Tempura y un Gohan Takikomi con champiñones-asegura la muchacha y se inclina al lado de Owen señalando con su índice en la carta la mirando al guapo chico con ojos entornados. Serena lo nota y enseguida lo toma de la mano.

-Gracias señorita, creo que no queremos la promoción y preferimos elegir a la carta, mil gracias…¿Nos daría espacio para decidir? La llamamos en algunos minutos-con tono algo cortante la rubia pero sonriendo a la muchacha que nota el tono y asiente. **"Así es, meserita atrevida, es guapísimo pero es MI OWEN así que mantén distancias…Sere Myles marcando territorio"**

-Adelante, tomen su tiempo-acaba la mesera alejándose. Owen mira a Serena y presiona su mano besando su dorso.

-¿Fueron celos eso que acabo de ver?-pregunta el muchacho de ojos oliva. **"SIIII si fueron celos y no es muy agradable ni se supone que ahora los deba tener porque de hecho no somos nada serio Owen y yo pero…¡SI! ¡Estaba celosa de la mesera atrevida!**

-¿No te advertí que así sería?...te dije que estás guapísimo ahora. Bueno…siempre…pero vestido formal mucho más, de modo que estabas avisado-sin aceptar ni negar nada.

-Bien, de todas formas tranquila, que la única que me gusta es la bella mujer que tengo delante, con la gracia bastante para hacer sentir pequeña e insignificante a la azucena que lleva en su hombro–afirma Owen. Serena se queda en silencio y siente sus mejillas ardiendo mirando la sonrisa y los ojos del muchacho irlandés cuando le dice esas palabras…** "De verdad qué difícil elegir entre los dos, Owen esta noche está tan guapo y sus palabras me hacen sentir ridículamente emocionada …creo que me sonrojé". **La mano de Owen acariciando su mejilla la hizo reaccionar-te ves linda sonrojada…

-¡Owen!-se quejó la muchacha avergonzada desatando una risa feliz del muchacho delante de ella-Voy notando que te gusta avergonzarme…que malo…-lo golpea ella a modo de juego en el brazo, más que nada para disminuir su turbación.

-Es la verdad, me gusta verte a ti en todas tus interesantes y fascinantes facetas. Alegre, bromista, sensual, romántica, molesta, abrumada, avergonzada…-mueve el chico irlandés su mano acariciando con el dorso de sus dedos la mejilla de la rubia-creo que me he aprendido todos tus rostros y expresiones de memoria. **"¡Por la rana René! Cada vez resulta más difícil controlar mis emociones con las palabras de Owen…¡estos músicos y compositores tienen alma de poeta!"**

-¿Podemos ordenar?...-comenta Serena tratando de desviar un poco el tema y el ambiente.

-Vamos a ordenar. ¿Qué quieres comer?-asegura Owen pasando sus ojos verdes por la carta con los platillos. Serena hace lo mismo y mira la hora en su móvil. Casi media hora desde la última llamada de Friederich de quien ha recibido dos mensajes. **"Diablos…ahora tendré que ver cómo me escapo para responderle a Frich".**

-Creo que pediré un Maki de vegetales y…este "Genghis Khan chicken" suena genial-comenta Owen-¿Y tú?...¿Serena?-la llama Owen al verla distraída respondiendo el móvil.

-Lo siento…Rei que me pone mensajes y quiere saber del Nozomi…mmm…para mi…¡AGGHH! No me decido, todo suena delicioso. ¿Me ayudas?-pide ella mirando a Owen con ojos tiernos que hacen sonreír a Owen.

-Bien. Dime tus dos opciones…

-Estoy entre opción "A" Avocato Tobiko roll y Tempura de vegetales-le muestra Serena-o la opción "B" Un Salmon skin roll y esta deliciosa ensalada de cangrejo con espárragos y trufas-señala ella.

-Veamos…veamos…Opción "A"-decide Owen. Ella sonríe feliz y besa la mejilla del muchacho.

-Que sea opción "A". ¿Sabes qué? Adoro que me ayudes a decidir siempre-agradecida la rubia.

-No te preocupes. Me gusta ayudarte. Llamaré a la mesera para ordenar. Te pediré tu Gin Tonic.

-Gracias Owen, adoro que sepas ya lo que me gusta-asegura la rubia. El muchacho de ojos oliva le sonríe-ahora…si me disculpas iré al tocador un poco en lo que ordenas…y cuidado con esa mesera come hombres-se levanta la rubia de la mesa y toma su bolso, besando la mejilla del muchacho que sonríe.

-Intenta no tardar, yo ordeno todo. Sé que las damas tardan en el tocador pero no quiero estar mucho tiempo sin mi chica.

-No tardaré-asegura Serena y se aleja entre las demás mesas. Una vez que perdió de vista a Owen, busca en su bolso el móvil y camina hacia la entrada a hablar con el Hostess que acaba de atender a unos hombres de traje recién llegado al restaurante.

-Buenas noches…disculpe…¿Me puede conducir Usted al privado que reservó el señor Friederich Nemadcky?-pregunta ella al individuo que la mira como desconcertado-¿Qué pasa?...

-Lo lamento, señorita, es solo que tenía la vaga idea de haberla visto entrar antes pero, no me haga caso...-**¡Adhajdfgshggg! Hostess entrometido…me haré la loca…**

-¿Antes? ¡Cómo cree eso! ¿Me puede conducir? Voy algo tarde-insiste la muchacha.

-Enseguida, señorita…-el hombre revisa en la pantalla táctil de reservaciones y asiente- en efecto, Mr. Nemadcky indicó que su acompañante sea conducida a la sala privada. ¡Paul!...-llama el Hostess a un muchacho vestido de mesero que se acerca-conduce a la señorita al privado 3.

-Enseguida. Sígame, señorita-pide el muchacho y camina dentro del restaurante. Serena va detrás de él respondiendo el mensaje "_Ya estoy aquí, voy al privado" _ de repente Serena se detiene al ver que el muchacho la conduce por el centro del restaurante. **"¡OMFG!...Por aquí no, allí está la mesa de Owen!"**

-Disculpe…¿podemos ir por otro camino? ¿Dónde son los salones privados?

-Por ese pasillo, hay que subir las escaleras-señala el muchacho.

-Muy bien, entonces por este lado. Hay mucha gente por allí-decide Serena cambiando de dirección. El extrañado muchacho la sigue ahora a ella que va delante subiendo las escaleras y la alcanzan al llegar al pasillo que conduce a las salas privadas del "Nozomi" hasta detenerse delante de una puerta con el número "3" en caracteres orientales a la que llama.

-Adelante-escucha Serena, emocionada, la voz en inglés con acento francés de Friederich.

-Señor, llegó su invitada-responde el mesero y permite entrar a Serena en la pequeña sala privada del piso superior, dentro de la cual, parado en el balcón que da hacia la calle, está el joven belga de cabello castaño, vestido con pantalón negro, chaleco gris y camisa de manga larga quien sonríe feliz al ver llegar a Serena encaminándose hacia ella. **"Que terriblemente lindo que es Frich…siempre perfecto, elegante y sonriente"**

**-**Buenas noches, Frich, una enorme disculpa por la demora. Sabes cómo somos las chicas con nuestro arreglo personal-se excusa muchacho de ojos esmeralda la toma de ambas manos y besa sus dorsos.

-Serena, buenas noches. Creo que puedo disculparte cualquier demora si es para verte tan preciosa como luces ahora-responde Friederich. Ella sonríe.

-Al fin estoy aquí.

-Ya quería verte-asegura Friederich mirándola a los ojos.

-Y yo…- **"Mentirosa, estabas babeando por Owen con traje y cuidándolo de meseras come hombres".**

-Pasa, vamos a sentarnos-la toma del brazo Friederich y ella sonriente aceptando su brazo, caminando juntos haca la elegante y bella mesa para dos preparada en el centro de la sala con paredes blancas y un espejo al fondo en marco de plata; mientras caminan, el muchacho se inclina a besar la mejilla de la rubia y al hacerlo huele un poco la flor de su hombro-una azucena.

-A si, si…esta flor…¿de verdad te gusta?-algo nerviosa ella.

-Mucho. Preciosa y elegante elección de adorno. No necesitas otro. Una flor para otra flor-afirma Friederich jalando la silla para que se siente la muchacha.

-Tu tan caballeroso y lindo como siempre-responde Serena.

-Lo que mereces, únicamente lo que mereces-asegura el castaño. El mesero que condujo a Serena se acerca a dejar en hielo una botella de champagne.

-Las cartas están sobre su mesa. ¿Les doy tiempo para ordenar?-pregunta el muchacho.

-Yo ya sé que quiero. Revisé la carta antes que llegara la señorita-afirma Friederich-Un Sashimi del chef y ensalada de Tofu.

-También se lo que quiero. Un Salmon skin roll y Ensalada de cangrejo-sin mirar el menú ni abrirlo asegura la rubia.

-En un momento les tengo su orden-afirma el mesero. **"Sí señor, ventajas de tener citas dobles: no elijo a un solo chico lindo y puedo pedir las dos cosas que me gustan del menú sin sentir culpa por no elegir la otra…¡Encontré la solución a mi problema de indecisión!.**

**-**Creí que me dijiste que nunca habías venido al "Nozomi" antes, Sere-comenta el muchacho belga.

-Es la verdad, Frich, nunca había venido a pesar de oír siempre comentarios geniales de este lugar y leer que ganó el premio como mejor restaurant bar varios años-responde la muchacha con naturalidad. Frich toma su copa y sonríe.

-Es que parecía como si conocieras el menú muy bien. Sin verlo supiste que elegir-comenta Friederich. **¡DEMONIOS!...¡Serena pedazo de idiota! ¿Por qué metiste así la pata?**

-AAAA…es que…es que…-**¡Santos Muppets ilumínenme!-**…es que leí el menú en internet hace tiempo. ¿Recuerdas que te sugerí este lugar cuando me pediste opinión? ¡Ya está! Todo aclarado-asegura nerviosa ella.

-Tranquila. No era interrogatorio-le sonríe él y besa su mano-tienes una cara de susto que… ¿Estás nerviosa por algo?

-¿Nerviosa yo?...¡Qué ideas, Frich!- **"¡SIIII! Nerviosísima…ojalá ya no me traicionen los nervios"**

-Creo que tengo una forma de acabar con el tema y además sacar una de tus preciosas sonrisas-el muchacho se levanta de su silla y se acerca a ella, poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado-cierra los ojos y extiende la mano. Te tengo un obsequio-pide él.

-¿Obsequio?...-cuestiona Serena. **"Un obsequio que implica sorpresa, cerrar los ojos y mi mano, en una cena romántica…¡OMFG! ¿Anillo? …¡MUEROOOOOOO!...Hey calma…calma, Serena imbécil…ya antes habías tenido este mismo alucine.**

-Aja, algo que traje de Praga para ti pero no había encontrado momento oprtuno para darte. Me parece que ahora lo es. Anda, no es un anillo si eso temes-toca su nariz el muchacho de forma cariñosa. Ella ríe.

-¡Hay, Friederich! Nunca pensé eso solo era por el asombro- **"Mentirosa de porquería, claro que sí lo acabas de pensar".**

-Bien. Entonces hazlo-Friederich pide sonriente; Serena asiente y cierra sus ojos, sintiendo como él toma su mano y luego de unos momentos siente algo metálico y frío en su muñeca-ábrelos ya…

"**¡Santos Muppets! Una pulsera de oro blanco con diamantes…y es bellísima, de muy buen gusto como solo mi bello Frich puede elegir"**

-Friederich es…es…-no logra articular palabra la muchacha. El joven castaño acaricia su mejilla.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunta mirándola embobado.

-¡Me encanta! Es preciosa es…no debiste…

-La vi en una joyería de Praga y enseguida pensé en ti. Te va bien ese color y la sencillez y elegancia de la pulsera me recordó a ti-afirma el chico belga. Serena lo abraza del cuello.

-Gracias, Frich, es un detalle precioso, la atesoraré-Él la abraza también.

-Eso espero, y que cuando la veas en tu mano te acuerdes de mí…-asegura él. Serena asiente y se aleja del abrazo dándole antes un beso tierno a Friederich, pero cuando él responde a su beso, ella alcanza a oir y sentir la vibración de su móvil en el bolso que está a su espalda en la silla… **"¡AAAA! Justo en medio del beso…me había olvidado que dejé a Owen abajo". **Ella se separa un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta él al sentirla separarse.

-Frich, ¿Te importa si voy un poco al tocador? En lo que traen la orden-pide ella. El sonríe y besa su frente.

-Anda pero no tardes, por favor-comenta el muchacho y regresa a su lugar.

-Prometo que no. Tampoco quiero perder mi cena contigo. Ya vengo-se despide Serena y sale del privado algo de prisa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y casi corriendo cruza el pasillo y baja las escaleras rumbo a la zona publica del restaurante. Al llegar abajo busca con la vista la mesa de Owen y se acerca de prisa. El muchacho estaba sentado en su silla, entretenido en doblar su servilleta de tela.

-¡Owen! Siento la demora. Ya sabes cómo están en estos lugares los tocadores de damas-se sienta ella en la silla al lado del chico de cabello oscuro que al momento sonríe.

-No importa, no te preocupes. Lo importante es que ya estás conmigo y que no te dejaré toda la noche-afirma Owen animado. **"¡qué bello! Me gustan esas palabras…no…espera…¿Y cómo me vuelvo a escabullir para ir con Frich?"**-tu orden está lista, pedí tu Gin Tonic pero parece que no lo tienen en la carta de coteles, lo cambié por un _"Watermelon Bumbum_" que también tiene vodka. le dije a la mesera que hasta que regresaras te lo trajera para que esté recién hecho, por el limón.

-Gracias Owen, me parece bien, probaremos esa bebida. Ya veo que está mi orden lista…¡Buena elección, Owen! Se ve delicioso –asegura ella. El muchacho sonríe.

-Y lo está. Comencemos ya-él llama con la mano a la mesera para que lleve sus bebidas y tomando los palillos comienza a comer junto con Serena-delicioso el Maki de vegetales…

-Si se ve, creo que ya se me antojó ahora ese-comenta la rubia al ver a Owen disfrutar su comida. Él sonríe y con sus palillos toma una pieza de maki acercándolo a la boca de Serena quien no se hace repetir la invitación y lo come-¿Y?-pregunta Owen sin dejar de mirarla.

-¡Delicioso! Con toda razón este lugar ganó el premio al mejor restaurante bar de Londres. La comida es exquisita-afirma ella. Owen asiente y la mesera les deja sus bebidas con un trozo de sandía en la copa-brindamos en primer lugar porque al fin mi chica y yo tenemos una cita decente…y por la mejor compañía que alguien como yo puede anhelar ¡Salud!-levanta el su copa.

-Por esta noche a tu lado, Owen…salud-brinda ella y toma la bebida-¡WOW! Es muy rico esto, creo que querré más.

-Todos los que quieras-sonríe el muchacho de ojos oliva al verla disfrutar así y tomando su mano besa su dorso, aunque al hacerlo nota la pulsera de diamantes y la mira extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa Owen?-pregunta ella.

-Esa pulsera…¿La traías desde que salimos del departamento?...no recuerdo haberla visto en tu mano las anteriores veces que la besé-comenta Owen con naturalidad. Serena se pone pálida…**¡AAAGHHH! ¡Me lleva la madre de todos los Muppets! ¿Cómo fui tan idiota de no quitarme la pulsera?...por bajar corriendo y sin pensar…¿Qué le digo?"**

-En verdad…en verdad…-la rubia bebe de golpe todo el coctel de sandía ante la extrañada mirada del muchacho irlandés-¡A ya! Si…en verdad me quedé con la idea de ponérmela justo cuando llamaste en la habitación y como no alcancé la guardé en el bolso. Ahora que fui al tocador la vi y me la puse-deja salir de golpe todas las palabras Serena hablando muy rápido.

-Está bien. Solo me extrañó un poco, además parecías nerviosa cuando te pregunté-comenta el como si nada y sigue comiendo.

-¿Nerviosa?...¡JAJAJA!…no, para nada, ideas tuyas, todo bien con la pulsera, me puedes preguntar lo que sea- asegura ella. Owen niega con la cabeza.

-Nada más-acaba él. Serena suspira aliviada. **"¡PUF! Ya libré esta…para mi fortuna Owen no sabe mucho de joyas y no me hará más preguntas ni notará lo costosa que es mi pulsera…ahora dile algo, lo que sea, para que no crea que es tema difícil"**

-¿Te gusta cómo se me ve?-pregunta Serena levantando su mano. Él asiente.

-A ti todo siempre se te ve precioso. Desde vestidos bellos como el de hoy hasta los pantalones deportivos o tus leggins. Cuando estás maquillada o cuando no lo estás, cuando te pones joyas o cuando no. Porque en verdad tus más bellas joyas son tus ojos, tu sonrisa y tu forma de ser. No necesitas más para ser preciosa-le responde el muchacho dejando a la rubia chica con el rollo de aguacate a medio camino de su boca y mirándolo con ojos embobados…** "¡Santo Dios! Siempre que digo una mentira mayúscula mi Owen sale con estas frases preciosa que me hacen alucinar…"-**¡Serena ten cuida…do!-dice Owen al verla como el rollo cae de los palillos justo en la falda de Serena.

-¡NOOOO!-se queja ella y retira con su mano el rollo que ha dejado una mancha verde en su vestido. Alarmada se limpia con la servilleta de tela. Owen se levanta y se acerca a su lado.

-Que mal. Una mancha de esas es difícil de quitar de la tela-comenta el chico a una alarmada Serena **¡Por qué a mí! ¡Por qué a mí!...eso me pasa por quedarme alucinando con las palabras de Owen…¿Y ahora?...¡YA SE! ¡YA SE! ¡Gracias santo patrón de los mentirosos! ¡Tengo una idea!".**

**-**Creo que iré de nuevo al tocador a ver si con agua se quita. Compré este vestido especialmente para esta noche y no quisiera que se manchara…¿Me disculpas?-dice ella. Owen sonríe y asiente.

-Anda a quitar la mancha. Te pediré otro _"Watermelon Bumbum" _porque parece que te gustó mucho-comenta él.

-Si por favor…no tardo nada-besa ella su mejilla y se aleja con su bolso en su hombro de prisa entre las mesas. Una vez lejos, la muchacha se acerca al pasillo de las escaleras por donde se sube a los privados y corre escaleras arriba hasta la puerta con el número 3 en la que entra sin llamar. Dentro, Friederich está descorchando la champaña y sonríe al verla entrar.

-Justo a tiempo, Mlle. Myles. Estuve a punto de ir por Usted si no volvía pronto-comenta bromista el muchacho castaño. Ella ríe tratando de no parecer nerviosa cuando se acerca a la mesa. **"Ni se te ocurra, Frich lindo. Más me vale acortar mis periodos de demora porque si no él es capaz de bajar y se me acaba el teatro".**

-Disculpa, Frich, muchas damas en el tocador. Ya sabes cómo son esos lugares en los restaurantes-se queja ella y llega a su lado. El chico belga sonríe y le alarga una de las copas.

-Lo importante es que ya volviste y podemos comenzar con nuestra hermosa velada…Salud, por tu presencia, por estar juntos, por tu belleza…-brinda él chocando sus copas.

-Por esta noche a tu lado…-**¡WHAT THE FUCK! ¡IMBECIL! ¿Le ibas a decir el mismo brindis de Owen? ¿Cuándo se te acabó el repertorio?...**

-Salud entonces-sonriente Friederich y bebe su champaña junto con ella. Ahora vamos a la mesa, ya está nuestra orden-la invita el muchacho castaño y jala la silla para que se siente.

-Gracias. Todo se ve delicioso-acepta ella. Friederich al ayudarla a sentarse nota algo en su vestido y la mira extrañado-¿Frich? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Serena.

-Tienes una mancha verde en tu vestido…¿Pasó algo?-cuestiona él. **"¡Ja! Esta si la tengo preparada porque la vine pensando mientras corría y subía las escaleras…¡Gracias santo patrón de los mentirosos!"**

-Si…a un mesero se le cayó una charola cuando venía pasa acá y me manchó-responde ella con naturalidad tomando sus palillos y viendo la otra orden que estaba delante de ella. **"¡WIIII! ¡Bienvenido Salmon skin roll y ensalada de cangrejo! ¡Ahora si podré comer de todo!"**

-¡Que terrible! ¿No te quejaste con el gerente? ¿Quieres que lo hagamos?-se sienta delante de ella Friederich.

-No, déjalo pasar, Frich, sin accidentes. Cuando trabajé en Lyon en el hotel a veces nos pasaban estas cosas y más vale entender a los pobres chicos, además no es tan grave-asegura ella y comienza a comer-MMMM….delicioso…no me decidía entre el Avocato y el Salmón roll-comenta la muchacha. Frich ríe divertido al verla comer.

-Y eso que ni siquiera consultaste la carta. Parecería que ya has estado aquí antes o que cuando saliste al tocador ordenaste algo más para probar-asegura Friederich comiendo también con apetito sus platillos. Serena se atraganta un poco con el rollo de salmón y tose-¿Sere? ¿Estás bien?...-se alarma Friederich-bebe un poco de agua-le acerca él la copa de agua que estaba frente a cada plato. Serena siente y la bebe, respirando mejor y calmándose.

"**¡Que tonta! ¿Por qué me atraganto y me pongo nerviosa? Él no tiene cómo saber que estoy en otra cita con Owen aquí…cálmate Serenita…cálmate…estoy empezando a creer que era verdad lo que dijo Rei y es mala idea tener citas dobles"**

-Si bien…no sé por qué me pasó esto…-asegura la rubia recuperando el aliento.

-Ten cuidado. No me gustaría que una de nuestras mejores citas acabara en desastre-comenta Friederich y come su orden mirando a Serena con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes ya no pasará. Sigamos cenando-opina la muchacha comiendo ahora algo de su ensalada de cangrejo.

-Por cierto. Voy a Bristol mañana a dar una conferencia sobre la monarquía belga. ¿Si te conté, verdad?-pregunta Frich.

-Claro. Me gustaría mucho poder ir pero mañana Lunes trabajo así que…

-Lo sé, también me gustaría que fueras. La semana que viene saldré a la Universidad de Cambridge también a conferencia. Es más cerca y quizá puedas acompañarme. Será en viernes. ¿Qué dices?.

-No es mala idea. Déjame hablarlo con Owen…con el Señor de Burgh…y te aviso-responde la muchacha bebiendo su copa de champagne de golpe para ocultar su nerviosismo…** "¿Tengo aserrín en la cabeza? ¡Cómo se me ocurre llamarlo OWEN y no SEÑOR DE BURGH!**

-¿Owen?-se extraña el muchacho-ya iba a preguntarte si llamabas a tu jefe con su primer nombre.

-No no…solo…bueno ese es su nombre pero claro que a él no lo llamo así-se corrige ella.

-Bien, pregúntale a tu jefe y pídele libre el Viernes porque tengo pensado secuestrarte e irnos a Cambridge todo el día-asegura él tomando la mano de Serena y presionándola un poco.

-Me parece excelente idea-responde ella.

-Parece que estos días estaré ocupado con el editor. Queremos que el libro se vaya a impresión a fines de este mes. ¿Cuándo es tu examen de validación?-pregunta él.

-El 28 de este mes-responde ella

-Excelente, lo agendaré para no tener nada ese día y poder estar para apoyarte-promete Friederich-para que te motives, la semana antes de tu examen te llevaré a almorzar a un lugar bello de comida italiana y después vamos a un concierto al "Royal Albert Hall" A fines de mes se presenta Nicola Bennedetti. Excelente violinista. ¿Qué dices?- **"¡AWWWW! Qué lindo que es mi Frich y me quiero apoyar y además con comida y concierto"**

-Me encantaría, Frich. Eso me motiva a esforzarme por estudiar este tiempo-acepta la chica.

-Entonces es un trato. Por cierto, ¿Quieres más champaña?-pregunta él.

-No…de hecho creo que me gustaría un coctel. Aquí sirven uno delicioso que se llama _"Watermelon Bumbum" _¿Quieres probar?-cuestiona ella.

-Suena muy bien. Vamos a pedirlos-indica Frich para presionar el botón de servicio en el control que le dieron.

-¡No!...es mejor que vaya yo. Quiero darle un secreto al barman para que le quede mejor, uno que aprendí en el Hotel de Lyon. Espera aquí, yo los traigo-asegura ella y antes que el muchacho pueda decir algo más, la rubia toma su bolso y sale de prisa por el pasillo, cerrando tras de sí y saliendo de prisa corre escaleras abajo hacia el restaurante, caminando hacia la mesa en donde espera el muchacho de cabello oscuro.

-¡Sere! Volviste-sonríe Owen al verla regresar.

-Sí, regresé. Había muchísima gente en el tocador-se sienta ella en su silla.

-Pero…la mancha…no la quitaste-señala Owen. **"¡AAAA! ¡Cierto! ¡Me olvidé de ese detalle!".**

-Decidí dejarla así. No vale la pena esperar tanto y dejar solo a mi guapo acompañante-responde la rubia volviendo a su silla.

-Muy bien. Entonces sigamos-continúa Owen comiendo de nuevo con apetito-voy a despertarme más temprano esta semana para ayudarte a estudiar. Tienes problemas en gramática y lingüística según el último test de tu libro de preparación y ya es tu examen el 28.

-Si lo sé. La gramática no es lo mío, el lado científico del lenguaje es cosa de Rei, yo soy la creativa-se queja la chica tomando su coctel de sandía.

-De todas formas, piensa que si validas más materias menos te tardarás en graduarte de letras y voy a ayudarte a estudiar-asegura Owen.

-Gracias, Owen, siempre haces mucho por mí. Me ayudas a preguntarme, a calificar mis test, a buscarme lecturas compensatorias en internet…¿Cómo haces para ser tan lindo?-pregunta la rubia comiendo otro pedazo de rollo de aguacate.

-Digamos que, es lo que provoca en mi la hermosa muchacha de la que me estoy enamorando-asegura el chico. Serena sonríe nerviosa. **"Otra vez dijo que se está enamorando…este tipo de cosas hacen que surja en mi ese gusanillo incómodo del remordimiento…¿Por qué ahora?-**dice la rubia mientras sazona su rollo con una de las salsas de soja que llevaron a la mesa.

-Pues gracias por eso, Owen, ya verás que te haré sentir orgulloso cuando revalide y…

-Serena…

-…y voy a tardar muy poco en acabar letras y todo será gracias ti y…-sigue ella poniéndole aderezo al rollo que sostiene con los palillos.

-Serena…¡No lo comas es…!-pero antes que Owen acabe ella ha metido a su boca todo el trozo de rollo-…wasabi…-acaba el muchacho irlandés pero es muy tarde. La muchacha de cabello rubio se da cuenta tarde del condimento que le ha puesto en gran cantidad a su rollo, cuando el terrible picor se extiende por su lengua y garganta y sube hasta sus ojos.

"**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Maldita sea mi distracción! ¡Esto quemaaaaaaa! ¡Es el infierno!"**

**-**Toma un poco de agua…por favor…-alarmado Owen le alarga la copa que Serena casi le arrebata y bebe de golpe, y enseguida bebe también la copa de agua del lugar del muchacho. Los ojos de Serena lloran fuertemente.

-Iré…iré a pedir…agua a…la cocina…es terrible-se levanta ella-ya…vengo…-Owen la mira alejarse y no dice nada, regresando a su silla. La rubia camina hacia el pasillo y sube las escaleras hacia los privados ahora mucho más lento, aún abrumada y caliente de la boca por lo picante del wasabi. Antes de entrar en el privado limpia sus ojos con su dorso, porque siguen llorando, suspira y entra.

-Regresé, Frich-asegura ella entrando y sentándose en la silla frente al muchacho que termina ya su comida.

-Me alegra…¿Y los cocteles?-pregunta el castaño al verla volver sin nada. **"¡AAAA! ¡Por la Rana René! ¡Me olvidé de las bebidas por lo quemante del wasabi! –**Serena…¿Qué te pasa? Tienes…toda la cara roja…-alarmado Friederich al verla así.

-Es por…por…por la vergüenza de no haber traído los cocteles. Este lugar está llenísimo e imposible…¿sabes?-se da aire ella con sus manos.

-Tranquila. No importa. Termina tu comida y nos acabamos la champaña, después vemos si salimos por un coctel. Menos mal que pedí un privado, no me gusta el exceso de gente-comenta Friederich.

-Ni a mí-ya más calmada Serena come lo que queda de su rollo de salmón mientras el joven Nemadcky le sirve otra copa.

-Gracias Frich-Serena la bebe para terminar de una vez con el picor que persiste en su garganta.

-Serena…¿Y tu bolso? Saliste con él pero no lo veo ahora-pregunta el chico belga al darse cuenta de ese detalle. Ella de nuevo se atraganta con la champaña. "**¡EL BOLSOOOO! ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarme de semejante detalle?"**

**-**Cierto…cierto…debi dejarlo en la barra abajo. Espéra, iré por él, tengo mi móvil y mis tarjetas-sale apresurada la muchacha rubia del privado sin darle tiempo a Friederich a reaccionar y corre por los pasillos. Al correr choca con una mesera que sale del privado número 1-Disculpe…

-No, disculpe Usted, estaba saliendo y no vi a quien…-la mesera mira a Serena desconcertada y cuando la chica se da cuenta de QUIEN es, la observa asustadísima. **"¡Hay no, hay noooo! ¡La mesera come hombres que quiere quitarme a mi Owen!-**¿Usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunta reconociéndola de inmediato la mesera.

-Me perdí buscando el tocador de damas-responde ella.

-Abajo a la derecha del bar-indica incrédula la mesera.

-Gracias-como si nada la rubia y baja las escaleras en silencio y a paso lento, mirando de vez en vez por su hombro atrás donde la mesera la observa y camina detrás de ella. **"¡Maldita sea! La mesera come hombres viene detrás de mí…¿Y ahora qué hago?...Tendré que fingir que voy al tocador para que no sospeche…si eso…"**

Serena camina hacia abajo y en lugar de ir a la mesa con Owen da unos pasos en dirección al tocador de damas mirando de vez en vez a la mesera que la sigue a distancia. **"Y sigue aquí…¡Que odiosa!...¡Ya que se largue!"- **la muchacha rubia camina al pasillo del tocador y se oculta tras la pared esperando que la mesera se aleje. En cuanto nota que la muchacha entra a la cocina del restaurante, Serena suspira mejor y recomponiéndose sale del pasillo del tocador de damas hacia el restaurante, sin embargo, al ir saliendo hacia la mesa con Owen, pudo ver a Friederich bajando por las escaleras que conducen a los privados.

"**¡OMFG! ¡OMFG! ¿Qué hace aquí abajo Friederich? ¡MADRE DE TODOS LOS MUPPETS QUE HAGO!**

Preocupada, Serena mira al chico de rizado cabello castaño caminar hacia donde ella está, como buscando algo o a alguien, evidentemente a ella, y asustadísima busca desesperada en donde esconderse, optando por volver hacia el baño de damas, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo vio que Owen también se levantaba de la mesa y sin encontrar mejor lugar que la oculte, se deja caer el suelo y gateando se mete detrás de la barra de bebidas del lugar. Una vez dentro se hinca en el suelo y se asoma un poco sacando solo sus ojos, aprovechando que los dos barman estaban atendiendo gente del otro lado de la barra.

"**¡El karma me odia, el karma me odia! ¡Eso me pasa por salir con dos chicos a la vez!" **Se queja la muchacha al ver que Friederich sigue mirando en torno, al igual que Owen, y de repente ella nota como Owen se acerca a la barra y mete la cabeza asustada sentándose en el suelo de espaldas a esta para que no la vea.

-Disculpa...-escucha Serena la voz de Owen que habla con el barman.

-Diga Usted, caballero-responde el chico acercándose y se desconcierta al ver a la muchacha sentada en el suelo dentro de la barra, pero ella lo mira y con una seña le pide silencio y junta sus manos en señal de súplica. El joven pelirrojo de la barra duda un poco pero acaba por acercarse a Owen que lo llama.

-¿Puede prepararme un _"Watermelon Bumbum"_?-pide Owen.

-Enseguida, caballero-responde el muchacho y toma el mezclador y los ingredientes para prepararlo.

-Que sean tres. Quiero dos-asegura otra voz que Serena, abajo en su escondite, conoce muy bien.

**¡NOOOO! ¡Maldito Karma! ¡Esa es la voz de Friederich! ¡Friderich y Owen están ahora mismo juntos en la barra! ¡ME MUEROOOOO!**

-Enseguida, tres _"Watermelon Bumbum" _–responde el barman pelirrojo y comienza a prepararlas, Serena sigue en silencio oculta tras la barra.

-Es una deliciosa bebida…¿Verdad?-pregunta Owen.

-Sí, sin dudad. Ya la he probado en otras visitas y parece que a mi novia le gusta mucho-asegura Friederich.

"**Un momento…¿Frich dijo que soy SU NOVIA?"**

-También a mi novia le ha gustado bastante, aunque su favorito es el Gin Tonic pero aquí no lo venden.-responde Owen. **"¿Y también soy novia de Owen?...¡QUE TERRIBLE! ¡Los dos me consideran como tal!**

-Pero esta bebida tiene vodka, como el Gin Tonic, así que es una buena elección.-responde el chico de acento francés.

-Señor, dos _"Watermelon Bumbum" _para Usted-le da las bebidas el barman primero al castaño.

-Merci. Con su permiso, regreso a mi cita-se despide Frich tomando las dos copas y Serena alcanza a oír desde su escondite los pasos del chico belga que se alejan.

-Aquí tiene, caballero, otro _"Watermelon Bumbum" _–le entrega el barman a Owen su bebida.

-Gracias-responde este y Serena esucha ahora sus pasos que se alejan. Poco a poco y aún algo miedosa se hinca y asoma los ojos por la barra notando que ambos muchachos están ya lejos uno de otro: Friederich va subiendo las escaleras al privado y Owen ha vuelto a su mesa.

-Ya se fueron…¿De cual se ocultaba?-pregunta el barman pelirrojo a la rubia.

-De ambos de hecho. Dame lo que te sobró en el mezclador por favor…lo necesito-pide Serena.

-De acuerdo, será cortesía mía pero salga de la barra. Si la ve mi gerente me va a reprender, no está permitido-pide el muchacho.

-Claro, sé de eso, trabajé en administración de un hotel-sale ahora Serena del bar y recibe la copa del coctel de sandía que le da el muchacho bebiéndolo de golpe-¡AAAA! Que delicioso es este preparado. Felicidades.

-Gracias señorita. Ánimo en su cita doble-responde el barman, ella lo mira asombrada **"¡Cómo lo supo?...¡Diablos! ¿Será que tengo cara de sinverguneza?" **-experiencia que da trabajar en estos lugares, no se preocupe.

-OK. Gracias a ti, me retiro-se aleja ella hacia la mesa con Owen.

-¡Sere! Volviste…¿Lograste quitarte el piante del wasabi?-cuestiona el chico de cabello oscuro al verla regresar.

-Si un poco, pero si te digo la verdad creo que me ha dado algo de dolor de estómago lo picante y no me siento del todo bien.

-Comprendo. ¿Quieres que volvamos a casa ya?-cuestiona el chico irlandés.

-Sería lo adecuado-se sienta ella en la silla frente a Owen.

-Iba a preguntarte si querías postre, pedí otro _"Watermelon Bumbum" _para ti.

-Postre no creo, pero el coctel sí…creo que me he hecho adicta a estos, y no parecen muy fuertes-bebe ella el coctel ahora despacio.

-Tomalo todo. Voy a llamar para la cuenta y espero que la mesera nos valga los vales que me dio mi amigo del bar-comenta Owen. **"Espera…¿Llamar a la mesera? ¿A la come hombres que me vio en la zona de privados?" **alarmada la rubia, pero no puede hacer nada porque Owen ya ha llamado con la mano a la joven que se acerca.

-Diga usted-amable ella. Serena acaba su coctel y finge que busca algo en su bolso para no mirarla.

-Tengo estos pases de cortesía que me dio Aoi, el ayudante del chef-muestra Owen las tarjetas blancas con el logotipo del "Nozomi".

-Muy bien, señor, son perfectamente válidos, solo que incluyen únicamente una bebida y la cena, tendrá que hacerse un pago por las bebidas extra que tomaron. ¿Está de acuerdo?

-Totalmente señorita.

-Entonces espero que hayan disfrutado su cena, señor, señorita…por cierto…¿encontró el tocador de damas?-cuestiona la mesera a Serena que la mira molesta. **"¡El diablo cargue contigo, mesera come hombres!"**

-Si claro, sin dificultad gracias a su ayuda-sonriente y controlada la muchacha.

-Me alegra. En un momento traigo su cuenta-se aleja la chica. Serena la mira con cara de pocos amigos hasta que se va. Owen toma la mano de la muchacha rubia presionándola un poco.

-¿Aún estás celosa de la mesera?...no debes, ya te dije que solo tengo ojos para ti-asegura el chico irlandés. Serena le sonríe.

-Digamos que la chica esa no me cae, es todo, de esas antipatías inexplicables. ¿Te ha pasado?-cuestiona la rubia.

-No, nunca-sincero Owen. Serena sonríe.

-Es que tú eres un hombre muy bueno, Owen, pero las chicas somos diferentes a los hombres-responde ella-por cierto, siento haber arruinado la velada con mi dolor de estómago, soy delicada para el picante, por eso casi no como comida mexicana.

-No arruinaste nada, ha sido una noche preciosa, ¿Y sabes por qué?...porque te tuve a mi lado y eso basta para que sea maravillosa-sonriente el chico.

-Gracias, Owen, pero sé que no tuvimos tiempo para bailar ni nada de lo planeado.

-No importa, me cobro los bailes en casa-sonrie él de forma atractiva y traviesa que hace sonrojar otra vez a la muchacha.

-Señor, su cuenta-regresa la mesera con esta, Owen no suelta la mano de Serena y mira el cobro, sacando unas libras y dejándolas en la charola.

-Deje así para propina-asegura el y se levanta ayudando a levantarse a Serena, esperándola a que tome su bolso y con ella de la mano sale del restaurante. Al salir el Hostess mira a la pareja y los despide.

-Que tengan buenas noches y gracias por preferir "Nozomi"…¡A, señorita! ¿Al fin encontró a su cita?-pregunta el Hostess. Serena lo mira molesta. **"¡SHHHH! Hostess entrometido!**

-Si…si la encontré…-nerviosa ella.

-¿Disfrutaron de su privado? Es uno de los mejores del restaurante, solo para gente importante-Owen mira a Serena sin entender las palabras del Hostess.

-Sin duda, muy cómodo y confortable-responde ella.

-Tiene razón, señorita. Tengan buena noche y vuelvan cuando gusten, será un placer atenderlos de nuevo.

-Gracias-responde Owen y sale con la chica-¿Qué le pasa al Hostess? Creo que nos confundió con alguien más.

-Sin duda que sí, tanta gente que ve entrar y salir, seguro el pobre no tiene buena memoria-comenta la rubia.

-Eso debe ser…-concluye Owen. "**¡Puf! Ya listo, ahora a idear como volver arriba a despedirme de Frich y a ver que pretexto le doy para acabar la cita"-**voy a pedir un taxi-comenta Owen cuando llegan a la puerta y la deja un poco para caminar a la acera y mirar si algún carro de sitio viene por la calle. Al fin el muchacho detiene un taxi y luego de hacerle unas preguntas al conductor llama a Serena que se acerca-listo, vamos a casa…

-¡Hay Owen! ¿Puedes creer que olvidé en la mesa mi móvil?-dice ella.

-Que mal…entra al taxi y yo voy por él-se ofrece galante el muchacho.

-¡NO!...mejor entra tu y yo voy por él, espérame-pide ella y sin darle tiempo de responder nada, lo deja y entra corriendo de nuevo al "Nozomi" . Una vez dentro, Serena sube las escaleras de prisa y llega al privado abriendo la puerta y entrando en este. Friederich está de pie en el balcón del privado, bebiendo su _"Watermelon Bumbum" _y mirando la noche londinense. Al ver volver a Serena sonríe y la llama allí.

-Frich, al fin regreso…estaban en la oficina del gerente recuperando mi bolso. Se lo entregaron allí porque lo dejé en la barra…¿Puedes creerlo?-habla ella mientras camina hacia el muchacho.

-Suele pasar, con tu examen en puerta te abrumas y seguro tienes mil cosas en que pensar-le dice Friederich esperándola y dándole la copa de coctel de sandía-fui abajo por uno, tenías razón, es delicioso-afirma el joven castaño al darle la copa que Serena toma en su mano sonriente.

-Merci Frich, eres maravilloso-responde ella bebiendo un trago.

-No. Maravillosa eres tú, y el hecho de que estés ahora aquí conmigo. Mira…¿No es linda la vista?-pregunta el mostrándole las luces de la ciudad.

-Muchísimo-sonríe Serena. Él pasa su brazo por la cintura de la rubia acercándola a su cuerpo y besa su mejilla.

-Gracias por venir hoy, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo-responde Friederich con voz susurrante sobre la piel de la mejilla de la rubia que suspira.

-También a mi Frich…pero…acabo de recibir una llamada de…de la amiga con la que estoy viviendo y…sus papás quieren que llegue a casa antes de las once y…-ella se entrecorta al sentí la nariz del chico belga que frota en la piel de su sien.

-No importa, yo te llevo, y ahora no quiero que digas que no, porque pensaré que en verdad no quieres que sepa dónde vives… **"¡Demonios! Ya sabía yo que tenía que sospecharlo alguna vez…"**

-¿Cómo crees eso?...ya te dije que la familia con la que vivo es muy conservadora y…además amigos de mi madre. No quiero de momento que mi familia se entere que estoy aquí. Ya te he contado y…solo evito problemas. Te juro que cuando pase el examen de validación y tenga seguro entrar a la Universidad, entonces ya no me importará si saben o no-pide ella alejando al muchacho por sus hombros y mirándolo suplicante.

-Está bien, si eso quieres, tampoco te quiero causar problemas. ¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve?-pregunta el joven belga.

-Segura, es mejor que vuelva sola.-responde ella-abajo pido un taxi, y te toca esperar la cuenta-le sonríe ella dejando sus manos en sus hombros-gracias por esta noche, Frich, fue hermoso todo, desde la compañía, la cena, mi pulsera…

-No agradezcas. Por mí así serían todas nuestras citas-el chico se acerca y besa suavemente los labios de Serena. Ella le responde del mismo modo-descansa y sueña conmigo.

-Y tu conmigo, Frich…te llamo y suerte mañana en Bristol, aunque no la necesitas, eres genial-se despide ella.

-La suerte desde hace mucho la has traido tú a mi vida-acaba él besando su dorso. Ella sonríe y asiente.

-Adiós…

-No. Hasta pronto-la corrige Friederich. Serena asiente.

-Hasta pronto, Frich-acaba ella y se aleja saliendo del privado y diciéndole adiós con la mano, lo deja allí. Al cerrar, Serena suspira emocionada.

-¡WOW! Qué lindo que es mi Frich…bueno…ahora a volver abajo que me espera Owen-asegura ella y baja las escaleras saliendo de nuevo, y al salir, ve al Hostess atender a otra pareja y se despide lanzándole un beso y logrando una cara de asombro y casi susto del pobre hombre quien no comprende como la mujer que despidió hace diez minutos de nuevo haya salido del restaurante.

Una vez afuera, Serena busca con la vista el taxi y al verlo, entra en la parte de atrás donde ya la esperaba Owen.

-¡Sere! ¿Lo encontraste?...tu celular…-pregunta el chico al verla entrar.

-Si claro-responde ella sonriente cerrando la puerta.

-Al 2879 de Tayron Street-pide Owen al taxista que arranca el auto por las calles de la ciudad. Una vez dentro, Owen mira a Serena que se ha quedado recargada mirando por la ventanilla en silencio-un millón de libras por sus pensamientos, Miss Myles-le dice tocando su nariz con su índice.

-No estaba pensando nada en particular solo…-**"Solo alucinaba con el beso de Frich en el balcón…¡NOOOO! ¡Eso no le puedo decir!"-**solo pensaba en la linda noche que pasamos y en cómo la arruiné por mi gastritis…

-Eso no fue tu culpa, verás que cuando lleguemos a casa te haré un té sorpresa, como te gusta, para que así no tengas que elegir, lo endulzo con dos cucharadas de miel, lo tomas, y vas a dormir. Mañana estarás como nueva porque quedamos que como no trabajo vas a filmarme para los videos de internet. ¿O ya no quieres ser mi manager?-pregunta sonriente Owen acariciando su mejilla. Ella sonríe y se abraza de Owen, quien la rodea con su brazo.

-Claro que quiero…fue una promesa-responde ella y se recuesta en el pecho el muchacho que la sigue abrazando. **"increíble lo bien que se siente estar así con Owen, que me abrace, que pueda sentir su calidez y escuchar su corazón…¡Por la Rana René! Podría estar así siempre…"**

-Entonces no te pongas triste. Ya organizaremos alguna otra cita para después, haré lo posible para tener días libres y cuando apruebes tu examen, vamos a celebrar de alguna manera…la obra de teatro de los niños es el 30, es domingo-comenta él.

-Lo sé. Mi examen es el Viernes y el Domingo la obra de Tris y Gwen -Su maestra me comento que la ha visto mucho más sociable, aunque aún no habla, pero ya no se niega a participar en el ensayo del baile de las florecitas-comenta la chica.

-Me alegro…-Owen se abstiene de decir que en verdad él cree que es por la influencia de Serena, le queda claro que en esta relación, si quiere que todo salga bien con la chica que ama, tiene que evitar mezclar a los niños-¿Sere? ¿Te estás durmiendo?-pregunta él.

-Creo que sí…-bosteza ella-¿recuerdas que dije que los _"Watermelon Bumbum" _no estaban fuertes?...Mentí…creo que ya me cayeron de peso…-asegura la rubia. Owen ríe divertido y besa su cabeza.

-Duerme entonces, yo te cuido…te despierto al llegar a casa-dice él. Serena sonríe con ojos adormilados y levanta su cabeza besando por encima los labios del muchacho.

-Eres el mejor, Owen…te adoro…-concluye ella y se recarga de nuevo en el pecho del chico suspirando y cerrando sus ojos.

-Y yo a ti, Sere, no sabes cuánto-acaba el muchacho abrazándola con fuerza esperando que el taxi los regrese a su destino.

Veinte minutos después, Owen entra en su departamento, ayudado por el anciano portero que le abre las puertas, con la joven rubia dormida profundamente en sus brazos, caminando hasta la habitación de ella y dejándola sobre la cama. Con cuidado quita sus zapatos de tacón y cuelga el bolso en la cabecera. Aparta las sábanas y acomoda a la muchacha que ha caído en un sueño muy profundo, en las almohadas arropándola con cuidado, y dejando encendida la luz de la lámpara solamente se inclina y besa sus labios por encima.

-Descansa, Sere…y gracias por hacer tan feliz mi existencia…te amo-le dice el en voz baja antes de salir de la habitación. La chica dormida se agita en la cama sonriendo feliz y no alcanza a escuchar el sonido de mensaje de su móvil en que el remitente, Mr. Nemadcky , había dejado un mensaje: _"Gracias por esta noche, por tu belleza, alegría y encanto. Te amo…Frich"…_

**Una semana después…**

La muchacha rubia está esa tarde estudiando en el comedor del departamento. Los niños pintan con acuarelas unos dibujos que ella sacó de la computadora para ellos y en el horno se hornean unas galletas, que ya impregnan de aroma todo el departamento. Serena tiene encendida su laptop y al lado unos libros y hojas en que transcribe anotaciones, a la vez que mira su móvil con insistencia.

-Sere…¿Ya están las galletas?-cuestiona desesperado el nene de ojos oliva.

-No aun, Tris, te dije que cuando la gallina llegue al número 45 van a estar y sonará una campanita-responde Serena señalando con su marcatextos el reloj de cocina con forma de gallinita.

-Es que ya quiero comerlas-impetuoso el niño.

-Lo sé, Tris, pero hay que tener paciencia. Sigan haciendo su dibujo y cuando terminen seguro ya habrá sonado la gallinita-los calma ella.

-De acuerdo, seguiremos pintando-se conforma el niño. Serena sonríe y enseguida nota que en su computadora, la señal de que su amiga se ha conectado al chat se enciende, y enseguida inicia conversación por este medio con ella.

-REIIIIIIII-escribe ella enseguida-al fin entras, te he envido casi 12 mensajes…

-_13_-corrige por el chat la muchacha-_acabo de volver de asesoría y vengo molida, si no fuera tan importante lo que dices que debes decirme no me pondría al chat y habría caído directo a la cama._

-Es importante, Rei, muy importante…creo que al fin he dado con mi mente detectivesca de Miss Marple con una pista confiable al misterio del arrendamiento de tu departamento-escribe en el chat la rubia.

-_Eso me interesa más que lo que debo comunicarte…¿Qué averiguaste? ¿Puedes poner la cámara?_

-No…estoy con los niños esperando las galletas de frutos rojos y ellos en la mesa del comedor coloreando. Mejor escrito. Te cuento, que ayer por equivocación, llegó aquí un estado de cuenta en un sobre de banco que no era para Owen y que yo abrí por error y O.o era el número de cuenta que corresponde a donde Owen ha estado depositando el dinero.

-¡_Y de quien es la dichosa cuenta! Dime a quien tengo que mandarle al loco del abogaducho a que lo meta a prisión_-responde en el chat la joven junto al ícono de Sailor Mars.

-Fue por error que lo abrí, te juro, porque le ayudo a Owen con los gastos de la casa y llevo la contabilidad y eso, así que fue sin intensión y entonces pensé que…

_-¡Serenaaaa!-_escribe Rei por el chat y le manda un emoticón de un grito desgarrador_-¡Deja la perorata y dime a nombre de quien está la cuenta!_

-No vas a creerlo. ¡A nombre de Louis Phillip Armstrong!-escribe Serena.

_-¡Por santa Brígida bendita y todas las flamas del mundo! ¿Mr. Armstrong? ¿El mismo ancianito adorable que nos ayudó cuando llegamos al depa a limpiar, decorar y arreglar todos los recibos atrasados que dejó tía Mary?_-duda ella.

-Me quedé de piedra pero si, parece que Armstrong ha estado recibiendo la renta de Owen todo este tiempo-escribe Serena.

-¿_Quién más sabe? Además de ti…¿Ya le contaste a Owen?_

-No. Quise decirte primero y que me ayudarás a decidir. Tampoco lo he enfrentado a él.

-_Genial, a pesar de tus sinvergüenzadas con dos novios aun te quedan neuronas…_

-¡OYE!-se queja Serena poniendo varios emoticones de caras indignadas.

-¡_Era broma, cabeza de panqueque!...eres genial como Miss Marple, que bueno que descubriste todo y que me contaste. Creo que antes de decirle a Owen debes hablar con Mr. Armstrong, quizá al saber que estás enterada te confiese la verdad y sepamos que hacer, porque no me parece que él sea delincuente…_

-Pensé lo mismo, amiga mía, más vale no ser injustos…¡Oye! ¿Mencionaste a Robert de Burgh? ¿Lo has visto otra vez? ¿Ya no te amenazó?

-_Son muchas preguntas y ahora no las quiero responder. Antes debes saber dos cosas urgentes. Primero, Sepphir te vio en Hyde Park el Martes en un día de campo con unos niños y un chico que en sus exactas palabras "PARECIA SER TU NOVIO" de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes que jugaba básquet bol mejor que Jordan contra chicos del parque…_

-¡OMG! ¡Sepphir me vio con Owen y los niños! Salimos a Hyde Park y en efecto Owen retó a unos adolescentes a jugar canastas, los venció y yo lo abracé…

-_Pues sí, mi hermano los vio y me llamó enseguida a preguntarme cuando habías llegado a Londres. Estaba con unos amigos por la zona y lo tuve que convencer, casi sobornar con trabajos a su servicio cuando regrese a casa, para que no le diga nada a mamá porque sabes que enterándose ella se entera tía Sylvia_.

-¡NOOO! ¡Dile a tu hermano que incluso yo le sirvo de esclava si quieres pero que no le diga nada a tu madre!-suplica por el chat Serena.

-_Y ese no es el peor de tus problemas, cabeza de panqueque…Andrea también te vio, pero en un concierto en el Royal Albert Hall con un "guapísimo castaño elegante y distinguido" según su mensaje y con foto incluida…que te envío ahora mismo…_

-¡Por la Rana René!-escribe Serena en el chat y manda un icono animado de ese personaje gritando como loco-¿Andrea me vio con Frich?...¡Diablos! Salimos apenas ayer y me llevó a oír a Nicola Benedetti…¿Y qué le dijiste?-asustada la rubia dando click al link de la foto que le envió Rei y mirando asombrada que es el momento en que van llegando a sus asientos y Frich le da un beso en los labios.

-_No mucho, solo que estabas saliendo con ese chico y que por favor no le dijera nada a mi madre porque ella enseguida se lo diría a la tuya y tendrías líos. Ella no fue tan pesada como mi hermano y en solidaridad a las muchas veces que la ayudamos a esconder a sus novios, sobre todo a Charles, que sabes que mis padres no quieren por vago, accedió a guardar el secreto._

-¡PUF! Te adoro, amiga mía, me salvaste-escribe Serena.

-_No creas eso, ni se te ocurra. Evité un lío mayor y eso fue todo, pero aunque mi hermana viva en Londres por su trabajo y mi hermano en Nottingham y solo vaya a veces, no quiero pensar qué pasaría si platican y los dos describen a TU NOVIO, uno con cabello oscuro y otro castaño rizado…_

-¡NOOO! ¡Rei no dejes que pase!-escribe Serena angustiada por el chat.

-_Eso no está en mis manos, Serena, sino en las tuyas. Sé que dijiste que en tres meses, pero debes decidirte ya, antes que se entere tu madre que llevas casi dos meses en Londres y que además estás viviendo con una familia y saliendo con dos hombres_.

-Ni lo digas, me asesina-responde la rubia el chat.

-_Entonces déjate de hacer el tonto y ve pensando de una vez a quien de los dos amas y despacha al otro, antes que sea peor. Y eso lo digo en serio_.

-Sí, me doy cuenta…te conté como acabé en la cita doble y nunca había pasado por mas tensiones en mi vida, ni en temporada alta en el "Villa Florentine"-confiesa la muchacha por escrito en la computadora.

-_Eso tú te lo buscas por indecisa y sinvergüenza, pero en serio, aprovecha que vas a presentar la revalidación y ponle ya fronteras a tu vida emocional._

-Lo haré, Rei, prometo que luego del examen, cuando ya esté calmada, voy a analizar mis sentimientos y ya sabiendo mi futuro en la universidad tomar una decisión.

-_Más vale…_

-Y ahora si dime, ¿Qué pasó con Robert de Burgh?

-_Nada fuera de lo normal. Salgo a correr con Beni a un parque cercano y encontré perdido a una belleza de perrito Bull dog, precioso y encantador, llamado East. Resultó que el dueño de esa bellecita era el abogaducho pero esta vez no se puso grosero y hasta nos agradeció. No hablamos mucho pero si me dijo que lamentaba el exabrupto y lo he visto otras dos veces que corre por la mañana, solo lo saludo de lejos o me acerco a besar a East_-narra ella.

-¿Entonces ya son amigos?...¡Genial! ¿Y es guapo? ¿Te gusta? ¿Ya te dio un beso?.

-¡_HEY! ¡HEY!-_Rei envía un emoticon enojado de diablo_-¡Para allí! No empieces a hacer tus novelas aburridas color de rosa con ese tema porque no ha pasado ni pasará nada con ese abogaducho pedante. Créeme que si yo quisiera un romance sería con su perro y no con él. Es muy antipático_.

-Quien sabe, Rei, a veces de la antipatía nace el amor apasionado e increíble.

-_Detén allí tus pensamientos bobos. El abogaducho prepotente tiene novia. Lo he visto correr con ella a veces._

-¿Y eso qué? Tu eres más guapa y más inteligente, seguro lo conquistas.

-_No quiero conquistar a nadie, y no pasará._

-¿Por qué, Rei? Tu que sabes lo que diga el destino…

-_No pasará porque yo no soy tú, yo no me complico gratis la vida, cabeza de panqueque, y bastante tengo con mi tórrido romance con la Tesis como para pensar en otro. Nada. Aleja tus fantasías y concéntrate en dos cosas: informarme sobre Armstrong y el contrato del departamento, y elegir a uno solo de tus chicos…¡A UNO!_

-Ya, prometido. Pasando el examen de revalidación elegiré, aunque aún no sean los tres meses, lo prometo, y eso es este viernes.

-_Este viernes. Ya dijiste. Te llamaré en la noche para saber_.

-Hazlo, ya te diré a quién elegí de los dos, si a Owen o a Friederich.

_-Bien, quiero confiar en tu madurez ahora sí…me retiro amiga, estoy molida, por completo cansada, nos saludamos después y averigua de Armstrong_.

-Lo prometo, deja todo a Miss Marple. Te quiero amiga linda, descansa.

-_Y yo a ti. TQM. Bye_-pone el emoticon de despedida Rei y se desconecta. Serena suspira y en ese momento la campanita del reloj de gallina suena indicando que están listas la galletas acompañada del grito de Tristán que corre emocionado hacia la cocina. Serena sonríe y baja la tapa de su lap, abrazando a la pequeña Gwen.

-Ahora sí, princesita, a comer galletas deliciosas y guardarle a tu papito para cuando venga-asegura la muchacha rubia y con la pequeña abrazada, se acerca a la cocina, pensando que definitivo debe elegir luego del Viernes a uno de los dos pero…¿Cómo hacerlo si le siguen gustando ambos?...¿De verdad era imposible estar enamorada de dos a la vez?...¡Maldita sea esta sociedad que no permite el poliamor!...

_ADELANTO:_

_El chico de cabello castaño estaba caminando alrededor de la estatua de San Miguel Arcángel, dentro del recibidor de la Escuela de Letras y Literatura Inglesas, mirando su rolex y con el ramo de rosas blancas en sus brazos, esperando a Serena, cuando escucha unos pasos acelerados y observa entrar a un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos oliva, que lleva en su mano una única azucena. El recién llegado se sienta acalorado en la banca alrededor de la estatua, ya dentro._

_-Disculpe…¿Qué horas tiene?-pregunta el acalorado muchacho._

_-Las seis con veinticinco-responde el castaño de traje de etiqueta blanco._

_-¡Bien! Llegué a tiempo…-se da aire con las manos el de cabello oscuro._

_-¿Espera a alguien?-pregunta el castaño._

_-A mi novia. Presenta un examen de validación hoy. No iba a venir por mi trabajo pero de último momento encontré quien me ayudara y pude venir. No podía dejarla sola…_

_-¡Qué casualidad! Mi novia también presenta examen de validación. Quizá estén juntas-asegura el castaño._

_-Quizá-responde Owen y ambos se sonríen sintiendo esa corriente de extraña familiaridad pero sin recordar de donde…_

**NOTAS FINALES: Tarde pero segura, Amix y queridos lectores, ya aquí. Siento la demora pero en serio me costó este regreso a clases con trabajo y tesis aunque ya sin maestría y me ha dado una gripe de época, pero jamás dejaría un proyecto mío a la mitad. Esta historia dedicada a mi mejor amiga del mundo mundial, como ella dice, adoro hacerla, me relaja, me gusta, me divierte y me pone de buen humor, además ya la tengo toda planeada aunque no parezca, y va a comenzar a evolucionar más de prisa así que…¡Se acabó la suerte de la rubia!...ahora si al salir de su examen no va a evitar lo que se viene, y veremos que desata este hecho. ¡Gracias a todos los que me animan con sus comentarios y me apoyan! Y espero, tortuga querida, que grites de emoción y que te guste lo que hago porque es para ti…**

**¡NOS VEMOS!**

**ATTE: Lady Phoenix.**

"_**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello"**_


	7. Chapter 7: The day of truth

**BIFURCACIÓN**

**CAP. 7**

"**The day of truth "**

_Cuando debes hacer una elección _

_y no la haces, esto ya es una elección._

**William James**

**Departamento 3B, Chelsea, Londres Inglaterra. **

La muchacha rubia se agitó entre las sábanas al escuchar la alarma de su móvil que le indicaba que era hora de levantarse. Sin salir de la cama por completo alargó su brazo desde debajo de las sábanas y tomó el aparato acercándolo a su adormilado rostro e intentando hacerlo callar presionando muchas veces la pantalla touch hasta que logró que el móvil se quedara en silencio.

Cuando logró enfocar la somnolienta mirada en la hora marcada, murmuró varias palabras ininteligibles y se incorporó de golpe.

-¡Santos Muppets! ¡Las ocho y hay que llevar nenes a la escuela!-se incorpora la muchacha torpemente luchando por salir de las enredadas sábanas de su cama, hasta que lo consigue y se levanta, pero al hacerlo sus pies descalzos topan con un pedazo de hoja de papel azul, doblada en forma de estrella que la hizo sonreír. La llevó a su nariz y no olió la conocida loción de madera y cítricos de Owen, sino un penetrante aroma a alcohol.

Una sonrisa de la muchacha rubia aparece en su rostro al ir desdoblando los pliegues de la estrella de papel y descubrir que está hecha con un papel de propaganda impresa del _Aquarium Night Club _y en la parte de atrás del papel, escritas con marcador negro, muchas palabras con la larga y elegante caligrafía del muchacho irlandés.

"**¡Owen tan lindo!…pensando en mí hasta en el trabajo, lo adoro…veamos qué me escribió en esta estrella"**

_Sere: Llegué como a las 5 de la mañana del bar y estaban durmiendo los niños y tú. Sé que hoy a las dos presentas el examen de revalidación y nada me gustaría más que estar contigo pero por desgracia no puedo. Es viernes y debo estar en el bar desde las cinco; sé que te vas mucho antes de la una así que no te veré._

_A pesar de todo quiero que sepas que estaré apoyándote y que tengo confianza en que, con todo lo que estudiamos, vas a validar muchas materias. Creo en mi chica y sé que le irá bien. No te pongas nerviosa, recuerda todos los mapas conceptuales que mandó Rei y estudiamos juntos, sobretodo en gramática y lingüística._

_Me habría gustado darte un abrazo enorme y un beso, o estar esperándote a la salida de la universidad, pero creo que nuestro festejo esperará hasta mañana. Piensa qué deseas para celebrar juntos. Algún día te regalaré una verdadera estrella, lo prometo…del cielo o de mar, ambas me gustan para ti. Te amo. _

_OWEN._

_P.D. Ya hablé con Mrs. Tallerman para que se quede con los niños, llega a las doce y media. _

Serena parpadeó un par de veces al terminar de leer la carta del muchacho irlandés un poco desconcertada.

"**¿Leí bien? ¿No aluciné?...¡Owen escribió TE AMO! ¡Mierda! Sí lo escribió, ahora sí que estoy frita, en el fondo del fango, si ya escribe que me ama la cosa se puso un pelito más peligrosa de lo que yo creí. Rei tiene razón y debo arreglar esto de una vez antes de romperleel corazón a alguno…o a ambos…pero…¿Cómo? ¿Resulta tan imposible que me gusten los dos?...¿Lanzo una moneda?...**

Pero los pensamientos de la muchacha se interrumpen cuando su móvil suena, con insistencia y su sonrisa vuelve a florecer al leer en el identificador las palabras "MR. NEMADCKY". **"¡AWWW! Es mi Frich"**

-¿Frich?...hola…buen día-saludó al contestar la rubia.

_-Buenos días, linda…¿Ya lista para la hora de la verdad?-_pregunta la voz varonil de acento francés.

-Si te digo la verdad algo nerviosa, Frich, pero de pie y la preparada mentalmente-responde la muchacha caminando por la habitación para buscar su ropa y toalla para la ducha.

-_Yo voy de camino a Eton al encuentro nacional de historiadores. Voy a terminar las conferencias a las cuatro de la tarde, más el tiempo que haga en regresar a Londres, estaré llegando a las seis. ¿Te importaría si te espero afuera de la universidad cuando termines el examen?_-pregunta el muchacho-_me encantaría estar allí para ti, vamos a charlar a algún café y a cenar después_.

Serena sonríe y toma de sobre la cama la carta de Owen, clavando sus ojos en las palabras "…_nada me gustaría más que estar contigo pero por desgracia no puedo…"_

-Me encantaría que fueras, Frich. Sería maravilloso tener a alguien cerca luego de tanto estrés por la prueba-responde ella.

-_Entonces es un hecho, preciosa, nos vemos en tu universidad cuando hayas terminado, allí me encontrarás listo para felicitarte porque sé que lo harás muy bien. Te amo_-dice el chico por el teléfono. Serena parpadea un par de veces. **"¿Frich también dijo que me ama? ¡POR LA RANA RENÉ! ¿Y yo qué le respondo? …¡OMFG!-**¿Serena? ¿Sigues allí?

-Si…si…solo…nos vemos Frich, se me hace tarde para el trabajo. ¡BYE!-cuelga nerviosa el teléfono Serena y se deja caer en la cama de espaldas-definitivamente tengo que decidirme y rápido, pero no pensaré en eso hoy, no señor, hoy solo me concentro en mi examen y mantengo la calma…-se decide la muchacha y levantándose de golpe toma sus cosas para ducharse y sale de la habitación para comenzar a despertar a los pequeños, que ese viernes tenían escuela.

**Calles de Londres, 1:30 pm.**

La joven rubia de coletas camina por las calles de la ciudad londinense bebiendo un frapuchino en un vaso cerrado y mordisqueando un panini de portobello y queso que había comprado en el Starbucks más cercano. Camina de prisa por las calles que conducen a los jardines del _University College_ y luego de revisar la hora en su móvil se sentó en una de las bancas y llamó a un número pregrabado.

-_¿Qué no se supone que deberías estar en tu examen o camino a este?-_escucha la voz de su amiga.

-¡REINDERT! ¿Por qué no me saludas como toda mejor amiga normal?-se queja la rubia.

-_Porque: "A" no soy una persona normal, eso ya lo sabes, y "B" porque por tu forma obtusa de responder y la falta de claridad en tu pronunciación infiero que estas comiendo algo lo cual me indica que no estas aun en la Universidad faltando 28 minutos para tu prueba_-responde ella.

-¿Sabes qué? Odio cuando te pones en plan Poirot y adivinas lo que estoy haciendo-se queja Serena y sorbe sonoramente su frapuchino.

-_Corrección, cabeza de panqueque, no adivino, deduzco. Y con semejantes sonidos sería muy boba si no lo infiero. ¿No te parece?_

-Bien, pero antes que me regañes te aviso que estoy en el jardín del Departamento de Inglés del _University College_ degustando una frugal comida que me compré en el Starbucks para evitar quédame sin nada en el estómago y resistir la maratónica aplicación de la prueba.

-_Entendido, entonces come tranquila porque es verdad que estarás allí hasta casi las seis. Espero que hayas estudiado los mapas conceptuales que te mandé sobre Gramática Generativa y Diagramas arbóreos-_responde la muchacha por el teléfono.

-¡SHHH! Rei, me amargas mi panini hablando de lingüística…y sí…los estudié con Owen. ¿Me creerás que él, que es músico, entendió mejor los diagramas arbóreos de dependencias gramaticales que yo?...me sentí una mensa-responde la rubia dando otro mordisco a su pan.

-_Si te creo, la base de la gramática generativa son las matemáticas y la teoría de sistemas, la música tiene bastante de ambas, por conclusión, para un músico aprender dependencias gramaticales sería en teoría sencillo y…_

-¡SHHHH! Que no hables de eso ahora o me comenzaré a estresar. No llamaba para eso-se queja Serena.

-_Perfecto. ¿Entonces para qué?_

-Para dos cosas, primero para que mi mejor amiga del mundo mundial me desee suerte y para decirte que acabo de hablar ayer en la tarde con Mr. Armstrong. Aprovechamos que Mrs. Armstrong nos invitó a los nenes y a mí a comer pay de manzana y él y yo hablamos con libertad.

-_Eso si me interesa. ¿Qué te dijo?_-cuestiona Rei por el móvil.

-No pudo nejajjj nadaja poque iio tenía el ejtado de cuenta y el conjjjtrato de Owen en que él fijjma y je compromete a depojitar la renta en el mijjjmo-habla la rubia.

-_Oye, Serena…haz el favor de terminar primero de masticar lo que sea que estés devorando porque no te entiendo ni media palabra_-se queja por el teléfono Rei. La rubia pasa el bocado que tenía en ese momento y se golpea el pecho un poco.

-Ya…ahora si…te decía que Mr. Armstrong no negó nada, y que incluso se asustó de que yo supiera. Me preguntó si estabas enterada y le dije que sí, pero que solo tú sabías. Solo pidió que por favor te convenza de no mandarlo a prisión.

-¿_A mí? Pero yo por qué. A quien debe convencer es a Owen, quien en todo caso es el que sufrió la estafa y quien ha estado depositando ese dinero, sin contar con que tiene un hermano que presume de abogaducho y con ese sí corre peligro Mr. Armstrong, no conmigo_.

-Espera…aún no sabes la triste, dolorosa y desgarradora razón por la que lo hizo-sorbe los últimos restos de frapuchino la rubia hablando con tono compungido.

-_Deja de lado los dramas y ve al grano. ¿Qué motivó a un buen hombre como Mr. Armstrong a hacer algo como eso?_-lanza la voz de Rei .

-Su esposa está enferma de Alzheimer. Así como escuchas, la buena señora que nos consentía cuando estábamos en la universidad con panecillos y nos alimentaba muchas veces, está perdiendo aceleradamente la memoria y los pronósticos son que en poco tiempo no reconocerá ni a su esposo.

-_Qué triste…no tenía idea…_

-Yo un poco…cuando llegué a tu departamento no me reconoció pero juré que bromeaba. También olvidó muchos detalles de cuando vivimos aquí. El punto es que Mr. Armstrong encontró hace meses a un médico checo que consulta aquí en Londres y tiene un tratamiento novedoso para detener el Alzheimer pero como no podía pagarlo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de rentar tu departamento. Al fin él sabía que no volvías hasta acabar la maestría así que puso los avisos en los diarios y se lo rentó al primero que apareció que resultó ser Owen-acaba de narrar Serena terminando con el último mordisco de su bagette de portobello y queso.

-_Ahora comprendo todo. Falsificó mi firma y dijo esas mentiras sobre mí para que Owen no sospechara._

-Ya me confesó todo. Está muy asustado, dice que no tiene forma de regresarles el dinero a ti y a Owen y que el tratamiento de Mrs. Armstrong ha sido muy bueno porque ha detenido la degeneración de su memoria. ¡Pobre hombre! Hasta lloró y yo con él.

-_Lo creo. Tú eres siempre muy sentimental._

-Rei…¿Verdad que no vas a denunciar al pobre Mr. Armstrong?-suplica Serena.

-_Claro que no…¿Qué me crees una mujer con corazón de hielo o qué diablos?_-se queja Rei.

-A veces tienes unas reacciones de falta de sensibilidad que sí, lo creo. No lloraste cuando matan a la mamá de Bambi ni cuando muere Mufasa ni en Titanic, así que se puede esperar cualquier cosa de tu insensible corazón de lingüista-responde la rubia.

_-¡Deja de decir tanta tontería o te cuelgo ya! No voy a denunciar al hombre por falsificar mi firma, pero de verdad habla con Owen y que mantenga al idiota de su hermano a raya. Por lo que me has contado Owen es el hermano ecuánime de los dos y el otro el temperamental…me consta…_

-Si claro yo se lo diré; aún no hemos hablado, nos vemos poco por su trabajo y mis estudios, pero hablaremos.

_-¿Y Friederich? ¿Lo has seguido viendo?_

-Sí, pero no a diario. Ya está en proceso de impresión de su libro y eso le resta tiempo. Lo ayudé a elegir las portadas que le presentó la editorial y sí hemos salido. Va a venir por mí al salir del examen y me llevará a cenar. ¡Es tan lindo!

-_Oye, cabeza de panqueque, ahora si pasando ese examen de revalidación no tendrás pretexto para no decidirte por alguno de los dos. Ve mentalizándote. Hoy en la noche te llamaré al móvil y me debes dar una respuesta. ¿Queda claro?_-Serena suspira preocupada, parece que ya no tenía a donde correr y debía tomar una decisión quisiera o no.

-Queda claro, Rei, espero tu llamada. Bye. Entro ya a la universidad.

-_Nos vemos, amiga, concéntrate y no empieces a ponerte nerviosa porque desde niñas ese ha sido tu problema en los exámenes. No te presiones, piensa que lo que sea que revalides será bueno y no es un examen final._

-Buen consejo, Rei, lo necesitaba. Bye amiga-Serena cuelga el móvil, se levanta de la banca, tira en un bote de basura su vaso vacío y la envoltura del pan, suspira, toma la medalla de Santa Brígida que la pequeña Gwen puso en su pecho y la mira-OK….si se supone que tú eres patrona de la inspiración divina, mándame mucha este día…para el examen y para elegir a uno solo de mis dos amores-acaba la rubia y besa la medalla para después entrar con paso firme en las instalaciones de la Universidad…

**University College London, Departamento de Inglés. Cinco horas después. **

El chico de cabello castaño estaba caminando alrededor de la estatua de San Miguel Arcángel, dentro del recibidor de la Escuela de Letras y Literatura Inglesas, mirando su rolex y con el ramo de rosas blancas en sus brazos, esperando a Serena, cuando escucha unos pasos acelerados y observa entrar a un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos oliva, que lleva en su mano una única azucena. El recién llegado se sienta acalorado en la banca alrededor de la estatua, ya dentro.

-Disculpe…¿Qué horas tiene?-pregunta el recién llegado.

-Las seis con veinticinco-responde el castaño de traje de etiqueta blanco.

-¡Bien! Llegué a tiempo…-se da aire con las manos el de cabello oscuro.

-¿Espera a alguien?-pregunta el castaño.

-A mi novia. Presenta un examen de validación hoy. No iba a venir por mi trabajo pero de último momento encontré quien me ayudara y pude venir. No podía dejarla sola…

-¡Qué casualidad! Mi novia también presenta examen de validación. Quizá estén juntas-asegura el castaño.

-Quizá-responde Owen y ambos se sonríen sintiendo esa corriente de extraña familiaridad pero sin recordar de donde proviene.

Friederich no comenta más y regresa a sus paseos en círculo alrededor de la estatua, mirando de vez en vez su móvil, en cuya foto de portada tiene una que amablemente una mujer les tomó a él y a Serena cuando lo acompañó al concierto en el "_Royal Albert Hall"_. El chico belga sonríe mirando a la rubia vestida de perla que posa a su lado y con su dedo acaricia la pantalla del móvil en el rostro de Serena.

-Te irá bien, yo lo sé…-dice Friederich en francés pensando que definitivamente tenía mucha suerte al haber encontrado de nuevo a su amor de adolescencia, y que ella le correspondiera.

Owen, por su parte, luego de reponerse de la gran carrera que acaba de efectuar desde el _Aquarium Night Club_ hasta el _University College_, sonríe, sentado en la banca circular alrededor de la estatua, mirando la azucena que lleva en sus manos. Está seguro que valió la pena perder ese día de sueldo y dejar que Rick, el otro DJ, se ocupara por completo de la noche para poder estar con Serena ese día especial. Finalmente el dinero viene y va, pero el premio de ver la sonrisa de la muchacha que ama cuando lo vea allí, cuando le dé su flor y le diga que fue a apoyarla no tenía precio.

-Siempre te recuerdo cuando veo esta flor…-susurra Owen con sonrisa soñadora mirando la azucena y acariciando uno de sus pétalos con dos de sus dedos, como cuando acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia.

Los pensamientos felices de ambos muchachos son interrumpidos con el bullicio de voces de las personas que van saliendo de la universidad. Owen emocionado se pone de pie y toma la azucena con un moño azul que le pidió ponerle a la florista a quien la compró de camino, buscando con sus ojos ansiosos a Serena entre los chicos y chicas que salen de la aplicación de la pesada prueba.

Friederich acomoda su corbata y con sus manos arregla las rosas blancas para que queden perfectas en el envoltorio de plástico transparente sujeto con un listón rosa pálido, y sonríe buscando también con sus ojos a la muchacha rubia.

Serena va saliendo del pasillo de la universidad, frotando sus sienes algo cansada de la tensión y de tantas horas sentada para el examen, acomoda su bolso en su hombro y toma su móvil, dispuesta a llamar a Friederich para ver si estaba cerca, pero al salir al recibidor de la universidad y aún con sus ojos en el celular, redactando el mensaje para el muchacho, escucha dos voces que la sacuden por completo.

-¡Serena! ¡Sere!-dicen a la vez los dos hombres; cuando la muchacha levanta sus asustados ojos azules hacia arriba puede ver a los dos muchachos delante de ella, acercándose con una sonrisa por lados opuestos de la estatua de San Miguel.

"**¡Aghhatdsfsdkkkk! ¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA! ¡POR LA TARARABUELA DE LOS MUPPETS! ¡POR QUE INFAME MALDICION DEL KARMA ESTAN LOS DOS AQUÍ AHORA! ¡¿QUÉ NO SE SUPONÍA QUE OWEN TRABAJABA HOY!? ¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! ¡TRAGAME TIERRA Y NO ME ERUPTES!….¿QUE HAGO?!"**

Friederich se acercó primero y más veloz, llegando a ella sonriente.

-Serena…al fin…toma…es para ti…-alarga las rosas el muchacho belga, pero Serena lo mira aterrorizada y gira el rostro al lado derecho para ver a Owen, que se ha quedado petrificado con la azucena en sus manos observando todo desconcertado-¿Serena? ¿Qué pasa?-cuestiona Frich al ver que no toma el ramo de rosas para nada.

-Owen…puedo explicarlo…-dice ella mirando a los ojos del joven irlandés que sigue sin entender. Friederich entonces observa al joven que hace unos momentos le pidió la hora, con la azucena extendida hacia la rubia de coletas y frunce el ceño.

-¿Lo conoces?-le pregunta a la muchacha Friederich.

-Sere…¿Quién es él?-pregunta Owen casi al mismo tiempo hablando los dos muchachos a la vez y mirándose después ya no desconfiados sino amenazantes. Serena mira a ambos muchachos aterrorizada y sin darles tiempo de más corre de ese lugar a toda prisa saliendo del recibidor de la Universidad. Owen y Friederich miran la huida desconcertados y sin decirse nada más corren tras ella.

-¡Serena!

- ¡Sere espera!-gritan los dos y corren tras ella que ya va por el camino de los jardines. Friederich llega a su lado y la detiene del brazo haciéndola girarse. La muchacha tiene el rostro sumamente alterado, respira agitada y tiene los ojos cristalinos. Owen llega después y la mira igualmente extrañado.

-No te vayas así, creo que tienes que explicarnos qué pasa-insiste el muchacho belga. Serena lo mira a los ojos angustiada y luego ve a Owen que asiente.

-Supongo que lo merecemos-insiste el chico irlandés. **"¡Demonios! Creo que no funciona huir…bien…Serenita, hora de ser todo lo valiente que no eres; si dejaste que las cosas llegaran hasta aquí ten al menos las agallas de decirles en su cara lo que pasó"**

-Bien…seré breve y honesta. Todo lo honesta que debí ser con los dos hace semanas-ella se deshace del agarre del brazo de Friederich y con su dorso limpia las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos azules-Owen, te presento a Friederich Nemadcky, un ex compañero de la preparatoria con quien estoy saliendo desde hace semanas…

-¿No era tu asesor para el examen?-desconcertado el muchacho. Serena niega con la cabeza.

-No. Eso te dije por mentirosa y porque…temía que te molestara que saliera con alguien más-responde la muchacha presionando sus puños al notar la mirada dolida del joven de cabello oscuro.

-¿Owen? ¿El hombre para quien trabajas?-habla ahora Friederich desconcertado. Serena lo mira y asiente avergonzada.

-Si trabajo con él y cuido a sus hijos, pero te mentí porque no te dije que vivo con él en el apartamento de Rei y que además los dos también estábamos saliendo…-se entrecorta la muchacha sintiendo que le falla la voz.

-Entonces por eso no querías decirme tu dirección…¿Verdad?...no había una amiga ni unos padres tradicionalistas que se escandalizaban con el novio-asegura el joven castaño. Serena asiente.

-Así es…les mentí a los dos porque me enamoré de los dos. De ti, Owen, cuando te empecé a conocer…¡no!…creo que desde que te vi por primera vez me gustaste-asegura Serena sonriendo con pena al chico que le sonríe igual-y de ti, Frich, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar y me di cuenta del maravilloso hombre que eres pero…fui una cobarde porque cuando los dos me pidieron salir no quise decidirme por alguno porque me gustan mucho los dos; eso pasó, por eso no acepté ser novia de ninguno y armé todo este lío porque no quiero…¡NO PUEDO ELEGIR SOLO A UNO! –grita la muchacha hablando de prisa dejando salir todo lo que había acumulado estas semanas, respirando agitada luego del grito y sujetándose del respaldo de la banca del jardín-¡NO IMPORTA QUE TODO MUNDO DIGA QUE NO SE PUEDE, QUE ESTOY LOCA, QUE SOY UNA SINVERGUENZA POR ESO, LOS QUIERO A LOS DOS Y PUNTO!

-Sere...- Owen mira preocupado a Serena y da un paso adelante pero ella lo detiene.

-No, Owen, ahora no…ya les dije lo que debía decirles y ahora me siento terriblemente mal con los dos…perdónenme por cobarde y por indecisa y piensen lo que gusten de mí, no los culpo si no me quieren volver a ver solo…déjenme y no me sigan…-el joven irlandés la mira preocupado. Serena mira a Friederich que sigue serio y en silencio-hablo en serio…no me sigan…necesito tiempo sola y después hablo con ambos…-advierte ella y dando media vuelta se aleja por el sendero de los jardines de la universidad, corriendo con fuerza y dejando salir las lágrimas que había contenido durante toda esa situación tan tensa.

"**¡Eres una idiota y una estúpida de lo peor, Serena Myles! ¡Lo merecías! ¡Claro que lo merecías! El destino te puso delante de algo que pudiste evitar siendo sincera con los dos. Ahora si seguramente ni Friederich ni Owen querrán verte jamás en su vida, te van a odiar, van a creerte una mentirosa y una coqueta terrible y traicionera, y acabarás tal como dijo Reindert, sola, sin ninguno de los dos"**

Serena bajó corriendo los escalones de la estación del metro y de prisa entró y sacó las monedas para poder pasar, buscando torpemente en su bolsillo. Cuando hizo eso sacó el móvil que, por haber estado en el examen tenía en modo silencioso y notó algunas llamadas entrantes de Friederich. Suspirando hondo apagó el móvil y lo volvió a guardar pasando por las barras de metal luego de poner las monedas en las ranuras y esperando el tren que la llevaría de regreso a casa.

Abatida, la chica se recarga en uno de los pilares de la estación, mirando a las personas de forma distraída, y limpiando con su dorso las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Cuando llega el tren y la puerta se abre, ella entra en este casi maquinalmente con las demás personas, caminando hasta un asiento vacío al lado de una ventanilla, en la que recarga su frente abatida, mirando hacia el túnel por donde avanza el metro.

"**Y ahora que los dos ya lo saben… ¿Qué pasará?... creo que no podré quedarme a vivir más en el departamento porque Owen estará muy molesto conmigo por andar jugando al doble novio y dudo que me quiera cerca o que siga cuidado a los niños, así que con dolor de mi corazón debo regresar a casa y enfrentar a mi madre me guste o no, porque no tengo para pagar alquiler aquí y tampoco me gusta dormir debajo de los puentes o volverme indigente…¡Demonios! Y todo ahora que al fin presenté la revalidación…eso me pasa por maldita cobarde"**

Casi maquinalmente, la muchacha rubia bajó en la estación High Street Kensington y caminó atravesando el parque hasta los departamentos. Aun abatida llegó y saludó a Mr. Armstrong, quien, aunque iba a preguntarle ansioso por el tema de su situación legal y si había hablado ya con su amiga, se detuvo al ver la derrotada expresión de la muchacha y solo la saludó. Serena le respondió maquinalmente y subió al elevador, hasta el piso 3 en donde abrió con su propia llave el apartamento 3B.

Al entrar en este, notó a los niños entretenidos jugando en la alfombra de la sala con sus fichas de lego, bañados y cambiados, mientras la anciana Mrs. Tallerman, la vecina de arriba, estaba sentada en un sillón tejiendo con dos agujas.

Los dos nenes al verla llegar corrieron a abrazarla enseguida. La pequeña Gwen la llenó de besos y Tristán le mostró su "Torre de Londres" de legos. Ella los atendió con la ternura de siempre y después les dijo que iría a bañarse. Ellos aceptaron y regresaron a sus juegos, pero la muchacha rubia llamó a la anciana vecina aparte.

-Serena, hija…pero qué te pasa…¿Algo fue mal en tu examen? Tienes una cara terrible…-preocupada la anciana.

-No se preocupe, Mrs. Tallerman. Recibí una llamada de casa, parece que hay ciertos problemas familiares y tendré que ir de emergencia a Nottingham, solo que no quería decirles a los niños para no preocuparlos. ¿me puede ayudar con eso por favor? Haré una maleta sencilla porque debo viajar esta noche, son dos horas a casa en tren…

-¿Y Owen? ¿Él sabe?-pregunta la anciana.

-Le dejaré una nota y Usted le avisa, por favor…es que en verdad es urgente que me vaya hoy.

-Claro, hija, claro. Cálmate por favor, estás helada-toma sus manos la señora-te prepararé un té de lavanda mientras haces tu maleta porque no te puedes ir tan alterada.

-Gracias, Mrs. Tallerman. Iré a mi habitación. Cuando deba salir por favor lleve a los niños a su habitación, no quiero que me vean-pide la rubia. La señora asiente.

-No te preocupes, ve-responde la anciana, Serena le sonríe y besa su mejilla para ir corriendo después a su habitación, en la que toma una maleta pequeña poniendo un poco de su ropa y pertenencias de aseo personal. En una mochila coloca su tablet y algunos libros, su billetera y un bolso, tomando apresurada el abrigo. Justo cuando estaba preparando su maleta, escucha llamar a la puerta y la deja abierta sobre la cama.

-Adelante, Mrs. Tallerman-responde creyendo que es la anciana vecina quien llama. Ella escucha abrirse la puerta-no tardó nada haciendo el té…-dice y gira la vista mirando delante de su puerta al joven irlandés de cabello oscuro y ojos oliva que le sonríe-¡Owen!...¡Pero qué haces aquí!…

-No te obedecí y vine a verte. Sé que dijiste que no te siguiéramos, pero teníamos que hablar-entra el joven y cierra la puerta tras él caminando hacia la chica con la flor blanca, ahora algo maltratada en su mano. Serena lo mira angustiada y avergonzada bajando sus ojos y presionando sus manos una con otra. **"¿Por qué, Owen? ¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil y vienes a verme justo cuando acabo de aceptar mi cobardía y mi equivocación? No sé si pueda con tu desprecio, me dolería muchísimo"**

-No deberías venir…debes estar odiándome y pensando lo peor de mí, que soy una sinvergüenza, una chica fácil, una mentirosa y una falsa que solo jugó contigo y…y…-la muchacha no termina porque la mano del joven irlandés se posa en su barbilla con suavidad y la obliga a mirarlo.

Serena levanta sus ojos azules y se encuentra con las pupilas verde oliva que la miran con la misma ternura y la misma profundidad de siempre, acariciante y suave.

-¿Quieres dejar de inferir lo que yo creo o siento?...por favor, porque nada de eso que has dicho es verdad-asegura el joven de cabello oscuro.

-¡Owen!...tu labio…-se asusta ella al ver el golpe en el labio del muchacho que tiene una herida-¿fue Frich? ¿Pelearon por mi culpa?...¡Debí saberlo! ¡Soy una idiota! ¡Y justo Friederich y tú que son los dos chicos más buenos y maravillosos del mundo! ¡Alguien debería ahorcarme por estúpida y...

-SHHH…tranquila…deja de hacer las cosas más grandes de lo que son-Owen pone su índice sobre los labios temblorosos de la muchacha que lo mira angustiada y agitada-sí peleamos, pero no es tu culpa, nos dijimos algunas cosas y bueno…supongo que necesitábamos los golpes. Cosas de chicos-asegura con calma Owen. **"Esto no me gusta para nada…¿y si se ponen violentos y se retan a un duelo a muerte por mi amor? ¿y si termino doblemente viuda sin serlo? ¿Y si….¡AGGGH! Creo que otra vez quemé…"**

-¿Quién empezó?-lanza la muchacha.

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora, Sere. Tenemos que hablar por favor-Insiste Owen y se sienta en la cama aun con las manos de la muchacha rubia entre las suyas. Cuando se sienta, deja la maltratada flor blanca sobre la cama y mira la maleta abierta de la muchacha desconcertado-¿Ibas a irte del departamento?- **"Si, guapo, iba a salir huyendo como el conejo cobarde que soy porque prefería eso a saber que me detestas"**

-No, para nada, estaba arreglando las cosas que tenía en esa maleta así que …

-Sere…-la mira Owen con la ceja levantada.

-¡De acuerdo, sí! me iba a ir. Estaba segura que ya no me querrías en tu casa ahora que sabías la verdad y que tampoco ibas a querer que siguiera cuidando a los niños alguien con el cinismo y la desvergüenza de salir con dos chicos a la vez y…-la risa cristalina y divertida de Owen desconcierta a la rubia y la hace quedarse callada de golpe.

-¡Pero de donde sacas tantas ideas extrañas!...vamos a ver…¿No me conoces?...mira, sé que amigos de años no somos, pero hemos estado viviendo casi un mes juntos y creo que con la convivencia diaria nos hemos llegado a conocer, al grado de que yo estoy muy enamorado de la chica maravillosa que eres, así que, dime ahora, ¿En qué versión de esta historia se supone que yo iba a hacer semejante drama? Correrte del departamento o no querer que cuides a mis hijos-pegunta el muchacho palmeando cariñoso la cabeza de Serena.

-No sé…solo pensé…porque creo que en el fondo si yo fuera tú eso haría-asegura la muchacha presionando sus manos una con otra.

-Pues, Miss Myles, está Usted muy equivocada. Cierto que cuando me di cuenta que ese muchacho te estaba esperando a ti, sí me desconcerté, también cuando dijiste la verdad de ese modo tan…mmmm…¿Apasionado?...-duda Owen-pero tú eres así, casi siempre divagas y te apasionas…-**"¡Qué vergüenza, Serena! hasta uno de los dos chicos que más te gustan sabe que eres una demente" **

-Sí. Siempre divago. Rei y tú me lo dicen mucho y tiene todísima la razón-suspira ella-¿Entonces no me odias por haberte traicionado?

-Espera. Tú no traicionaste nada porque tú y yo no estamos casados, ni siquiera somos novios. Solo salíamos y tú misma me dijiste que no me podías aceptar como novio porque aún no estabas segura de tus sentimientos, así que no tengo derecho alguno a ponerme en plan celoso ni mucho menos…¿Entendido? Así que deja de pensar cosas que no son-Serena de forma impulsiva se abraza del muchacho con fuerza.

-Gracias, Owen-dice ella conmovida. El muchacho besa su cabeza. **"¡Pero que amor de hombre eres, Owen de Burgh!** **Creo que podría comerte a besos justo en este momento…por mas pecaminoso que se escuche eso"**

-Tampoco te diré que estoy feliz y contento, claro que no…-asegura el de ojos oliva con ella abrazada. **"¡Diablos! ¡Hombres!…bueno pero yo de qué diablos me quejo…¿Qué no fui yo la que metió la pata aquí?"-**pensar que hay otro chico que te gusta tanto o más que yo, no me hace muy feliz, porque implica dos cosas que me asustan mucho: primero, que quizá yo no he sabido portarme como el hombre que mereces para estar enamorada solo de mí y dos, que quizá acabe por gustarte más el otro y pierda la oportunidad de que estés conmigo…-Serena se separa del abrazo y lo mira.

-Perdóname, Owen. Desde un inicio debí ser honesta y decirte sobre Friederich, que lo volví a ver, que era un amigo de la preparatoria y que saldría con él-asegura la chica. Owen asiente y toca su nariz.

-Eso sí. Debiste decirme la verdad, porque antes que te confesara que estaba enamorado de ti, fuimos amigos. Yo no iba a enojarme y a hacerte dramas de novela coreana, como dices tú, aunque luego me pongas a ver "Escalera al cielo" y te la pases quejándote de tanto drama-asegura el chico y ambos se ríen divertidos.

-No te negaste…incluso te gustó no lo niegues, hasta me sentía celosa de como hablabas de Choi Ji Woo-asegura Serena ya de mejor humor.

-No lo negaré. Pero otra vez ya estamos divagando. Lo importante, Sere, es que aprendas a decirme todo como sea. Háblame con la verdad, porque eso te ayudará a ti primero a no vivir con tantos sobresaltos…-**"¡SIII! Varios infartos al miocardio y aneurismas me han dado por esta tensa situación, sobretodo en la cita doble, pero mejor no lo digo, no ahora…"**-así que vas a prometerme de ahora en adelante decirme con honestidad lo que sea. ¿Hecho?

-¡Hecho!-se emociona la muchacha. Owen suspira y acaricia su mejilla.

-No te vayas del departamento. En una semana te darán tus resultados y sabrás cuantas materias revalidaste y cuántas vas a cursar. Si vuelves a tu casa te quedará muy retirado, casi dos horas de ida y otras de vuelta…además no te quiero perder-suplica el chico con rostro triste. **"¡Por la Rana René! ¡Ojitos de cachorro! ¡Amo sus ojitos de cachorro!"**

-Owen, gracias por tu compresión y por tus palabras pero en verdad quiero ir a casa. No te voy a negar que en un inicio sí era por huir de ti, pero ahora, con toda esta charla que hemos tenido, es porque comprendo que mentir no es lo indicado. Tampoco mi familia sabe que volví ni de mi decisión de dejar el trabajo y estudiar letras. Debo ir a mi casa, Owen, enfrentar a mi mamá y empezar sin mentiras-asegura la rubia. El chico de ojos oliva sonríe y besa sus dorsos.

-Bien, sí es así entonces ve. Me parece bien que hables con tu familia ahora y comiences sin mentiras esta nueva etapa de tu vida-asegura el chico.

-Me hará falta estar en casa para pensar también que pasará con…con…contigo y con Friderich porque en verdad me equivoqué mucho con esta tonta decisión de salir con ambos.

-Piensa bien que hacer, porque me queda claro que ni él ni yo vamos a ceder. En lo poco que hablamos antes de los golpes me di cuenta que tampoco se quiere apartar de ti ni darse por vencido, y no lo culpo, yo no lo haré porque te amo de verdad y voy a luchar porque me elijas-responde decidido el joven tomando en sus manos las mejillas de Serena y mirándola de una forma apasionada que la hace temblar. **"¡Por la madre de los muppets! ¿Owen dijo que él y Frich van a luchar por mi amor? ¡Entonces es verdad! …¡HEY! ¿Me alegra? ¿No debería asustarme un poco? ¡Yo provoqué esto y lo peor es que aún no se definir a quien adoro más!…"**

-Mira, Owen, en verdad no sé qué haré con esta maraña de emociones y la indecisión que tengo. Yo no te mentí nunca al decirte que me gustas mucho y que eres maravilloso…pero con la honestidad que prometí tener contigo hace un momento, te digo sinceramente que igual me encanta Frich. Debo pensar bien qué hacer con esto que siento para evitar volver a lastimarlos así como hoy.

-Entiendo. Ve a tu casa y arregla todo, piensa con calma que hacer, pero no te vayas del departamento. Prometo que si decides que necesitas tiempo, yo, aunque me cueste mucho porque te adoro, me portaré como tú desees para no confundirte…¿De acuerdo?-suplica él con una sonrisa. Serena no le responde con palabras, solo lo jala del cuello de la camisa y lo besa en los labios de forma dulce y tierna que el muchacho responde.

-De acuerdo…-murmura ella cerca de sus labios-¿Ves qué complicada soy? Acabo de decir que necesito tiempo para decidir y pensar qué siento por ti y te beso- **"Cierto…¿Por qué demonios lo besé si aún no me decido?"**

-No eres complicada, eres espontánea. Por algo quisiste besarme y lo hiciste. Eso es algo de lo mucho que adoro de ti-asegura Owen acariciando su mejilla.

-Oye…Owen…aunque me vaya a casa vendré el domingo a la obra de los niños, te lo prometo.

-Está bien. Si no alcanzas a venir tampoco te sientas comprometida, ellos sabrán entender, tómate el tiempo que necesites para hablar con tu familia y arreglar todo.

-No es compromiso, Owen, de verdad quiero estar allí con Tris y con Gwen, y contigo claro…y vendré, no te quepa duda.

-Bien. Entonces vamos a preparar algo de cenar con los niños y mientras Mrs. Tallerman los acuesta te acompaño a la estación. ¿A qué hora sale el último tren a Nottingham?-pregunta el muchacho.

-A las ocho para llegar a las diez de la noche-responde ella-no es tan lejano pero no hay tren directo, hace escalas en varios pueblos.

-MMM…creo que omitimos la cena aquí y te compro algo en el camino o comes algo en la estación para que alcances a llegar. Tomamos un taxi, yo lo llamo. Termina de arreglar tus cosas y llama si puedes a alguien de tu familia que sepa que vas y te recojan en Nottingham-asegura el chico. Serena sonríe cuando lo ve levantarse y toma su mano.

-Gracias Owen…eres un chico maravilloso-asegura ella. El muchacho sonríe y se inclina a besa la cabeza de la rubia.

-Solo lo que tu mereces, Sere…anda…termina de hacer tu maleta, salgo ya y te espero afuera-dice el joven y se aleja al fin de la habitación dejando sola a la muchacha rubia que suspira al verlo irse.

-¡Por Dios! Sí que merezco que me quemen con leña verde por jugar con los sentimientos de un bombón adorable y bello como mi Owen…de verdad no sé qué tenía en la cabeza no siendo sincera si todo iba a ser así de sencillo…¿Y Friederich? ¿Cómo lo tomará él? ¡Por la Rana René!...mejor no le responderé el teléfono hasta que vuelva de casa, así pienso bien qué hacer. Para mi fortuna no sabe dónde vivo-asegura la chica y se pone de pie para acabar de arreglar su maleta. Antes de irse toma la azucena algo aplastada y con el listón desbaratado y la guarda en su bolso.

**Expreso Londres-Nottingham. 9:30 pm.**

La muchacha rubia va sentada en un asiento cerca de la ventanilla, instalada en el vagón del tren que recorre toda la región conocida como "_East Midlands_" de Inglaterra; iba oyendo música con sus audífonos conectados a su móvil y algo pensativa mirando por la ventana el paisaje nocturno del campo inglés. No había más de seis peronas en todo el vagón y ella aprovechaba la soledad para pensar y con el móvil en su mano, de vez en vez, miraba todos los mensajes que le había estado enviando Friederich:

"_Por favor llámame, Serena, tenemos que hablar" "Contéstame el móvil, Serena, no tengas miedo, no estoy molesto contigo, pero quiero que hablemos" "Serena, no me dejes en silencio y di algo, al menos dime que estas bien, no quiero que te culpes de nada"…_

Ella suspira notando que los mensajes del muchacho belga se habían detenido casi media hora atrás, quizá rendido de intentar, hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar con una llamada entrante; asustada de pensar que podía ser Friederich, lo tomó y miró, pero suspiró aliviada al notar que se leía el nombre "Reindert" y una pequeña foto de Sailor Mars como avatar. Serena sonríe y recibe la llamada.

-¡Rei!-dice ella.

-_Sí, yo. Como sabes que siempre prometo lo que cumplo llamo para que me digas de una vez por todas a quien elegiste…._

-Espera, antes tienes que saber que…

_-¡NO! ¡Te callas! No quiero más de tus continuos rodeos y divagues emocionales que te disculpan para no escoger a ninguno de los dos muchachos. Dime ya, Owen o Friederich_-apremia la voz de la chica por los audífonos.

-Rei. No estoy en el departamento si quieres saber, sino en el expreso a Nottingham de las ocho de la noche rumbo a nuestro pueblo a enfrentarme con mamá. Y sobre elegir entre Frich y Owen aún no me decido ni creo hacerlo pronto porque los dos ya saben todo y…

-¡_Espera, espera, espera! Rebobina la gastada cinta de tus excusas…¿Hablas en serio? ¿Vas a casa a hablar con tía Sylvia?_-duda Rei.

-Así como lo escuchas. No más mentiras en mi vida. Hablaré con mamá y le diré la verdad.

_-¿Y dices que Owen y Friederich ya saben que salías con los dos?-_incrédula Rei.

-Lo saben-terminante Serena responde aun con los audífonos por el micrófono de estos-cuando salí del examen de validación, Friederich tal como me prometió estaba afuera esperándome, guapísimo, vestido todo de blanco, deslumbrante, varonil, perfecto…

_-¡Vuelve! ¡Regresa! No me interesa qué tan guapo iba Friederich, ve al grano…esperaba por ti…_

-…con un ramo de rosas blancas que ahora que lo pienso no sé dónde quedaron y…

_-¡Que vayas al grano!_-grita por el celular Rei ganando un gesto de dolor de Serena a quien, en los auriculares del móvil, aquel grito sí que lastimó sus tímpanos.

-¡No me grites que te tengo en audífonos!…¿Sabes la tortura para mis oídos?-insiste Serena.

-_Si no quieres quedar sorda antes de que te deje así tía Sylvia por los gritos que dará cuando se entere de todo, entonces sé objetiva, concisa y clara y dime de una vez cómo se enteraron los dos de que jugabas vilmente con el corazón de ambos…_

-¡REI! No lo digas de ese modo que suena horrible. Y se enteraron porque Owen, aunque dijo que no podía ir por su trabajo, al final consiguió permiso y me llegó de sorpresa. Así que imagina mi cara al darme cuenta al salir que en el vestíbulo de la universidad me esperaban los dos hombres más guapos del mundo con flores para felicitarme…¡Terrible! Quería que me tragara la tierra…

-¡_Me alegra! Te dije que le estabas dando largas al asunto y que el dia menos pensado no ibas a tener la suerte del restaurante. El karma, Serenita Myles, siempre regresa a nosotros. Me da mucho gusto que la vida te haya enfrentado a lo que cobardemente huías._

-No fue bueno, lo acepto, por más que te dijera que sabría cómo manejarlo llegado el momento, por más escenas que inventara en mi cabeza, cuando de verdad los vi a los dos frente a frente y me empezaron a pedir explicaciones sobre quién era el otro, me asusté como no tienes idea y me fui corriendo…

-¡_QUE HICISTE QUÉ COSA!...-_grita Rei haciendo que la rubia se quite uno de los auriculares.

-Pues eso, me fui, aunque luego Friederich me alcanzó y junto con Owen me obligaron a decirles la verdad y se las dije. No omití nada, les dije que estaba saliendo con los dos y acepté todas las mentiras derivadas de eso. Hablé y dejé salir todo lo que no les dije este tiempo y les pedí disculpas, luego me fui y pedí que no me siguieran. Tomé el subway y me fui al departamento. Iba a huir sin ver a Owen y venir a casa pero…Owen llegó antes y me impidió irme.

-_¿Te detuvo?-_pregunta interesada Rei.

-Sí. Me detuvo. Dijo que no quería que me fuera del departamento, que no me odia y que tampoco quiere que deje de cuidar a los niños. Yo estaba petrificada de miedo, me dolía mucho que Owen y Frich me odiaran….pero no pasó. Owen no me odia, se portó dulce, tierno y comprensivo con todo, aunque sí dijo estar triste porque no fui honesta.

-_Pues tienes una suerte envidiable, cabeza de panqueque, porque Owen es el muchacho más comprensivo del mundo._

-¿Verdad que sí? Y el más lindo y dulce y amoroso. Me hizo reflexionar en muchas cosas y al final decidí venir a arreglar todo con mi madre.

_-¿Y Friederich?_-cuestiona Rei.

-Desde que iba en el metro hacia el departamento empezó a llamarme al móvil pero lo apagué. No sabía cómo manejarlo. Ahora antes que hablaras estaba mirando todos los mensajes que me ha enviado, son 43. En todos dice que debemos hablar, que no me odia, que no me culpe, que le conteste…

-_Insisto. El Dios de la Suerte fue benévolo contigo cuando naciste a cambio de tu poca sensatez te dio toneladas de suerte. Si yo hubiera sido Owen o Frich mínimo te doy una tunda __ por mentirosa y falsa._

-Y me la merecería, la tunda, no sabes que miedo pasé y como agradezco a los Santos Muppets que ninguno de los dos me odie. Creo que necesito estos días en casa para pensar con calma y ver a Friederich al volver. El Domingo a las seis es la obra de teatro de Peter Pan de los niños y voy a volver para verlos, después llamaré a Friederich y nos veremos para hablar con calma.

-_De verdad, Serena, aprende de lo que te pasó, porque no siempre vas a tener esta suerte y de todas formas, aunque tus dos chicos sean un pan de Dios y no te hayan colgado en la horca por falsa, ve pensando seriamente que NO PUEDES elegir a ambos, y más tarde o más temprano vas a tener que entrar en cuentas contigo misma y con lo que sientes y darte cuenta a quien amas de verdad_-aconseja Rei.

-Ese es el verdadero y más pesado problema, amiga querida, que ahora con esto que pasó siento que los adoro a los dos aún más que antes…¿Eso cómo se llama? ¿Indecisión? ¿Duda?¿Corazón dividido?

-_Se llama desfachatez_-responde Rei.

-¡Reindert!-se queja la rubia.

-_Así se llama. Cinismo y desfachatez total. Ahora que estés en casa piensa bien y entra en cuenta contigo misma. Por más que te gusten mucho los dos y los encuentres adorables debe haber uno que así sea una milésima supere al otro en tu corazón, descubre eso y ponle punto final a esta penosa historia. Hazlo por ti y por los dos, ni Owen ni Friederich merecen esta indecisión tuya._

-Ya lo sé, Rei, y eso quiero hacer, de verdad fue horrible la situación de hoy y no quiero volver a vivir asustada de que descubran una mentira mía, no más, voy a elegir a uno, ahora sí, definitivo.

-_Más vale. Oye, cambiando de tema...¿Hablaste con Owen sobre Mr. Armstrong?-_cuestiona la chica.

-No. Con toda la hecatombe no tuve calma, pero le cuento al regresar.

-_Está bien. Te dejo entonces porque ya es hora de dormir, mañana tengo asesoría a las nueve y clase de kendo de doce a dos. Saludos a la familia, y arregla tu rocambolesca vida._

-Eso tengo pensado, ya no más largas, ya no más mentiras, ya no más indecisiones…ya no más…-decide Serena y de pronto escucha algunos aplausos, y cuando gira la cabeza puede ver, apenada, a los seis pasajeros que ocupaban el vagón junto con ella, cerca de su asiento, muy atentos a su charla con su amiga, y son quienes le aplauden. La rubia se sonroja mucho al notar eso.**"¡OMFG! ¿Es que ya no hay privacidad en estos malditos trenes?...¡Gente entrometida!"**

-_¿Sere? ¿Y esos aplausos?_

-Creo que tenemos público…toda la gente del vagón presenció nuestra charla-responde la muchacha ganando una risa de su amiga por el móvil.

-_Definitivo estas cosas solo le pasan a Mr. Bean y a ti, cabeza de panqueque…¡Cuelga ya y dispersa a tus radioescuchas! Nos vemos, te llamo mañana_-cuelga Rei, mientras Serena sonrojada, oculta su cabeza con su bolso al tiempo que la gente que la había estado escuchando se dispersa en el vagón. El anuncio de la última parada del Expreso en Nottinghamshire, hace que la muchacha al oír la voz robotizada en las bocinas, se levante como con resorte y tome su maleta del compartimento de arriba apresurándose a bajar.

Afuera, en la estación de Nottinghamshire, algunas personas esperan a sus familiares en el andén. Un muchacho alto y rubio y una castaña casi tan alta como él esperan a la recién llegada. La castaña tiene un letrero de "BIENVENIDA CUÑADA" en sus manos, hecho en una hoja de papel con lápiz de labios.

Serena baja y busca con la vista a alguien de su familia, notando enseguida a la pareja y corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Lita!...-se emociona Serena abrazando a la castaña que le abre los brazos.

-¡Sere! Al fin estás aquí-la abraza la muchacha-hace unas horas que Andy me lo dijo no lo creía. Disculpa el mal letrero de bienvenida pero fue de prisa.

-No te preocupes, todo fue algo rápido y lamento no haber avisado y…-habla ella de prisa. El joven rubio le quita la maleta y la abraza.

-Al menos saluda. Me había olvidado que eres solo intensidades y palabrería, hermana-dice él haciendo reír a las dos muchachas.

-¡Cállate Andrew Myles! seguramente me extrañaste muchísimo. No nos vemos desde navidad-responde ella. El rubio besa su cabeza.

-Sí te extrañé, de hecho todos te extrañamos. Le dije a mamá que venías e hizo consejo de familia. Ace, Mina, incluso llamó a papá, que estaba de guardia, lo hizo cambiarla para recibirte,** "¿Consejo de familia? ¿Andy dijo consejo de familia? ¡ESTOY MUERTAAAAA! ¡Tomás de Torquemada les tenía más piedad a los herejes de España que Sylvia Myles a mí ahora!"-**¿Serena? ¡Heyl le truena los dedos el rubio.

-Lo siento estaba pensando…bueno ya no importa-responde ella.

-¿Es todo tu equipaje? Pensé que traerías más al venir de Francia-pregunta Lita.

-Es una larga historia, cuñada, pero prefiero contarla con todos presentes. ¿Les parece? Así repito menos y se enteran todos-asegura Serena.

-Perfecto, si así te sientes bien, no nos comentes nada más, cuñada, lo importante es que estás aquí de nuevo-la abraza la más alta y caminan por el andén hacia afuera, donde espera el Toyota gris del muchacho. Serena mira la iluminación nocturna de su ciudad natal y suspira, respondiendo a las preguntas de su hermano y de su novia pero con la mente ocupada en otras cosas: primero, en cómo tratar el asunto de su cambio de carrera con su familia y segundo, en Friederich y Owen, porque por más que Rei dijera que debía haber UNO SOLO que superara al otro en su corazón, lo cierto es que era mentira, ella los adoraba a los dos igual…

**Casa de la familia Myles. Thorthon Street, Nottinghamshire. Domingo por la mañana. **

El timbre sonaba con insistencia esa mañana dominical en casa de los Myles. Serena, usando un delantal azul, iba a abrir la puerta.

-¡Van, van!-decía secando sus manos en el delantal y abriendo de golpe-Tía Lulú, ¿No crees que es temprano para llegar a la parrilla…-pero las palabras murieron en sus labios al darse cuenta que no se trata de la madre de Rei sino de un joven castaño, vestido con camisa azul cielo y pantalón café que la mira sonriente. **"¡Me muerooooo! ¡Friederich en mi casa! ¡Por la bisabuela de los muppets!"-**¿Frich?

-Sí, yo. Aún recuerdo dónde está tu casa-comenta el chico.

-Si ya veo es solo que…¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-pregunta la rubia.

-No sabía. Vine a pedirle a tu madre o a alguien de tu familia tu dirección en Londres para ir a buscarte. Iba a venir ayer pero no tuve tiempo por la clausura del congreso en Eton, así que hoy a las siete en punto salí por carretera a Nottingham y…¡Sorpresa del destino! Estás aquí-él toma la mano aún mojada de Serena y la besa.

-No beses mi mano, Frich, debe oler mucho a carne cruda porque estaba ayudando a preparar las cosas para la parrilla-apenada ella la retira.

-Bien, no la beso si te incomoda, pero, ya que te encontré, ¿Podemos hablar?...no has respondido ni una llamada ni un mensaje de texto. Perdí la cuenta de cuantos mandé.

-Entre viernes, sábado y anoche, 123 mensajes y 32 llamadas perdidas-responde Serena. Frich sonríe.

-Soy un obsesivo. ¿Verdad? Pero es que…-el muchacho belga suspira-necesitaba mucho hablar contigo, Serena. ¿Puede ser ahora?-pregunta el chico. **"Así es, Serena, no te queda más, ya que el destino te está poniendo delante de todo lo que evades, mejor habla con Frich ahora"**

-Si claro…espérame afuera, me quito esta cosa, le aviso a papá y salgo-comenta Serena. Friederich asiente. Diez minutos después, Serena camina por las calles de Nottingham al lado del muchacho castaño. Por ser domingo en la mañana las calles de la ciudad están algo desiertas.

-Supongo que estás muy molesto conmigo-comenta la rubia.

-Ese día sí. Me costó entender algunas cosas-sincero Friederich.

-¿Te decepcioné mucho por salir con dos chicos, verdad?-pregunta Serena caminando a su lado y mirándolo preocupada.

-No. No tanto por eso. Más bien me dio mucha rabia que te gustara alguien más y no yo. Creo que retrocedí en mi recién ganada confianza y me volví a sentir el pobre "_Praline_" de la preparatoria inseguro y tartamudo que no era capaz de hacer que la chica que le gusta se fije en él por sí mismo-responde Friederich. **"Ahí lo tienes, pedazo de animal, lastimaste a Frich también"**

**-**Perdona, Frich. De verdad soy la idiota más grande del universo por haberles mentido así a ti y a Owen-avergonzada Serena.

-Tampoco es para tanto. Admito que sí estaba enojado y me ofusqué un poco, por eso le pegué a tu jefe cuando intentó seguirte-asegura el chico castaño. **"¡TOUCHÉ! Friederich empezó el pleito…¡Que emoci…!...¡NO, NO, NO, NO! Quedamos en que no me emociona que se peleen por mí porque es malo"**

-Sí vi a Owen herido del labio. Y por el estado de tu ceja parece que no se quedó cruzado de brazos-comenta ella cuando cruzan la calle hacia la zona comercial de Nottingham.

-No hablamos mucho, creo que fue la adrenalina e intensidad del momento y un poco de tensión liberada, pero nos hacía falta-asegura el castaño-Sere…mira…sé que no es muy correcto de mi parte que no siendo novios formales te pregunte esto pero la verdad me siento muy celoso del tipo ese…¿Hace cuánto vives con él? ¿Después de lo de tu ex novio?-cuestiona Frich.

-¡Hey!…momento…momento…-Serena lo detiene del brazo-Friederich, yo no vivo con Owen de la forma en que supones que significa VIVIR….es decir…bueno es una historia larga…¡Pero no es mi concubino!- lanza la rubia de golpe. Friederich ríe divertido-¿De qué te ríes?

-De cómo suena eso…sé que es la palabra correcta pero fue gracioso, aunque ayer sí me figuré algo de eso cuando dijiste que vivías con él y me dio mucha rabia-responde el joven

-Si claro, fue mi culpa por decir las cosas de golpe sin explicar bien y dejando salir mi tensión-asegura Serena y tomada del brazo del muchacho belga sigue caminando hacia el minisúper, en donde entra con él y toma una canastilla-como te dije es una historia larga, Frich. Reindert heredó un departamento de su anciana y cascarrabias tía paterna y las dos vivíamos allí cuando estudiábamos. Cuando ella se fue a la maestría ese departamento quedó vacío, cuidado por los porteros.

-Y decidiste volver allí cuando regresaste de Lyon-deduce Friderich deteniendo la canasta, en la que Serena coloca bolsas de frituras.

-Así es, como sabía que no tendría trabajo pronto pensé vivir allí e irle pagando a Rei una renta simbólica, pero mi susto fue mayúsculo al darme cuenta que el departamento estaba rentado a la familia de Owen sin conocimiento de Rei-comenta la muchacha caminando hacia la zona de verduras y eligiendo algunos elotes y plátanos.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Un fraude?-pregunta el castaño.

-Menos que eso. El pobre portero hizo esa treta para pagar con esa renta el tratamiento de Alzheimer de su señora.

-Qué triste-asegura el chico de ojos esmeralda. Serena asiente escogiendo algunas papas grandes.

-Eso es la verdad que ahora sabemos. Yo no podía correr a Owen y a sus dos hijitos ni quería volver a casa, así que Owen y yo hablamos y decidimos que el mejor arreglo era vivir ambos como compañeros de departamento, luego se arregló todo porque comencé a cuidar a los nenes y el dinero me venía bien…y recién me decidí a venir a enfrentar a la Señora Sylvia de Torquemada-asegura ella. Friederich ríe divertido.

-Por cierto...¿Cómo te fue con tu familia al decirles todo?-cuestiona el chico. Serena camina con él a la zona de latas de conserva eligiendo algunas de champiñones.

-¿Viste la película de "_Guerra mundial Z_" con Brad Pitt?-pregunta la chica de coletas. El muchacho asiente-¡Peor! Fue el apocalipsis de los Myles. Mi mamá se puso tan mal que hasta se le bajó la presión, mi padre me dijo la vida y mis hermanos y Lita, la novia de Andy, tuvieron la delicadeza de no meterse. Ace incluso me apoyó en mi decisión. Es que ellos insisten que en letras moriré de hambre y que mi futuro estaba en el hotel.

-Que mal. Pensé que encontrarías apoyo en tu madre-asegura Friederich.

-No todos tenemos la fortuna de tener una madre maravillosa y adorable como lo es Rose contigo, Friederich…y así es la vida en casa de los Myles, ¿De dónde crees que heredé la capacidad innata de ser dramática? De mi madre-confiesa la muchacha rubia formándose en las cajas con Friederich. Él sonríe.

-Tú no eres así. Eres maravillosa, dulce, tierna, inteligente-asegura el joven mirándola embobado.

-Gracias por pensar así de mí, Frich, pero sí soy dramática, lo sé, nunca lo he negado…

-¿Y cómo acabó todo? Lo del problema con tu familia-insiste el muchacho castaño.

-Pues, luego de la tercera guerra mundial, el sábado estuvieron todos más tranquilos y comprensivos. Cuando le dije que ya me había matriculado y presentado el examen de revalidación, supongo que pensaron que va en serio mi decisión y ya no hicieron tanto lío. Tan calmados están que decretaron domingo de parrilla, ya me viste-comenta ella y camina hacia la zona de cajas en donde le cobran lo que lleva y sale después, cargando una sola bolsa, mientras Friederich carga dos.

-Me alegra que vayas mejor con tu familia…-Cuando van por la calle, el joven belga retoma la charla -¿Y cuándo comenzaron a salir?... Tu jefe y tú-pregunta algo tímido el joven castaño. Serena hace memoria.

-Pues…primero solo éramos amigos y compañeros pero luego él me confesó que le gustaba, casi al mismo tiempo que tú y aunque tampoco lo acepté porque no estaba muy segura y…-Serena guarda silencio cuando al dar la vuelta en la esquina de la calle de su casa, se detiene y mira el rostro algo triste del joven belga **"¡Serena pedazo de bestia! Estás lastimando a Friederich con esto"-**creo que no lo estoy diciendo de la mejor manera, Frich, disculpa…

-No es tu culpa. Solo quería saber. Sere…-él la toma del brazo-¿Aún no estas segura de quererme a mí? ¿Aún te sigue gustando tu jefe?-lanza él mirándola a los ojos de forma profunda que hace temblar a la muchacha. **"Por todos los muppets…¿Cómo puede alguien mirar de esta manera tan apasionada?".**

-Es complicado, Frich…yo…aún no logro definir bien lo que siento, bueno sí…me gustan mucho Owen y tú, por más raro y cínico que suene, pero no entiendo quién me gusta más.

-No necesitas entender nada, Sere, a quien amas de verdad es a mí, y créeme que te lo voy a demostrar, voy a luchar para que estés segura que me amas a mí, porque yo a ti te amo con toda mi alma y no quiero perderte-asegura el joven tomando los hombros de Serena y besándola en los labios primero de forma imprevista, y después más intensa que ella responde.

"**¡ME BESÓ! ¡Frich me besó! ****¡Y de qué manera! ¡OMG!"**

-Frich…espera…espera…-se separa la muchacha después de un momento.

-¿Qué pasa?...¿Sentiste ese beso? ¿El modo como me respondiste?...no estás confundida, Sere, me amas a mí. El tipo ese puede gustarte porque lo conociste primero, pero me amas a mí-insiste el joven castaño con su frente unida a la de la muchacha rubia. Ella suspira.

-No es tan fácil, Friederich….yo jamás negué que me encantas, que eres maravilloso y que siento cosas especiales e increíbles por ti pero…pero…-duda la muchacha-yo aún no sé qué hacer o a quien elegir y no me quiero equivocar ni lastimarlos a Owen o a ti de nuevo como lo hice por estúpida y mentirosa…¿Comprendes?-preocupada ella. Friederich sonríe y la abraza, aún con las bolsas en sus manos.

-Comprendo, perdona mi actitud yo…supongo que no quiero perderte, eso es todo-asegura el chico castaño. Serena sonríe abrazada de él y va a decirle algo cuando…

-¡Serena! ¿Qué haces allá afuera? Pasa de una vez-se escucha la voz femenina en la calle. Una asustada Serena mira a su madre que, afuera, la llama usando otro delantal rosado y sonrojada se separa del abrazo del muchacho.

-¡Mamá!- **"¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡Langostas, ranas, moscas, Laura Bozzo, pero NO MI MADRE Y YO CON FRICH!-** la señora rubia camina hacia los dos muchachos con una enorme sonrisa que desconcierta a Serena.

-Buenos días, joven, Sylvia Myles para servirle…encantada de conocerlo. ¿Usted es…?-duda la señora alargando su mano, que Friederich toma y besa en el dorso.

-Friederich Nemadcky, compañero de la preparatoria de Serena-asegura él. La señora Myles sonríe encantada.

-¡Vaya! ¿Por qué a un compañero de mi hija tan elegante y distinguido como Usted no lo recuerdo?-cuestiona la señora.

-Mamá…por favor…-enfadada Serena.

-No se preocupe, Madame Myles, no me recuerda porque estuve poco tiempo de intercambio, soy de Bélgica-responde con naturalidad Friderich.

-Ya veo. Entonces, Friederich…¿Puedo llamarte Friederich?-cuestiona amable la madre de Serena.

-Puede Usted llamarme como guste-sonriente él.

-Friederich. Ya que eres amigo de mi hija, ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a la parrilla?- **"¡MOMENTO! ¿En qué maldita dimensión desconocida estoy? ¿Mi madre invitando a Frich a la parrilla de mi loca familia con tíos Griffiths incluidos? ¡NOOOOO! ¡Haz algo, Serena, haz algo antes que esto acabe peor!"**

**-**No creo que Friederich pueda, mamá, debe volver a Londres y…

-Claro que me encantaría, Madame Myles-responde el joven y Serena lo mira con ojos abiertos como platos.

-No se diga más. Friederich, eres el invitado especial a la parrilla de la familia Myles este domingo-se cuelga de su brazo la señora y camina con él dentro de la casa.

-Que amable, Madame Myles, me encantará compartir con Ustedes este día…de haber sabido habría traído algo pero solo venía a visitar a Sere y…-Serena se ha quedado petrificada afuera mirando la escena de su madre y Friederich conversando del brazo mientras entra en la casa.

-¡Diablos! Esto no acabará bien…sé que no…si con todo el lío de Owe, Frich ya sabía que estaba yo loca al conocer a mi familia acabará de confirmarlo y me va a mandar por el tubo más largo que encuentre!-se queja la muchacha apoyando su frente en la reja de la entrada de su casa.

-¡SERENAAAAA! ¡PASA DE UNA VEZ A ATENDER A FRIEDERICH!- la saca de sus pensamientos el grito de su madre desde dentro de la casa, pero al voltear de prisa se golpea la frente en un tubo de metal del cancel-"**¡ME LLEVA LA #"/%**! ¡Ya no sé si maldigo más por el golpe que me di o por los gritos de mi madre!"**

La rubia entra, frotando su frente, en su casa y cierra la puerta, caminando fastidiada y farfullando maldiciones hasta el patio trasero donde se escucha música de _Creedence Clearwater Revival _mezclada con el olor a carne asada, al tiempo que Sylvia Myles presenta a Friederich a la mujer de baja estatura y melena pelinegra que estaba cortando trozos de salchicha.

Los hermanos de Serena, con sus novias, estaban sentados bebiendo cervezas y jugando UNO con un muchacho pelinegro, y una chica de corto cabello negro y ojos amatista, vestida toda de oscuro y con sombras moradas se acercó a ella.

-Vaya, Serena…al fin presentas al novio. Ayer no te pude decir nada en la comida pero los vi en el _Royal Albert Hall_…dime…¿Por qué el misterio? Rei me llamó y me dijo que no abriera la boca pero no entiendo por qué si el hombre es un adonis. Mi hermana debería conseguirse uno así en vez de seguir casada con sus libros-asegura la muchacha.

-Andrea…ahora no…de verdad me duele la cabeza…y Friederich no es mi novio-comenta la muchacha rubia sacando en una mesa del patio lo que compró en el minisúper.

-¿No es tu novio? Pues qué esperas, si es guapísimo-comenta la hermana menor de Rei.

-Cada quien sabe sus líos emocionales, querida, yo no digo nada a mi tíos de que sigas viendo a Charles…

-¡SHHHH! Calla-se alarma la chica de negro-Si mi madre sabe me lanzará todas las macetas de tía Sylvia y no creo sobrevivir- Serena sonríe y palmea su espalda.

-Anda con los demás, Andrea, ya después hablamos-condescendiente Serena.

-Vale, pero de verdad, consíguele uno de esos a mi hermana-se aleja la muchacha. Serena solo sonríe y abre las bolsas de frituras sacando estas en un plato, viendo ahora como su madre le presenta a Friederich a los dos hombres que estaban cocinando la carne, su padre y el padre de Rei. El joven de cabello negro se acerca a ella y come una botana.

-Y entonces…regresas de Francia, carrera nueva, vida nueva, ¿Novio nuevo?-pregunta el joven.

-Zaf…no es mi novio, es un amigo de la preparatoria con quien he salido algunas veces. Por favor no te unas a esta locura-comenta Serena.

-Claro. No es tu novio. ¿Y el alto de cabello negro que juega baloncesto?-cuestiona el muchacho sonriendo al tiempo que muerde la fritura de maíz-¿Él tampoco?- **"¡DEMONIOS DEL AVERNO! ¡Zaf sabe sobre Owen! ¿Cómo me olvidé que Rei me advirtió?"**

-Oye…chico listo…sobre ese otro muchacho solo sabes tú pero nadie más y espero que siga así-advierte Serena amenazando con su dedo al hermano menor de su amiga. El muchacho ríe divertido.

-¿En qué líos se meten tú y Reindert?-pregunta el chico-¿Sabes que eso implica que seas mi esclava por un tiempo indefinido, tal como ella? O los tíos pueden enterarse que otras cosas cambiaron en tu vida además de tu carrera-Serena lo sujeta de la oreja con fuerza-¡OYE!

-¡Eres despreciable Zapphir Griffiths!-le grita ella, soltando al muchacho que frota su oreja roja, luego ambos ríen divertidos y el chico la abraza.

-Es broma, ya sabes que nunca las delataría. Me divierten mucho tus accidentes, errores, equivocaciones y metidas de pata y las de Rei. De no ser por Ustedes y las peleas de mi madre con Andrea estas dos familias morirían de inanición. Además no puedo delatar a mi compañera de cocina-le guiña un ojo el joven a la muchacha rubia.

-Cierto. Somos partner de cocina tú y yo-recuerda Serena que siempre cocinaba con el hermano de Rei y compartían recetas-la verdad, Zaf, mi vida emocional apesta. Me gustan dos chicos…¿Crees que soy desvergonzada?

-No. Para nada. Creo que debes disfrutar de esta experiencia y no estresarte tanto-asegura el muchacho.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, tu mamá no es Sylvia Myles-se queja ella.

-Pero es Lulú Griffiths y no le veo gran diferencia excepto color de cabello-responde el muchacho ganando una risa franca de Serena.

-Relájate y disfruta que el otro no está cerca-asegura el muchacho-me voy porque Ace es un maldito tramposo con el UNO y apostamos lavar el carro de tu papá-se despide el hermano de Rei.

-Entonces más vale que no pierdas, Zaf-se despide ella. El chico se aleja de ella y Serena suspira hondo, hasta que siente que la toman de la mano y mira a un sonriente Friederich.

-Hola. Disculpa que te dejé sola. Tu familia y la de Rei son encantadoras-comenta el joven.

-Mentiroso. Es que eres un hombre educado y galante pero nuestras familias NO SON HERMOSAS, hermosa la tuya-asegura la rubia. Frich besa su mejilla.

-¿Estás molesta porque acepté la invitación de tu mamá?-pregunta el joven belga.

-Si, la verdad sí. Ahora no sabes la que soportaré de su parte. Nos va a querer casar mañana, es que el tema de mi soltería es un caso en esta familia-se queja la muchacha. Friederich sonríe y toma sus manos.

-Me dijiste, pero quizá lo hice a propósito para que me elijas a mí y tener de aliada a tu mamá-le guiña un ojo el chico y Serena parpadea asombrada-me dijeron que regresas hoy mismo a Londres, podemos ir juntos. Te llevo en el auto-corta el tema el joven antes que ella reclame- ¿A qué hora debes volver?-cuestiona Friederich.

-Debo estar antes de las seis en la escuela de los niños. Tristán y Gwen tienen hoy una obra de teatro en su Preescolar y prometí volver para verlos-asegura ella. Friederich se queda en silencio.

-Y ese tipo estará también, supongo…

-Si estará, Frich, es su papá. No tengo por qué decirte mentiras, ya no más. Mira…en verdad no me agrada mucho esta situación porque yo no me he decidido por ti o por Owen, no me molesta que convivas con mi familia, ni los alucines de mamá porque he vivido desde niña con ellos, pero sí me estresa un poco no tener claro a quien elegiré-sincera ella.

-No importa. Te llevo aunque vayas a verlo a él…

-A los niños-corrige la rubia.

-De acuerdo. Prometo tener paciencia, pero jamás renunciaré a ti, ¿Te queda claro?-acaricia él la mejilla de la rubia-y no lo haré porque te amo, y muchísimo, no me voy a rendir hasta que te des cuenta que me amas a mí, así que, hazte a la idea de que así será, Serena Myles, porque no te voy a dejar jamás-firme el chico de ojos verdes presiona las manos de Serena que lo mira asombrada. Después los dos son requeridos por la madre de Serena para probar un aderezo de queso azul que acaba de preparar y no siguen conversando, pero mientras están allí el móvil de Serena vibra y ella lo mira con el identificador: "_Mr. De Burgh_" sonríe y mira el mensaje.

"_Sere, espero que estés bien y que todo haya ido perfecto con tu familia. Un abrazo enorme de mi parte, no te presiones por llegar, yo ya les expliqué a los niños y no habrá problema si te quedas más en casa. No sé si esté permitido decirte que te extraño y que te quiero muchísimo si aún no tomas una decisión pero, de todas formas te lo diré, así se abreviado. TQM. Owen_" Serena suspira y guarda el móvil.

"Maldito sea el karma…parece que aún no logro decidirme por alguno de los dos, y ellos lo hacen aún más difícil…¿A quién amo de verdad? ¿A Frich o a Owen?...¡AGHHHH! Acabaré por lanzar la moneda y que sea lo que la suerte quiera…¡HE DICHO!"…

**NOTAS FINALES: Si señor, se descubrió todo…¿Se esperaban la reacción de los dos bombones?...Sé que no fue del todo lo que merecía la cabeza de panqueque, pero tengo planes bien definidos con el rumbo de la historia hasta el preciso momento en que la accidentada y demente protagonista deba al fin decidir. Por lo pronto los dos bombones ya saben de la existencia del otro y veremos qué hacen ahora para conquistar abiertamente a la rubia. ¿Cuál fandom creció más? ¿El de Owen fans o el de Praline fans? Ya veremos…**

**Espero les haya gustado y perdonen la tardanza en la publicación, mil cosas se interponen, pero no lo dejo de hacer porque lo adoro. Con todo cariño para mi amix, a quien quiero muchísimo, esperando que la lectura le arranque más de una sonrisa. Nos vemos en el siguiente. **

**ATTE: LADY PHOENIX. **

"_**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello"**_


End file.
